Sonic The Hedgehog In Sailor Moon
by Adventure Seeker
Summary: The First Season of Sailor Moon with special guest Sonic The Hedgehog with some of his friends and enemies Angel Island has floated to a planet called earth it's up to the senshi and Sonic to stop Eggman but they must stop Queen Beryl first.
1. Kingdom Of The Moon

Hello, this is Adventure Seeker. Welcome to my second series of my second favorite fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sailor Moon. This story and others like it are mostly spin-offs. For the first part of this story it is the first season of Sailor Moon (The battle against Queen Beryl) Only changed to put in the Addition of Everyone's favorite blue hedgehog.

Like with my powerpuff girls Z fanfic the characters names are the english dubbed version, but all events and good stuff from the original japaniese will not be cut (damn DIC) and don't worry there is no annoying Sailor Says at the end.

Eggman's his underlings of moronic henchmen will be Scratch and Grounder. And as I said earlier He will be called Eggman.

Even though in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, there are four chaos emeralds, but that makes too short a story so there will be the usual amount of seven. Even though it may seem like this is mostly Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog based, there are more Sonic characters, but not a whole lot, I'm sorry but odds are I may not be using your favorites.

Go to Profile for disclaimer

That is all I should say for now so please enjoy, and if any of this makes you feel insulted, you have my sincerest apologies. But please if you must point out my mistakes please be nice about it.

Any episodes not used in the making of this story are ment to be unchanged.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog in, Sailor Moon

A long forgotten tale of an acient kingdom of the moon.

This is the story of a beautiful, peaceful, kingdom that lived on the moon. It was loving and prosperous. Until one day a queen of great evil appeared as if from nowhere searching for the sacred power that this kingdom posses. She used her armies of monsters and wicked humans to attack the kingdom. She almost succeeded but the Queen of this kingdom used her powers, which are sealed inside a magic crystal, she sealed the evil queen and her armies to a distant realm.

But to keep everyone safe the good queen of the moon hid this power on a planet called earth, at the same time she hid her daughter the princess and the prince of another kingdom as well as her people from this queen of evil. And the 5 heroes who are to protect the princess left with two guardians to watch her but the 5 heroes lost their memories once they were reincarnated.

Sadly the kingdom was destroyed, and all who survived made a society and home on earth, but as time slipped away the memory of this kingdom has died. Unfortunately the seal on this great evil queen has been broken, she is now free and eager to succeed her evil ambitions once again. The five heroes are now living a peaceful existence on earth the two guardians are now keeping a close eye on them to keep them safe. Now is the time for the five teenage girls to awaken and seize their destinies as the protectors and heroes they once were.

A skilled fast talking cool hedgehog and his friends are the saviors of a distant planet of human like animals. He stops a mad scientist from changing innocent animals into his robot slaves using the help of seven mystical gems of unimaginable power no evil stands a chance against this hero. But the shelter of these seven gems and their master has left their planet and made its way towards earth. The mad scientist is also eager to retry his evil ambitions is getting ready to try again by going to earth and conquering both worlds.

But little does he know that he's going to have a big fight on his hands from his arch enemies on the animal's planet and the heroes of earth, but no one knows that the evil queen and the evil scientist can join forces and bring about disaster.

Opening song Moonlight Denetsu

_I'm Sorry I'm not straight forward_

_I ran say it in my dreams_

_My thoughts are about to short circuit_

_I want to see you right now_

_Moonlight that makes me want to cry_

_Midnight that keeps me from calling_

_Because I'm so innocent,_

_What should I do the heart is a kaleidoscope_

_Guided by the light of the moon_

_We will meet again_

_I count the sparkle of the constellations_

_To foretell the future of my love_

_We were born in the same land_

_Miracle Romance_

_Together once again weekend_

_God grant us a happy end_

_Past present future I'm crazy for you_

_The fond memories of when we met_

_I'll never forget you're gaze_

_For among the thousands of stars_

_I can find you_

_You even turn coincidences into chance_

_I love that way of life_

_Coming across a strange miracle_

_We will meet again and again_

_I count the sparkle of the constellations_

_To foretell the future of my love_

_We were born in the same land miracle Romance_

_I believe in it Miracle Romance_


	2. Serena's Transformation

Crybaby Serena's magnificent transformation

It was a normal day on planet Mobius as our favorite hedgehog was resting in his hut but soon disaster would befall an island and planet Earth.

"Hey Sonic!" Called Tails.

"What is it?" Sonic asked getting up from his nap.

"Its Dr. Eggman" Said Tails, "he's got in his rocket and it's going for Angel Island which has floated into space, and made its way to a planet called Earth."

"I guess that explains why he hasn't done anything recently" said Sonic "How do you know?" Asked Sonic.

"Because" said Tails "when we searched for prisoners at his fortress I went to his hangar and saw his rocket is missing I check his computer log and it old me everything."

"No way! We gotta go into space and chase down Angel Island? Why would it float into space and towards a distant planet?" Asked Sonic.

"I don't know" said Tails "but we can take the plane I modified it, to last in space so let's get him!" So Sonic and Tails went to Sonic's plane at the runway Tails built into his yard and the boarded his plane which is called the tornado. It was as big as an ordinary plane with a bright shade of red paint with Sonic written on the right side of the chairs and they flew into the atmosphere. Sonic likes to stand on the outside of the plane but that would be out of the question because he's going into space.

"Activate rocket mode!" Said Tails pushing a button on the control panel, the plane covered the passenger seats in space helmets and extra thrusters popped out of the rear of the plane. They entered space and flew to the blue planet, earth as they did they saw the floating island outside earth and Eggman's spaceship.

"Here we are!" Said Sonic "now let's get that Eggman!"

"UT oh!" Said Tails "Eggman had his robots sent down on the planet!" Watching robots fly from the ship and down to earth and the floating island

"Ok" said Sonic cracking his knuckles, "let's take care of the robots and save this world and the island! Good thing I brought tools to build a new home on Earth."

* * *

Meanwhile in a strange dimension called the Dark Kingdom. The queen is sitting on her throne, her hands hovering over her crystal ball. Rows and rows of monstrous creatures were starring right at her.

"The Dark Kingdom has grown weak after so long" said Queen Beryl, She was a Woman wearing a purple dress with long red hair. "The legendary crystal hasn't been found. Our ruler has more than one way of returning we will need the energy of the humans of planet earth to return. "Jadeite!"

"Yes Queen Beryl" replied Jadeite, Beryl's faithful servant. He had short yellow hair with a gray uniform.

"We" said Beryl, "need the energy of planet Earth, go down there and bring me that energy!"

"Yes you're highness, my minion Morga has begun gathering energy" responded Jadeite. Soon Jadeite left the Dark Kingdom and left for planet earth.

* * *

Meanwhile on Dr, Eggman's ship

"Your putredness!" Scratch said, Dr Eggman's klutzy chicken robot. "We already captured 100,000 animals and are now robotizing them."

"Good" said the evil scientist.

"Your rottenness!" Said Grounder pushing buttons on the ship's computer, Dr. Eggman's stupid drilling robot said. "The computer has picked up a strange power source on the planet, I say it can be vital to us."

"It seems to be very strong but not as strong as the chaos emeralds." said Scratch.

"Hmm…" thought Dr. Eggman "Nice work Grounder! Finally you simpletons have managed to make me happy. Send some robots to get me that power source, as long as Sonic isn't around to stop me I can't lose! HA! HA! HA!"

"You here that tin can?" Mocked Scratch "the Doctor said I made him happy"

"Nut uh" objected Grounder he said "Nice work _Grounder!_"

* * *

Meanwhile in a normal home in Japan an average junior high school girl's life will change forever, she was short with blond hair with two big pig tails and huge hair balls. She was still sleeping in her bed.

"Serena!" Called the girl's mother "It's past 8:00."

Then Serena woke up with a shock.

"Mom!" She whined jumping out of bed and scrambling very hard to get ready quickly she put her school uniform on and she ran downstairs to the kitchen brushing her teeth "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Serena screamed.

"I did" said her mother "you said I'll get up."

"I don't remember" panicked Serena rushing towards the door.

"Honey" said her mother "haven't you forgotten something?" She picked up a small lunchbox wrapped in cloth. Serena slowly crept back to the kitchen.

"Oh yes" moaned Serena, she picked it up and then rushed back out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a forest on the outskirts of the island of Japan.

"This looks like a decent place to land" said Tails, Soon they made a slow decent in the middle of a forest. Every person in Japan who saw the Tornado thought it was just an ordinary plane and gave it no attention, the floating Island and Eggman's ship was still in space so no one on earth could see it.

The forest was a nice and quiet place lot of trees and plants as far as the eye could see and the shore line was right behind them so they had a nice view of the ocean and it's far away from civilization no one will find them.

"Okay" said Sonic, "Let's build us a new home! Then we can go bash some egghead!"

"Right after we create a new workshop and home here." Said Tails grabbing tools

So the two began construction on a base and home for the two to temporarily use.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city

Serena was sprinting her way to school she was yawning, she stopped for a moment at the sound of small boys, she stopped and saw three small boys beating on a small black cat.

"Hey!" Shouted Serena at the boys "leave that cat alone!" The boys ran off at her shouting. She walked up and checked the cat.

"Poor kitty" said Serena then the cat began to scratch at its forehead that had a bandage on it.

"Oh" laughed Serena "do you want me to take this off?" She took the bandage off and on the cat's head and revealed a crescent moon on its head.

"Whoa" said Serena "a crescent shaped bald spot?" The cat jumped off her head and landed on the roof of a nearby car and she stared Serena dead in the eyes. Serena began to shake nervously but she remembered that she's late. "OH I don't have time for this!" And she ran off towards the school.

She arrived at the school and she was five minutes late, she was ordered to stand in the hallway. After she took a test of course.

"How can they make such a fragile girl like me stand in the hall?" Her stomach growled and she looked up and down the hall for teachers. "Ok" she said happily taking out her lunchbox but "now I can eat!" But her teacher flew the door open and boy was she angry.

"Just what are you doing?" Said the teacher holding up her test, which she scored a 30 on "this is why you get failing grades!" Later it was after school she was sitting and moping on the street corner with her friend Molly She was Serena's age and she had blue eyes and red curly hair.

"You tried to eat your lunch early?" Said Molly "I can't believe you."

"I'm a growing girl," said Serena "you're my best friend don't you understand?"

"Hey Serena!" Called Melvin the school's nerd he has the basic nerd appearance with spiral glasses. "How did you do on the test?"

"Come on" said Molly pointing at Serena "she looks depressed of course it was bad. Oh jeez!" Jumped Molly "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry" said Melvin holding up his test which had a 98 on it "I didn't get a perfect but I didn't even try."

"Ohhhhhhhhh" moaned Serena

"Uuhhhhh" went Molly trying to change the subject "Hey! Did you hear Sailor V appeared again?"

"Who's Sailor V?" asked Serena

"Sailor V" explained Melvin "is the heroine in a school uniform that's been causing an uproar lately."

"Recently" said Molly "she stopped a jewel heist. Jewels are so petty I understand why steal them."

"I know" moaned Serena happily "I want a diamond ring!"

"That reminds me" said Molly "our jewelry shop is having a big sale! What to come over?"

"YES!" Shrieked Serena "I can't wait!"

* * *

Meanwhile at forest an hour later. The two animals have finished their base and home. Sonic reluctantly but he cut down a few trees for lumber, all metal tools they brought with them, and it didn't take so long because it was a small house Sonic and Tails really didn't need so much space.

"Whooo" said Tails exhausted throwing himself in a nearby chair, "now can we get Eggman's robots?"

"Yeah" said Sonic "you can clean up, while I go robo hunting. Gotta race ace!" Sonic revved up and he sped off towards the city Tokyo.

"I hate it when he does this to me." Moaned Tails

Once at the jewelry store Serena and Molly showed up and they could barely get through the door because the store was jammed packed with women also shopping.

"Wow! Said Serena "there sure are lots of people here." Inside was Molly's mom shouting about the great low prices that are quiet unusual for jewelry.

"Mom's really going for it huh?" Said Molly

Molly's mom had quiet creepy thoughts in her mind

Hmmmhmhmhm Foolish humans. Jewels take their energy and give it to our ruler!

In the back room of the store Jadeite was collecting energy in his hand.

"Ha!" Snickered Jadeite "I can easily take these humans energy. Morga get me more energy!"

"Yes Master" laughed Molly's mom

"Hey mom!" Called Molly snapping her out of her evil trance.

"Hi honey" said Molly's mom

"I brought a friend" said Molly presenting Serena

"Oh you're a friend," said her mom "for that you get a special discount. Let me show you something." She led them to the front counter and she took out a diamond ring with the diamond the size of a paddleball.

"Whoa!" Said the girls in amazement

"Its true value is 500,000 yen, with the discount you're getting its 30,000 yen." All the other customers have heard the price and they went nuts trying to buy it.

The girls managed to crawl out from under the crowd.

"Oh I want it!" Moaned Serena "but I already used my allowance for the month and I flunked my English test."

"Sorry Serena" said Molly, Serena walked out the door and slouched the way home.

She stared at her test and crumbled it up and chucked it behind her.

"Ouch! Hey dumpling head! Watch it!" Shouted a handsome guy who looks older than Serena with black hair and really tall. He wore shades so you couldn't see his eyes. He grabbed the test and unfolded and looked at it. "Geeze 30%? You should study harder dumpling head."

"None of your business!" Shouted Serena she snatched the test from his hands and stormed off. "What a jerk, he is quite cute though."

She walked down the street and stopped at the arcade, in the window was a poster for a Sailor V video game.

"Already?" Wondered Serena "a game?" She glanced at the poster "Gee I wish I could fight evil and have an exciting life Sailor V's." She began to tear up and she ran home. Little did she know that the black cat she helped earlier was watching her.

She finally arrived home.

"Hello" Serena said her mom greeting her. "Melvin came by and said you got your test back. Tell me how you did!" Serena hung her head and reluctantly handed her mother her test.

"SERENA!" Yelled her mother "I CAN'T STAND IT WHEN YOU GET TEST SCORES LIKE THIS! GET OUT NOOOOOWWWWW!" She threw Serena out of the house and locked the door.

"Please Mom!" Cried Serena "let me in!"

"Hey dummy" said her little brother Sammy approaching behind her. "Did you get locked out again? I want a better sister."

He walked into the door and Serena attempted to kick Sammy but he closed the door before she could and she ended up kicking the door.

"OW Ow!" Cried Serena clutching her leg.

* * *

Meanwhile At the jewelry shop people began to get fatigued and the soon began to swoon one by one.

"Mom" panicked Molly "what's happening?"

"Hmhmhm." Snickered her mother "I collected lots of energy." Then she turned and gave Molly a devilish look.

* * *

Soon after a half hour Serena's mom finally let her in. And strange Black probes sent out by Dr. Eggman begun scanning the city for any sign of the great power.

"Great" sighed Serena rolling on her bed. "I'm finally inside" she yawned "I feel like taking a nap." So she fell asleep and when she did, her window opened and a figure walked inside. The window closed and the sound woke Serena up. She looked at the window and saw the black cat she saw earlier.

"Ahh!" Shrieked Serena "it's that cat!"

"That was rude of you to call my crescent a bald spot" said the cat.

"WHOAOAO!" Shrieked Serena falling backwards "A talking cat! I can't believe this! A talking cat!" The cat cleared its throat just before talking again.

"My name is Luna I have been looking for you Serena. Oh and let me thank you for taking that bandied off my powers returned when you did that."

"Good night" said Serena falling down on the bed.

"Serena!" Said Luna loudly "This Is Not a Dream!" No response. "Ok I know what to do." Luna flipped in the air and she created a gold broach with four gems on the outside, the center had a crescent moon on it.

"Oh! Thank you!" Said Serena taking the broach and putting it on and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Look" said Luna "there is an enemy out there in Tokyo an enemy the police can't fight. You are the one who will defeat these monsters. There are others like you and you must come together and find the princess of our kingdom."

"Sounds cool!" Said Serena

"Ok" said Luna "repeat after me _Moon Prism Power Make up!"_

"All right!" Said Serena throwing her hand up

"Moon Prism Power! Make up!"

Serena changed her outfit completely she was now wearing a sailor fuku with big red boots and a gold tiara with a red dot on in the center. She also had big red dots on her big hairballs.

"Hey!" Shrieked Serena "what happened to my clothes!"

Then she herd cries for help in the red dots in her hair.

"That sounds like Molly" said Serena

"Listen Serena" said Luna "you have become Sailor Moon Your friend is in trouble go and help her."

"Ok I'll try" said Sailor Moon.

At the jewelry shop Molly was being choked by her mother.

"Mother please stop it!" Whimpered Molly

"I'm not your mother" the person responded "she's locked in the basement." Then she changed into a monster, on that looked like an old hag with dark black eyes.

"Let Molly go!" shouted Sailor Moon standing in the doorway. The monster turned its head and looked straight at her. She dropped Molly and she went out cold.

"Who are you?" It asked

"I am Sailor Moon" said Serena doing a pose with her fingers "Protector of love and justice. In the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

"I never heard of that" said Morga "Rise up my pets and kill her!" The drained victims rose like zombies and lunged at Sailor Moon, she just ditzy dodged them and she was backed into a corner.

"Oh" whined Serena "I can't do this!"

"What are you doing?" Said Luna who's right behind her. "Your Sailor Moon you must fight!" Morga charged at Sailor Moon but before she could hurt her, a flying red rose stopped her.

"Who threw that?" Shouted Morga

They both looked up and saw a handsome man in a top-hat and tuxedo, he also wore a white mask covering his eyes.

"I am Tuxedo Mask" said the man "Sailor Moon crying won't help you win this!"

"I'm sorry but what can I do?" Whined Sailor Moon then she started to cry loudly the sound emitted ultra sound waves that stunned the Morga.

"Sailor Moon take that tiara on your head and say _Moon Tiara Action!"_

"Ok" said Sailor Moon and she took the tiara off her head and it turned into a disc of light.

_"Moon Tiara Action!"_

The tiara flew and it hit Morga thus obliterating her. The energy that Jadeite held disappeared.

"Morga" he grumbled "you screwed up! Idiot."

"Good job Sailor Moon!" Said Tuxedo Mask "let us remember this day!" And he turned around and jumped out the window.

"You did well Sailor Moon!" Said Luna approaching her

"Wow!" Said Sailor Moon with hearts for eyes "he's gorgeous!"

"Ok!" said Luna "let's go home now." Sailor Moon was out of her trance and they walked out the door. As they walked out they saw a robotic probe fly from the sky it stopped in front of Sailor Moon and it scanned her it then said.

"Fraction of power source found, sending data now."

"Whoa what is this thing?" Jumped Sailor Moon

Then it popped out a gun and stared firing nets at Sailor Moon as Sailor Moon Dogged them and screamed

"I've never seen anything like this before" said Luna, "try to stop it." Sailor Moon took her Tiara and used it on the probe

"Moon Tiara Action!"

But it had no effect tiara just rechecked of the probe.

"Resistance is Futile!" Said the probe, as it closed in on Sailor Moon she started to cry again even Luna didn't blame her for this. Then a streak of blue light appeared and destroyed the probe. Then appeared from the blue light, Sonic!

"You're safe now" he said.

"Aah!" Screamed Sailor Moon, "it's a talking rat with spikes!"

"Don't mention it" said Sonic Sarcastically, "well I got to go see ya!" Then Sonic revved up and ran away.

"That was scary!" Said Sailor Moon,

"I never saw him before" said Luna "maybe later we will learn who he is."

"He must be friendly he did save me after all." Said Sailor Moon. The next day she was sleeping in school because all the chaos whore her out. All the probes left the city and returned to Dr. Eggman.


	3. Sleeping Sickness Flowers

Mysterious Sleeping Illness, Protect the Girls Hearts In Love

The day after Sonic destroyed the probe and saved Sailor Moon he returned to the base to tell Tails.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said running up to Tails while he was eating breakfast "I've met one of Dr. Eggman's robots!"

"What was it?" Tails asked.

"It was a battle probe." Sonic responded. "After beating it I met this odd girl. She panicked at me saving her."

"Maybe she wasn't used to the site of you." Tails shrugged.

"I don't know I mean there _are_ hedgehogs on earth." Sonic said puzzeled. "In fact that probe was looking for her how strange."

"What would Eggman want with a human girl?" Tails wondered.

"I guess we got more problems here than we know." Sonic said. "But let's just blast through them all with sonic speed!"

"Yeah!" Tails shouted happily.

* * *

At the Dark Kingdom Beryl was a little peeved at Jadeite's failure.

"Jadeite!"Beryl yelled. "What news of the energy your collecting for our great ruler?"

"My Queen" Jadeite said. "Everything is going as planned, I'm gathering energy with my minion Flowa."

"Very well" Beryl said. "It's all on your shoulders go while I look into this Island in the sky our scouts have informed me about."

* * *

Meanwhile on Robotnick's Ship

"Dr!" Scratch called. "We received a transmission from the planet." A paper printed from the ship's fax machines.

"What does it say?" The scientist responded, then Scratch read the letter aloud.

"Fraction of power source detected on island of Japan the power is being housed by a human girl."

"Good" Eggman smiled. "tell all robots to go there immediately, and to bring me this girl! If one portion of the power is there then the rest must also be."

"Yes your flabieness." Grounder replied. Punching in more buttons on the computer

* * *

Later that night Molly and Serena were listening to some love letters on a radio station.

"This letter." The D.J. said. "On the radio is from a Ms. Haruna"

"Woah!" Serena said in amazement. "Haruna? That's my teacher!"

"We will read any love letters you send us." The D.J. said. "And we shall send everyone of you who send us a letter a flower broach that makes your love come true."

"Oh" Serena moaned sitting on her bed. "I want one of those!"

"Serena!" Luna said walking through her door and listening to the radio

"This is Midnight Zero with your host J-Dite I'll be back tomorrow."

"Serena!" Luna called even louder.

"I've never written a love letter before." Serena thought out loud. "But theres a problem of who I would write to."

"SERENA!" Yelled Luna.

"Oh!" Serena said finally giving Luna her attention. "What Luna?"

"You should get to sleep" Luna suggested. "You have a very important mission and you'll over sleep again. You don't have time to listen to late night radio!"

"Hmmmm." Serena puffed angrily then she finally hit the hay.

* * *

The next morning everyone was sitting down to breakfast while Serena's father was reading the newspaper.

"Wow!" He said. "A sleeping sickness that make you never wake up? I wouldn't mind getting that and resting for a while."

"You can't!" Her mother said "Because you have to work hard!"

"I'm just joking!" Her father laughed. "If I did I would miss your delicious cooking!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Serena screamed. "I'm going to be late again!"

"Serena's still here?" Her father asked.

"Sadly" Her mother said. Serena ran to the table and grabbed two slices of toast and then ran out the door.

Meanwhile in the forest Sonic was just kicking back while Tails was exploring the surrounding woods.

* * *

"Sonic" Tails called running back with in panic. "There are five buzz bombers coming this way!"

"Well let's take care of them!" Sonic said. Sonic and Tails sped off into the forest after about one minute they finally met the buzz bombers at the edge of the forest and Tokyo was in plain view they both hid themselves quietly in the trees. The Buzz bombers were scanning around as if they were looking for something.

"Ok lets sneak in low and surprise them." Sonic suggested. "Charge!" Yelled Sonic, then he and Tails blazed out of the trees and launched a surprise attack on the robots. Tails was learning how to fight from Sonic. The robots were defeated in twelve seconds.

"Wow!" Sonic said. "That was fun!"

"Sonic" Tails said with a look of worry on his face. "Do you think Dr. Eggman knows we're here?"

"I doubt that." Sonic responded. "Now lets go back I want some chilidogs!"

"Chili dogs for breakfast?" Tails wondered.

"Yeah and I can't wait!" Sonic said. Then the two sped off back into the forest.

* * *

Serena sped to school when she made it she was 5 minuets late she made it into the classroom and she made it to her desk even though she was late Ms. Haruna was missing.

"Wow!" Serena said. "I'm not in trouble!" Just then Ms. Haruna entered the room, she looked like a zombie. She was so tired it was as if she was on the verge of death. Other than that she looked the same except she had a purple flower broach. She made it to her desk and she took out her attendance book.

"Ok" She said sluggishly "let me just take attendance. On second thought today will just be a self-study. Just study what you want. I'm just sooooo sleepy" she yawned and just fell asleep instantly on her desk. The class just stared at her as she snored and slept.

"Serena!" Melvin panicked "What's wrong with Ms. Haruna?"

"Who cares?" Serena said happily "I'm really lucky."

* * *

Then in the city Luna was walking down the street.

"I hate it when Serena doesn't listen to me." Luna said to herself. "She's probably being scolded by her teacher right now."

"Hey there! Aren't you Serena's cat?" Andrew said. He was The handsome manager of the Game Corner, walked over to her and he began to pet her.

_"I hope he hasn't herd me talking."_ thought Luna.

"You know." Andrew laughed. "I don't think Serena is here, she's probably in school, but hey while you wait I'll get you some milk don't go anywhere." Andrew walked inside the game corner.

_"Wow"_ thought Luna _"I wish Serena would treat me like this!"_ Just then an ambulance raced by.

* * *

Later at school Ms. Haruna was still sleeping any attempt to wake her up would fail. So the students called the hospital and they carried her away on a stretcher.

"Poor Ms. Haruna" Melvin said. "I wonder what happened to her."

"I herd about this on the news" Molly said. "It's sickness when a person sleeps forever."

"You know" Serena said nervously. "I would like that."

"WHAT!" Both her friends shouted.

"Well" Serena said. "If you could you would never wake from your dreams."

"Ooooook" went her friends.

Soon school ended and Molly and Serena were walking own the street.

"You listen to Midnight Zero to?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." Molly said. "I send them lots of letters."

"Really?" Serena said in amazement "To who?"

"No one really, it doesn't matter." Molly said. "You can just write to your future boyfriend."

"Wow" Serena said with her head in the clouds. "I wonder who my future boyfriend will be." But she bumped into the same handsome guy who called her 'dumpling head,' His name was Darien.

"So" Darien laughed. "Maybe it will be a fine day with the weather as long as the air isn't squeezing your brain eh Dumpling head?" Then he just walked away laughing.

"Hey Serena do you know that guy? He's gorgeous!" Molly said blushing.

"No he's not!" Serena objected harshly. "He really ticks me off!"

* * *

Back at the forest. Sonic was puzzled about these past events while Tails was cleaning the tornado.

_"What is going on?"_ He thought. _"The floating island has floated to this planet, Eggman is after this human girl, and the badnicks are on a wild goose chase to find what I'm assuming is this girl, what could she possibly have that Eggman wants? Maybe all this will come together soon and this mystery will be solved."_

"Hey Tails!" Sonic called.

"Yeah?" Tails said stepping from the tornado.

"We may have to begin a hunt for the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said "I have a feeling that we will need them."

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

"Without a doubt." Sonic said. "I also believe that we have more than just the island and the earth to save from Eggman."

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Tails said. "But I hope your wrong."

* * *

Later that evening Serena was back at home and she was stalling to write a letter.

"You know Serena." Luna said. "A love letter is not as meaningful unless you give it to him yourself." Five minuets went by and she still had nothing.

Later that evening

"OHHHHH! I just don't know what to say!" whined Serena "I know, I will go to Midnight Zero and ask Mr. J-Dite myself what to write!" She got up and began to walk out the door. "Come on Luna"

They both ran to the radio station and they asked the front doorman to speak to Mr. J-Dite of Midnight Zero.

"Sorry Ms." The doorman said. "But there is no Midnight Zero here!"

"But isn't this FM 10?" Serena asked.

"Yes." The doorman said. 'But there is no Midnight Zero."

Serena began to walk home, she took one last look at the radio station suspiciously. When she arrived home she and Luna listened to the radio. When the clock struck 12:00 Midnight Zero came on.

"This is Midnight Zero." Mr. J-Dite said.

"See it does exist!" Serena said. "That guard lied."

"Strange." Luna said looking at the newspaper. "There's supposed to be a different program on FM 10 tonight."

"It can't be right" Serena said. "We're listening to it right now."

"Now" Mr. J-Dite. "We shall read a letter from a Ms. Molly."

* * *

The next morning Molly also had a flower broach just like Ms. Haruna had.

"Wow it looks so cute just like Ms. Haruna's!" Serena said, Molly put the broach on and it began to work some dark magic. Her energy was drained from her and she fell asleep.

"Molly!" Serena shouted, she touched Molly and the flower sapped her energy from her to and she also fell asleep. She began to dream and in her dream she was floating in space and in the space she found Tuxedo Mask in space.

"You're here." Serena said. "You Tuxedo Mask, my future boyfriend?"

"Yes." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Yeah!" Then Serena began to dance around like a hyper active kid. "So if you are than show me your face!"

"Ok." Tuxedo Mask said as he began to remove his mask but before Serena could see his face.

"SERENA!" Luna yelled and she woke up with a major start, she was in the school infirmary. "Good you're ok."

"Molly!" Serena cried, she ran to the bed next to her Molly was completely out.

"This is a special case." Luna said. "Something must be going on at the radio station."

* * *

At the radio station Jadeite was collecting energy.

"Good Flowa" Jadeite said forming an energy ball. "These love emotions are extremely powerful, these flower broaches you made are very efficient let's go it's time for Midnight Zero."

* * *

After school and once midnight came Luna and Serena came to the radio station they stopped at the front gate the security guard was just sitting outside.

"How can we get in?" Serena asked. "The guard will stop us."

"Use this!" Luna said. She jumped and whirled in the air and a pink pen with a ruby on top dropped from Luna's whirl. "Use this pen."

"What a pretty pen." Serena said.

"When you use it you can disguise you into many different people." Luna said. "Just hold it and say Moon Power and say what you want to change into."

"Ok" Serena said.

_"Moon Power change me into a beautiful news caster!"_

It worked, she changed into a woman with white high heels and a red woman's suit.

"Yay!" Serena cheered "I transformed!"

"Did you have to add the beautiful part?" Luna asked as she sweat dropped.

"Come on" Serena said, putting on shades "let's go in." They both walked inside and into the broadcasting room just outside the main mic room. She looked inside the window and saw Mr. J-Dite who was really Jadeite in the room talking on the mic and a woman with red hair was in the room with her.

"That's Mr. J-Dite?" Serena said blushing. "He's cool!"

"How can you say that about the enemy?" Luna said baffled.

"Really?" Serena sneered, rolling up her sleeves she just barged into the mic room and took the mic from Jadeite.

"Hey" Jadeite snapped. "Who are you?"

"We interrupt this program for this emergency bulletin!" Serena said. "Those flower broaches sent by this station are the cause for this sleeping sickness."

"You better cut this out!" Jadeite shouted as his scheme was being exposed.

"If you touch them you will be tired." Serena said. "I mean think about it, a love letter isn't meaningful unless you give it yourself!"

"Hey!" Luna said. "That's my line!"

"All right!" Jadeite yelled. "Who are you?" Then woman jumped into the room and became a woman with zombie like flesh and red hair and she wore a green leotard. She began to breathe demonic breath at Serena she ran out the room and it began to chase her down the halls of the studio.

"Serena now is the time!" Luna said.

"Right!" Serena said.

_"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

Serena became Sailor Moon and she stood her ground. "I am Sailor Moon Champion of love and justice! Trying to ruin girl's dreams of love is abominable! In the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

"So!" Jadeite said. "You're the one who gets in my way!"

"You must be they're boss!" Sailor Moon said.

"Name's Jadeite! Flowa get her! Good bye Sailor Moon" the Flowa leaped at her in an attempt to mall her with her sharp claws. Sailor Moon just ran for it and they made it up to the roof.

"Sailor Moon! Use Tiara Action!" Luna ordered.

"Right!" Sailor Moon nodded, she used her tiara attack.

_"Moon Tiara Action!"_

But she missed Flowa completely.

"Ha!" Flowa laughed. "Where are you aiming?" Serena did a motion with her arms and the tiara came around like a boomerang and hit Flowa from behind and obliterated her. Jadeite saw the whole thing, he to was on the roof.

"Jadeite!" Sailor Moon called.

"Oh!" Jadeite said in a snobby tone. "You want to fight now?"

"First I want to know." Sailor Moon said. "Did you send that robot after me a while back?"

"A robot?" Jadeite said confused. "I know of no such thing."

_"Moon Tiara Action!"_

But Jadeite stopped the Tiara with his magic.

"No way!" Sailor Moon panicked. "If you didn't send the robot, who did?"

"I don't know who sends robots out to attack humans but that's not me!" Jadeite responded. The tiara fell to the ground powerless. Sailor Moon tried to kick him but Jadeite pushed her away with his magic.

"No!" Sailor Moon panicked and Jadeite slowly approached Sailor Moon but a red rose hit the ground and stopped him. They both looked up and they saw Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon Squealed.

"We shall meet again!" He said flying through the air. Jadeite opened a black hole and exited through it. Soon all the sleeping victims have awoken and the Midnight Zero has ended.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dark Kingdom, Beryl saw images in her crystal ball and learned about the island and the emeralds.

"So." Beryl snickered. "This island is from another planet, it stays afloat by seven powerful crystals and one giant crystal. Hmmmmmm. I think I may know how we can work this into our advantage HA hahahah!"


	4. Chanela Steals Love

Episode 3 A Monsters Scent Chanela Steals Love!

One night Serena was dreaming that she was running in a dark realm. She was afraid, but none other than Tuxedo Mask saved her. She happily sat and enjoyed her dream until a young boy's scream woke her up.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Sammy screamed from his room

"What can all that racket be at this time in the morning?" Serena said frustrated, she threw herself from bed and stormed off angrily to Sammy's room.

"A cats in here!" He screamed as Luna started to wake up, apparently she slept in his room the night before.

"Meow" she went slowly approaching Sammy

"AHH!" He shouted he picked up his pillow and aimed it at her.

"Hey!" Serena shouted running bolting through his door. Sammy threw the pillow at Luna but she jumped out of the way in time, instead it hit Serena in the face.

Sammy curled up and started to shiver."Get that cat out of my room!" He shouted with fear

"Ohhh" Serena teased picking up Luna "you don't like cats? Then here!" She put Luna in his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed the loudest he ever did. "STOP IT!" He moved away from Luna but Serena just kept moving Luna close to him.

"Will you ever talk back to your smart and beautiful sister again?"

"Breakfast!" Their mother called, Serena put Luna down and rushed to the table.

Everyone joined at the table.

"So." Mother said "What were you screaming about earlier?"

Father noticed Luna walking around in the kitchen. "So Serena, is that cat your friend? Serena put out milk for Luna to drink."

Serena nodded happily. "Yep, her names Luna"

"Yeah, the sad thing is she's just like sis." Sammy said under his breath.

Serena laughed. "You know the fact that she slept with you in your room sure means she likes you!"

Sammy started to drink milk but he spat it all out at that notion.

"Stop it!" He snapped. "She came in without permission."

"Hey!" Perked Serena "Sense we all met why don't we adopt Luna?"

"No Way!" Sammy said with huge sharp tone.

"Yes Way!" Serena said with the same sharp tone.

"NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!" Sammy yelled.

"YES WAS YES WAY YES WAY!" Serena argued.

"It's just a cat, I'm sure it's ok" Father said.

"You two talk about it and decide yourselves ok?" Mother said.

"Oh great." They both moaned, Serena left for school Luna was walking right next to her.

"So Luna what were you doing in Sammy's room anyway?" Serena asked.

Luna sighed. "Well, I've been busy with work and I accidentally..."

"Work? what were you doing chasing a mouse?" Serena questioned.

"No, looking for the moon princess."

"Anyway, please try to get on Sammy's good side okay?" Serena ran off ahead to school.

Luna walked on to the city and she encountered a pet shop, she watched kids and parents looking at pets and petting animals.

"Aw this cat licked my finger" said a little girl looking at a kitten.

_"Hmm, maybe that's what I gotta do."_ Luna thought.

* * *

In the Dark Kingdom

Beryl has started to get frustrated with Jadeite's failures

"Jadeite!"Queen Beryl snapped. "Do you have a new plan to gather energy?"

"Yes." Jadeite said. "My minion Iguana is setting it up."

"Humans have wants, with certain strings pulled it can become a desire, which is very strong energy." Beryl advised.

"And we just take it?" Jadeite asked.

"It's for our ruler!" Beryl said. "You've been failing recently I will give you another chance, but don't fail me! Be ready for Sailor Moon to appear!"

"Yes my queen." Jadeite said before departing.

* * *

Meanwhile at Eggman's base at a secret location, Eggman was making a huge speech to his robots.

"I have a job for each and every one of you!" And an image of Sailor Moon appeared on a big screen behind him. "This is a human girl, a resident of this planet. Now this girl is vital to our success! I need you to go to the island of Japan to the city of Tokyo and bring me this girl alive! Some of your comrades have been felled, I don't know who or how, but this is your mission, GO!"

"Yes Doctor!" All the robots said, they each got up and walked away and commenced they're mission.

"Ha!" Scratch laughed. "This is good!"

"That little girl can't hide from us forever!" Grounder said. "Right Doctor?"

"Don't press your luck!" Eggman snapped. "You nincombots better not mess this up for me! After all Sonic isn't here! And you two are in charge of sending groups of robots to the city. The weapons that the police have are no use against us."

"Sound good!" Scratch said. "See Grounder I got a promotion!"

"No way." Grounder argued. "He gave the job to me!"

"If you two don't shut up you two can argue more about which one of you is in less pieces than the other, now GET TO WORK!" Eggman yelled.

"Ok ok!" Scratch said as he and Grounder ran to the computer terminal and began punching buttons on it.

"Ok." Scratch said. "What will we do first?"

"I say send about 10 Egg Robos to the city." Grounder responded.

"No way!" Scratch objected. "Let's send five!" Scratch began to punch in more numbers and buttons into the keyboard and five manlike robots that looked similar to Eggman with laser guns left the base and headed to Tokyo.

Meanwhile at school Serena and Molly began to talk about Sammy's fear of cats.

"He's afraid of cats?" Molly asked

"Yeah." Serena said. "A cat bit the tip of his nose when he was little, apparently the fear from that hasn't disappeared."

* * *

Later school ended for Sammy. He walked out the front door and Luna was standing on the front sign of the school. When Sammy walked by she jumped from the sign and onto his shoulder.

"Meow" she went as she snuggled with his cheek.

"YAAAAAAA!" Sammy screamed, he jumped and Luna flew off his shoulder.

_"Guess that didn't work_" Luna thought as she hit the ground and rushed off.

"Hey Sammy" A cute girl with brown hair about Sammy's age said.

"Where's the cat!" Sammy said as he spun around and hit the ground. "Is it gone?"

"You don't like cats?" She said as she offered her hand to him.

"Mika!" Sammy said blushing, he took her hand and got up. They began to walk home together. "A different kind of pet would be fine."

"Hey look at that!" Mika said pointing across the street. "It's a pet store!" They both walked across the street and entered the store. It was a nice smelling store all the pets in sight were little fluffy cute creatures that look similar to rabbits. "That's a nice smell" Mika said.

"Is it perfume?" Sammy wondered.

"No" Mika said. "It's coming from the animals here." Sammy stared right into one.

"Do you like the chanela?" a store attendant asked.

"Chanela?" Sammy asked.

"Yes." The Attendant said. "They're creatures who emit a perfume like scent, each one has a different scent."

Sammy stared right into the eyes of one. His eyes began to get heavy, they turned a dark shade of blue. In fact the same thing happened to other people there.

"I want this one" Sammy said sluggishly, he took one chanela and so did Mika.

"They must be expensive!" Mika said also sluggishly.

"It's ok." The attendant said in a friendly tone. "Just bring the money when you can."

"Yay!" They both cheered "That helps." They left the store and the attendant had a sinister look on her face. They both walked down the street and a cute dog began to bark and fallow them around. But they both completely ignored it.

"As long as I have my chanela it's all I need." Sammy said

The chanela began to glow and at a secret location Jadeite began to collect energy.

"The energy is now mine!" Jadeite laughed.

"AAAAAA HELP ME!" A couple of female voices screamed.

"What's going on here?" Jadeite grimaced. He magically teleported outside as people almost entered his pet store a couple girls were snatched up by robots.

"Capture complete." The Egg Robos said "Returning to base."

"HELP ME! LET ME GO!" Screamed the five girls in the arms of the robots. None of them looked anything like Sailor Moon they either had the wrong hair color, wrong eye color, or wrong hairstyle. Police cars rushed to the scene and pointed they're guns at them.

"Freeze!" The police shouted "Let the girls go!"

"Disposing of resistance." The Egg Robos said and they each fired they're laser guns and blew up the cars.

"They're stealing the energy I want!" Jadeite snarled. "I'll take care of this!" He concentrated magic energy into a laser attack. He fired it and destroyed the Egg Robos the girls were safe and not harmed.

A piece of remaining robot flew to Jadeite. He picked it up and stared at it and put it into his pocket.

* * *

At Eggman's base

"Oh no!" Scratch said "The robots were destroyed!"

"Well _you_ got the promotion." Grounder smirked. "So you tell Dr. Eggman."

"No way! _You_ tell him!" Scratch argued.

"Ok how'bout this?" Grounder said. "Let's both not tell him, and keep it a secret."

"Agreed dumbot." Scratch said, wiping sweat from his brow. "First smart things I herd you say ever!"

* * *

Back at Serena's house Serena threw herself on the bed after Luna told her what happened with Sammy today.

"So that didn't work huh?" Serena asked.

"You know." Luna said. "I don't have to be a house cat."

"Come on!" Serena shouted. "It's not like you to give up so easily!"

Just then Sammy opened the door to Serena's room.

"Meow" Went Luna trying to look cute, she jumped off the bed and slowly approached Sammy.

Sammy got an angry face looking at Luna so he kicked her very hard, Serena gasped.

"This Chanela is my pet now!" Sammy yelled. "So Get Rid Of That Cat!"

Serena just broke out crying. "Your being mean to Luna!" Sammy just left.

"Serena." Luna said. "I'm fine!"

"Serena Tea is ready!" Mother called.

The whole family sat down to tea and Serena and Sammy presented they're pets.

"This chanela is just perfect." Sammy said. "It doesn't eat anything."

"That's good money wise." Father said. "Ok we'll just keep Luna and the Chanela." Sammy grunted and stud up from his chair.

"No." Sammy grumbled. "He went back to his room and placed the Chanela and stared at it." The Chanela began to glow.

* * *

The next day

"Come on Sammy let's go or you'll be late!" Mother called.

Serena pounded on his bedroom door.

"I'm staying home today!" Sammy said, Serena cracked the door open and peeked inside and saw the chanela glowing. But she had to leave and get to school. Once there almost everyone had chanelas.

"Wow." Molly said. "They sure are popular!"

"But why bring them to school?" Serena wondered, she saw Ms. Haruna's figure in the classroom window. "Ms. Haruna is coming so hide your chanelas!" Everyone did and sat in they're desk. Ms. Haruna sat at her desk and took out her roll book.

"Ok class time to get started." Ms. Haruna said. "Please take out your text books."

It was time to study the students were ok except a few who bought a chanela, they began to shake as if they are suffering from some sort of withdrawal.

"AHHH!" A student screamed. "I need my chanela!" All the students who have chanela's took theirs out and began to stare at them.

"What's this?" Ms. Haruna said approaching a student with a chanela. "I'm going to have to confiscate this!" She reached for the chanela but the student pushed her down. All students who have chanelas all got up and left. Later, school ended, Molly and Serena were talking.

"Those people sure were weird." Molly said.

"Yeah." Serena said. "Sammy was the same way, hey, were do they sell chanelas?"

"I think at Pet Shop Perfume?" Molly said.

"Want to come with me?" Serena asked.

"Sorry but I got school clubs." Molly said.

"I guess I'll go myself." Serena said. "I mean my annoying brother is still in trouble."

"You're a good sister!" Molly laughed.

* * *

Later Serena arrived at the Pet Perfume shop, she began to walk towards it but she paused.

"What if I become just like Sammy?" Serena thought.

"Hey Dumpling Head!" Darien said behind her.

"Grr" Serena grumbled. "Why is it that I always bump into you?"

"I could ask you the same dumpling head." Darien said. "Hey your not buying a chanela are you?"

"Why do you care?" Serena asked coldly.

"Because Perfume doesn't suit you." Darien said.

"Shut up!" Serena yelled running inside the shop.

"Ok I'm in." Serena said looking around.

"Hello." said the store attendant approaching Serena. "Please take your time." Serena walked about looking at the chanelas.

"They sure are cute." Serena said, but what a coincidence Luna turned the corner.

"Serena, don't fall for that trap." Luna warned.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I checked this store out one night." Luna said. Serena looked at nearby chanela dead in the eyes. "Serena don't stare at its eyes!" Warned Luna, but Serena continued to stare and she was under a trance.

"Oh." The attendant said. "It's not a coincidence that a pretty customer like you wants this." Serena walked out with the Chanela and Luna followed her.

"Serena." Luna said.

"Go away!" Serena snapped. "Or I will kick you." Luna stopped moving and she watched her walk away.

"Its ok." Luna said. "It's not your fault." A little girl was riding on her bike and she crashed and started to cry, Serena just walked right by her.

"Serena!" Luna scolded and she walked up and licked the girl's face and she stopped crying.

Luna jumped at Serena and snatched the chanela in her mouth and threw it away and Serena came out of her trance.

"Luna what was I doing?" Serena asked.

"You were out of it for a moment." Luna said. "But I'm worried about Sammy." They rushed home and Serena barged into Sammy's room.

"Sammy! Hand over the chanela!" Serena demanded.

"No!" Sammy snapped, he and Serena wrestled with each other over the chanela. The struggle got way out of hand that Serena slapped Sammy.

"Oh Sammy!" Serena panicked. "I'm sorry!"

Sammy picked up the chanela and ran out yelling "No one will take chanela from me!"

"Serena." Luna said. "You must become Sailor Moon and save Sammy!"

"Where do you think he went?" Serena asked.

"Most likely that pet store." Luna said.

"Ok" Serena said.

_"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

Serena became Sailor Moon and rushed to the pet store.

* * *

Every person who ever had a chanela were hypnotized and the store attendant was controlling them.

"Now." The Attendant said. "You are to spread these chanela all over understand?"

"Yes." The hypnotized people said.

"Frill necked Lizards, Mexican salamanders, and human faced fish are all mad" The voice of Sailor Moon said, and Luna who appeared at the front door.

"Who are you?" The store Attendant snarled.

"They're mad, saying that they're not toys!" Sailor Moon said. "I'm the Warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Why you!" The Attendant snarled, then she turned into a big teal-scaled monster that looked like a mixture of a human and a dinosaur, the monster Iguana.

"Whoa." Sailor Moon said cowering. "That's scary!"

"Go my slaves!" Iguana commanded.

"Roar!" Went all the hypnotized victims their bodies have turned into exactly what the main leader was. They went for Sailor Moon and the chase was on, Sailor Moon and Luna ran down the back hallway and she tipped over boxes to slow them down. But it wasn't enough she was in a corner.

"Usually Tuxedo Mask usually comes to save me, but I guess I can't depend on him always."

"Then use your tiara and say Moon Tiara Stardust!" Luna instructed.

"Ok." Serena said, she took her tiara and it became the disc of light as usual.

_"Moon Tiara Stardust!"_

The Tiara flew to above the victims heads and it spun around it emitted a sparkly powder it changed the victims back to normal.

"Wow!" Sailor Moon cheered. "I had no idea I could do that!"

"You brat!" Iguana yelled, she chased Sailor Moon out the door. She continued to run with Luna closely behind her they made it into the parking lot, and unfortunately, so was Iguana.

"Oh no." Sailor Moon panicked, bad enough Iguana wrapped Sailor Moon in it's tail.

"Ahhh!" She squealed as she was being strangled.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna said. "The joint at her tail is the weak spot!" She could tell because the joint was flashing.

"Ok" Sailor Moon moaned, reaching for her tiara

_"Moon Tiara Action!"_

The tiara flew and destroyed Iguana and all the chanelas disintegrated.

"Hey Sailor V!" Sammy yelled, running with a pen and paper

"Oh crap!" She panicked as she hid behind a nearby car.

"Sailor V!" Sammy called. "Can I have your autograph?"

"I'm Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon called.

"Either way, your cute, so may I please have it?" Sammy begged.

"Before I do Sammy!" Sailor Moon called.

"How do you know my name?" Sammy asked confused.

"I know everything." Sailor Moon said. "I need you to be nice to the cat Luna."

"Ok anything you want!" Sammy said.

* * *

The next day Sammy accepted Luna as a family member and it was now a family of five.

In the Dark Kingdom

"JADEITE!" Beryl yelled. "You failed me once more!"

"I'm sorry my Queen." Jadeite pleaded. "But I please it seems someone else is moving in on our ambitions." He took out the piece of metal and handed it to Beryl.

"I shall read this and see its origins." She placed the metal next to her crystal ball and began to wave her hands around it. "Now show me the origin of this machinery." And everything appeared on her crystal ball, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Eggman, his robot army, and his vast knowledge and technology.

_"Hmmmmmmm."_ Beryl thought. _"It seems I need to make an appointment with Dr. Eggman."_


	5. Is The New Girl A Monster?

Is the genius girl a monster? Brainwashing school of terror.

In the Dark Kingdom Beryl started to think of a plan to speak with Dr. Eggman but until she did she was confronting Jadeite.

"Your highness, school students are being pushed to study day after day. There are some who's parents push they're children to study till they're brains burst." Jadeite said.

"Parents are desperate to send they're children to the best schools in the planet." Jadeite explain "What happens after I do not know."

"Go." ordered Beryl "Failing could mean your life!" Then Jadeite left.

* * *

At Eggman's base everyone was getting ready to depart on Eggman's ship. When the ship lifted off Scratch and Grounder were sitting at the computer and getting ready to dispatch more robots for the hunt for Sailor Moon.

"Ok." Scratch said. "

"Which one shall we send this time?" Scratch wondered as he scrolled down the list of robots.

"I got it!" Grounder said, poking the screen with his drill.

"Crabmeat?" Scratch mocked. "Mmmmmmm, I guess they can do it they have hard pinchers that not even a berserk bull can break out of, and they have a hard shell that not many resources on earth can penetrate. Ok send out 15 Crabmeats!"

"I can agree with that kind of number!" Grounder said happily.

Then 15, five feet tall crab shaped robots left Eggman's base and went to Tokyo.

* * *

At Serena's home she was laughing on the couch reading funnies in a comic book.

"Serena!" Mother said loudly as she entered the room.

"Hey mom!" Serena said jumping from the couch. "Read this it's funny!"

"You don't have time to be laughing" Mother scolded. "I would like to know the result of your placement exam!"

"Don't worry." Serena said. "I will know by tomorrow!"

"Please don't fail!" Mother pleaded.

Serena started to tear up "It's not fair how you to yell at the kid just because she gets bad grades!"

"You are never ready for test." Mother sighed. "But you are always ready for an excuse. I actually want to cry!" Serena finally went to her room and began to study. Luna was strutting around the room.

"Finally!" She said. "It's about time you started studying!"

"You don't have to worry." Serena sighed. "You're a cat. I wish I could be a cat."

"Well." Luna grumbled. "You may not know it, but I got work to do! Like finding the princess." She jumped on the table were Serena was studying she looked at her text book and she saw that her comic was right on top of it.

"HEY!" Luna yelled. "YOU'R NOT STUDYING!" But she instantly cooled and cleared her throat. "I actually wish you would help find the princess to."

"But..." Serena protested.

"Yes but find the princess _and_ fight the enemy!" Luna said.

"But why?" Serena moaned. "Who is the enemy anyway?"

"Something really evil yet not human." Luna explained. "But I really don't know myself."

* * *

Later that night Luna walked to the Game Corner and logged on to a game.

"Code name 0091 name, Luna." She spoke in what appears to be a voice key. "Password The rabbit on the moon makes rice cakes." Then on the screen a light circle of many colors showed up on the screen.

"Luna." Said a robotic voice. "Did you find the princess?"

"Not yet." Luna responded. "I still have no clue were she is. Sailor Moon is not a dependable as we hoped."

"I understand but don't despair." The game said.

"I had also sensed a new kind of energy." Luna added, she punched in some buttons and a girl with short blue hair appeared on the screen.

"This is her."

"It maybe another monster sent by the enemy." The game said. "Investigate her quickly. This is important, a new threat has emerged."

"A new enemy?" Luna asked.

"Yes." The game said. "This new enemy is quite sadistic, he has a mind for metal. He's on the hunt for something, he's been sending robots to get it."

"Robots?" Luna asked. "A while back Sailor Moon and me were attacked by a robot. It seemed like our attacks are ineffective and then small blue creature saved us."

"Hmmm maybe this creature is capable of combating this new enemy, see if you can find him, maybe he can explain things."

"I will try." Luna sighed. "But he seems to be incredibly fast, finding him will not be easy."

* * *

The next morning, the big test results were posted on a bulletin board.

"Looks like Ami Mizuno is #1 again." A bystander said.

"In fact she's #1 in the country." Molly said hanging out with Serena.

"It's rumored her I.Q. Is 300." Melvin said.

"She's a genius!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hey there she is!" Molly pointed. Ami is a small girl about Serena's age, with short blue hair, she was just standing and looking out the window.

"I herd she attended the most expensive school that was recently built, and her mom is a doctor." Melvin explained.

"She's probably rich." Molly said.

"But she's on a scholarship so she's here for free!" Melvin exclaimed.

* * *

Later school ended and Serena had her head in the clouds.

_"It must be good to be smart."_ Serena thought. _"I always have to be afraid of mom going to kill me."_

She passed an alleyway, she looked down the alley and Ami was down there. She just stared at her and Luna who was on the wall jumped down on Ami's shoulder.

"What a cat?" Ami jumped.

_"I sense something about this girl."_ Luna thought. Ami just started to pet her.

"What's Luna doing?" Serena wondered, she approached Ami and called for Luna.

"Meow." Luna went, she leaped from her shoulder and ran to Serena

"Are you ok?" Serena asked.

"That's your cat?" Ami asked.

"She leapt from the sky, I thought she was an angel."

_"Wow"_ Serena thought smiling. _"She's sweeter than I thought."_

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest Sonic was kicking back on a hammock and Tails was watching looking around on a really tall tree looking at the ocean and Tokyo, nothing but grasslands and more trees.

"Having fun little bro?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Tails responded loudly "There so much to see, waves of the Pacific Ocean, the city of Tokyo, Eggman's robots heading into the city." Tails paused for a moment and recalled what he just said "EGGMAN'S ROBOTS HEADING INTO THEY CITY!"

"You said the secret word little buddy!" Sonic said jumping out of his hammock. "Let's get em!" Tails flew down from the tree and joined Sonic and they both ran to the city.

* * *

Later Serena took Ami to her favorite place the game corner, she was playing the Sailor V game. Ami just watched, her life is about school and learning, that's her fun. Serena got game over.

"NO!" Serena yelled. "I lost again!" But she instantly cooled her sadness. "So Ami why don't you try? See how good you are."

"I don't think so this game looks pretty hard." Ami said.

"You're very observant." Serena laughed. "This game is pretty hard though. Though you would be very good if you can score 500 points on your first try." Nobody seemed to notice Luna creeping behind the game machine. Ami was doing excellent her score kept growing in fact it was record shattering in the history of the game points over 200 thousand.

"Wow!" Said a bystander who saw the score, more and more peoples crowded at her to see Ami's excellence.

"Oh my!" She shouted, she jumped from the game and picked up her bags. "Sorry Serena but I got to go or I'll be late for my cram school." She fought through the crowds and they both made it to the front door.

"I didn't know you go to cram school." Serena laughed.

"I go everyday." Ami said. "I have no other talents than studying, Thank you for the game, I hope I'll see you again!" Then Ami ran out the door and down the street.

_"I feel like we live in completely different worlds."_ Serena thought.

"Hey Serena!" Andrew called.

"Yes Andrew!" Serena perked up with high hopes of him asking for a date.

Andrew held out a floppy disc. "Would this happen to be your fiends?"

"Oh is that all?" Serena grumbled, she took the disc and rushed it down to the cram school. It was time for lessons and the students marched inside like ants in a formation.

"Stupid humans." snarled a womanly figure in the dean's office. "They practically give us human energy." The lessons began and the students began to study at they're computers but Ami was flipping through her bag looking for missing disc.

"My floppy is missing!" Ami panicked. "Oh well I never really use it anyway."

"Ms. Mizuno" The teacher said, who was very tall with black eyes and brown hair and pointy glasses. "Please use the crystal disc, I expect great things from you!" Then she walked off.

_"Well to be honest"_ Ami thought. _"That disc gave me a headache."_

* * *

Right outside the school Serena and Luna were looking at the front sign.

"If you use our crystal disc, even you can be a genius." Serena read aloud. She then looked at the disc. "This must be the crystal disc."

"Be careful." Luna warned.

"I'm just going to return it." Serena laughed "You worry too much!"

"So Dumpling Head, finally deciding to go studying?" Darien moacked, he was approaching from behind.

"Why do you always show up at the weirdest of times?!" Serena yelled.

"Not my problem." Darien shrugged. "By the way was that cat talking?" Both Serena and Luna began to sweat and shiver.

"HAHAHAHA!" Serena laughed with a slight touch of fear in her voice, "Cats can't talk, oh um, I forgot , I have, uh, a thing to do bye!" Serena and Luna ran away down the street, almost as fast as Sonic. They both ran into a nearby alleyway.

"That was close" Luna said catching her breath. "It would have been terrible if her found out what's going on."

"Oh wait." Serena wheezed also worn out. She took out the disc "I forgot to return this!"

"Wait!" Luna said. "Take it to the computer lab at school. I need to see what's on it."

"Ok." Serena said. "But I got to tell you I have no idea how to use a computer!" They arrived at the school and inserted the disk into the drive, and Luna began to type and use the computer as if she used a computer her whole life.

"Wow you sure are something Luna." Serena said in amazement. A blue screen appeared on the monitor and strange lettering and words with codes said in the formation of what appears to be black magic spells.

"I knew it!" Luna said, the speakers began to emit a loud ringing noise.

"Oh Geez!" Serena whined covering her ears. "Where's that nose coming from?"

"Offer your energy of your brain and knowledge to our great ruler!" Said a voice from the computer that sounded like Jadeite's voice. "Become our loyal followers."

"It's a brainwashing program!" Luna cried.

"No way!" Serena said shocked.

"That girls a monster!" Luna said. "We got to go to the Cram School."

* * *

Meanwhile the dean of the school who was really Jadeite was going over paper work.

"I see things are going well I will soon have all the energy we will need for our mission."

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed another female voice.

"Oh." Jadeite moaned angrily. "What now?" He teleported outside to the school roof, and looked down and saw the 15 crabmeats walking with girls in they're claws. Police fired they're guns at the crabmeats but the bullets just ricochet of them. And the crabmeats fired laser guns hidden inside they're claws at the cops. They all ran away scared and no cops arrived after hearing about how they're weapons were useless.

"Oh great." Jadeite growled. "Again? And this time they're in greater numbers. I guess I will need to stop them once more, I mean they can't have they're energy, it's mine!"

* * *

In the other side of the city Sonic and Tails were speeding through the streets. The famous blue light flashed everywhere he passed with a very strong tailwind.

Everyone just shockingly felt the tailwind but they only saw the blue light they couldn't directly see Sonic or Tails only because they both were enveloped in the blue light due to them both moving so fast.

"Let's head to that way!" Sonic said pointing to the crowd of people fleeing from the street at the Cram School. Sonic and Tails Rushed to the scene everyone fled the scene the only people there were the seven captured girls, who just like before, nothing like Sailor Moon. They both came to a screeching halt, and looked at the scene.

"Crabmeats!" Tails shouted pointing at them.

"Attacking to pretty humans!" Sonic smirked. "Don't they have any chivalry?"

"Hey look!" Tails said, he pointed at Jadeite and he charge up his magic and shot it at the crabmeats and destroyed three of them.

"HELP ME!" Screamed the girls.

"Looks like we got some back up." Sonic said. "Come on let's go!" Sonic and Tails sped into battle.

"What!" Jadeite yelled, looking at Sonic and Tails with widened eyes.

"You did good bud, but well take it from here!" Sonic said to Jadeite. Sonic and Tails sped off and blasted strait through the crabmeats and freed the girls before they exploded.

"Thanks a lot you're the best!" The girls cheered, who then ran off happily.

"You sure are funny looking." Jadeite said looking at Sonic and Tails, who were getting ready to leave.

"What did you say to me?" Sonic sneered, giving Jadeite an angry look.

"You look like a sword rat and a mutated fox with two tails." Jadeite said raising an eyebrow.

"Well." Sonic shrugged. "You can have your opinion."

"Well." Jadeite said. "I guess I should thank you, now I can go forward and take energy for our magnificent ruler!"

"WHAT!" Sonic and Tails shouted in disbelief.

"I'm afraid that's something I can't stand for!" Sonic yelled.

"Hmm." Jadeite smirked. "I guess I will show you the might of the Dark kingdom!"

_"I can't have Gabora handle this but she's getting energy, I'll take care of them myself!"_ Jadeite thought.

"Let's get it started then!" Sonic said taking a fighters stance.

"I'm with you to!" Tails added also taking a stance.

Jadeite threw a magic sphere at the two animals and they both moved out of the way in time. "What!" Jadeite shouted in amazement "Nothing can be so fast!" Sonic charged dead on at him from the front, but Jadeite put up a magic barrier and blocked Sonic's attack, but he left himself open from the rear and he took a blow from Tails in the spine. The barrier went down and Sonic came in again and struck Jadeite in the face, Jadeite kept wailing in pain and he kept receiving blows from all over his body. Until he took three hits from both Sonic and Tails.

"I can't win against them there too fast! I need to get out of here!" Jadeite teleported back inside the school to safety before taking another sot from Tails.

"Looks like we scared him off." Tails said.

"WOOOOO!" Sonic cheered. "Boy he was even more fun than Buttnick!"

"I hope he won't do what he said and take other people's energy."

"Well we won't know." Sonic said. "But for now let's go home." Sonic reved up and Tails spun his tails around fast and they both sped off home.

"Those rotten little monsters!" Jadeite growled, he clutched aching pains and looked at himself in the mirror he had many bruises and a black eye. "I will get them as well as Sailor Moon yet!"

* * *

Serena came to the school a half-hour later. People started to show back up to the scene but city officials were cleaning up robot and broken police equipment. While construction workers were fixing damages.

"I wonder what happened here?" Wondered both Serena and Luna looking around.

"Well we'll look into this later but now let's get inside the school." Luna said.

"Ok." Serena said taking out the disguise pen.

_"Moon Power! Change me into a university student nurse!"_

She became a nurse with brushed, straight, and short hair and she ran inside. She then ran to the class room.

"Get away from those computers!" Serena ordered. But they all sluggishly looked at Serena.

"Hey!" Ami yelled. "Don't interrupt our studies!"

"So." Serena sneered. "You're a monster!"

"What are you talking about?" Ami asked confused.

"Don't play dumb!" Serena shouted.

"Change into Sailor Moon!" Luna instructed.

_"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

Serena Became Sailor Moon

"No way!" Ami panicked and the teacher snatched Ami and began to hold her hostage.

"This genius girl will sacrifice her brain energy to our great leader!" The teacher became a big red skinned woman with black armor and tall brown hair.

"Hmhmhm." The teacher snickered. "I'm the monster of knowledge Garoben."

"So Ami isn't a monster after all!" Sailor Moon said with a sigh of relief. "Stop villain! Genius is precious and valuable I won't let you take it! I'm the warrior of love and justice! Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Question #1" Garoben said. "From Isaac Newton, why do apples fall from trees?"

"How should I know?" Sailor Moon yelled. "Ask the apples!"

"If you don't know." Garoben snarled. "Take this!" She threw paper with razor sharp edges on them at Sailor Moon. She kept running around the room dodging them all.

"Oh I got it!" Sailor Moon said snapping her fingers. "Because a hurricane came!" But more papers flew at her and she just kept on running.

"Oh I can't believe you!" Luna yelled. "Because the earth has gravity!"

"Because the earth has gravity!" Sailor Moon yelled the papers flew at her disappeared.

"Question #2" Garoben said. "What _is_ gravity? Explain it in less than 50 words."

"That's impossible!" Sailor Moon yelled and the drained people started to move in and attempted to attack her, they were zombies.

"Don't answer guess what happens!" Garoben threatened. "Now is the time." She shoved Ami's face into the computer screen. But it had no effect. "I didn't effect you? Grrrr you didn't use the crystal disc didn't you?"

"You should study yourself and not with a machine!" Ami said, just then the greek symbol for Mercury appeared on Ami's head.

"What?" Went Garoben looking at Ami's head. "What is this?"

"That symbol!" Luna said seeing the same thing. "That strange energy is that of a Sailor Soldier!" Luna whirled in the air and created blue stick with a gold Mercury symbol on top. _"Ok time to go"_ Luna thought running up to Ami with the stick in her mouth.

"Fine then!" Garoben said. "I'll just take your brain instead!" She threw Ami to the ground and morphed her arm into an axe blade.

"Ami!" Luna shouted the threw the stick at her. "Just take this and say Mercury Power Make Up!" Ami managed to dodge a swing from her arm. Ami got a brave look on her face and raised the stick up high and shouted

_"Mercury Power Make Up!"_

Ami changed into an outfit that look almost exactly like Sailor Moon's except all the red on her outfit was blue.

"So Ami is the second Sailor Soldier, Sailor Mercury!" Luna said. Sailor Moon was struggling with the zombie people and she caught a glimpse of Sailor Mercury. Garoben lunged at Sailor Mercury.

"Say Bubble Spray!" Luna instructed. Ami put her hands together and a white frosty bubble appeared in her hands.

_"Bubble Spray!"_

She threw the bubble and it formed many other bubbles and as they popped the frost formed a very thick fog.

"Oh no." Garoben said. "Looking around but found nothing. She started to shiver and sneeze she caught a cold. "Geez it's soooooo cold!" The zombie people were free from the control and they all fell to the ground.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Ami called. Sailor Moon readied her tiara.

_"Moon Tiara Action!"_

The Tiara flew through the fog and destroyed Garoba and the people began to regain conciseness.

"You Ami are the second Sailor Soldier Sailor Mercury." Luna said.

"You're Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon said all giddy like.

* * *

Later Serena and Ami reverted back to normal and they were speaking on the roof.

"Sorry I mistook you for a monster!" Serena apologized.

"It's ok so are we friends now!" Ami smiled.

"Yes!" Serena smiled.

_"And a smart person to help me slide through test."_ Serena schemed.

"So let's team up and beat up the bad guys!" Ami proposed.

"Agreed" Serena said taking her hand.

* * *

Later in the Dark Kingdom

"YOU FAILED ME AGAIN JADEITE!" Beryl screamed at the top of her voice at Jadeite.

"I'm sorry my queen, please do not be angry!" Jadeite begged still bearing the wounds from his battle against Sonic and Tails.

"What happened?" Beryl scoffed noticing Jadeite's bruises and his black eye.

"I had a terrible fight with two… Freaks of nature, a big fox and what may have been a hedgehog." Jadeite explained.

"Well I would have your head for this." Beryl said. "But I'm in a good mood, I found a way to contact Dr. Eggman, he has a ship with a communications screen using my powers I can use it to contact him. EVERYONE!" She called to her minions. "Get this place ready we're going to have a guest!"

* * *

On board Eggam's ship

"You two morons!" Eggman called to Scratch and Grounder "I need that status report about how we do not have any girls!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh" Scratch and Grounder moaned. "Trying to avoid telling Eggman that the two batches of robots had been destroyed."

"Well." Scratch stammered. "It's too early to assume anything."

"I'm sure they're still looking!" Grounder said sweating.

"Then why haven't we heard anything back form them?" Eggman growled.

"Well." Scratch stammered.

Just then a big black image appeared on the screen. It instantly caught the attention of the three.

"Dr. Eggman." Said the voice of Queen Beryl. Who crept from the shadows and on the screen. "I'm Queen Beryl. You and I share a common goal, why don't you come through the dark portal we will open for you and come and we can talk more."

A big black hole appeared in front of the ship and the image faded off the screen.

"Hmmm." Eggman pondered, Scratch and Grounder were relived to hear that Eggman was distracted from no girls.

"Scratch, Grounder!" Eggman called. "Move us in, let us meet this Queen Beryl."


	6. Watch For Evil Clocks

Serena's Misfortune watch out for rushing clocks.

In the Dark Kingdom Eggman's ship approached the Dark Castle.

"Woah!" Scratch went gawking at the design "it's shaped like a black skull!"

"Are you sure you want to get involved with this kind of Queen Dr. Eggman?" Grounder asked.

"Are you kidding me!" Eggman laughed. "A Queen who has a skull castle is my kind of woman!"

A minion was motioning at Eggman's ship to direct it to where to land.

"Land where that guy is!" Dr. Eggman pointed.

Scratch pushed buttons on the ship's helm and it landed to where Jadeite directed.

"Ok let's go!" Eggman said. He, Scratch, and Grounder exited the ship and followed a servant to Beryl's throne room. They were brought into the throne room and just then Dr. Eggman's miniature computer had a message and Dr. Eggman read it.

"Power source stronger." It said.

"So the power source has gotten stronger." Eggman said. "I guess there is another one of those girls then."

"Presenting!" Announced the servant "Queen of the Dark Kingdom herself, Beryl!"

"Welcome Dr. Eggman" said Beryl "to the Dark Kingdom!"

"You seem to know much about me!" Said Eggman.

"I guess you know why we're here then." Said Scratch.

"Yes." Beryl said. "You seek the power of the Floating Island, you can also make animals into robots."

"Oh were have I forgotten my manners!" Said Eggman. "These are my failure robot servants Scratch and Grounder."

"Yeah but _I'm_ his favorite!" Scratch said.

"No _I am_!" Grounder argued.

"SHUT UP!" Eggman yelled.

"I have a moronic servant as well." Beryl laughed.

"Queen I have bad news," Jadeite said magically appearing. "I'm afrid that there is now a new enemy, Sailor Mercury."

"No!" Beryl screamed.

"So it's true." Eggman said. "The power _does_ reside in little girls."

"Dr. Eggman I presume?" Jadeite said.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Scratch said, looking at his bruised face

"None of your business what caused this!" Jadeite snarled.

"Fine be that way."Grounder grumbeld.

"These girl's names are Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury."

"Helps that I know who I'm hunting." Eggman said.

"You have high knowledge of robotic technology."

"You're the one who sent those robots!" Jadeite said happily, he finally learned where the robots came from.

"Yes I have my I.Q. of 300." Eggman laughed. "So what's your interest with me?"

"You have tremendous knowledge and power." Beryl said. "I wish to combine forces and we can help you acquire those sailor nuisances so you can gain the power of the Floating Island."

"What's your interest with the Sailors anyway?" Jadeite asked.

"It seems that they have great power put it's not as strong as the Island's power, if I can capture them." Eggman explained as he felt happy to tell the next part. "Hmhmhmhmhm I will alter them and they will become my robot slaves and work under me! I will conquer the Island with relative ease!"

"We wish to take energy to revive our ruler!" Beryl said. "We have trouble seeking the magic crystal that makes it possible, but luckily we have other ways. My servant before you, his name is Jadeite I have given him this task but he keeps failing me!"

"It's not my fault though!" Jadeite complained. "Its those annoying Sailor Warriors!"

"Maybe you would like some help taking them down?" Scratch mocked.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Jadeite screamed. "I'LL HANDEL THIS MYSELF!"

"FINE BE THAT WAY!" Scratch and Grounder screamed together.

"So you have a successful plan then?" Beryl said.

"Yes." Jadeite said. "Humans place they're lives on a schedule."

"Yes we put our energy and effort into our time." Eggman added.

"I can put a spell on the people and then they can give us they're energy by living they're lives."

"Go then and do not fail me!" Ordered Beryl

"Yes my Queen" said Jadeite and he left.

"So I guess I will work on my Ultimate Weapons." Said Eggman walking towards his ship.

"What are these weapons?" Asked Beryl

"One of them is a weapon of mass destruction, the other is a robot built to dispatch my arch nemesis but as long as he is not here with this robot no person on earth can stop me!"

"They were beaten before but now we are repairing them and remodeling them." Explained Scratch.

"I see" said Beryl.

Eggman walked back to his ship and he entered it, he then began to work on one of his secret weapons.

* * *

a

In the city Ami and Serena were in the shopping district.

"Oh my, this is amazing!" Ami cheered

"I take it you've never been to a place like this?" Serena asked.

"Kind of." Ami said. "I read all about it in books."

"Ami." Serena laughed. "You are still young you have a lot to learn. Come on." Serena leaped out to a street corner "Lets have as much fun as we can window-shopping!" They both went to many different stores looking at many different stuff, they even went to a book store Ami and Serena both picked up both of their kinds of books. They both took a look at each other's and were baffled at how Ami's were all words and Serena's were all comics. Soon they stopped window-shopping and took a moment to rest.

"Geeze I'm tired." Serena huffed.

"Hey look at that!" Ami said pointing at a clock shop across the street.

"Wow." Serena said gawking at the huge crowd of people in front of the store. "Fifty to seventy percent off? That's too good to be true! Let's go in."

"Sorry." Ami said. "But I already have a watch given to me by my mother."

"Come on!" Serena said pulling on Ami's arm. "We're just looking." And in the shop they went. They looked at all the clocks and watches, and noticed that they were all so cheap.

"Hey" Serena said noticing an alarm clock that's shaped like a black cat. "It looks just like Luna!"

"You like that clock?" Asked the store attendant. "It's a real bargain!"

"Yes." Serena said. "I'll buy it! But when she looked in her purse it only had a thousand-yen in it."

"NO!" Serena panicked. "It maybe cheap but my purse can't take it!"

"Don't cry!" Ami said. "If you want I can come and get you in the morning!"

"Oh thank you Ami, I love you!" She jumped to Ami and gave her a hug. Shopping was over and Ami and Serena parted and went home.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Sonic was pondering something and Tails was returning to Sonic from taking a walk in the forest.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's that guy." Sonic said. "Who we beat up the other day."

"What about him?" Tails asked.

"Remember when I said that we might need the chaos emeralds for something bigger than Eggman?"

"Yeah." Tails said.

"And not only that it seems that the robots are getting more and more aggressive." Sonic said.

"True." Tails agreed.

"We may have a much bigger fight on our hands now." Sonic said.

"But I do know one thing." Tails said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"We need to find and easier way to see if Eggman's making a move."

"I guess." Sonic said. "I can tell that simply looking from the top of trees won't work every time."

"Let's hope for the best." Tails said.

* * *

When Serena arrived home her father was doing some home improvement in the kitchen.

"Oh Serena." Mother said walking inside. "I went to the new clock shop and I have a surprise for you!" She held out a small gift box. Serena opened it and inside was that same cat clock.

"Yes!" Serena cheered.

"I known that you have been late for school lately." Mother said. "So I got this for you."

"Thank you so much mom!" She ran inside her room and took out the clock. Of course Luna was there.

"Hey Luna." Serena said. "This clock looks just like you!"

"How does that look just like me?" Luna said disgusted. "I'm much better looking."

"Sure." Serena said winding the clock. "Since Ami will be here tomorrow I won't have to worry about being late." She finished winding the clock and sat it next to her bed, then Serena turned in for the night.

When everyone was asleep and when the clock stuck midnight the face of the clock began to glow it woke Luna up but everyone was still asleep, Luna walked into the parents bedroom and noticed that the clock in they're room started to glow as well.

_"I wonder what this is?"_ Thought Luna suspiciously.

"The next morning" Ami showed up at Serena's and rang the doorbell. And Mother answered it.

"Hello Ami." Mother said.

"Is Serena still sleeping?" Ami asked.

"Actually she already left." Mother said.

"What?" Ami said stunned. "But it's only 7:00!"

"Actually her brother had also left before then to!"

"AAAAAAH I'M LATE!" Father screamed running out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Oh yeah." Mother said. "I have vacuuming, sweeping to do, and it's almost dinnertime." Mother shut the door she seemed like she's in such a rush. Ami went off to school and many students and teachers acted with such impatience.

Ms. Haruna was pacing the floor she noticed that most of her student hadn't shown up yet.

"They're late." She grumbled

"I can't wait." Molly said. "I'll go out and get them!"

"No!" Ms. Haruna objected harshly. "You can study on your own it's 8:00 and most of the students are still missing, besides I got four dates today." Then Ms. Haruna ran out the door.

"I can't stay here!" Molly complained.

"Me neither!" Melvin complained.

"I just need to each lunch then I'm out of here!" Serena said but Melvin and Molly already left.

Ami was walking down the street and people were being pushy and forceful to they to seemed like hey are in a rush. Not only that, shop doors flew they're doors open way earlier than they should.

"Ami!" Luna called running up to her with the cat clock tied to her back.

"Luna what are you doing here?" Ami asked.

"Something strange is going on." Luna said. "I think this clock has something to do with it."

"Let's look at it." Ami said, She and Luna sat on a nearby bench at the park and Ami began to inspect the clock.

"What am I looking for?" Ami said.

"Here take this!" Luna whirled in the air and miniature computer that was no bigger than a Nintendo D.S.

"What's this?" Ami asked.

"It's a miniature computer." Luna explained. "It's useful for analyzing and calculating things! Take it, I mean Serena would never know how to use it anyway. When you're Sailor Mercury press on one of you're earrings and you can use it then to."

"Thanks Luna." Ami said.

"Well aren't you going to check the clock?" Luna asked.

"Right." she said she opened up the clock and a ball of white magic flew out of it, another odd thing was inside the clock, were no gears or wires.

"I thought so." Luna said. "This is no ordinary clock."

"This big build of impatiens must be connected" Ami said.

* * *

Later people began to rush all around in they're cars, it was so bad that in the middle of a four way intersection was a 30 car wreck in all, four ways. But all the people were more worried about getting to where they needed to be on time than the wreckage. While people worried about they're schedules, energy left the people and went to the clock store and it was being collected by the store's cuckoo clock.

"Good." The store attendant said. "Clock get us our energy!" Then Jadeite appeared right next to her.

"Well Ramua." Jadeite snickered. "You sure can manipulate time!"

"Thank you master." Ramua said.

"Be careful the Sailor Warriors will show up because of the commotion."

* * *

A bus that Serena was riding was stuck in the back of the wreckage.

"Will you hurry up!" Screamed an angry rider.

"Hey you think you're the only one in a rush?" Argued the driver.

"Well you _are_ the driver!" Serena yelled. "Use your brain!"

"Fine!" The driver argued. He then recklessly moved onto the sidewalk luckily people were able to move away in time, a big bus speeding on a sidewalk is hard to not notice. A woman pressed the signal stop on the bus.

"I want to stop here!" The woman yelled and people were flying around inside. "STOP THE BUS!"

"Sorry." The driver laughed. "But this is a non-stop movement!"

* * *

At the park Ami called the school on a pay phone, no one answered.

"Weird." Ami said. "No one at school is answering the phone."

"I guess we will need to start looking for Serena then." Luna said. Just then they both herd a vehicle crash around the corner. They both ran around the corner and saw the same crazy bus which crashed into a street land and a newspaper dispenser.

The door opened and all the passengers exited the bus, so did Serena.

"Serena!" Ami called.

"Oh Ami, Luna!" Serena said being approached by the others.

"We got to go to the clock shop that's where the enemy is!" Ami explained. They both rushed to the clock store, which was now closed.

"Ok let's go!" Serena said beginning to rush inside.

"No." Luna said. "You can't! The enemy is probably waiting for us!"

"I don't care!" Serena said loudly. "I got so much to do I just want to finish this!"

"Let's go through the back." Ami said thinking strategically.

"NO FRONT! ITS MUCH CLOSER!" Serena demanded.

"You are clearly under a spell." Luna sighed.

"Come on Ami let's transform!"

"Now?" Luna said in shock.

_"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

_"Mercury Power Make Up!"_

Sailor Moon and Mercury rushed to the store and Serena used the Tiara to break down the door.

_"Moon Tiara Action!"_

The door blew open and the warriors ran inside Luna attempted to fallow them but the door self sealed itself and it closed Luna out.

"I'm so unlucky" Luna moaned. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon dashed down the hallway of the store. They flung the door open and the saw the store attendant.

"We are here to fight you!" Said Sailor Moon and Mercury. "Are the warriors of love and Justice Sailor Moon!"

"Likewise Sailor Mercury!"

"I was expecting visitors" The attendant said with a sinister tone.

"I can't tolerate a person who messes with a girl's precious time!" Sailor Moon said. "In the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"Hmmm." The attendant snickered, she changed into the monster Ramua. She whore a red dress and she had pale white skin with black lines around her yellow eyes, she also had black hair.

"Let me show you your final resting place!" Ramua threatened she worked her magic and a gate to another dimension opened in the door to the cuckoo clock, and she floated inside it.

"Let's get her!" Sailor Moon said defiantly

"Ok." Sailor Mercury said and they both ran into the gate after Ramua. They ran out a door shaped clock, the dimension had weird clock shapes everywhere and the area was a mixture of green and black.

"Where is she!" Sailor Moon grumbled. "HEY, YOUR BEEING A COWARD HIDING AND NOT SHOWING YOURSELF TO US!"

"I'm right here!" Ramua said as a disembodied voice. "Come get me!"

"FINE!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Getting ready to start looking for her."

"No Sailor Moon she must have a trap set for us!" Sailor Mercury warned. She pushed on one of her earrings and it a visor appeared over her eyes. Sailor Moon ran forward and kicked a clock shaped door open. When they both entered the room Mercury took out the computer and analyzed the surroundings.

"What's that?" Sailor Moon asked pointing at the computer.

"This is a computer." Sailor Mercury said. "Luna gave it to me a while back."

"Cool." Sailor Moon said, walking through the door. "Ok!" She shouted pointing her finger upwards, "I am here to defeat you and…." Sailor Mercury began to notice that Serena began to shrink but it wasn't simple loss of height she was aging backwards. Sailor Mercury reached for Sailor Moon and pulled her back through the door. Sailor Moon change back to normal.

"Whoa that was scary!" Sailor Moon said just realizing what happened.

"Apparently in this room." Sailor Mercury said typing on her computer. "Time can speed up or slow down."

"So if we're not careful we can become Sailor Grannies?" Sailor Moon said with fear.

* * *

Back in the clock store Tuxedo Mask snuck inside through an open window.

_"They're not here either."_ Tuxedo Mask thought.

"So did you find something out yet?" Sailor Moon asked, Sailor Mercury was typing on her computer.

"Apparently this place is built like an inner maze." Sailor Mercury explained.

"So where is she?" Sailor Moon asked happily.

"They're a 78% chance that she's that way!" Sailor Mercury pointed. Then they both ran off towards a direction the whole room looked alike everywhere you looked it was hard to say where exactly where they were going. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury kept going and soon they found Ramua.

"Congratulations." Ramua snickered. "You've finally found me. But you will not progress further! This is were you die!"

"Not today!" Sailor Moon shouted. She charged at Ramua but he legs became weak and she fell.

"What's going on?" She said sluggishly "I can't move my legs!"

"My clock is draining your energy!" Ramua laughed.

"Clock?" Sailor Mercury wondered.

"Now it's time for you to die!" Ramua laughed as she took out a spear and tried to stab Sailor Moon in the head, but even though Sailor Moon couldn't move her body she could still move her head. So he moved her head but her cheek got cut.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury panicked she attempted to help her.

"You interfered for the last time!" Ramua shouted she shot a beam of energy at Sailor Mercury and it hit, she became paralyzed.

"I can't move!" Mercury panicked.

"Yes." Ramua laughed. "I stopped your time! Now watch hopelessly while I take down Sailor Moon!" Ramua kept trying to stab Sailor Moon's head but she kept moving out of the way in time.

* * *

Back at the outside of the clock Tuxedo Mask was standing right outside the clock, he herd the cries of Sailor Moon and he threw a rose at the clock's face and destroyed it.

* * *

Back in the dimension the spell that was placed on the Sailors was broken, and Ramua was getting weak.

"No my energy!" Ramua cried.

"Yes!" Sailor Mercury cheered. "We can fight now!" Both she and Sailor Moon readied they're attacks.

_"Bubble Spray!"_

The fog appeared and Ramua was blinded.

_"Moon Tiara Action!"_

The Tiara flew and it destroyed Ramua, and the clock shop faded into nothing, Sailor Moon and Mercury were back in Japan, the energy returned and rush spell was broken.

* * *

The next day

Serena and Ami were walking home from school.

"I never want to get so stressed like that ever again!" Serena laughed.

"Hey Serena!" Molly called from behind. "The bakery is having a speed eating contest!"

"I'm there!" Serena cheered she began to run but she tripped and got hurt.

"It hurts!" She cried

"I guess her personality will never change." Ami laughed.


	7. Cursed Buses

Cursed Buses, Mars appears

In the Dark Kingdom Beryl was briefing on some serious matters. Of course Eggman and his two lackeys were there as well.

"If those troublemakers from earth get the silver crystal were looking for before we do, this will create a serious problem!" Beryl shouted. "Our kingdom alone should be able to have the crystal, I will show no mercy to anyone who tries to hinder our Dark Kingdom!"

Jadeite of course was the one getting all this Eggman was just sitting in the back listening and Scratch and Grounder were snickering at Jadeite.

"Have you yet been able to find the crystal?" Beryl asked.

"Sorry my queen." Jadeite bowed.

"You have failed on several missions but I will now give you a chance to redeem yourself." Scratch and Grounder began to laugh at Jadeite.

"Fine." Jadeite grumbled approaching Eggman. "I guess I have no choice, Eggman I will require your assistance on this."

"Good." Beryl said. "This will double our chances of success! If you can't get energy, then Eggman can capture them."

"Here take this!" Eggman said giving him a small remote with a red button on it. "Push this button, and I will come to your side, since my robots have been utterly useless in this matter I will deal with them myself."

"Don't forget us your putredness!" Scratch pleaded. "Take us with you!"

"Whatever." Eggman shrugged. "I guess I could use some spare parts if my robot goes haywire."

"I understand." Jadeite said. "I guess I will."

"Collect energy" Beryl ordered. "And also find those sailor warriors and kill them!"

"Or do not." Eggman said. "I can really use them in my robot army!"

"Yes my lady." Jadeite said. "And when the time comes I will call you Eggman." With that Jadeite left.

"Scratch, Grounder!" Eggman called. "Let us return to the base and ready the Egg Spider!" Then Eggman and his henchmen left

* * *

Back in Japan Police were rushing Serena was walking down the street with Luna.

"Did something happen?" Serena wondered. But her attention was cut short because she saw Ami standing at the bus stop.

"Hey Ami!" Serena called.

"Oh hi." Ami said as Luna ran up to her arms.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked.

"Cram school." Ami said.

"You take the bus to go to cram school?" Serena asked.

"Well." Ami shrugged. "If it's good for a good cram school, I would even take a plane, being a sailor warrior I have to study hard and gain more knowledge to help Luna!"

"You're the best!" Luna praised. Then she gave Serena a smug look. "When you compare hat to someone else."

"Ohhh hahahaha!" Serena laughed trying to act innocent. Just then another cop car raced by.

"Hey!" Molly said racing up the sidewalk next to them. "Do you know the story behind this bus Apparently a bus that had some passengers disappeared recently."

"Wow sounds like fun!" Serena cheered.

"No it's not!" Molly objected. "You know there's a bus stop ahead called Sendaizaka Ue, right?"

"That's right!" Ami said. "I herd that a bus went to that stop with about 50 passengers, it suddenly disappeared, the police suspected it to be a mass kidnapping! The police tried to hide it but the news came out today."

"Scary!" Serena said. "Which reminds me do you know the Hikawa Shrine near Sendaizaka? They're famous for their amulets that ward off evils, maybe we should buy one!"

"Yeah." Molly said. "I herd the daughter who lives there has psychic powers, and has very accurate fortune telling!"

"Serena can you buy one for me?" Ami asked

"Why don't you just come with us?" Serena asked.

"Because I have cram school." Ami explained. "I also have and an important test coming up."

"Fine." Serena sighed, she then left and she soon arrived at the Hikawa Shrine It looked like an old Shinto shrine with changeling bells and ravens flying everywhere. Girls were everywhere praying for they're futures.

And a suspicious person who appears to live at the shrine was sweeping.

"Pay more thought the man and fill your heart with the energy of burning desire." Thought the man Apparently this man is really Jadeite.

Inside the shrine a pretty young girl in a red and white kimono dress, and long black hair was praying at a big flame.

"Something evil is coming, coming closer!" She said

Just then a very short old man approached the young girls who where praying.

"Hey ladies!" The old man said flirting with them. "How would you like to join this temple as shrine maidens?"

"Sorry." The girls said. "We're buying love charms."

"I know, I know." The old man said. "I was just kidding!" He then began to laugh hysterically He checked his watch "It's 5:30 Perfect!" He took a stick with paper on the end in hand. "Now I will a perform a ceremony so that your love will come true." He began waving it around. "O God of flames! Please make sure these girls thought reach their boys, and make their wishes come true!"

Then he stopped. "You girls come from far away, right?" The old man asked. "Why don't you buy a fortune?"

"Thank you for all your concern!" The girls said. "But no thanks" Then they all dashed off bothered and disturbed. Just then Serena and Molly arrived of course Luna was with them.

"You girls are pretty!" The old man said. "Wanna work part time as a shrine maiden?"

"Grandpa!" Said the same girl who sensed the evil. "Stop hitting on girls already!"

"Oh Rei!" Grandpa said.

"There are rumors about you going around in the neighborhood!" Rei said.

"Wow!" Serena said. "She looks cool and so pretty! So this is the shrine maiden!"

Just then the girls from before were walking down the stairs and Jadeite was hiding in some nearby bushes and he cast a spell on the girls and Rei sensed it.

"I sense dark magic." Rei said. "An Evil spirit? You can try to bring misfortune to our shrine, But I won't let you!" She pulled out an ofuda "Begone evil spirit!" Called out Rei and she slapped the ofuda on Serena's face. She just fell over and nothing happened

"Serena!" Molly panicked.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Rei said. Later when the mess was cleared up they were invited to go inside the shrine for tea.

Soon Jadeite brought the water for the tea. When he opened the door Molly began to fawn over him.

"I think I've seen him before." Luna said looking at Jadeite.

"He's handsome!" Molly said just then Serena jumped and looked around.

"Where's the handsome man!" she cooed.

_"I can't believe how your mind works"_ Luna thought as Jadeite left

"Who was the old guy?" Molly asked.

"My Grandpa." Rei sighed. "He likes to hit on everybody regardless of gender. So your Serena? Sorry about that, I've been sensing evil, my sixth sense is going haywire."

_"Sixthe sense?"_ Luna thought. _"Is she the princess I'm looking for?" _Just then an angry woman came to the door.

"You!" She snapped at Rei. "My daughter came to buy amulets from you but she never came home! Did you make her go on the haunted bus?"

"Don't make accusations!" Rei said. "A policeman investigated here, everything checked out but if you want to report someone as missing, just go to the police! It has nothing to do with my grandpa, or me so GET OUT!"

"How rude." The woman said, she stormed out, and soon so did Serena and Luna. Molly went home.

"I think the shrine must be connected to the disappearances." Luna said. "Call Ami and investigate the bus stop."

* * *

After a while Serena and Ami met up a block away from the haunted bus stop.

"So this is the stop." Ami said.

"Woah!" Serena pointed at the stop was a very huge line of girls. They all had amulets from the Hikawa shrine. They approached the girls and they were like zombies, they didn't react to anything that Serena or Ami did to get they're attention.

"Hey!" Ami said pointing down the road, "it's the bus!" They observed the bus closely. "Looks like an ordinary bus." The bus pulled up to the stop and opened its doors and the girls walked on board, the driver looked suspicious and ominous.

"Well Serena." Ami said pushing her to the bus. "Get on!"

"I don't wanna!" Serena said.

"Come on! Be brave!" Ami said but Serena just grabbed a nearby sign and started to cry. The bus doors closed and it drove off.

"I can't believe you, Serena your such a coward!" Ami sighed. "Oh well." Ami "I guess we'll try again tomorrow. Wait a tic!" She and Serena looked at the bus, it started to rise into the air, and the atmosphere started become wavy and a black portal opened in front of the bus and it flew inside it and when the portal disappeared the atmosphere became normal.

On the bus the passengers were in some strange dimensions that only have vast blue fields as far as the eye could see The passengers were all asleep.

"Good job." Said the voice of Jadeite. "Now extract the energy slowly." And the driver got a devilish look on her face and began to work some evil magic on the people.

* * *

Back at the Hikawa Shrine Rei was feeding the Ravens that flock the place.

"Hey Rei!" Serena called running up the stairs with Luna. "I saw the bus disappear!"

"So you think me and grandpa are responsible for this?" Rei snapped.

"No." Serena said. "I thought maybe you knew something about it!"

"I don't." Rei snapped.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to be friends" Serena whimpered.

"Please leave!" Rei ordered. And Serena and Luna left. Rei looked and she found a red stick similar to what Ami had, where Luna was standing.

* * *

Over at the counter more girls were buying more charms from Jadeite,

Rei looked at Jadeite and thought suspicions _"Hmmm, ever since he came here we have had more visitors, but my prophesies and the disappearances came with him."_ Rei began to pray at her big flame and Jadeite knocked on the door and opened it.

"I brought you your meal." Jadeite said.

"Leave!" Rei ordered. "I cannot concentrate!"

"Sorry." Jadeite said closing the door.

* * *

Serena was back at the bus stop as the bus approached

"Come on." Luna said. "You need to get on the bus anyways."

"But I don't wanna!" Serena cried.

"Just get on!" Luna said.

"But Ami's not here!" Serena cried.

"Come on!" Luna said. as the bus stopped and started taking passengers, Serena grabbed the sign again and started crying , Luna began to pull on her Skirt "Don't be such a baby!"

"I'm scared! No!" Serena cried.

"Come on the bus is leaving!" Luna said.

"Oh wait I know what to do!" Serena said coming out of her fear. She jumped out and flipped Luna off her. She took out the pen.

"_Moon Power! Turn Me Into A Cool Bus Attendant!_"

She had an outfit that looked quite similar to a flight attendant's

"This will make me less scared." Serena said.

"Why?" Luna sighed. With that Serena and Luna leaped onto the bus.

"Hey!" Serena said seeing all the passengers asleep. "I'm here to make sure that no passengers get hurt on your bus ride!" The driver smirked and closed the door. The bus began to drive and it flew up into the dark portal just like before.

* * *

Ami was chasing after the bus but it disappeared before she could get to it.

"No I'm too late!" Ami panicked.

* * *

Back at the Hikawa Shrine Rei was still praying at the flame.

"Fire." Rei said. "Show me the culprit to these disasters!" The fire roared and it showed Rei the Image of Jadeite. She jumped and ran towards the door and hurried to Jadeite's room. "So! You're the root of all this evil!"

"What do you mean?" Jadeite asked acting innocent.

"Don't play dumb!" Rei snapped. "I figured it out you're the instigator!"

Jadeite just laughed evilly. "So you found out. For that I will bring you down!" Then Jadeite opened the portal himself and he threw Rei into it and closed the portal.

* * *

Inside the dimension Serena was launched out from the bus and the drive flipped out and Rei fell from the air and the driver caught her, and the driver turned into a creature with brown skin red hair and big yellow eyes, it also wore black armor.

"Rei!" Serena cried.

"Serena become Sailor Moon!" Luna ordered.

"Oh." Serena cried. "I don't want to but ok."

"Ohhhhhhh." Luna sighed.

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"I'm the Sailor Warrior of love and justice Sailor Moon!"

"So you've finally showed up!" The Monster said. "I've been waiting."

Just then on Rei's forehead the Greek symbol for Mars appeared.

"Release Rei!" Sailor Moon ordered. "Holding people captive is wrong! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" The monster just laughed. And Sailor Moon used her Tiara.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The Tiara flew at the monster but she just caught it, but since she used her hands to catch it she released Rei.

"You fell for it!" Sailor Moon mocked and the Tiara wrapped around the monster and bind her.

* * *

Back in the real world Jadeite sensed that his minion is in trouble.

"Grrr." Jadeite growled. "I lose again!" He took out Eggman's call button he stared at it reluctantly. "You better be good at owning to your word!" Then Jadeite pushed the button.

* * *

Back over at Eggman's base, the alarm went off.

"So." smirked Eggman. "The little general calls for aid does he?" He got inside his Robot the Egg Spider and began to take off.

"Wait boss!" Scratch called with Grounder behind him. "Don't forget about us!"

"Ok." Eggman said stopping. "I guess I could use some witnesses to my great accomplishment." Scratch and Grounder boarded the Egg spider and left the base for Japan.

* * *

Back in the dimension of darkness, Rei fell to the ground next to Sailor Moon and Luna

"Rei take out your transforming pen!" Luna said.

"Wow!" Rei cried, she jumped. "A Talking Cat!"

"I'll explain everything later." Luna said. "Hurry up and take out the transforming pen you picked up at the shrine!"

Rei reached inside her kimono and took out the pen.

"You're the Sailor Warrior Mars who specializes in fire, just yell" 'Mars Power Makeup!'" The monster threw of the tiara and was freed.

"I don't fully understand but I feel I can trust you." Mars did exactly what Luna said.

"_Mars Power Make Up!"_

Rei has become Sailor Mars he also had a sailor fuku but it was all red and white and she had red high heels instead of boots.

"Rei's the third warrior!" Sailor Moon yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest Sonic and Tails were sitting on treetops enjoying the big great view of the earth.

"Ahhh." Sonic said. "Kicking back this is great!"

"Most definitely." Tails said doing the same. Then his ears herd a roaring for a distance not to far from they're locations. Then a wind was felt and Sonic and Tails fell from the treetops.

"Woah." Sonic went as he hit the ground. "How rude who did that?" The not soon after they saw a aircraft flying nearby and heading towards Japan. Sonic and Tails picked themselves up after the aircraft left and dusted themselves off and looked at the craft in the distance the instantly recognized the technology.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted "That's..."

"Huh." Sonic smirked. "Finally decided to show up huh? Come on little bro we got an egg to crack!"

Sonic and Tails revved up and sped off to the aircraft.

* * *

Back in the dimension Mars was still getting a hold of things.

The Monster lunged at them both.

"Evil Spirit I won't let you prevail!" Then Mars pointed her hands together and stuck out her pointer fingers and began to concentrate.

"_Fire Soul!"_

It was Sailor Mars's attack and a small fireball flew out of her fingers and it whirled around a bit and it scorched the monster. The monster was incinerated and the energy was restored to the victims.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon panicked. "The portal is closing because we beat the monster! We got to get out what'll we do!"

* * *

Back in at the place where the bus disappeared once Ami was praying on her Mercury stick

"Everyone please be ok." She prayed. Then the stick sent out a light and it flew into the portal.

And on the other end it shined and creating a tube of light.

"It's Ami!" Sailor Moon said. "Ami must be trying to show us where the exit it!"

"Yes." A familiar male voice said. "Let's go I'll drive!" They turned they're heads and saw Tuxedo Mask driving a bus with all the victims inside.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Squealed Sailor Moon with hearts for eyes "How did you get here?"

"Wow he's so cool.." Sailor Mars said.

The Girls ran into the beam of light while Tuxedo Mask simply drove to it. And then they all exited and they returned home.

They returned and they all hugged and thanked Ami

"So." Jadeite said, watching from a building. "So now there's three of them?"

He looked behind him and saw that Eggman was coming.

"Not a moment too soon." Jadeite smirked. "I will leave everything to you Dr." And Jadeite Teleported

Tuxedo Mask drove the bus away to return the people and the bus.

"Thanks Ami." Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon cheered.

"Why yes congratulations girls!" Said the voice of a familiar evil scientist. The celebration was cut short as Eggman descended from the sky.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked.

"So" Grounder laughed. "You are Sailor Moon! And those others are your friends."

Scratch checked his scanner. "Your putredness! The scanner says that the strong power source has just gotten stronger!"

"Makes sense." Eggman said. "Last I checked there were only two now it seems that there are three!"

"Who are you already!" Sailor Mars snapped.

"Oh sorry I have forgotten my manners." Eggman said. "My name is Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest scientific genius!"

"I'm his favorite creation Scratch!" Scratch clucked.

"Actually I'm his favorite creation Grounder." Grounder grumbled.

"You see." Eggman said. "Each of you has tremendous power in each of you! You will help me in building my ultimate Eggman Empire."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Sailor Moon snapped.

"Because." Eggman smirked. "I'm a brilliant DNA Surgeon I will change each of you into robots! And you will serve me! HAHHAHAHAHA!"

"You're sick!" Sailor Moon said and she did her pose. "In the name of the moon we will punish you!"

"Oh." Eggman frowned.

"They don't want to join us boss!" Grounder moaned.

"I guess we will have to pursuay them to join." Scratch smirked.

"Your right my moronic clots." Eggman smiled. He pushed a button on his control panel and the aircraft formed and twisted and changed until it became a 50 foot big metal spider with 8 legs and everything.

"This is not good!" Sailor Mars said sweating and shaking.

"I told you I was a scientific genius!" Eggman laughed.

"We have to try." Ami said, she got ready to change into Sailor Mercury

"_Mercury power make up!"_

Of course the police saw the robot but the sight of it made them cowards and afraid to do anything about it.

"Hey Sailor Moon." Scratch called. "Do you remember the day when you found a robot trying to catch you in a net?" Then Sailor Moon remembered the day when Sonic saved her from the probe. "Well that was us! We sent it to capture you but you won't get away this time!"

Two spider claws stretched out and got ready to claim they're prize. They each called out their attacks.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_ But nothing happed, like before the Tiara just ricochet off the body.

"_Bubble Spray!"_ The fog did appear around the Egg Spider but Eggman had its Claws spin around very fast the spinning created a wind so strong the fog blew away.

"_Fire Soul!"_ Unfortunately the fire just touched the metal and the fire went out.

Everyone in the Egg Spider laughed. "You're puny magic cannot stop the awesome might of my technology." Dr. Eggman mocked. "I want you're power and will get it from you one way or another." Then a claw shot out and grabbed Sailor Moon.

"No Sailor Moon!" Screamed the girls as the claw was being pulled to the egg spider.

"This is hopeless!" Luna panicked.

"Help me!" Sailor Moon screamed struggling. "I don't want to be a robot!"

"Now is truly a big moment as we have our first victory!" Scratch laughed. "AH HA AH HAAAAA!"

Just then A streak of blue light came and broke the claw. It was Sonic to the rescue again! Shortly Tails appeared with Sonic. Eggman's jaw dropped as he gazed upon his arch nemesis standing proudly in a nearby tree. Scratch and Grounder were fidgeting in fear, they were completely speechless.

"What?" Dr. Eggman screamed. "It can't be! Is that you Sonic? Are you here to spoil my plans again?"

"That's right Dr." Sonic said. "Tails and me want to save Earth and the floating island. Did you really think you could be rid of me simply going to a distant planet?"

"I'm going to crush you this time!" Eggman growled.

"If you can catch me first." Sonic mocked.

The Sailors were moving to safety after getting Sailor Moon from that scrap. They then looked at the sight and were completely shocked at what they were seeing.

"Attack!" Dr. Eggman shouted. "Don't stop until he's dead!" Sonic leaped into action Tails just stood by this time and just cheered Sonic on. The claws of the egg spider continued to wave and attack Sonic, Sonic was just toying with him and just kept leaping from side to side.

"First he fallows us here, and now he mocks us!" Grounder whined.

"Ok." Sonic said. "Time to end this." He charged into the endless waves of claw attack he began to destroy them one by one. Eventually all the legs have been destroyed and the body was now motionless just sitting.

"I think we lost." Scratch said.

"No we haven't!" Eggman objected.

"Ok Then I will see that you lose." Sonic said and Sonic sped and broke through the core and it's causing the spider to rupture and sputter.

"It's gonna blow!" Dr. Eggman screamed. "I really thought this robot would be all I need to take those Sailor Warriors." Then Dr. Eggman ejected his Eggomatic and flew away.

"You'll regret this!" Eggman screamed as he flew away. "This isn't over those Sailors will be my slaves!" Tails beckoned the Sailors to follow them. They all ran off to a big empty park that grew empty because of all the commotion. Tails fell behind but not to far.

At first the Sailors were freaked at what they were looking at. But Sailor Moon stepped forward with Luna and Sonic did the Same they instantly recognized each other.

"Hey." Sailor Moon said. "I remember you! You're the creature who saved me."

"I remember you too." Sonic said winking.

"Wow, you can talk?" Sailor Mercury said.

"Yes." Sonic replied. "I can do a lot of things you can."

"So what's you're name?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog."


	8. Alliance of Light and Darkness

The alliance of light and dark

"So." Queen Beryl said. "Another failure at the hands of Sailor Moon now Jadeite and Eggman, why?"

"Jadeite was weak but the Sailor Warriors didn't beat me." Eggman explained.

"Then who was it?" Beryl asked.

"It was my arch nemesis, Sonic The Hedgehog."

"I saw it, he's that same creature who gave me my wounds." Jadeite said.

"Who is he?" Beryl asked.

"He's a Hedgehog who was born with super speed, he also has a sidekick named Tails he was born with two tails which he can use to fly or get his own super speed so he can keep up with Sonic. Together those two keep on foiling my plans I didn't expect them to be on this planet but they are!" Eggman growled.

"Well." Beryl said. "We will have to do something about those two."

"Don't worry." Dr. Eggman said. "I have a plan, I have a special Mercenary to take care of those two, he's vital to getting my power on both the island and the sailor warriors!"

"Who is he?" Jadeite asked.

"Let's just say." Eggman smirked. "He's good hearted but, he's a moron who will believe anything you tell him to."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hikawa Shirne the heroes had to run out of there because police were all over where they were fighting Eggman.

Serena started the greetings. "So, nice to meet you Sonic, in that warrior form you saw me in, that's when I'm Sailor Moon, but my real name is Serena. Serena pointed at Ami, and she's Sailor Mercury but when looking normal she's Ami. Then at Rei, and she's Sailor Mars, her name is Rie."

Sonic shook each of their hands. Sonic noticed Tails arriving on the scene. "This is my best friend." He showed the girls Tails. "Miles Prower."

"But please I like Tails." Tails said.

"OOOOH!" The girls shouted, as they ran towards Tails they picked him up and started snuggling and squeezing Tails. "He's so cute!"

"No!" Sonic shouted trying to pray the girls off Tails. Finally the girls let him go and Tails tried to catch his breath after choking on hugs.

"Sorry." Ami said sweat dropping.

"Don't do that again." Tails said pulling himself together.

"Listen, why don't we talk more over chilidogs at our hide out." Sonic suggested.

"Sounds good! Whatever chilidogs are, I'm starving." Serena said happily.

"I guess they sound appetizing." Rei shrugged.

"You've never herd of the greatest food on earth!?" Sonic said shocked.

"I have." Ami said. "It's a combination of American and Mexican food, I've never seen one though."

"Good." Sonic sighed in relief.

"It's just we don't have those here in Japan." Serena said.

"Anyway." Sonic said. "Let's go, gotta race ace!" Then Sonic reved up and sped off leaving the girls and Tails.

"Sorry." Tails said scratching his head, "Sonic has a knack for going fast without whenever he wants to, I'll show you the way follow me!" Then Tails flew up in the air and led the girls to the forest where they were living.

Then after about two and half-hours Sonic was waiting for the girls to get to the workshop when they finally did.

"Slow moles." Sonic mocked. "It's about time!"

"Cut them a break Sonic." Tails said. "We all cant be as fast as you."

The girls were tired, leaving Tokyo's boarders to go deep into a forest to edge of Japan, they just plopped on the ground.

"How did you get so fast?" Rei asked panting.

"It's how I was born." Sonic said. "Same with Tails, if you notice he has more than one tail it's how were born."

"I can use my tails to go fast or fly." Tails said. Just then Sonic walked inside the house and came out with a plate of piping hot chilidogs.

"Whaoooo." Serena shrieked. "FOOOOOOD!" Just then Serena ate five of the 12 chilidogs on the plate.

"Hey." Sonic said. "Save some for the one who saved you're skin twice!"

"Ok." Serena said. So she ate all but one. "There that's some for you."

"Grr." Sonic growled. "I should have let Dr. Eggman capture you!"

"Hey who is he?" Ami asked.

"He's a mad scientist." Sonic explained. "Back home he would transform the innocent animals into his robotic slaves."

"So what are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"Tails and me are from a planet called Mobius" Sonic responded. "Dr. Eggman has come here because a floating island left our home and arrived to Earth. The floating island has seven mystical gems called chaos emeralds, and a gigantic emerald called the master emerald, the master emerald is what keeps this island afloat these gems altogether hold a power well beyond imagination."

"How come _we_ haven't seen this floating island?" Rei asked.

"From what I understand." Tails said. "It's still in space, so you can't see it without a telescope. If Dr. Eggman gets his hands on these gems this will spell certain doom."

"When we fought him he said he wants the warrior's power." Luna added.

Serena just remembered the one who guided her to becoming Sailor Moon. "Oh Sonic this is our guide through sailor business, this cat Luna."

"Well, if anything Dr. Eggman wants your power so he can easily gain the gems." Tails said.

"How can he even get our power?" Rei asked.

"The only way he can." Tails said. "Turn each of you into his robot slaves." That made the girls shiver the thought of each of them becoming metallic and beeping and speaking monotone.

"So we can't let him, so what's the deal with you girls?" Sonic said.

"I'll answer that." Luna said. "There is a queen of evil named Beryl who resides in another dimension called the Dark Kingdom. She has an army of evil humans and monsters, they're current situation to recover from being sealed away for along time, is to steal human energy and use it to give her power."

"So how can she be stopped?" Tails asked.

"We must seek the princess of the moon, she has the secret to stopping Beryl." Luna explained. "That big blonde man was one of her generals, his name's Jadeite."

"I've faughten him." Sonic said. "I won and he talked about taking people's energy."

"That explains why he looked in bad shape." Serena said.

"So this Beryl." Sonic said. "She formed an alliance with Dr. Eggman because they both think they can win with Beryl's magic mixed with Eggman's technology."

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said. "Since our enemies are working together why not team up and take them ourselves? You know, form our _own_ alliance."

_"Hmm."_ Sonic thought. _"Now that you mention it doesn't sound to bad._ Surly Eggman will come after you again so why not?"

"That's another thing." Ami said. "How come our efforts to hurt Eggman's robots are ineffective?"

"I've seen your attacks." Sonic said. "I will admit now that they are not strong enough to penetrate the hard armor on some of Eggman's robots, some you can beat with your attacks but ones like the one Eggman attacked you with, you stand no chance against."

"So what can we do?" Rei asked.

"I will try to protect you when I can." Sonic said. "But maybe you can with a little chaos power. So teaming up would be a wise idea."

"Ok we accept will we?" Luna said.

"Great idea." Ami said.

"You'll be of great helping to us." Rei said.

"You will need a friend on earth we will be you're friend!" Serena said.

"If we must contact you." Luna said. "Tails take this." Luna flipped into the air and created a little computer just like Ami's, this is a special communicator if we need your help Ami will contact you."

"Now we can't show our faces in the city." Sonic said. "Unless we need to but when we travel look up and you will see this." Tails opened the garage to the workshop and the girls saw the plane, they all stared in amazement.

"Nice." Serena said. "Hey we got to get moving, I got to get home quickly. Hey Sonic you think you can carry me to my house?"

"Well." Sonic said as he pondered an answer. "You do owe me for those chilidogs and going at my best is the best payback, so ok." Serena climbed into Sonic's arms and Sonic rushed to Serena's house.

"Sure is fast." Rei said seeing the dust cloud Sonic left behind.

"I guess we're walking home." Ami said slightly flustered.

"Sorry." Tails said sheepishly.

"It was nice meeting you." Ami said.

"And Sonic we'll see you around! And they all walked home." Rei said.

Tails waved bye to them as they left in the distance.

_"This is all a total mystery."_ Tails thought. _"Why did the floating island come here to earth? And why is it that when we came here there is more evil here than just Eggman? I hope this will all explain it's self soon."_


	9. Girl Power

Girl Power!

In the Dark Kingdom Beryl called Jadeite for a special meeting, Eggman, Scratch and Grounder were out, Eggman was giving his Mercenary his _Special Assignment_

"Jadeite." Beryl said. "You have failed me many times and you succeeded in gathering human energy only once." Jadeite shuddered in fear. "Furthermore There are three Sailor Warriors and we have two freaks of nature on our backs."

"But I..." Jadeite stammered.

"NO EXCUSES!" Beryl scolded. "You will defeat our enemies, at least the Sailor Warriors, Eggman can take the hedgehog. Fail me again and you will be sentenced to an eternal sleep."

"Eternal Sleep?" A minion whispered. "how scary!" Jadeite clenched his fist

"I hope you know." Beryl said. "That once you fall into eternal sleep you will never wake up!"

* * *

In Japan it was a beautiful starry night and Serena and Luna were looking right at it Serena was naming Constelations but there was one that stood out.

"The arcade guy constellation." Then another one. "The Tuxedo mask constellation." She moaned

"Yawn." Luna went. "In a weird way her love is the same as the foam in the sea."

"But what if, are they the same person?" Serena wondered But her fantasy was short lived when the image of Jadeite appeared in the sky.

In the forest Tails saw the image and called. "SONIC!" The Sonic rushed to Tails.

"What is it little bro?" Sonic asked and Tails pointed to the sky and he saw it as well.

"I am Jadeite!" The image said. "Listen closely Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury, along with Sonic The Hedgehog and Tails, Haneda Airport at 1 a.m. tomorrow. Come to runway F. If you don't." Then the image spat a fireball at the city and I was set on fire. The image snapped his fingers and the illusion of fire dissipated. "Tokyo will be burned to the ground."

* * *

The three warriors along with Sonic and Tails all met up at the Hikawa shrine.

"I know Jadeite will burn Tokyo just like he warned us." Serena said.

"I guess he didn't learned his lesson the first time we beat him." Sonic laughed.

"We should go! When evil challenges us, we have to accept!" Rei said.

"We could just be walking into a trap." Ami said.

"But if we don't Eggman will win." Tails said.

"What do you think Serena?" asked Luna

"I don't wanna, to scary." Serena laughed. The next day, The image was reported on the news.

"The image in the sky last night said the news anchor was described by police to be a vicious prank intended to scare the public by displaying images in the sky. However the threat of a burned city should be ignored, but the message in regardes to a hedgehog is believed to be related to the hedgehog sightings in the past week."

* * *

Unfortunately the news was buzzing all around the school and everyone was saying let's go see it!

_"If everyone goes, they will be caught in the crossfire."_ Serena thought.

"Hey Serena." Molly called approaching with Melvin. "It has to be a practical joke right?"

"No way." Melvin said. "It was aliens warning us corrupt humans on this earth!"

"Oh Melvin." Molly whined. "You read too many science fiction comics."

"None of you are going out tonight!" Ms. Haruna said.

"Yes." Serena agreed, yet everyone was shocked.

"Why?" Melvin asked.

"Because…" She struggled to make up a reason. "You should be at home studying!" Just then everyone knew something was wrong.

Ms. Haruna checked Serena. "You don't have a fever, is everything going well at home?"

"Oh." Serena went peeved. "So it's wrong to be serious about something?"

* * *

After class se went to the arcade and told Andrew about it.

"I agree with your teacher." Andrew laughed. "But it ok, I like your personality that you usually have!"

When Serena left.

"Yay! He gave me a compliment!" Serena cheered, she skipped down the sidewalk and he shoe flew off and hit a guy in on the head. But that guy was none other than Darien.

"Watch were your walking!" Darien yelled. "Your not cute, can't you talk more properly like a normal girl?"

"No!" Serena said sticking out her tongue. "Because someone told me that they like my personality."

"How sad." Darien said. "The guy must be a total loser."

But Serena just started to cry again. "How can you call Andrew names!?"

"Uh..." Darien stammered tossing Serena her shoe. "I have business to attend to bye!" And he ran away.

* * *

But come nightfall Jadeite Arrived at the airport and sure enough the police were there guarding the area.

"Let's fix this problem shall we?" Jadeite said, he cast a sleeping spell on the police and the fell asleep. "Good, come Warriors and Hedgehog."

* * *

Later that night the warriors arrived at the subway, they waited for the train and one just showed up and a door opened it was strange because there were no passengers and the subway passed though the city.

"I feel like we are going further and further into the enemy's trap." Luna said.

"And Sonic and Tails are not too far behind." Ami said.

* * *

Back at the Forest Sonic and Tails knew what they had to do.

"Lets head to the airport." Sonic said.

"Surely we can meet the Sailors there, right?" Tails asked.

"Right." Sonic said. "Come on let's go!" Sonic and Tails sped to the airport.

They soon arrived at the airport and they met Sonic right on time.

"Looks like were in this together." Sonic said.

"Let's take Jadeite together!" Tails said.

They walked inside and they poked their heads around the corner and they saw a load of police.

"What a load of police!" Serena said.

"We can avoid them easily." Sonic said

Just the Police approached them from behind and attempted to snatch them but Rei acted fast and puled out some of her karate kicks on the policemen, but the odd thing is the police appear to be in a trance.

"Why are the police officers after us?" Ami asked looking over the downed officers.

"Come on run!" Rei said as the officers got back up.

"You read my mind." Sonic said.

"Time to take it to the air." Tails said hovering in the air.

"I hate this." Serena cried. "I can't believe the police officers!"

The girls and Luna all were being chased onto the runway Sonic and Tails carelessly dashed far ahead of them, it was clear that no police were going to catch them.

"SHOW OFF!" Rei yelled. Ami just then found out what's with them and she transformed.

"_Mercury Power Makeup!"_

Then the others fallowed

"_Mars Power Makeup!"_

"_Moon Prism Power Makeup!"_

Just then Ami put on her visor and scanned the police. "They aren't real offices, they're made of clay."

"I will now show them no mercy!" Rei said. as she charged up her fireball.

But Sonic beat her to stopping the police as he cut strait through them.

"SHOW OFF!" Everyone screamed Tails just stud by sweating.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Sonic winked.

"Hahahahaha!" Jadeite laughed watching from the roof. "Spectacular performance Sonic I see your reputation perceives you!"

"Accept no substitute." Sonic said.

"As for Sailor Mars, Moon, and Mercury I saw who you are." Jadeite said devilishly. The Sailors gasped in fear. "The life of a flower is short and full of suffering. So all five of your lives end tonight!"

"Sonic!" Tails said shaking.

"Don't worry little bro." Sonic said standing triumphantly in font of Tails. "I beat you once I'll beat you Again!"

"No!" Sailor Moon cried. "I'm going to die young and Beautiful."

"What make you think you're beautiful?" Sailor Mars asked annoyed.

"Well, I'm at least prettier than you!" Sailor Moon mocked.

"Where." Sailor Mars smirked, Sailor Moon just pointed at her nose.

"Girls hello!" Tails called getting their attention.

"Poor little freaks all of you are all going strait to hell!" Jadeite said, he raised his arms. And he cast a spell on a parked plane it began to fallow and chase the heroes as they began to run for it.

"Well be run over!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Our only chance is for us to shut off the source of the spell." Sonic said. "Come on Tails we need to stop Jadeite." Unfortunately a second one turned and began to fallow them.

"Not another one!" Sailor Mercury screamed, just then a third one came and cornered hem.

"I'll use my fire soul." Sailor Mars said.

"No!" Luna said. "Do you know how much one of those planes cost?"

"Well I ant just gonna stand here and let these planes crush us!" Sonic said. Then Sonic sped off towards Jadeite and Tails Flew closely behind him.

"I hope he has a plan." Sailor Moon said shaking. The three girls broke through and began to run some more, but unfortunately they reached the end of the runway.

"Were trapped!" Sailor Mars cried.

"That hedgehog and fox is becoming more of a nuisance than Sailor Moon." Jadeite snarled, seeing Sonic and Tails dashing straight at him. "I'll take care of him myself." He charged up a magic attack for Sonic.

Sonic readied himself for Jadeite's attack but when he did, a red rose shot at Jadeite. The spell on the planes broke everybody looked up there they saw Tuxedo Mask. "Hey bozo!" Sonic said. "I could have taken him down!"

"We had every thing under control we don't really need you're help" said Tails, "right girls? Girls?" Tails looked down at the Sailors but they were all lost in Tuxedo Mask's hansom appearance.

"Having fun Bullying Girls?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"You appear again, Tuxedo Mask." Jadeite smirked.

"Tuxedo Mask?"Sonic and Tails wondered.

"I shall send you to hell!" Jadeite said.

"A villain who toys with innocent people, you will not get away with it." Tuxedo Mask said.

"TUXEDO MASK!" The Sailors cheered.

"I'm soooooo not getting this." Sonic said.

Just then Tuxedo Mask and Jadeite Leapt at each other but Tuxedo Mask was pushed away and was thrown into the ocean.

"Nooooo!" The Sailors screamed. Tails glared at them

"Well maybe in a sense of getting back on track, and the fact that that guy's mochoness creeps me out it was probably for the best." Sonic said.

"Your trusty Tuxedo Mask is dead!" Jadeite laughed. "Cry and wail! Can you do anything without him? Women are such foolish creatures in the end!"

"Well you still have us to deal with!" Sonic said.

"Only old men think men are better than women these days!" Sailor Mars said proudly.

"That's right scorning women is positively feudalistic!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Down with sexual discrimination!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Huh." Sonic moaned. "How do I get swept up in these things?"

"Don't ask me. Tails moaned with a confused look.

"Foolish girls behold my powers!" Jadeite declared. He cast another spell on the jet and it began to chase the Sailors again.

"Wait." Luna said. "The enemy is the one controlling the plane not the plane itself"

'Right!" Sailor Mercury said as she readied her bubbles.

"_Bubble Spray!" _

The fog surrounded Jadeite and Sailor Mars got an ofuda ready

"_Rin,Pyo,Sha,Kai,Jin,Retsu,Zai,Zen!"_

And instead the planes changed coarse and went after Jadeite.

"No how can this be!?" He said running from them but then the Sailors cut him off.

"You underestimated us and you fell right for your own trap!" Sailor Mercury said.

"And in the name of the moon I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said doing her pose. The Sailor Moon readied her Tiara.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

Jadeite weaved out of the way.

Sonic Smirked "I guess me and Tails don't have to hurt you!" Sonic pointed Behind him and Tails smirked and waved goodbye to him.

Jadeite looked behind him and the Plane was right behind him and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Jadeite managed to flee back to the dark kingdom before any serious damage has occurred.

"My Queen!" Jadeite moaned.

"FOOL!" Beryl screamed. "You are brainless to return here after you fail again!?"

"But my queen!" Jadeite whimpered. "I have found the identities of the Sailor Warriors!"

"No more excuses!" Beryl shouted. "Goodbye Jadeite!"

"Please Don't!" Jadeite begged, but Beryl's eyes flashed and she shot magic at him and Jadeite became frozen in ice.

"Call Eggman here, Nephrite!" Beryl called. Then appeared Nephrite Beryl's second General he had the same uniform as Jadeite but had long red hair. "Now _you're_ leading this operation, don't fail me like that useless Jadeite."

"No problem you're highness." Nephrite said. "I'll be much better than Jadeite ever was! HA HA HA!"

* * *

Back at the Runway the Sailors where watching the Water Sonic and Tails joined them at their side.

"Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon whimpered.

"He may creep me out but no one deserves to drown." Sonic said.

"It's useless to stare at the water." Luna said.

"Thanks for worrying about me!" Said a voice behind them the heroes turned around there was Tuxedo Mask.

"You're alive!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"How did you escape without us seeing?" Tails asked.

"I don't die easily." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I cannot tell you now." Tuxedo Mask said. "Sonic, Tails it was nice meeting you!"

"Pleasures all ours!" Tails said.

"So long!" Tuxedo Mask said as he leapt away. The Sailors all got lost in Tuxedo Mask's good looks as he left.

"Well..." Sonic said. "I think I will go home and vomit now." Sonic sped off towards the workshop with Tails behind him they would have said good bye but they don't think the sailors would even notice.


	10. The race for the seven

The race for the seven.

In the Dark Kingdom Eggman has arrived with his two henchman.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Eggman." Queen Beryl said.

"What happened to Jadeite?" Scratch asked.

"He was a useless tool." Beryl said. "I have a _new_ servant, come forth Nephrite!" Then Nephrite came forward.

"Nice to meet you." Nephrite said.

"I have an idea." said Eggman. "I have to work on the ultimate weapon, when Nephrite leaves to take energy I will leave Scratch and Grounder at you're command."

"Excellent." Beryl said, then Eggman turned his attention to his lackeys. "I will let you two use the special weapon but if you lose its power source you'll be two dead robots!"

"Yes your grouchiness!" The two robots said.

"Oh Beryl let me just point out that the floating island has lost its float." Eggman laughed. "Looks like Earth has a new island HA HA HA!"

"I'll get you the best energy my queen." Nephrite said. "Jadeite thought he could get good energy by taking it from a mass group of people. I say let one individual use their energy until it's at it's best then take it! They're fate is bound to the constellations and stars!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed another male voice. Then appeared Zoisite, Beryl's third General, it was a guy but had a strange feminine appearance, of green eyes and long blonde hair.

"What do you want?" Nephrite yelled.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall!" Zoisite laughed.

"Is that a man or a woman?" Scratch whispered.

"I think it's a man." Grounder whispered.

"Well, now that we are all aquatinted." Eggman said. "Now I will leave and work on my ultimate weapons! Scratch! Grounder! Bring me those girls, and don't fail me!" Eggman Left while his two flunkies saluted him

"You're going to fail!" Zoisite mocked who then disappeared In a rain of rose petals.

"Nephrite I leave this in your hands." Beryl said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the workshop

"Sonic" called Tails "look at the island!" Sonic rushed outside and they looked up into the sky the floating Angel Island that was once floating in space has fallen inside the earth's atmosphere and has fallen and kept falling then near the coast miles away from the forest or the city of Japan then, CRASH! The Island hit the waters and has settled inside the earth's crust.

"The Island has fallen." Sonic said. "Things are much worse than I thought."

"I'll call the Sailors here." Tails said.

"Good Idea." Sonic said.

* * *

Back at Serena's house the news of the island has hit everywhere. The Family was eating breakfast while the TV was on.

"In other news," said the Anchor on the TV. "an Island has been seen falling from the sky and crashing into the waters, the police speculate the Island to be unstable and that nobody goes near it."

Serena heard the TV and although she couldn't fully understand what was going on she did know that Sonic and Tails knew what was happening.

"Serena hurry up or you'll be late for school again!" Mother said.

"Isn't that just crazy?" Father said. "An island falling from the sky? Impossible!"

* * *

Meanwhile at an abandoned Church Nephrite was communicating with the stars.

"Stars." Nephrite said. "Grant me your power!" Then an image of a celestial map began to pour images into Nephrite's head. "Great Sagittarius, Chiron, he will soon fire his arrow at the center of the Milky way." Then a girl who looks similar to Molly except her hair wasn't curly and she had an aqua tennis outfit appeared in his head.

"So." concluded Nephrite "Katie Sandler."

At a Local Tennis court The girl that Nephrite targeted was playing a tennis match. Serena, Molly and a few other people were cheering her on. The ball sailed strait for her and she hit a power shot at her opponent and it went by her

"Sis you're the best!" Molly cheered.

"I never knew." Serena said.

"She's my older Sister." Molly said "We've been playing tennis for years, she plays so hard, and she's only one year older than me."

Just then bright red sports car and the driver parked it in front of the school and got out and walked towards the Tennis court.

"Wow He's gorgeous!" Cheered a bunch of girls. They turned their attention and they saw Nephrite wearing a blue coat and jeans.

"He's supposed to be a president of a successful company." gossiped a couple of girls

Just then Nephrite jumped over the fence and everyone gasped in amazement.

"Don't enter during a match!" Katie said.

"Try to put your weight into your swing." Nephrite said.

"What?" Katie asked confused.

He approached the opposite side and the girl started to blush and she handed Nephrite her racket.

"Here." Nephrite said. Katie power served the ball and it sailed towards Nephrite and has hit the ball back as hard as he suggested, the ball was going so fast and hard that it knocked Katie's racket out of her hand

"A fly could land on a serve like that." Nephrite said.

"Who are you?" Katie asked. Nephrite walked around the net and to her fallen racket.

"Maxfield Stanton." Nephrite said. "Just an eccentric coach." Nephrite Then grabbed Katie's racket and began to think devilish thoughts. "_My loyal monster, possess this racket, bring Katie's energy to its peak level and steal it!" _Then a strange demonic symbol appeared on the bottom of the racket. He picked up the racket and handed it to her. Then as Katie grabbed the Racket he pupils dilated and she grind devilishly.

"I'm up!" cheered a boy entering the court. Katie served the ball and she hit it so hard that the ball went through the net and knocked the boy down and the ball grinned so hard against the ground that it disintegrated into dust.

"Amazing!" A bystander said. But then all the watchers just turned and ran.

"The more you use the racket." Nephrite said walking back to his car. "The stronger your energy will get."

As time went by more and more people challenged Katie to tennis matches and the same result as before occurred again and again.

* * *

At night Luna went to arcade and began to talk to a game again

"Is there any information on the Island that has fallen?" Luna asked.

"Unfortunately no." The game said. "The hedgehog and the Fox should have that information, but if Beryl happens to be apart of this we will find out."

* * *

The next day the heroes have all reconvened at the Hikawa shrine.

"So Sonic." Ami asked. "Is this the island that holds the power that Eggman is after?"

"Yes." Sonic said. "And for some reasons the Island has lost it's float and has crashed in the waters on your planet."

"Why has it fallen?" Rei asked.

"There are a couple reasons." Tails said. "The power source the seven chaos emeralds combined with their leader has been severed. Or the Master Emerald has simply decided to."

"It _decided to?"_ A confused Serena asked.

"That's right." Sonic said. "The Master Emerald really does have a will of it's own."

"What can we do?" Luna asked.

"Well you three just keep an eye on the Dark Kingdom." Sonic said. "Me and Tails will head to the Island and search for the emeralds, if Eggman gets them we'll be doomed."

"And there is a resident on the Island who can be a great help to us." Tails said.

"Ok, good luck" Rei said.

Sonic and Tails rushed over to the fallen island

* * *

Meanwhile at the tennis court Katie was acting harsh and taking her game waaaaaaaaaay to seriously, she kept knocking people down and breaking rackets, she didn't care what happened just as long as she kept playing

"You never acted like this before." Molly whimpered.

* * *

Sonic and Tails rushed to the outside of the island, unfortunately there where police guarding the island to prevent intruders.

"Nooooo problem." Sonic said as he grabbed Tail's arm he reved up and ran towards the island, he split right through the police and they couldn't even catch a glimpse of Sonic and Tails.

"What was that?" An officer asked.

"I didn't see anything." Another officer replied.

They ran through and around the island until they showed up at the hidden palace. They saw the pedestals of where the chaos emeralds should be and the giant green glowing Master Emerald.

"Well theirs nothing here." Sonic said. "That explains why the Island has fallen, wait."

He then ran up the hill and saw something the shrine of the Master Emerald.

"Theirs the Master Emerald but theirs only 1 chaos emerald." Tails said. Seeing the glowing yellow gem.

"Well." Sonic said. "Lets just take it for now." Sonic rushed to the emerald and took the it.

"What about the Master Emerald?" Tails asked.

"I think "t should stay were it should be." Sonic looked around curiously. _"Strange."_ Sonic thought. _"He's no where to be found."_

"What?" Tails asked.

"Oh nothing." Sonic said looking around. "Come on let's go home buddy." Sonic and Tails rushed off but unknowing to them in a hidden space out of sight they were being watched.

"Hmm." A voice whispered. "It's true what the doctor said. Well good thing I hid all the emeralds around the island and Japan but I'll get that emerald back from that thief later."

* * *

Back at Molly's house she called Serena for a visit.

"What is it?" Serena asked on a cup of tea.

"I'm worried about Katie." Molly said. "She's mistreating equipment and she's being really harsh to people, she's never acted like that before."

"Well there is a tournament coming up." Serena said. "Maybe she's just tense."

"That can't be it." Molly said. Then her eyes began to wallow up and she began to get tear eyed. "What happened to her? I asked her what any problems she may have, she told me to shut up."

"I see." Serena said softly. "Don't cry!" She cheered as her expression changed. "I will help you work things out!"

* * *

That night they arrived at the Tennis school Katie attends.

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_ Serena thought. _"Is it a monster? But if I do a good job I can show up Luna and Rei."_

As usual Katie was being brutal towards more tennis players, this was one on two and as usual her serves had almost severely injured the other players, but before she could do it again Serena and Molly Stepped onto the court.

"Get out of my way." Katie said.

"No." Molly said. "Quit acting like this!"

"MOVE!" Katie shouted

"Molly is worried about you!" Said Serena

"MOVE!" Screamed Katie and her racket began to glow. She swung it and it sent a huge wind that sent them flying backwards.

Nephrite at his abandoned church "The energy reached it's peak, Go Tesnie! And come fourth Eggman's Lackey's!" He took out the call remote that Jadeite got from Eggman and pushed it.

Then something crept out of Katie's racket and it drained her energy. The creature revealed to be a large female humanoid with pale skin, red eyes, black and red suit, pointy elf ears, and a buzz cut.

"Your energy is mine now!" The monster Tesnie laughed.

"A monster! Ok." Serena said. Molly was unconscious "This is my chance to prove myself". Then Serena transformed.

"_Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"_

"A monster can never claim the rank of Ace!" Sailor Moon said triumphantly. "Abusing Tennis to get what you want!"

"For love and Justice, Pretty Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Impudent girl!" Tesnie snapped. And she got a Tennis Racket and a ball and she shot it and it grew large and it engulfed Sailor Moon's body, she rolled around in her large tennis ball body.

"This is bad." Sailor Moon said slightly dizzy, then Tesnie kicked her around and Sailor Moon began to bounce all around the place.

"I should have come here with everyone else!" Sailor Moon whined.

"HAHAH! You look good out there!" Tesnie laughed as the bouncing continued, A red rose shot at her face and it slightly scratched it. "OUCH! Who threw that!?" And on a nearby bench Tuxedo Mask was sitting. "Interfere and you will end up like her!"

"Sure looks fun." Tuxedo Mask said. "Why don't you try it?"

"Fool! Then you can find out for yourself if it's really fun!" Tensie laughed and She shot a ball at Tuxedo Mask but he jumped out of the way in time and he grabbed his cane and he twisted the top and it extended and hit Tensie in the head then the Ball on Sailor Moon's Body disappeared.

"Yay Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cheered. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it." Tuxedo Mask said.

"You!" Tensie snarled and she got her tennis racket and it began to shoot fireballs at Sailor Moon then a huge fire ball flew at her it would have hit her but Tuxedo Mask Grabbed her and lifted her out of the way. The fire war kept going. Tuxedo Mask threw another rose at Tesnie and the petals hit her in the face.

"Use your Tiara now!" Tuxedo Mask ordered and he began to crouch and it seemed as if he was being zapped to death.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Don't worry about me." Tuxedo Mask said. "Just use your Tiara!" Sailor Moon just got a hold of herself and she readied her Tiara.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The tiara flew and it obliterated Tensie and Katie got her energy back.

Sailor Mars, Mercury and Luna arrived on the scene just in time to see Sailor Moon's victory.

"Impressive!" Sailor Mars said.

"She's growing up a little now." Luna said.

Sailor Moon looked around for Tuxedo Mask but she found nothing.

"He's gone!" Sailor Moon whined. "Will he be all right?"

"You certainty wont be!" Laughed a clucky voice.

Sailor Mars just got Back from sending Katie home, how she could do it so fast was a total mystery.

"Oh no!" Luna whimpered.

"It can't be!" Sailor Mercury said frightened.

And Scratch and Grounder descended from the air in a 35 foot air craft in the shape of a hawk.

AS SEEN IN SONIC HEROES

Hello Girls! Grounder said.

"No!" Sailor Moon said. We need Sonic and Tails!

"Don't give up!" Luna said, who had just arrived. "Use science you can beat them!"

"Enough talk!" Scratch said. "Fire the guns!" Then turrets appeared out of the wing and then the mouth and they started firing bullets. The girls screamed as they ran in terror. "AH HA AH HA!" mocked Scratch.

"Yeah." Grounder said. "AH HA AH HA!"

"We can cause a system failure." Ami said. "Mars heat up the robot with the fire spell and then I'll cool it with my bubbles, and Sailor Moon destroy it with your Tiara."

"_Fire Soul!" _

"_Bubbles Spray!" _

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_ But like before nothing happened.

"Ha." Scratch mocked. "You never learn that won't work!"

"Yeah!" Grounder said. "As long as we have our ultimate power source we can't lose!"

Then Grounder showed the scouts a glowing green gem.

"Is that?" Sailor Mars said.

"A chaos emerald?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes we have two." Scratch said. "But _we_ only have one. With this you have no way of beating us!"

"That's it!" Sailor Moon said hit with an insight. "If we can't win by confronting it directly we can get very powerful ourselves!"

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_ The tiara flew and hit Grounders Drilling outlet. The emerald fell to the ground and rolled towards the edge of the tennis court.

"I'll get it." Luna said, she then ran to the emerald dogging bullets. She picked up the emerald with her mouth and ran to the soldiers.

"Keep this safe." She said. "We must take this to Sonic!'

"Brats!" Scratch said. "We will get that chaos emerald back!"

"Our only hope is to use the emerald." Sailor Mars said.

"But you don't know how!" Luna said.

"We have no choice! Let's try everyone touching it." Sailor Mercury said, Mars, Mercury, touched the chaos emerald, it then glowed brightly and then so did their bodies.

"I feel stronger." Sailor Mars said.

"And we took their emerald so we gain power as they lose it!" Sailor Mercury said. "Ok now lets try that plan again."

"_Fire Soul!" _

"_Bubble Spray!" _

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The Robot burned to a crisp then the power shut down with the power of the fire and bubbles with the power of the tiara and blew up the hawk Scratch and Grounder got blown into the sky.

A couple hours later the girls all showed up at the workshop and wait for Sonic and Tails to return after about three minuets they did.

"Hey Sonic!" Serena said. "We have acquired a chaos emerald."

"So did we!" Tails said, they showed each other the Emeralds and Luna told them the story of how they got it.

"Good you beat Scratch and Grounder all by you're selves." Sonic said. "And you took their only emerald."

"Not exactly." Rei said. "Apparently Eggman has two. But we took one so that leaves him with one."

"Did you find out what caused the island to fall?" Ami asked.

"Sort of." Tails said. "All but the chaos emerald we have, and the Master Emerald is missing, you have one and Eggman has one so there are four emeralds missing."

"_And __he wasn't their, why?" _Sonic thought.

"I guess we got to get the other four emeralds before Eggman does!" Rei said.

"So." Serena said with a sneaky look on her face and staring at the emerald. "I guess I will just keep this!"

"OHHHHHH no you don't!" Rei said snatching it from her hand. "I think I should hold this!"

"Rei! You're so mean!" Serena said crying.

"Sorry." Ami said. "But the truth is your pretty clumsy, Rei should hold on to it for a while."

* * *

The next day Katie was all reenergized and back to playing tennis like before but this time she was the good nice person she was before.

"Weird." Molly said. "She doesn't seem to remember anything that she did."

"Well at least she's doing well now right?" Serena asked.

"True." Molly said.

"Hey!" Katie called to Molly. "Do you want to play me?"

"Sure!" Molly cheered.

Author's Note: _Sorry if certain things may not make sense now, but trust me it will later._


	11. The Gaurdian

The Guardian

"So these are chaos emeralds." Serena said. "Imagine the jewelry I could have if I had all seven."

"Don't even think about it Dumpling head." Rei said.

"But we are lucky." Ami said. "Sonic entrusted us with this one so we can stop Eggman when we see him again."

"You have a great responsibility." Luna said. "Use this power to find the moon princess, we cant let the emerald fall into the hands of the enemy."

"But for now lets resume our original objective until we see the enemy again" Ami added.

"Why can't I hold the emerald?" Serena whined.

"Because I know Rei is smart and wise, she wont harness the emerald to up her physical performance in school or sell it to buy useless junk." Luna explained.

"Good point." Ami said. "Rei you take it for now."

"I promise, I won't let you down." Rei said.

"I can't believe this!" Serena whined. "They're all against me!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom

"I'm sorry for my failure with Sailor Moon." Nephrite said. "It won't happen again."

"Don't trust him my Queen." Said a male voice, then appeared Zoisite. "He will just fail again against both Sonic and Sailor Moon."

"He may have a chance Zoisite." Beryl said. "Dr, Eggman sent the mercenary out to assist his hunt in the chaos emeralds. And he agreed to help you collect the energy, so go and get me that energy!"

"How is Eggman anyway?" Zoisite asked.

"He's punishing his lackey's for losing his chaos emerald." Beryl smirked. "hmhmhmhmmmm."

"Yes." Nephrite said. "He left to earth."

"You know, he will just fail again." Zoisite said.

"Don't question my orders!" Beryl snapped. "If he doesn't succeed he will suffer."

* * *

At Nephrite's abandoned church.

"I shall ask help from Draco the Dragon to help me find my next victim." it showed a young boy collecting bugs. "Ok I will call you Draco, when the time comes."

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest

"So." Sonic said. "The scouts have one, and Eggman has one, so we know were three of the emeralds are. But there are still four unknown emeralds, we'll have to start looking for them."

"When?" Tails asked.

"Now." Sonic said, then Sonic grabbed Tails by the arm and stated running. But unexpectedly, they bumped into a 12-year-old boy dressed in a safari suit. With jars of bugs, beetles, butterflies, and caterpillars. Along with empty jars and a butterfly net.

"Ow." He said. "Watch were you're…" The site of Sonic and Tails left his mouth hanging open. Sonic and Tails did nothing at first but then they just ran off again.

"Ok..." He said regaining his senses by shaking his head. "I got bugs to catch."

"Yes you do." Nephrite said, approaching from the trees "Hi, I'm Maxfield Stanton, mind if I see your net young man?"

"Sure." The boy said, slightly suspicious. Then, like Katie he began to put a spell on the net.

_"You will keep catching until your energy gets at it's strongest!"_ Nephrite said devilishly.

"This net is very good for catching bugs!" Maxfield said handing the net to him. "So go on and keep catching beetles!" He walked away. "And offer up your energy hahahahaha!"

Nephrite walked out of sight and he saw the strange figure of Eggman's Mercenary jumping through the trees nearby

"Clam Down!" Nephrite shouted. "When the time is right you will know what to do!"

The spell made the boy become Nephrite's slave.

"I must catch more bugs." Muttered the boy and he violently began swinging his net and even squishing worms and beetles, "I must only catch strong magnificent bugs!"

* * *

Two and a half-hours later Sonic and Tails ran back to the forest. Unfortunately they didn't find any emeralds, they looked mainly outside the cities in Japan.

"I can't believe this, no emeralds." Tails said.

"I know." Sonic said. "But there are many more places left to look." They herd loud grunting and yelling they looked to they're left and they saw the same boy from before.

"It's almost sunset." Tails noted. "He should be getting home."

"Right." Sonic said and he rushed over to the boy "Hey kid! You should get going home!"

"Grr you again." The boy grumbled. "Leave me alone! I must catch all the bugs."

"Sonic." Tails said rushing next to Sonic. "He seems different."

"I think you should calm down." Sonic suggested.

"No." The boy said. "I must use energy so you can bow to the Dark Kingdom!"

"Hey, I herd that talk before!" Sonic said.

* * *

"Now!" Nephrite called at his abandoned church. "Since he's so young his energy climbed very quickly." Then appeared Draco the dragon appeared from the body of the kid and took his energy. He was 150 big and tall dragon with a teal scale body with golden eyes.

"Woah, what the!?" Sonic shouted. Tails Flew over to the boy's body and brought him over to Sonic.

"I'll take this boy back to the workshop and once there I will call the Sailors!" Tails said.

"You do that little buddy." Sonic said focusing on Draco, and Tails rushed away with the boy's body.

"Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog." Draco said. "I'm a constellation warrior form the Dark Kingdom sent by my master Nephrite. I have collected the energy I came here for and now I can finish you off and claim your chaos emerald!"

"Over my dead body!" Sonic shouted.

"That's the idea!" Draco laughed and he began to blow fireballs at Sonic, he just kept leaping to the side but there was no real winner because even if Sonic moved to the side the fire would just hit and burn the trees and plants. Sonic didn't seem to notice because sonic would just start dancing after each dodge.

"How dare you mock my accuracy!" Draco yelled. "Time to turn up the heat!" Sonic then rushed up his arm and struck his head and he went down. Then Tails came back to see Sonic winning and unfortunately the small blaze that the forest was suffering.

"Ok." Sonic said recoiling back to Tails. "Lets finish him off!" Draco regained his senses and quickly snapped up Sonic and ate him. Sonic failed to notice him since his back was turned.

"HA HA HA!" Nephrite laughed, watching his celestial map which is showing him all that was happening. "I did something that Eggman couldn't do! Kill Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"SONIC NO!" Tails screamed.

"Sorry Tails." Nephrite said. "You're buddy is now being digested by the constellation Draco the Dragon!"

"Ow." Draco moaned. "This diner isn't agreeing with me." Then Draco spat Sonic up and he was glowing.

"What! No!" Nephrite screamed. "No one can stop Draco!" Then Sonic held up his chaos emerald.

"This is how I escaped, I got a little power boost." Sonic said triumphantly.

"Hooray!" Tails cheered.

"Now lets finish him off!" Said Sonic, Then Sonic and Tails joined hands combined their attacks together to make a double speed dash attack and it ripped through Draco who then burst into nothing. The energy returned to the kid who was still unconscious.

"Now I need to do a little damage control." Sonic said and he scooped up some dirt and he ran around the blaze really fast while throwing the dirt on the fire and it went out in little time.

"We're Here!" Sailor Moon shouted, who had just arrived with the other sailors.

"Wow Sonic." Sailor Mars said. "You already won!"

"Looks like you had a hard time." Sailor Mercury said inspecting the broken trees and scorched plants.

"So I ran all the way out here for nothing!" Sailor Moon whined.

"I lost." Nephrite said. "I need assistance." Then Nephrite whistled and some thing popped out of the trees and stuck everyone on the head and knocking them unconscious, all they saw was a red blur.

* * *

Then when everyone awakened They found that they may have been captured they were all tied to wooden chairs and were in a dark room with one light shining over they're heads.

"Is everyone ok?" Sonic asked, everyone answered yes.

"Ok now where are we?" Sailor Mercury asked looking around.

"Exactly where I want you!" A voice said.

"That's not a voice we know." Sailor Mars said.

"We know you." Sonic said. "You're—."

"That's right." A shadowy figure said. It just stepped into the light, revealing a red creature similar to Sonic.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, the last of them and guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald and the floating island."

"Is this a friend of yours Sonic?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sonic and Tails are not my friends! And neither are you Sailor Warriors! My friend Dr. Eggman told me everything you plan to steal all the Emeralds and conquer the floating island. He teamed up with the Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom and are now trying to foil you're evil plan." Knuckles objected.

"You're wrong." Sailor Mars said. "Beryl and Eggman are the enemies, they want the emeralds for themselves, they want universal domination! I mean how do you explain the island falling?"

Knuckles smirked. "I let Eggman borrow 2 chaos emeralds. I hid all but one from you on the island and Japan. But now I have that emerald back!" Knuckles held up the chaos emerald that Sonic had. "Now I will teach you all a lesson when you deal with me!" Knuckles readied his fist and charged at Sailor Mercury. But a red Rose shot at Knuckles and he stopped. Everyone looked up to see Tuxedo Mask to the rescue, he was standing in a window which then signified that they were being held inside a building.

"Yes!" Sailor Moon cried. "My love has come to save me!"

"This doesn't involve you stranger." Knuckles said. "Leave or I'll pummel you!"

"Torturing victims while there are defenseless?" Tuxedo Mask said. "That just makes you a cowardly naive little Echidna!"

"So you're my enemy too?" Knuckles said. "Well Knuckles never runs from a fight! Then Tuxedo Mask pulled out his cane and swung it really fast like a sword and cut the ropes tying everyone."

"Thanks." Sonic said. "Quite odd how a cane can cut ropes but who cares, now let's get that chaos emerald!"

"_Bubble Spray!"_ The fog surrounded Knuckles.

"Gee." Knuckles said. "I can't see no ware to go, but down!" Everyone ran into the fog and all they found was a hole that Knuckles dug underground.

"Oh no!" Tuxedo Mask shouted, he was feeling wired vibrations in the ground. "Get out of the way!" Sonic, Tails, Tuxedo mask pushed the Sailors out of the way when Knuckles popped out of the ground to land a sneak attack. But the attack missed.

_"Hmm."_ Knuckles thought. "You're not as wimpy as I thought. I will _still_ save everyone from a dark fate you plan to give."

"You have it all wrong!" Sailor Mars said. "Wont you believe us!?"

"Liars!" Knuckles shouted. "I will need emerald powers to stop you!" Knuckles picked up the emerald, but when he looked at it all he saw was an empty hand.

"What!? How!?" Knuckles shouted. He examined everyone and he saw Tuxedo Mask holding it.

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled. "Give that back!" Tuxedo Mask threw another rose and the petals sprayed all over Knuckles face and blinded him, when it cleared everyone was gone. "NO!" Knuckles screamed. "I will get that emerald back if it's the last thing I ever do!"

* * *

Later they all escaped from the window that Tuxedo Mask used to get inside with it was an old warehouse in a rundown abandoned shopping district. Everyone looked around for Tuxedo Mask but he was gone and he took the emerald with him.

"I guess for now we can leave the emerald with Tuxedo Mask, but we will have to take it from him eventually." Sonic said.

"Now we have another enemy." Sailor Moon sighed. "This just isn't my day."

"He has obviously been deceived." Tails said. "Some how, we will make him see the light."

"He can be a powerful ally." Sailor Mars said.

"But for now, we need to get the chaos emeralds and stop Eggman and the Dark Kingdom. I guess, now, Knuckles to. Sonic said.

The Sailors waved bye to Sonic and Tails when they all went back home Sonic and Tails returned to the workshop.

* * *

Sonic picked the unconscious boy and ran him back into the city to return him home he saw a mother and father holding each other crying. Sonic's instinks told him that those are the boy's parents and apparently they're worried. He dashed over to the two. The boy woke up in Sonic's arms

"Are you the animal I saw earlier?" Asked the kid

"Yes." Sonic said. "You had a rough day, I'm taking you back to your home."

"What happened?" The boy asked. "I remember nothing."

"Don't worry." Sonic said. "Everything's ok now."

"Are you two looking for this?" Sonic asked showing the boy.

"That's our Mark!" Cheered his parents, hugging and kissing they're son.

"Mom. Dad." Mark said hugging his parent's back "I think my bug catching days are over."

"Are you the animal that has been a buzz in the news lately?" Mark's father asked.

"I don't know." Sonic said. "Maybe."

"Well thank you!" Mark's mother said. "You're ok in my book! Thanks for bringing my boy back!"

"No problem Ma'am." Sonic said as he rushed back to the workshop.


	12. Sammy's Innocent Love

Sammy's innocent Love

"Nephrite!" Queen Beryl shouted. "You have failed me again, this time it was that hedgehog Sonic and his bratty friend Tails, but how goes things with the Sailors?"

"You're Highness..." Nephrite said. "I'm completing this task."

"Ohh hohohohoho!" Laughed a male voice then in rose petals, Zoisite appeared. "Oh it seems like your having a hard time against both teams of our enemies! I would be more than happy to give you a hand, odds are our operations are bound to go better with both of us rather than one, what do you think?" He asked Beryl.

"Good idea." Beryl agreed. "Nephrite, work with Zoisite and.."

"I refuse." Nephrite objected.

"Oh dear." Zoisite said. "Do you intend to defy our queen?"

"I'm not doing this for her!" Nephrite grunted. "I'm doing this for myself!" Beryl shot Nephrite with a mean look, but he didn't seem to care. Nephrite then left.

"GRRRR!" Beryl growled. "Nephrite!"

_"Good."_ Zoisite thought. _"Everything is going just as I planned. She will lose confidence in Nephrite."_

* * *

At Serena's House

It was a normal morning, except one main factor Serena was up early.

"Hey Sammy, it seems your friend Mika has won a French doll contest." Father said reading the newspaper.

"Really?" Sammy squealed.

"Mika's mother is a famous doll maker as well." Mother said. "Like mother like daughter."

Serena held out her breakfast spoon like a microphone, she was imitating a news reporter. "So Sammy how does it feel to have a celebrity for a girlfriend?"

"Stop it!" Sammy blushing and he left the table. He got his bag on and went to the front door. "Stupid Serena! Your gonna be late again! I'm leaving!" She checked her watch and she panicked

"I'm gonna be late again!" Then she darted out the door and made it to school.

"Out in the hallway with you!" Ms. Haruna said, throwing Serena out in the hallway again, apparently just waking up early isn't enough.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic was out going on a run by himself. He was hunting for chaos emeralds but it was going to be harder since Tuxedo Mask has the emerald he once had.

Sonic was running in the forest as he soon found a cave he looked down it and saw a glow.

"Hey." Sonic said with anticipation, he sped down the cave and he saw just what he expected, the white chaos emerald. "Score!" He shouted with glee. As he approached it Knuckles dropped from the roof of the cave.

"How did you know I was here?" Sonic asked.

"Hello Sonic." Knuckles said. "I'm Sorry but you will not be taking that emerald."

"Oh yeah?" Sonic said taking a defensive stance. "How do you plan to stop me?"

"Like this!" Then Knuckles punched the ground of the cave and it created a caused a cave-in.

"No Knuckles!" Sonic shouted. "We will both be crushed!"

"As long as you don't have the emerald!" Knuckles smirked. Sonic reved up his feet and sped out of the cave dogging falling rocks. He made it out of the cave and looked up. Then Knuckles broke out of the roof of the cave with the chaos emerald in hand. "I think I will keep this instead of relocating it, see ya!" Then he glided back to the floating island, which is still grounded. Then the cave completely collapsed.

"Looks like the fourth emerald has been found." Sonic said. "I should let everyone know, and he dashed back towards the workshop."

* * *

Later School ended Serena and Molly was walking with her.

"It's amazing how you never get tired of being late every day." said Molly

"Oh stop it!" Serena scoffed, two little girls approached Serena and Molly.

"Excuse me." One of the girls asked. "Are you Sammy's older sister?"

"Yes." Serena said.

"He's mean!" The other girl said.

"What did he do?" Serena asked anxiously.

"Today at school." The girl said. "Mika decided to give Sammy the doll she used to win the contest. Then all the guys started to tease them both by singing songs like 'Mika and Sammy sitting in a tree!' then Sammy threw the doll back at her but she didn't catch it. It hit the floor and broke, he didn't even apologize for hurting Mika's feelings."

"Please talk to Sammy about this." The other girl requested.

"As an older sister you should have a word with him." Molly said Serena had a disgruntled look on her face.

"Anyway just let his wise and pretty older sister handle this!" Serena said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Nephrite's abandoned church

"The Stars know everything." Nephrite said gazing at his celestial map. "Orpheus is playing her harp of sorrow, she has chose the girl, Mika Kayama."

* * *

Back at Serena's house she ran up to Sammy's door and banged on his door. "Sammy your sister needs to talk to you!"

"Come in." He said neviously Serena stomped her way to Sammy and she pounded on his head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Sammy shouted.

"For Mika1" Serena said. Sammy had a shocked look on his face, he was shocked how word of this reached his sister. "You broke her doll today, go apologize to her immediately!"

"I don't want to hear about that anymore! Get out!" Sammy snapped trying to force Serena out of his room.

"Fine." Serena said with a warning tone. "I guess I will just have to tell Mom and Dad about this, what do you think will happen?" Sammy's look froze on his face.

"It will be easy just do as I say." Serena said.

"Fine!" Sammy sighed, he then went over to Mika's house he began to practice. "I'm so sorry I'll make this up to you even if it takes the rest of my life. Ok I'll go with that." He tried to cross the street, but Nephrite in his big expensive red car go past him. "Wow what a cool car!" He gasped.

Nephrite stepped out and approached the doorbell and rang it.

"Hello?" Mika's mother asked, over the speaker.

"Hi I'm Maxfield Stanton. I spoke with you on the phone earlier." Nephrite said.

"They have a guest I'll come back later." Sammy said watching. Nephrite was welcomed inside the house and Mika was brought out her room to the front couch she had a very gloomy look on her face.

"I thought that Pierre Dumoe was the only one, who could make such classic dolls, but this has changed my mind." Nephrite asked.

"My your such a flatterer!" Mika's mother laughed.

"I see that your daughter is also very talented." Nephrite added. "The doll you entered in the contest the other day was wonderful."

"Mika why don't you show him the doll you're making now?" Her mother suggested. Mika brought out her doll it was a female on with brown hair, it had a sad look on its face.

"Wow this is great." Nephrite said holding the doll. "Her sad expression is just so.." he touched it's forehead and he cast a spell on it in his head, "_monster, Jumo! Bring Mika'senergy to it's peak level and steal it!"_ "Would you mind making ten more dolls just like this one?"

"Ten?" Mika asked.

"They will sell out very quickly." Nephrite said.

"We are holding a private exhibition starting this Saturday please come and see it!" Mika's mother said excited.

"Will do." Nephrite said and with that he walked out the door and left. Within one hour Mika already completed one.

"Wow you're quick." Mika's mother said.

"I know." Mika said. "I all of a sudden feel motivated. Now I have to make the second one."

"It's getting late you should get some sleep." Mika's mother said. "You have school tomorrow."

"I'll be fine." Mika said with a blank look on her face.

"Come on." Mika's mother said. ":et's clean up." She reached for her hand, but Mika slapped it away and pushed her mother down. And the doll she just finished grew a devilish look on its face.

* * *

Back at the workshop Sonic was telling Tails what happened.

"So Knuckles has the fourth emerald?" Tails asked.

"Yes so Knuckles has one, Eggman has one, the Sailors have one, and Tuxedo mask has one."

"Things will really get crazy with the Dark Kingdom, Eggman, and now Knuckles hunting the emeralds." Tails said.

"Its time we kick things up a notch." Sonic said cracking his fist.

* * *

A couple minuets after Nephrite left Sammy walked up to the front door. And when her mom answered it she seemed bothered and frightened.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Mika's mom said. "Mika was working on her dolls all day and she refuses to come out for anything, she won't even listen to me."

"Let me see her!" Sammy suggested. They went inside and Mika's Mother began to knock on the door.

"Mika!" called her mother "Sammy's here!"

"I don't wanna see him!" Mika responded.

"Mika!" Sammy called. "I need to…."

"GO AWAY!" Mika screamed Sammy returned home to ponder what went wrong, Serena walked inside carrying two drinks.

"Here you go!" Serena said handing him a drink.

"What's this?" Sammy asked.

"As a caring sister, I can't ignore my little brother when he's upset." Serena winked. "You did apologize didn't you?"

"Well…" Sammy said, and he explained the situation.

"I didn't know that" Serena said.

"Mika's always been so sweet I couldn't believe it." Sammy said hanging his head in his hands. "Did I hurt her feelings _that_ badly?"

"Cheer up." Serena said then she was hit with an insight. "Oh I know! Why don't you bring her a present next time you visit? Girls love getting presents!"

Serena was sitting on her bed when Luna asked her what's going on, didn't take long to tell her what's happening.

"Wow you're very sharp today!" Luna said quite surprised.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for my little brother." She said with glee

"We should go take a look at Mika." Luna suggested. "If she's so fixated on making dolls, sounds like the dark kingdom is behind this."

"Ok but lets have Ami and Rei handle this." Serena laughed.

"SERENA!" Luna snapped.

"Fine!" Serena sighed.

* * *

Later she managed to call Ami, and then they showed up and they all got together outside Mika's fence. Luna was climbing up the tree growing on the outside of the fence, the branches were growing over the fence.

"Do you see anything?" Ami asked.

"No." Luna said peering through the window. "The curtains are closed."

"According to Sammy," Serena said. "Mika hasn't been going to school either."

"Hey." Ami said pointing at a wall across the street. "There is a private exhibition that starts tomorrow."

* * *

Sammy was walking down the street on his way home from school, and he saw a Sailor V poster in the Arcade window, and he remembered, Mika likes Sailor V but like Sailor Moon More.

"Ok!" Sammy said. "That's what I'm going to get her."

* * *

Later Sammy was working on an incredibly odd looking figurine out of clay at his desk.

"Hey." Serena said looking at what he was doing. "A present for Mika?"

"Yeah." Sammy said.

"Oh how cute." Serena moaned. "She will love that piggy!"

"It's supposed to be Sailor Moon!" Sammy grumbled.

"Wow." Serena said slightly peeved. "If Sailor Moon really saw it she would cry!"

"But it's the thought that counts!" Sammy said.

"Well she is the envoy of love and justice after all." Serena said.

"Right." Sammy said. "But what's interesting is apparently she knows of the animals that have been in the news, I would like to meet them apparently they can talk!"

"Yeah especially if you like slick talking speed demon and super cute engineer." Serena grumbled.

"What was that?" Sammy asked.

"Oh Nothing!" Serena said defensively.

* * *

Over the past couple days Rei has been going out on dates this time it was on a date to the doll exhibit hosted by Nephrite.

Inside Nephrite was talking to Mika's mother.

"It's wonderful." Nephrite said, this exhibition seems like a success.

"Thanks." Mika's mother said.

"Where is Miss Mika?" Nephrite said.

"She's making the last one in the back room." Her mother responded. "She worked herself to exhaustion to make those dolls."

"Really?" Nephrite smirked.

Ami was already at the exhibit she was hiding Luna inside a picnic basket. She poked her head out and saw Rei and quickly pointed her out.

"Wow they're so adorable Darien!" Rei said looking at some of her dolls. Darien of course looked board out of his skull, you could see on his face that he really wished he wasn't there right now.

"What do you think?" Rei asked.

"Oh! Sorry" Darien said jerking his head up. "I'm not a big fan of dolls."

"You don't like dolls?" Rei asked.

"No it's not like I hate them." Darien said.

"Good!" Rei said, then she tugged on his arm and dragged him across the room. Nephrite was just passing by and they both gave each other a cold look.

"Can I help you?" Darien asked.

"No." Nephrite said. "I mistook you for someone else."

* * *

Later Serena arrived with Sammy at the exhibit.

"So how's Mika?" Serena asked to Mika's mom.

"Well, actually." Mika's mother said. "She's in the back anteroom I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you."

They walked over to the room, Rei noticed that Serena was here out of the corner of her eye. Darien felt really energized he looked at his pocket and he took out a glowing gem, he couldn't remember when he ever got it but it makes him feel really strong.

Mika continued to work on more dolls, and her face looked more evil and devilish. "Finished!" she said, one doll's hair began to fly around like crazy, the door opened and Sammy and Serena entered.

"Mika." Sammy said. "I'm sorry I made this for you." He held out his poorly made Sailor Moon figurine. Then a swirl of Dark Magic emerged from the doll

_"The energy level has peaked!"_ Nephrite thought. _"Go Jumo!"_

Then a giant doll with separated body parts and short green hair emerged out of the doll and drained Mika's energy. Sammy ran over to Mika but Jumo shoved Sammy to the wall and he was knocked out. Naturally he dropped the Sailor Moon figurine and Jumo smahed it to pieces by stomping on it. Serena gasped and then she transformed.

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!" _

"I'm the warrior of love and Justice!" Sailor Moon called. "You break Sammy's doll he worked so hard to make! His heart is in it!" And she did her famous pose. "In the name of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"

Then Jumo suck a doll sitting next to her on Sailor Moon, it grew fangs and it flew at her Sailor Moon. She leaped out of the way and then out a nearby window Jumo broke though the wall and went after Sailor Moon, luckily Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury along with Luna arrived on the scene. Jumo unleashed her claws and charged at Sailor Moon but Sailor Mercury acted quickly.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

The Fog stopped Jumo in her tracks, Sailor Moon took a sigh of relief.

"We should have come a little later." Sailor Mars groaned.

"Watch out!" Luna cried, two little dolls charged at Sailor Moon but Sailor Mars retaliated with an ofuda.

"_Rin,Pyo,Tou,Sha,Kai,Jin,Retsu,Zai,Zen! Begon, evil spirits!"_

The spell was broken and the dolls returned to normal. But the sounds of chokes filed the air Sailor Mars, and Mercury turned their heads to see that Jumo have Sailor Moon by the throat Sailor Mars also retaliated.

"_Fire Soul!"_

The fireball made Jumo separate from it's hands but the hands didn't release Sailor Moon.

"Your attacks are Useless!" Jumo said and she launched her forearm piece at the two Sailors they moved aside and they manage to slice a small amount of Rei's hair off. Ami activated her visor and scanned Jumo.

"Her weak spot is her right ankle!" Sailor Mercury announced, but sadly Jumo was still choking Sailor Moon, but a red rose flew and completely smashed the hands. They all looked and of course, Tuxedo Mask had arrived.

"Wow that was some rose!" Sailor Mercury said amazed.

"Do it now!" Tuxedo Mask said, Then Sailor Moon readied her Tiara.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The Tiara flew and it hit the right ankle and destroyed Jumo. The other Sailors rushed to Sailor Moon and checked her.

"Hey!" Tuxedo Mask called, the Sailors looked at him and he took out the Chaos emerald. "Tell Sonic I said Thanks!" And then he left.

"That explains why his rose was much stronger." Sailor Mercury said.

Mika's energy returned and she saw Sammy's unconscious body.

"Sammy!" She cried as she ran to him. He arose from his rest.

"You're awake." Sailor Moon said, silhouetted in the drapes of a window.

"SAILOR MOON!" Mika squealed.

"I punished the bad monster!" Sailor Moon said. "I hope you two get along well together forever." Then she leaped from the window.

"Hey wait!" Sammy called "Where's the talking animals?" Then he noticed the mess on the floor of Sammy's present. "Look what happened to the present I made for you…"

"For Me?" Mika said happily.

"I'm sorry about what happened I did the other day." Sammy uttered

"It's ok, after all, you came to my rescue!" Mika said.

* * *

The next day at Sammy's school Mika had returned.

"Hey Sammy." Mika said, she handed him a Sailor Moon Figurine that looked absolutely flawless. "This did for what you did for me the other day."

"Sailor Moon is so cool, you know!" Sammy squealed hugging the figurine.

"Oh you like her _that_ much!" Mika snapped with a jealous tone and she stomped off.

"Oh that's not what I meant!" Sammy cried, he smiled and gave a sigh. "It's not easy being a popular guy."


	13. Tuxedo Mask Love Letter

Tuxedo Mask Love Letter.

Nephrite was already standing at his map trying his next idea.

"The Stars know everything." said Nephrite gazing at his celestial map again, "Leo shines in the night sky, and the star Regulus, presides over his strong leg. Tell me the weakness of the Sailors, one of our despised enemies." And it showed him images of Tuxedo Mask. "So Tuxedo Mask is their weakness! Once I'm finished with them I will get Sonic."

Then Zoisite appeared inside the church.

"Nephrite, Queen Beryl is calling for you." Said Zoisite anxiously "They both left for the Dark Kingdom once there."

"Nephrite," said Beryl "It seems the collection of human energy isn't going very well, you also have not yet brought me a Chaos emerald!"

"The universe was not created overnight." Said Nephrite defensively.

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME!" Screamed Beryl

"Yes after all she is the one in charge!" Said Eggman "with his two henchmen walking out of a dark side of the room Scratch and Grounder look slightly scarred for life."

"I called Eggman here" said Beryl "I have requested his assistance."

"Scratch and Grounder will come in a robot that's not really robust but against the Sailors they stand no chance," smirked Eggman, "I would love to take them myself but unfortunately my two ultimate weapons are not finished yet."

"Remind me," said Zoisite, "what exactly are these two weapons?"

Eggman cleared his throat. "One is a gigantic base with the power of total annihilation, the other is a robot made for the specific purpose of defeating Sonic."

"It makes my spine tingle whenever I hear that!" laughed Beryl "I can't wait until I see them both complete!"

She shot Nephrite with an angry look and began to shout again.

"IF YOU CANNOT DEFEAT SAILOR MOON, SONIC, AND THE OTHERS! YOU WILL MEET THE SAME FATE AS JADEITE!" All the monsters witnessing shivered in fear.

"Such a terrible punishment" mocked Zoisite.

"I am one of the great four generals of the Dark Kingdom! I do not need to be ordered around! I swear that I will lure Sailor Moon out and kill her without fail." Snapped Nephrite.

"Excuse me!" said Scratch "aren't we supposed capture the Sailors and do what the Doctor does best?"

"Don't worry" said Eggman "there will always be the chaos emeralds, besides in the end I will get what I want."

"Doctor always knows what's best!" Shrugged Grounder.

Eggman looked at his henchman, "Now you two will go for the Sailors they may forget to bring the emerald, but DO NOT take any chances. You're goal is to simply retrieve the emerald back from them if they don't have it them bring me all three of those Sailors, understand?"

"Yes your ruthlessness!" Saluted Scratch

"We won't disappoint you!" Said Grounder

At Serena's house Serena was getting back home from school and she has found a letter in hanging in the mailbox it was sealed with a heart shaped sticker, and it was addressed to Serena.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" She screamed with joy "it's from Tuxedo Mask!" She ran up to her room and sat on her bed and began to read it out loud, and of coarse Luna was there listening.

"_I love you more than anyone else. Please meet me at the MS Department Store in Shinjuku tomorrow night". _"Wow Alright!" Cheered Serena

"Why would Tuxedo Mask send you a love letter?" Asked Luna "How does he even know where you live and who you really are?"

"I know why!" Cheered Serena Because, "he loves me!" And she started to blush.

"I'm going to call" Sonic and Tails.

"Why?" Said Serena "Because now that we know where Tuxedo Mask is this is a good opportunity for Sonic and Tails to get the chaos emerald he has."

"Ok" said Serena "Love conquers all! It solves all mysteries."

"He does help you out sometimes," said Luna, "but we still don't know if he's on our side or not." Serena had hearts for eyes and she just kept kissing the letter, she didn't care what Luna was saying.

The next day at school a terrible revelation awaited Serena.

"No!" Screamed Serena "That can't be true!" As it turns out all the girls at school also recived letters.

"Yes me to" said Molly

"Who is Tuxedo Mask?" Asked Another girl, "I have no idea" said another.

"I wish this love letter was from him!" said Molly Thinking of Nephrite she remembers him from the tennis court.

Ms. Haruna walked inside and slammed her teacher book on the desk to get the student's attention. "Everyone, you must not be tricked by prank love letters! Ladies should always be modest Do you understand?" She announced with a smiling face! "That letter may have been sent by somebody vicious to tempt you. So do not go to the MS Department Store in Shinjuku. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Cheered all the girls except Serena who had a sad face.

Ms. Haruna turned around and she had an angry look on her face.

"Outrageous!" She thought angrily "why didn't I get a letter, too?"

Later Luna sneaked into the school and she went to Ami who was in Gym Class and she explained the situation to her.

"That's odd." Said Ami "we should tell Rei about this as well, I will also call Sonic once class is out."

Back at the forest Tails was getting a call from Ami.

"Sonic!" Called Tails "Ami is calling us!" Sonic leapt down from the tree he was sitting on and landed back on the ground, and Tails activated the communicator. "Hi Ami" said Tails.

"Sonic, Tails" said Ami "Tuxedo Mask has invited a lot of girls our age to a discount store tonight, we suspect that it may be a trap."

"But if It really is him I can get the chaos emerald back." Said Sonic

"You sure are smart!" Smiled Ami

"Ok" said Sonic "we'll be there!" And the message ended.

"All right!" Said Tails "tonight we can kick some Dark kingdom butt!"

"Now you're talking!" Said Sonic patting Tails on the shoulder.

Later Serena went to the Arcade. Darien and Andrew were at the claw machine talking.

"What's with you?" Asked Darien to Serena noticing the sad look on her face, but she gave no answer, "Oh I know, lots of girls got a love letter from a guy called Tuxedo Mask, but you didn't is that why?"

Serena got angry and she yelled "You're wrong! I did get one!"

"Then what's the problem?" Asked Andrew.

"How could Tuxedo Mask send love letters to those other girls?" Whined Serena Then she started to cry.

Later Ami arrived and the Hikawa shrine to see Rei who was sick in bed.

"Oh you're sick?" Asked Ami

"Yes" said Rei "I caught a cold, so I cannot see Tuxedo Mask tonight."

"Oh poor thing," said Ami sympathetically "I'll take care of you!"

At the store Nephrite was at there and he was thinking about his main plan and his backup plan.

"Hi Maxfield!" Called Molly Nephrite turned his head and saw Molly. "It's me! The girl on the Junior High school's tennis club. Molly!"

"Oh yes!" Said Nephrite "I remember now, are you out shopping?"

"Yes" said Molly blushing, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"What?" Asked Nephrite.

"You wouldn't happen to be Tuxedo Mask?" Asked Molly

"What?" Said Nephrite slightly defensively "but remembered he's in disguise so he clamed down. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wishing you were." Said Molly "Something that crossed my mind."

"She could suspect that I'm the one who sent the love letters." Thought Nephrite who was now on his toes. "Could this be Sailor Moon?"

"I'm sorry for asking you such a silly question!" Said Molly embarrassed.

"You know" said Nephrite acting cool, "you're the cutest girl at your junior high school. I've been interested in your for a while now. See you tonight." And Nephrite walked away.

"Tonight?" Asked Molly "does he mean…." Then she looked at the letter and squealed, "It Really Is Him!"

Back at Serena's room she was sitting on her bed and was thinking.

"I don't get it" said Serena "Why would Tuxedo mask invite many girls? Well I just go ask him in person." Then Serena began to pretty herself up for tonight's date, brushing teeth, applying lip stick, and picking clean and nice clothes.

Later nightfall came, and Sonic and Tails were ready, at the forest.

"You ready?" Asked Sonic

"I was born ready!" Said Tails

"Ok Let's go!" Said Sonic and they both sped off to the city.

Back at the Discount store Molly was standing at the front locked garage doors of the store. Then it just slid open and Molly walked inside.

"Hello!" She called "Tuxedo Mask? Mr. Maxfield Stanton, where are you?" Then the lights came on and Nephrite disguised as Tuxedo Mask was standing at the top of an escalator.

"Welcome!" said Nephrite.

"That voice!" Squealed Molly "You are Maxfield Stanton!"

"You recognize my voice?" said Nephrite in a put out tone.

"Your voice and the way you carry yourself, you are none other than Maxfield Stanton!" said Molly with a poetic tone.

"Do you love Maxfield Stanton that much?" Asked Nephrite.

"Ever since what you said to me this afternoon" said Molly "I've become a prisoner of love!"

"Sailor Moon!" Cried out Nephrite "show me your true face and he rammed his finger into Molly's chest."

Meanwhile Serena was walking down the street.

"Hmm she thought maybe I should have told Ami and Rei after all, if not at least Sonic." Then the communicator beeped and Serena answered it and Ami appeared on the screen.

"Serena where are you?" Asked Ami

"Oh Ami" said Serena slamming her palm in her forehead, "I'm in Shinjuku." Rei herd that and she immediately jumped with a start.

"Is Serena going on a date with Tuxedo Mask behind my back!" She shouted with a raspy voice.

Back at the Discount Store Molly was still in her predicament.

"What's wrong!" Shouted Nephrite "Transform into Sailor Moon!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Molly frightened

"Are you not Sailor Moon?" Asked Nephrite moving his finger to Molly's forehead.

"I love you!" she said as Nephrite began to drain her energy.

"What strong energy!" Said Nephrite with glee.

Serena showed up and just in time because Molly had just fallen over and Nephrite was holding her still taking her energy.

"Molly!" Serena shouted then she hid behind a wall. "Why is Tuxedo Mask…" she turned her head and took a better look at Nephrite and recognized who it was. "That's not Tuxedo Mask! Don't worry molly I'm here!"

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

On the street Darien was walking and he all of a sudden had a terrible migraine, and a strange aura began to glow around him.

"It's happening again!" Moaned Darien in pain "My Head!" And he had a strange transformation and he became Tuxedo Mask.

Back at the Discount Store Nephrite finished draining Molly's energy.

"So!" he said holding her unconscious body this girl is not Sailor Moon. "But I have taken a great amount of energy!"

"Release Molly!" Ordered Sailor Moon. Nephrite jumped and turned to see Sailor Moon in the doorway.

"A tuxedo is not fitting for a monster who toys with a girl's love!" Said Sailor Moon. "I'm the Sailor warrior of love and justice!" Then she did her pose, "In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"How can you tell that I'm not Tuxedo Mask?" Asked Nephrite

"The intuition of a girl in love!" Said Sailor Moon She leaped at Nephrite and attempted to kick Nephrite in the face, but Nephrite ducked and she managed to kick his hat off.

"If it's this girl you want the you can have her!" Said Nephrite. He dropped her and leaped away.

Sailor Moon caught her and checked her health, she was alive.

"Molly!" She said Nephrite threw off his cape. "You're not Maxfield Stanton!" Then Nephrite removed the mask and his true self has been revealed, then a loud screech was heard outside.

"Your not alone!" said Nephrite.

"Were here!" Called Sonic who arrived at the store with Tails. He saw what was going on. "Looks like we're a little late!"

"No" said Sailor Moon "your right on time! And she turned her attention to Nephrite who are you?"

"I am the one of the four generals of the Dark Kingdom, Nephrite!"

"Nephrite huh?" Said Tails "I guess you're the one who attacked us that dragon are you?"

"Yes" said Nephrite "and I disguised myself as Tuxedo Mask to lure Sailor Moon out, and I guess that makes you Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails?"

"No other!" said Sonic. "So I guess there is no Chaos emerald here."

Then Nephrite called out a message. _"O Regulus, Star of Leo the lion, shining in the soughtern night sky, lend me your power!"_

"I'll file this in the category of not good." Said Sonic taking a defensive stance. And the constellation Leo appeared right in front of them and it showed to appear to be a big lion with green fur, showing that it is not a lion of this world.

"Go!" ordered Nephrite "Tear her body to pieces!"

Leo Leaped at Sailor Moon who as usual just turned tail and ran.

"Time to take action!" said Sonic he and Tails curled together to attack Leo the charged at him and struck him down but they charged to fast and they also dashed away.

"Sonic! Tails!" Called Sailor Moon slightly peeved. Leo quickly recovered and pounced at Sailor Moon again, a red rose flew and struck Leo between the eyes.

"Who's there!" Screamed Nephrite Leo cleared the rose from his face. In the elevator doorway stood Tuxedo Mask.

"So." he said, "you sent those love letters using my name in order to lure Sailor Moon, Unforgivable!"

"Oh!" squealed Sailor Moon with hearts for eyes "It's the real one! He's so gorgeous!"

"Tuxedo Mask." grunted Nephrite.

"Don't forget us!" Said Sonic and Tails returning.

"You have the chaos emerald!" said Tails to Tuxedo Mask "May we have it back?"

"I will return it once this is over." Said Tuxedo Mask

"Sounds good enough for me!" said Sonc.

"Go now!" ordered Tuxedo Mask

"We'll stay and handle this." said Sonic

"Ok Real Tuxedo Mask!" smiled Sailor Moon

"Fool!" said Nephrite "do you three honestly think you can beat me? After all Sonic you were only able to escape because you had a chaos emerald but thanks to Knuckles you no longer have one."

"I don't need a chaos emerald to defeat you!" said Sonic with great valor.

Tuxedo Mask took out his cane and Sonic and Tails took their stances.

"Go!" Ordered Nephrite. Leo leaped into action going right for Tuxedo Mask.

"Watch out!" Cried Sailor Moon and she tried her Tiara.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The Tiara did manage to stop Leo's attack but not enough to destroy him.

"It didn't work as usual." She cried out

"Sailor Moon get in the elevator!" Ordered Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon went inside the elevator and closed the door.

"Oh that's nice!" said Sonic sarcastically "They run for it while we get the bad guy."

"They fell for my trap" laughed Nephrite and he called Leo back to the stars.

"No!" said Tuxedo Mask struggling to get the door open. "It's a trap!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Sailor Moon

"Not So fast!" Said Sonic "I'll get them out he began to speed up in a attempt to break the door down."

"I wouldn't do that Sonic!" warned Nephrite.

"Why not?" Asked Sonic

"Because it's a very small room!" said Nephrite "if you break the door down with such speed you will send the door flying back and you will end up crushing them both!"

"Grr." Went Sonic knowing he had a point.

"Now if you excuse me!" Said Nephrite teleporting away.

"What will we do Sonic?" Asked Tails

"Try to find Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask." Said Sonic as they dashed down the hall.

Inside the elevator Nephrite came on the loud speaker.

"This elevator will rise up to the top floor, what do you think will happen once it gets there? You will fall to your untimely deaths!" Then the elevator began to rise very quickly.

"I don't want to be flat!" Cried Sailor Moon

"We must find a way out!" said Tuxedo Mask

"What's going on?" thought Sailor Moon "My life is in danger but my heart is pounding like crazy."

"Sailor Moon." Said Tuxedo Mask "what are you doing? We're getting out of here!" Sailor Moon snapped out of her thought. Tuxedo Mask broke a ceiling tile, he pulled Sailor Moon to the top of the elevator and then began to ride the elevator up from on top.

"We're at the top floor now jump off!" Said Tuxedo Mask

They jumped to the door but only manage to catch the ledge of the door. Then the elevator slid all the way back down to the bottom.

"I can't hold on!" Cried Sailor Moon dangling from Tuxedo Mask's arm.

"Don't give up!" said Tuxedo Mask hanging on from just one arm. "We will get out of here somehow."

Sailor Moon took the opportunity to ask Tuxedo Mask questions.

"Why do you always rescue me?" Asked Sailor Moon

"My blood heats up and I have to save you!" said Tuxedo Mask. He wiggled his legs and he managed to secure his foot on the adjacent 13 sign. "Can you get on my back?"

"Yes." said Sailor Moon climbing up on his back, "I really know why, it's because you love me! Oh wait forget that! Let's see um, who are you?"

"Let's just say that I cannot help but feel that I knew you long, long, ago." Responded Tuxedo Mask. But the sign gave way and the two were dangling once again.

Meanwhile Nephrite knew that even if Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were defeated Sonic and Tails would still be on his back.

"I'll leave them to you two." he said as he took out the Eggman Call button and pushed it.

Back at the Elevator they were going to plummet to their doom.

"We're going to fall!" Cried Sailor Moon

"Calm down." said Tuxedo Mask trying to be brave but his fingers were slipping.

Then the door opened to reveal Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars wearing a doctor's germ protective mask, and Luna.

"Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Mercury "you should never have come here without telling us!" She and Sailor Mars struggled to get them both up on the floor.

"So sorry!" Cried Sailor Moon they also brought Molly's body.

"Where's Sonic?" Asked Sailor Mercury

"I don't know we got separated." Said Sailor Moon

Now they were up on the roof.

"Thanks for saving us!" Said Sailor Moon

"I have a cold" said Sailor Mars "how dare you go and date Tuxedo Mask behind my back!"

"Please stop fighting!" Said Sailor Mercury

"Oh" said Sailor Mars "you're going to side with her too?"

"No!" said Sailor Mercury "we need to get Molly to the hospital."

"So long everyone!" said Tuxedo Mask "and give Sonic my apologies!" and Tuxedo mask leapt away.

"Hey girls!" Called a familiar squawky voice and Scratch and grounder showed up in Eggman's eggomatic.

"Oh great." sighed Sailor Mercury "the two nincombots are here!"

"Mars did you bring the Chaos Emerald?" Asked Sailor Moon

"Guh!" Then Sailor Mars got a frightened look on her face.

"So you didn't." sighed Sailor Mercury.

"I didn't count on them being here!" Yelled Sailor Mars.

"AHA HAHA!" Laughed Scratch "you can't hope to possibly beat us now!"

"Yeah you can't hope to stop us without any emerald powers!" Mocked Grounder

"I don't know about them but I can!" Said Sonic rushing up to the roof with Tails.

"Where's Tuxedo Mask?" Asked Tails

"He left before you arrived." said Sailor Mars

"Where were you?" Asked Sailor Moon slightly peeved

"I was stopping floor by floor to check every elevator door to see if you two would come out, I couldn't break down the doors, for your safety."

"What will we do Scratch?" Asked Grounder "we got Sonic to deal with."

"Let's keep going we can still get the Sailors!" Said Scratch

Scratch pushed buttons on the control computer on the Eggomatic.

Then came a giant bee shaped robot it was black with big bug eyes and the stinger was made into the shape of a gun.

"That's a Buzzbomber!" Said Tails "but this is no ordinary one! Normally they are the size of pumpkin."

"I'll handle this!" said Sonic stepping forward.

Sonic Began running and the robot began firing bullets directly at Sonic he just leapt aside and kept dogging.

"I think next time we need to let the Doctor know that we will need something to stop both Sonic and the Sailors." Said Scratch slightly depressed

"Agreed!" said Grounder.

"You sure will!" said Sonic as he curled up to perform a super speed dash attack and he slammed into the robot's face the force sent the Robot flying into Scratch and Grounder and it knocked them away in the distance, they noticed an explosion.

"Seriously that was quick!" Said Sailor Moon "how do you do that?"

"I have lot of experience doing this!" said Sonic proudly "and that was actually a very weak robot."

Back at the Dark Kingdom Nephrite faced Beryl after what happened.

"My queen." said Zoisite "Nephrite boasted that he could beat Sailor Moon, but he failed to kill her, you should punish him."

"The energy Nephrite brought back has enormous power." Said Beryl staring at it with a greedy look on her face. "In light of that I will not punish him this time."

"But my queen!" Objected Zoisite.

"Zoisite!" Snapped Beryl "stop worrying about others and tend to your own business, find me that silver crystal!"

"Yes my queen." Replied Zoisite.

Nephrite returned to his old church and he was staring at his celestial map.

"That girl Molly had powerful energy, it was unbelievable." Said Nephrite "It seems she truly loves my alter ego Maxfield Stanton. Foolish girl hmhmhmhmh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	14. The Tall Tail Of Tails

The Tall Tale Of Tails

Soon Nephrite was about to set out on a new errand as he stared at his celestial map again.

"Maybe I shall have another success with collecting energy." he said "Taurus's horn shall show me the way to the next person of strong energy."

"Now now!" said Zoisite appearing in his rain of rose petals. "Dr. Eggman has a special request that you allow him to come and take Sailor Moon again!"

"Get off my back!" Demanded Nephrite "I have the Eggman call button, I can handle this!"

"I hope so." said Zoisite "that last success was much pure luck."

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Nephrite and Zoisite left.

Nephrite continued to look at the map again and it pointed out a little girl feeding animals in the wild.

"Ah perfect!" Said Nephrite

Back at the forest Sonic and Tails were resting again.

"Tails" said Sonic "I gotta go out and search for the fifth chaos emerald, I'm leaving you in charge of things while I'm gone."

"Gotcha!" Agreed Tails, Sonic Reved up and he sped off into the trees. "Well I guess I shall go see how the Plane is doing" Tails walked inside and checked it.

Back in the city there was a small girl in a light pink skirt with a red shirt, red hair with blue eyes, who was the girl that Nephrite saw was sitting on a park bench feeding birds. She threw seed to directions on the ground but only two birds were eating it.

"Oh how cute!" Said Serena walking with down the sidewalk on her way back from school she was grieving for Molly who was still recuperating from her attack, she saw how cute the girl looked giving seed to birds, it made her feel a little better.

"Please get better soon ." she frowned. And she continued home.

"Strange" said the girl "the birds just aren't eating as much today." Said the girl

"Maybe I can help you there!" Said Nephrite coming from up the sidewalk. "You must be young Mia, Larson I'm Maxfield Stanton."

"How do you know my name?" She asked

"Never mind that." said Nephrite "Here" he handed her a bag of seed, and as usual the bag was cursed to have a monster hidden within.

"With this you will feed not just birds but many animals, and they will eat what you have to give, or you will make them eat it!" He thought

Nephrite then walked up the sidewalk with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks mister!" Called Mia and she grabbed some of the seed and it began to work it's magic on her, she grew a mean look on her face, she took a large handful of the seed and she threw it harshly at the birds.

"Geez that was mean!" said a man who witnessed it.

Back at the Forest Tails had just come out of the workshop covered in grease and engine oil.

"Well." said Tails dusting off his hands, "that was a little fun even though it only took one hour. I had better go to the waters and wash up." Tails left and wandered towards a river nearby.

Back at the park some people were watching Mia's harsh actions towards the birds and squirrels, a bird whizzed b her head and she caught it mid flight, the people gasped at her reflexes, then were disgusted at what she did next.

"Eat up!" And she squeezed the bird to open its mouth and shoved seed down it, the missing seed was magically replaced with more seed. The bird flew off in pain. She then looked at the bystanders with shocked looks on their faces. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" She shouted and they all scattered like exposed cockroaches.

Serena was sitting in the kitchen eating snacks, father watching the news and the girl just came on.

"What an insane girl!" said father Serena came in to see what was happening.

"There was a big animal cruelty situation happening today," said the anchor the screen shifted to Mia squirming in policeman's arms. "This girl identified as Mia Larson, was scene violently force-feeding animals in the park today yelling at anybody looking or asking her to stop."

"UNHAND ME YOU STUPID POLICE!" Screamed Mia struggling, "I NEED TO KEEP FEEDING ANIMALS!"

"It's hard to watch I know!" said the anchor, "And now the weather."

"How horrible!" Said Serena biting into her mother's famous lemon cake.

Then the police were driving Mia home she was causing all kinds of trouble screaming and throwing her hand and fist about.

"I can't wait to get rid of this crazy kid!" Said one Policeman.

Later they arrived at her house and the police struggled to get her to her front door and her mother answered the door, she herd the screams and immediately answered the door without a door knock or a ring of the doorbell.

"We have your child Mrs. Larson." said a policeman her mother looked shocked at what just happened.

"Thank you officers." said Mrs. Larson they let Mia back inside the house and she finally calmed down.

"What's wrong dear?" Asked Mrs. Larson "you never acted so cruel towards animals, they would normally flock towards you because they love you!"

"Don't patronize me!" Mia snapped at her mother "I must feed them, and feed them some more!"

"Yes, but please go back to your room and rest you can go back to feeding them tomorrow." Mrs. Larson she kind of lightly pushed her daughter to her room and put her to bed she walked out the door and locked it to keep her inside, she was afraid of what she would do.

Back at Serena's house Serena walked to her room and sat on the bed slightly stunned Luna was sitting on her desk and noticed the look on her face.

"What is it?" Asked Luna

"There was a news flash that talked about a little girl abusing animals, she looked so sweet and innocent, how could she do such a thing?" Asked Serena with slight depression in her voice.

"Well you should judge based on appearances." said Luna "but maybe the Nephrite could be behind this!"

"Maybe" sighed Serena

Two hours later back at Mia's house Mrs. Larson returned to her room there was absolutely no noise coming from her room she brought her tea to help sooth her voice from all the yelling.

"Mia dear." said Mrs. Larson, "I brought you some.." she opened the door and she was gone, and she screamed, she looked around and she saw the window was open and figured that she ran out.

She was running through alleyways to getting to the city boarder.

"I need to feed more animals," Mia thought "I know just where to go, the forest that's miles away."

Serena went to the Hikawa shrine, she and Rei called Ami and they discussed what just happened.

"This does sound like the Dark Kingdom." said Ami

"Let's go to her house." said Rei

"Thanks to the news, and a phone book we know where that is!" Said Serena. Within a few minuets they arrived at her house but there was a police car at the house they hid behind the corner at the neighbor's fence. The police walked out with Mrs. Larson whose eyes were full of tears.

"Thank you." said one policeman, "if you hear from her let us know."

"Please find my child!" sobbed Mrs. Larson.

"That's not good." said Serena

"I should go home and get the chaos emerald." said Rei and she hurried back to the shrine.

"We should think carefully." said Ami "we have no idea where she is!"

Back at the workshop Tails was done cleaning himself at the river.

"That felt good." said Tails and he was going to go back when he heard strange noises coming from the southeast.

He wandered towards that direction and he saw Mia strangling a deer and forcing food down it's throat.

"That's so inhuman!" Said Tails "I got to do something!" And he rushed towards Mia. "What are you doing?"

"Good another animal for me to feed!" She tried to grab Tails but he flew up out of her reach.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Tails

Back at Nephrite's church.

"Her energy is peaked!" He shouted "Go Taurus the bull!"

Then a big red colored bull appeared out of Mia and drained her energy.

"Dark Kingdom!" Said Tails "I should have known, a bull, that explains the wild, brute, and crazy attitude. Sonic isn't here yet, I guess I'll take this one!"

Nephrite then pushed the Eggman call button. He laughed as he stared at his spherical energy he just acquired.

Taurus blew smoke out his nose and he charged at Tails and he flew upward to avoid getting gored.

"I got to get her out of here!" Said Tails he picked up Mia's body and flew her to rest in the leaves of a high tree.

"Come on bully!" Taunted Tails and Taurus charged at him again and this time he charged so fast and so hard he broke through trees.

"Wow" said Tails gapping at the broken trees, "glad that didn't hit me."

Back at the city the girls were together again they were walking down through the city square, and they herd strange hovering noises nearby and they turned they're heads and they saw Eggman hovering in his Eggomatic. People nearby who saw him decided to turn to run.

"Oh great not again!" Said Ami

"So where are those Sailors?" said Eggman checking his radar on his Eggomatic, "with this radiant power of yours you can be so easily tracked."

"Guess we have no choice" said Rei "let's transform!"

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"_Mars Power Make Up"!_

"_Mercury Power Make Up!"_

"Where could they be?" Said Eggman getting anxious

"Right here!" Called Sailor Moon "Trying to capture us?"

"We won't let you!" Shouted Sailor Mercury

"We can beat you without Sonic!" Said Sailor Mars

"In the name of the Moon I will punish you!" Said Sailor Moon

"Hello again!" Said the mad scientist, "I guess just fighting queen Beryl is to easy for you!" Mocked Dr. Eggman, "I just want to see my friends the Sailors. I understand that you have met my mercenary Knuckles."

"You tricked him!" Accused Sailor Mercury.

"Of course!" said Dr. Eggman, "he is so easily tricked, soon he will serve me too well for his own good. Without further ado say hello to my servant." Then a huge robot caterpillar crawled thought the alleyways like before the police were too scared to stop the huge robot. "This is one of my fiercest robots Caterkiller!" Like with buzzbomber this robot was much bigger than the ordinary ones that Sonic would fight. "Try to kill him if you dare. Attack!" Caterkiller crawled towards the Sailor Scouts and lunged for a bite. The girls got out of the way and used their attacks.

"_Moon Tiara Action!" _

"_Bubble Spray!" _

"_Fire Soul!"_

They tried the combined tiara attack but it failed. We need the chaos emerald now more than ever cried! Sailor Moon. Rei took out the emerald and they all touched it, they all gained power and they tried their attacks again, but they failed.

"WHAAAAAAT!" Panicked Sailor Moon "what? why isn't it working!"

"Elementary!" said Eggman "you see this is one robot who is reinforced with hard armor and interior grinds even with one chaos emerald you cannot beat me! You were even too weak to stop me to begin with."

"What will we do?" Said Sailor Mercury in a defeated tone "We can't beat him!"

Meanwhile Tails was still trying to come up with a way to beat Taurus while avoiding getting trampled.

"Come on Tails think!" He nagged at himself flying upward again. "I know what would Sonic do, he began to hover in midair thinking what Sonic would do. "This is a crazy beast that likes to charge head on," thought Tails and run out of control, "I guess Sonic would charge at him and try to beat him at his own game."

Tails landed and charged up his own super speed dash, Taurus turned and charged at Tails, Tails let loose his attack and he struck Taurus between the eyes in the head. Taurus moaned loudly in pain and fell over and Tail landed on his backside dizzy.

"Woah" said Tails with his head spinning, "that kind of hurt! How does Sonic do this?" He shook his head and regained himself. And took his opportunity to perform another super speed dash and finish off Taurus, who burst into nothing.

Meanwhile Nephrite lost the energy.

"What!" Screamed Nephrite "That little brat furball has beaten me! Impossible!"

Back at the fight with Eggman the Sailors dodged many of Caterkiller's attacks but they tried so desperately hard to find a way to beat him.

"Time to end this!" Said Eggman and got ready to push a button on his control panel but a red rose shot at Eggman's hand, it didn't hit him but it did stop him. They all looked at a nearby rooftop and saw Tuxedo Mask standing on it.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Cheered Sailor Moon

"So," said Dr. Eggman looking up, "you're Tuxedo Mask, Beryl told me all about you, glad we finally meet on the field of battle, you can serve me just as well as your Sailor friends will."

"Don't give up Sailors!" said Tuxedo Mask, "I have this!" He then pulled out the chaos emerald he got from Knuckles and leaped down to the Sailors. Here, touch it! The sailors touched the chaos emerald and received its power.

"Finally!" said Dr. Eggman, "my lucky day three sailors, one pretty boy warrior, and two chaos emeralds. Get them Caterkiller!"

But the sailors used their attacks again.

"_Moon Tiara Action!" _

"_Bubble Spray!" _

"_Fire Soul!"_

The power of the two Chaos emeralds allowed the attacks to rip through Caterkiller like tissue.

"What? How could I have not planned for this?" Screamed Eggman. He turned around, and started to fly away. "You'll regret this! I'll be back!"

"We did it!" Cheered Sailor Moon they looked for Tuxedo Mask but he was gone.

"Thank goodness he was here when we needed him." said Sailor Mars, "otherwise we may be full of wires and circuits by now."

Back at the forest Tails was drinking water from the river and he heard clapping approaching him he turned to see Sonic congratulating him.

"You saw everything?" Asked Tails

"Not really!" said Sonic "I was only able to catch you thinking like me and finishing of that monster, I gotta say that is what I would do! I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Sonic!" Said Tails and he started to wobble. "Woah, I must still be feeling the effects of crashing into that monster's head."

"You should go back and get some rest!" said Sonic leaping up in the trees and picking up Mia, "I'll take the girl back."

"Thanks." said Tails as he began to fly back home.

Sonic saw a cloud of smoke coming from the city and decided to rush to it. He met up with the Sailors there.

"Wow!" he said looking around, "looks like you've seen some action!"

"Yeah Tuxedo Mask and we three took down Eggman." said Sailor Mercury.

"Great work!" said Sonic giving them a thumbs up, "anyways does this girl mean anything to you?" And he showed them Mia on his back.

"That's the missing girl!" Said Sailor Moon "Come on!" And she took her and ran her up to her front door, and rang the doorbell and ran away. Mrs. Larson answered it and she cried to see her daughters return Mia regained consciousness.

"Mommy?" She asked, "what happened? I don't remember anything that happened today."

"It's ok." Cried Mrs. Larson hugging her daughter "you were just having a bad dream."

"That's a pretty sight." said Sailor Mars with the others watching from around the corner. "But one thing doesn't add up."

"What?" Asked Sailor Moon

"If Nephrite was behind this," said Sailor Mars "then who destroyed the monster and saved her?"

Sonic began to snicker.

"Do you know something?" Asked Sailor Mercury

"I think you should save your thanks for Tails!" said Sonic.


	15. Romace Under The Moon

Romance Under the Moon

Another fine day in Tokyo, at least it would be if Serena weren't running down the street trying to get to school after oversleeping again.

"No!" she panicked "I'll be late again!" Then she was stopped at an unusual sight of a traffic jam Police cars stopping drivers at the four-way intersection and questioning them.

"Is something going on today?" She asked and behind her approached Molly who had recovered after getting her energy drained but she seemed depressed she just waltzed passed Serena with a sad looked on her face.

"Hey!" Called Serena "Good Morning Molly!"

"Good morning." said Molly Monotoned

"What's wrong?" Asked Serena catching up to her.

Molly remembered what happened Nephrite said she was the cutest then he demanded her to reveal herself as Sailor Moon.

"I don't understand." she thought, "What in the world does Mr. Stanton think of me?"

"Molly snap out of it, we're going to be late!" said Serena pulling on her arm. Soon Serena and Molly arrived in the classroom, Ms. Haruna hasn't arrived yet so this meant good news for Serena.

"Hey!" Called Melvin approaching Serena "Have you herd, the first princess of the Diamond Kingdom is visiting Japan."

"Diamond Kingdom?" Asked Serena

"It's the country that produces the most gems in the world." Said Melvin, "I heard they're holding a dinner party tonight at the embassy."

"So, that's why they were doing all those inspections." said Serena

"Princess Diamond will be inheriting the legendary secret treasure. Of her kingdom, to the world for the first time at the dinner party." Said Melvin

"Secret Treasure?" Said Serena "I wonder how amazing it could be? Then she clutched her head thinking hard, It's no use! I can't imagine it!"

"I'll go look at and let you know." said Molly still montoned "My family runs a jewelry shop, remember? So, I got a hold of a special invitation to the dinner party."

Wow! Said Serena you're so lucky! I wish I could go, too!

Back at Serena's house Luna was reading the newspaper

"The Mystery of the century will be revealed tonight! Princess Diamond visits Japan with the world's greatest secret treasure of the Diamond kingdom's royal family!"

"Secret treasure?" Wondered Luna

In the Dark Kingdom the word of this gracious event didn't take long for Queen Beryl to hear.

"Legendary treasure of the Diamond Kingdom," she said "It could be the legendary silver Crystal."

"I shall look into this," said Zoisite. Then Nephrite appeared in a red fire. "Nephrite don't interfere! Searching for the legendary silver crystal is my job!"

Earth is under my jurisdiction said Nephrite.

"What!" Said Zoisite angered

"I will look into it, please send me!" Requested Nephrite

"Nephrite." said Queen Beryl, "if the Diamond Kingdom's legendary secret treasure turns out to be the Silver Crystal it will be a pleasant surprise. With the power of the Silver Crystal, we shall revive our great ruler. Our Dark Kingdom will rule the world!"

"But my Lady." said Zoisite peeved

"Nephrite, what is your plan?" Asked Beryl

"I have a new way of taking care of business. Just Watch." Said Nephrite

"Nephrite has failed every time, except once!" Shouted Zoisite "Why did you assign him this? He has also failed with the assistance of Knuckles and Eggman and his incompetent Flunkies."

"He's in a tough situation, and he is very desperate now." Said Beryl

Zoisite left and he teleported to Beryl's fourth general Malachite he wore the same uniform as the other generals but he had a big black cape, he has pale eyes with white hair. Zoisite was shaking in his arms and Malachite was stroking his hair, it was safe to assume that they were lovers.

"Zoisite" said Malachite "the impatient always lose."

"But Malachite." said Zoisite.

"Nephrite can be ousted any time we please." Said Malachite "We shall take this opportunity to see just how skilled he is. With the appearance of Eggman and the chaos Emeralds, a grand opportunity has presented it's self to us. Hmhmhmhm"

After Class at the Hikawa Shrine Ami, Rei, Luna, and Serena were discussing the huge event coming up.

"What? A Princess?" Asked Rei

"Yes." said Luna "I think this princess could be the princess we've been looking for."

"Well," said Ami "We can't completely ignore Luna's intuition. I think we need to look into this."

"Princess Diamond is surrounded by lots of bodyguards." Said Serena "And we can't get into the hall that the dinner party's being held at."

"We know all that!" Said Rei annoyed "our mission is to use our brains to find a way around that, remember!"

"Rei you don't have to pin me down with such a scary look!" Whine Serena starting to tear up.

"Don't cry to gloss things over!" Yelled Rei

"Anyway, let's go to an area close to the dinner party tonight." Said Ami Well "wait for a chance to check whether Princess Diamond really is the princess we've been looking for."

Serena and Luna began to walk home.

"Serena." said Luna "I need you to have a more passionate sense of duty!" Then she arrived at home She noticed that her dad is all dressed up.

"Dad why are you all dressed up?" Asked Serena

"I'm going to the diamond party embassy." said Father

"What?" Yelled Serena "the dinner party? No fair I wanna get in, too!"

"Theirs a magazine reported it's work!" Said Father "I'll tell you everything when I get back and he walked out the door."

"Oh I know!" Said Serena hit with an insight.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Luna Serena took out her disguise pen.

"Please don't!" pleaded Luna

"_Moon Power! Turn me into a pretty princess!"_

"Her hair style stayed the same, she gained a white dress with rose blossoms around the chest line, also a pink parasol."

"Look at my dress!" Cheered Serena "It's wonderful!"

"Honestly," sighed Luna "you can't use the disguise pen like some kind of toy."

"You're wrong!" Said Serena "I have a mission I did this so I can find out if Princess Diamond, is the princess we've been looking for."

"Really?" Asked Luna with doubt Serena continued to dance around in her dress oh this is useless

After a couple minuets Serena arrived at the Embassy.

So this is the place for the dinner party.

Serena approached the front gate on the way she passed Rei and Ami, Rei wore a black dress while Ami wore a blue dress.

"Serena!" They called but she ignored them.

"Excuse me Miss?" Said the doorman "Where's your invitation?"

"I am the princess of the Ivanovich kingdom!" Said Serena in a sophisticated tone.

"What? Ivanovich Kingdom?" Said the doorman flipping through the book, Serena just walked in. She walked into the great hall and saw the big dance strangely all the men looked similar to Tuxedo Mask. "Wow! A masquerade! It's like something from a foreign movie!"

Molly was there as well she wore an ocean blue dress, and she looked sad.

"This is perfect," said Nephrite seeing Molly he approached her, "excuse me Miss, would you please dance with me?"

What he said as he took her hand.

"It's me," said Nephrite softly. "And he lifted his mask."

"Maxfield Stanton!" said Molly

"Did you come here with your mother?" He asked

"Yes." said Molly

"I never expected to see you here." Said Nephrite. He pulled her into a waltz "you have made my day."

And then they began to waltz across the room.

"Oh Lucky Molly," said Serena watching them. "She already found a partner." She walked backwards and bumped into two guests and they spilled a drink on her dress, Serena panicked and darted out the door.

Down the hallway Tuxedo Mask was sneaking about.

"If I can get a hold of the silver crystal," thought Tuxedo Mask, "I will surely find out who I am. He saw Serena making her way the hall."

"Wait," he thought "in the distant past I have seen her before."

Then Nephrite lead Molly outside towards the balcony, they were holding hands.

"Mr. Stanton is so wonderful." Thought Molly "I don't care what happens to me anymore."

"You are like a star shining in the heavens!" Said Nephrite, "Please close your eyes. Molly did so. And he sent some dark Magic at Molly Now you are under my control."

The Dancing in the great hall continued Serena just stood by and watched the dancing.

"I transformed into a princess, but it's no fun if I'm alone." She thought.

"Would you care to dance?" Said a man approaching her. Serena looked and the man offering his hand is none other than Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She shouted in her head. She took his hand and they began to dance, "No way It's can't be? It's like a dream!" In fact People began to surround and watch those two dance. "This is so strange," a curious thought race through her head, "I feel like I've danced with him before, long time ago."

Then Molly walked to the back to the embassy She had a ominous look on her face, it appears she was walking to the bedroom of the princess.

"Wait!" said the two door guards "Who are you!"

"I'm Molly I'm a friend of Princess Diamond!" Sadly though the guards bought it.

Molly walked into the room, the Princess was they're sitting at the mirror, She looked a lot more average for a princess, she had short brown hair a small gold tiara with a red gem in the middle. Complete with a red dress, but the big, odd thing about her appearance is the fact she wore a pair spiral glasses like Melvin.

"Princess," said her attendant "someone calling herself your friend.." But Molly just barged right in.

"I'm Molly," she said loudly "May I come in?"

"Please," said the Princess the doormen left and the Princess approached them. "You seem like a fun person. May I help you?"

"All I want is the legendary secret treasure!" Said Molly

"That old thing?" Said the Princess "It's just a gem that our guards spotted in the back of our hedge maze recently we saw something red place it there. But that's not really the real treasure though"

Then Molly sent the dark magic into the princess, and Molly Fainted

"We heard noises in here is everything ok?" Said the Doormen checking on them. They saw Molly on the floor. "What's going on here?"

"Move!" Shouted the princess darting out the door knocking down the doormen, "The Ledgendary treasure is mine!"

"Princess!" Called the doorman "has she lost her mind?"

Back at the great hall there was a great vibration and it stopped the dance. Luna walked inside the room and leaped into Serena's arms.

"Princess Diamond has gone to the balcony with the secret treasure!" Said Luna quietly so no one could hear her.

Serena had to leave Tuxedo Mask and she Dashed to the balcony were the Princess was getting ready to throw the jewel box containing the treasure, Nephrite was standing at the bottom holding his arms out getting ready to catch it.

"Princess Diamond Please wake up!" Said Serena lunging for the princess's arm. The princess moved to the side and kicked her in the chest and it knocked her over the balcony. She was falling until someone grabbed her arm.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Cheered Sailor Moon

Both of you can fall and die together! Said the Princess laughing at them. Luna was watching and she lunged at her face and brought her to the ground.

"Grr. Tuxedo Mask!" Grumbled Nephrite. "You're always in my way! Of course It's lucky that you will die with a beautiful princess!" He got ready to cast some magic at them.

"_Fire Soul!"_ and a fireball shot out at Nephrite stopping his magic. Nephrite used his hands and stopped the fire.

"My Tuxedo Mask will live on forever!" Said Sailor Mars appearing with Sailor Mercury.

But Tuxedo Mask was loosing his grip and his balance he ended up going over the edge with Serena. Luna leaped off the princess's face and took Serena's Parasol she threw it to Serena and it opened up and Tuxedo Mask and Serena floated to their safety.

Nephrite decided to make a run for it.

"Stop!" Yelled Tuxedo mask giving chase, but Sailor Mercury stopped him.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I would like to know that as well." said Tuxedo Mask. He hung his head to the side. "To do that I must solve the mystery of the legendary Silver Crystal." He took the Chaos emerald out of his pocket. "Not even this, the ultimate jewel couldn't help me."

This stunned everyone.

"Are you an enemy or our ally?" Asked Sailor Mercury.

"If we are looking for the same thing, I could be your enemy." Said Tuxedo Mask. He then Leaped over the fence and ran off.

"Serena now!" Said Sailor Mercury

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

People inside the embassy began to crowd around the princess's unconscious body.

Nephrite was hiding behind a stone column outside the gate.

"Come to life!" Said Nephrite Back at the Embassy the Princess Rose.

"Clear the way!" she ordered "Any who disobey shall be sacrificed to the great ruler!" She used the dark magic and put every one asleep.

Then the Sailors approached them

"I am the Soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon!"

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!"

"And Sailor Mars!"

"I'll never forgive you for possessing the innocent Princess Diamond!" Said Sailor Moon.

"The secret treasure the silver crystal, is mine!" Snickered the Princess. She opened the jewelry box and inside was a radiant purple crystal.

"That's no silver crystal!" Shouted Sailor Mars

"Its!" said Luna

"A Chaos Emerald!" Said Sailor Moon

"Mercury call Sonic!" Said Luna

Sailor Mercury was typing on her computer, "way ahead of you." She said.

The Princess Teleported down to the ground and luckily the Sailors were not far behind her and Sailor Mars readied an Ofuda.

"_Rin, Pyo, Tou ,Sha ,Kai ,Jin, Retsu ,Zai, Zen! Begone, Evil spirit!"_

The Princess saw what was about to happen and she threw the box over the gate. The Ofuda landed on her back and she fell and the dark magic flew out of her and the black fog revealed a red figure of Nephrite's face.

"Nephrite!" Shouted the Sailors "then it began to cast a dark flux at them."

"Suffer and Die!" Laughed the Image.

Behind the gate Nephrite saw the box and opened it and saw what was inside.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed so this must be the rumored Chaos Emerald. He heard running up the street. "So it must be that nuisance of a hedgehog and that fox."

Sure enough it's Sonic and Tails they both jumped over the gate and saw the situation.

"I can't move!" Cried Sailor Mars

"I can't die like this!" Cried Sailor Moon

"Leave this to me!" Said Sonic He charged at the image but he just went straight through the image and caused it no harm. But it did cause the magic to stop.

Sonic and Tails said the Image.

"It's no good I couldn't beat it!" Said Sonic!

"Yes!" said Sailor Mercury "it has no solid form, that's why."

"Thanks for getting us out of that!" Said Sailor Moon

"Not so fast!" said the image and it began to shoot dark magic at all of them including Tails.

"I've been stopped!" Shouted Sonic "This can't happen to me!"

"I'll see if I can do something about this!" Said Sailor Mercury.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

The Bubbles fended off the magic.

"How shameless of you to mislead Princess Diamond!" Said Sailor Moon "In the Name of the Moon I shall Punish you!" The she used her Tiara.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The tiara flew and it destroyed the image.

"We did it!" They Cheered.

"Thanks." said Sonic and Tails

"Now where's the Chaos Emerald?" Asked Sonic

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Laughed Nephrite, "they herd him but they could find him his voice was on the air."

"Where are you!" Called Tails

"You think you have won," said Nephrite "but the treasure the Chaos emerald has found its way, to me! HAHAHA!"

"No!" said Sonic "now the Dark Kingdom has one emerald. But let's not worry we can get it back, but now this means you should keep the emerald with you three at all times."

"Yes," said Sailor Mercury "we must keep our strengths equal."

"And he will use that chaos emerald after all why wouldn't he?" Said sailor Mars Sonic and Tails ran over the gate and back to their home.

The princess has awoken and he glasses fell off revealing her green eyes.

"Princess, are you all right?" Asked Sailor Moon

"What happened?" She asked.

"Excuse me!" Said Luna "are you our princess?"

"I need my glasses!" She said searching the ground, "I cannot see without them. She found them and put them on."

"Excuse me," said Luna "you are the princess are you?"

"AHHH!" She screamed "A Talking Cat!" And she fainted again.

"I guess not!" said Luna

Back at the Princess's bedroom Molly has awoken.

"Oh!" she said shaking her head, "what have I been doing?" She wondered.

"Now they've done it," said Sailor Moon with the others reverting back to their normal self's.

"Why?" Asked Ami

"He took the treasure, the ceremony is ruined!" Said Serena

"Oh," said the princess waking up again, "sorry but no he didn't we just decided to show off that Gem because it looked prettier. We still have the original treasure." The princess walked inside and put the real treasure in another gem box.

The ceremony continued as it turns out the treasure was really a 200 Karat diamond statue of the first Diamond Princess.

"Looks like we're back to square one of our search of the princess." Said Luna

"Don't worry," said Rei "but now we will need to up our game here."

"Indeed." said Ami


	16. Molly's Pure Love

Molly's Pure Love

One sunny day Molly was kicking water about wearing a blue two piece swimsuit at the local pool. Then she began to fantasize.

Nephrite was standing right in front of her she was in the blue dress that she was wearing during the princess ceremony. He offered his hand and she took it. But it was broken when Serena was splashing water in her face she was wearing a one piece blue swimsuit.

"There there!" Said Serena trying to sound upbeat. Molly just removed her legs and grumbled.

"Serena you're such a child." she sneered.

"Oh you're too kind!" She laughed but her expression changed to angry, "does that mean you're a grown up?"

"Well, of course," sighed Molly "because I'm involved in a mature romance!"Then she began to blush.

"Molly!" said Serena with a serious tone "you need to have someone to love first!"

"Of course I do." Cooed Molly blushing more deeply.

"What!" Shouted Serena "Then are you in love with Melvin? It better not be Tuxedo Mask or Andrew they belong to me!"

"None of them," cooed Molly "again I told you it's a mature romance. It's Maxfield Stanton."

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Serena Screamed

"What?" Said Molly who stopped blushing, "You don't have to act so surprised. I know he's a bit older than me, but that doesn't matter when you're in love."

"He's absolutely no good for you!" Objected Serena.

'Forget it," said Molly steamed, "I shouldn't have told you anything!" And she stormed out of the pool.

Later at the Hikawa Shrine Serena, Rei, Luna, and Ami were discussing what was going on.

"What'll we do now?" Moaned Serena

"We need to tell Molly," concluded Rei, "Maxfield Stanton is really Nephrite, as soon as possible."

"Well," said Ami "we can wait a little and see."

"Ami next time we see Nephrite," said Luna "call Sonic right away, we need to get the chaos emerald away from him as soon as we can!"

'Understood." said Ami

"It's easier said than done," said Serena "when you consider Molly's feelings."

"We won't know how it'll go unless we try it." Said Rei seriously.

"Serena what do you think?" Asked Ami

"Well," sighed Serena "I think we ought to tell her, but."

"Then, what are we going to do?" Asked Luna

"Just leave it to me!" Said Serena with confidence.

"Leaving it to her worries me even more." said Luna hanging her head.

Meanwhile at the Dark Kingdom

"Where has Nephrite gone!" Shouted Beryl "He does not appear, no matter how many times I summon him!" Then her crystal ball began emanate huge waves of black magic.

"Beryl is Furious!" whimpered one of the witnessing minions. "How terrifying!"

"Nephrite you had better be ready to face the consequences!" Said Beryl with a devilish look on her face.

Zoisite was listening from around a corner. "Nephrite is already a candle in the wind. How I pity him."

Back at the abandoned Church, Nephrite was thinking out loud.

"I no longer have time to worry about stealing energy." He took out the Chaos emerald and stared at it. "I'm counting on this jewel it can ensure my survival."

He heard male giggling and up in the ceiling Zoisite was watching and laughing at him.

"What do you want!" Snapped Zoisite.

"My you shouldn't treat me so coldly." said Zoisite. "Queen Beryl is furious, she's looking for you, I see you have a chaos emerald, if you present it to Beryl she may go easy on you."

"NO!" Objected harshly "I need this to get what I want! So Malachite told you to come check up on me, did he?"

"Well, well." said Zoisite "From your attitude, you don't seem to have any good plans ready."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He snapped again

"Oh, how scary." Zoiste scoffed "Here's some friendly advice. Why don't you retire, before you truly anger Queen Beryl?"

"Shut up!" Said Nephrite "I will find the silver crystal and get the better of you, in fact I already do, since I have the chaos emerald."

"No!" objected Zoisite "the Silver crystal is my assignment!"

"It doesn't matter," said Nephrite "whoever gets it wins! I'll get a hold of the crystal and restore my honor!"

"Unbelievable!" Said Zoisite furiously "Just you remember this!" And he left in his flurry of rose petals.

"The stars know everything," he said focusing on his celestial map. "The guide to the silver crystal shall appear." And the map all came together and combined with black magic it created a new crystal that was pure black.

"The black crystal." He said holding it in his hand. "This will lead me to the silver crystal." The crystal produced an image of Molly. "Is it saying that little girls has the silver crystal?"

Meanwhile Back at the forest.

"So," said Tails "The hunt is coming to an end."

"Close," said Sonic "there are two emeralds floating around out there, only five have been discovered."

"We're gonna have to fight the Dark Kingdom, Eggman, and Knuckles, in order to get three of them." Said Tails

"Pulse getting Tuxedo Mask is quite a challenge." Said Sonic cracking his knuckles "but it's ok I was itching for some action."

Back at the Dark Kingdom Zoisite was snuggling with Malachite again.

"Don't worry," said Malachite "if he finds the silver crystal, we can just steal it from him, we can do the same with the chaos emerald as well."

"Your right." said Zoisite snuggling with his arm.

"Just let the monsters watch him for now." Said Malachite

"Right," Said Zoisite he turned his attention towards a shadowy figure, "Yasha! I know you can hear me! You know what to do!"

"Yes." said the figure before it teleported away.

Later Serena walked over to Molly's house-Jewelry shop, she was with Luna and she was standing outside the door having trouble ringing the doorbell.

"What's wrong?" Said Luna "you're the one, who volunteered for this, remember?"

"That was just a spur of the moment thing!" Shrugged Serena "Stuff like that happens all the time, you know?"

"Yes," glared Luna "but it's always happens to you."

"I got it!" Shouted Serena, "I should ask Andrew for advice."

"I wasn't expecting much, but…" said Luna scratching herself.

Serena walked inside the arcade and saw Andrew helping a girl play the game.

"He's drooling all over her!" Said Serena with Jealousy, she began to bite her nails, "Oh, and he's so close to her! Andrew, your Serena is here!" And Darien approached her from behind. She felt a presence behind her and saw Darien.

"Hi dumpling head!" Said Darien. The he called out to Andrew, "Hey Andrew if you just leave her here, your dumpling will turn into a puff pastry."

"He's just kidding!" Called Serena "I'm not a puff pastry at all!"

"Oh, Serena!" Said Andrew approaching her, "I didn't know you were here. Sorry about that. I'm almost done with my shift. Would you like a cup of tea or something?"

"Of course!" Said Serena "I want to ask you for some advice, too!"

"I'll tag along to," said Darien "I got nothing better to do anyway." Serena got peeved about it.

"That's a good Idea." Said Andrew.

"I agree!" Cheered Serena then they retired to a diner, Serena was drinking some fruit juice while Andrew and Darien had tea.

"You see," explained Molly "My friend Molly is in love with a bad person, but she doesn't know that he's bad."

"And?" Asked Darien

"Well." Said Serena "What should I do in this situation? If I tell her the truth Molly will…"

"I don't think you need to be in any hurry." Said Andrew. "You could wait and see a little."

"That's true," she said and she began to slump in her chair. "_He thinks the same way as Ami_." she thought

"Waiting and watching won't change anything." Said Darien "Telling the truth is a form of courage, too."

"You may be right," said Andrew. "Molly might get mad if you tell her the truth, but as a friend, it's something you have to tell her."

"Okay!" Said Serena with a happy look on her face, "I feel better, I'm hungry! HEY!" She called to the waiter, "I'D LIKE A FRUIT PARFAIT, MIXED SANDWICHES, A STRAWBERRY SHORT CAKE, AND A GLASS OF JUICE."

"Uh," moaned Darien nervously "Andrew, you have money?"

"I think I can manage." Sighed Andrew.

"Don't worry!" Said Serena, "this is my treat today! OH COULD YOU BRING ME A MIXED PIZZA, TOO?"

After her large feast, Serena decided to rush to the forest she still had doubts so she decided to ask Sonic for advice.

"Oh hi," Serena, said Sonic seeing Serena approaching.

"Serena's here?" Said Tails Coming out of the workshop

"Sonic I want to ask you something." said Serena

"What is it?" Asked Sonic Serena fed Sonic the same story that she told Andrew and Darien.

"So this Molly is in love with Nephrite." Said Sonic

"What should I do?" Asked Serena

"Well," said Sonic "I guess you should do what's best for your friend, but if you can see if you can rehabilitate Nephrite."

"Really?" Asked Serena Sarcastically

"I know this is not very big especially of someone of his caliber." Shrugged Tails "but maybe theirs good in him."

"I guess." said Serena

"But for now I suggest you protect Molly from making the wrong decision." Advised Sonic

"I suppose your right," said Serena, "I guess I should go talk to her. Oh Sonic Can I ask for a favor?"

"Say no more." said Sonic He picked her up in his arms and he rushed her back to the city.

"Poor girl." sighed Tails.

Sonic was able to rush Serena back to Tokyo in less than five seconds.

"Thanks for that." said Serena.

"Good luck!" Said Sonic he waved to her and he rushed back to the forest.

Serena arrived back at Molly's front door.

"Courage." She said using some form of mantra "Courage. All right you gotta be brave, Serena!" She rang the doorbell and Molly answered it.

"Oh Serena what is it?" She asked

"Molly!" Said Serena with a nervous tone. "I'm going to say this with courage, but Maxfield Stanton is a bad person. On top of that, he's not human, oh that's not what I meant! Anyway, he's scary! That's why you should never go out with him! So, just forget about him completely! Okay!"

"But," said Molly sadly "I'm"

"Okay!" interrupted Serena waving bye to her and running down he hallway. "Just give up on it!"

Later that night at Serena's house Serena told Luna the news.

"Really?" Asked Luna "So, you talked to Molly?"

"Yeah," said Serena "I finally worked up the courage and I told her everything!"

"So did she understand you?" Asked Luna Serena flinched at that question "Don't tell me you just told her and left without waiting for a response." No response. "I can't believe you! Then, why did you even go there?"

"But I'm sure she understood me!" Said Serena

"I should have gone with you after all." Said Luna

Meanwhile at Molly's house she was fantasizing about Nephrite again, but the phone rang and her mom answered it.

"Molly!" She called "It's for you, it's some guy called, Maxfield Stanton."

"Yes!" she cheered "our hearts really must be linked together!" She went downstairs and picked up the phone. "Yes, The Sankaku Park close by, right? Yes, I'll be there right away!" And she hung up the phone, "I'm going out for a bit!" She called to her mom.

"Why?" She asked "it's so late." But Molly already left.

Molly met Nephrite at the park and they sat together on a bench.

"Sorry for calling you out so late." said Nephrite

"Not at all, it made me really happy." Said Molly

"I came to say goodbye," said Nephrite "not looking her in the eye."

"Oh," sighed Molly "I see, I guess I'm a bother to you, aren't I?"

"No, not at all." Said Nephrite. "It's more about not wanting to drag you into a dangerous situation."

"What?" Asked Molly confused

"To be honest with you," said Nephrite. "I'm being threatened by some bad people. It would be terrible if you got caught in the middle, so this is goodbye. I'm glad I got to know you." He began to get up from the bench and walk away.

"Wait!" said Molly and that stopped Nephrite. "Please, let me know if there's anything I can do for you!"

"The silver crystal." said Nephrite sinisterly, "If only I had the Silver Crystal."

"What is this sliver crystal?" Asked Molly

"If I just hand over the silver crystal to them, I'll be free." Said Nephrite trying to sound innocent. "Oh, no. I'm sorry. Please forget I said anything."

"The silver crystal," said Molly remembering a small pearl like crystal that was at her jewelry shop, it has a silver sheen. 'Mr. Stanton please wait here!" She ran back home and Nephrite began to smirk evilly.

Back at her house she took one of her mother's keys and began to try and get a cuberd open in a dark room where the rare jewels are.

"I'm pretty sure this is where it is." she thought inserting the key into the lock. She got it open and sure enough there it was, she took it but to her dismay, the lights flipped on and her mother busted her.

"What are you doing!" Yelled her mother. No response. "Molly what are you doing with the crystal?"

"I'm sorry!" She said putting it in her pocket. And she ran past her mother and out the door and down the street.

"MOLLY!" Cried her mother "What happened to you?"

Meanwhile down another street. Serena was walking with Luna to Molly's

"I don't wanna do this!" Said Serena

"Come on!" Objected Luna "We're going to make sure Molly understood what you said, right? Besides, we have to do this now since you didn't do it the first time!"

"I know that," whined Serena "but.." She noticed Molly's mother walking up the sidewalk. "Molly's Mother!"

"Have you seen my daughter?" She asked with a worried tone

"Is something wrong?" Asked Serena Molly's mother explained everything to her, how she stole one of eher crystals, and how this all started because she got a call from a person named Maxfield Stanton, and Serena and Luna ran towards the park.

"I can't forgive him!" Snarled Serena "How dare he take advantage of Molly's feelings?"

"Transform now!" Ordered Luna

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"Let's go Luna!" Said Sailor Moon

At the park Molly handed Nephrite the crystal, and he used his black crystal to tell him if it's the true silver crystal. But no reaction.

"The black crystal is not responding." Said Nephrite "This is just a normal crystal."

The only thing Molly was thinking about was the fact that she could help Maxfield out.

Then Nephrite began to see that the crystal was having a reaction to Molly_, "This girl may be worth investigating."_ he thought. He focused his attention at Molly. "I want you to help me with something. Would you come with me? Come, Shall we go?"

"Wait a Second!" Came a shout from behind, they both looked back to see Sailor Moon.

"How dare you take advantage of a girl's love!" said Sailor Moon "I'll arrest you on the charge of romantic fraud!"

"Don't interfere in my business!" Snapped Nephrite

"I'm the Sailor Warrior of Love and Justice Sailor Moon!" She said doing her pose "In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon," said Molly "what are you doing here?"

"Molly don't be tricked!" Said Sailor Moon pointing at Nephrite. "Maxfield Stanton is really Nephrite! A member of an evil organization called the Dark Kingdom!"

"No!" objected Molly "it's a lie! Mr. Stanton is not a bad person! Right Maxfield?" He just stared at Sailor Moon. "Mr. Stanton?"

He charged up a magic ball and shot it at Sailor Moon and knocked her down.

"Oh stars grant me power." He prayed and he took out the Chaos emerald. "Grant me power ultimate jewel!" Then a bright purple radiant light emitted from the emerald and encased Nephrite he began to feel the great energy run through her body. "SUCH RAW POWER! NO WONDER EGGMAN WANTED IT SO MUCH!" The multiple magic Spheres shot out at Sailor Moon instead of hitting her they all just hit the ground around her.

"Sailor Moon get a hold of yourself!" Said Luna

"No more games!" Said Nephrite He crossed his arms and shot out one straight beam at Sailor Moon but she scooted back before she could get hit. But it left a huge trench in the ground. 'So, you managed to just barely dodge it. But when I strike next, I will not miss." He took out his Chaos emerald and kissed it. "I owe it to you chaos powers!"

"Oh you're so pitiful!" panicked Sailor Moon

"Hang in there!" Said a voice from behind, Sailor Moon smiled and looked behind her, she saw Sailors Mercury, and Mars.

"Sailor Mars has arrived!" She said

"Sailor Mercury has arrived!" She also said

"So the three of you are here, I'll send all of you to hell together!" Said Nephrite

"You think you're the only one with chaos power?" Said sailor Mars taking out her emerald. The sailors touched it and they gained the power boost. The Mercury tried an attack.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

"Damn!" Cursed Nephrite looking through the fog "where are they?"

"_Fire Soul!"_

Nephrite jumped out of the way in time to dodge the fireball. But he landed on his knees

"Mr. Stanton!" cried Molly

Nephrite was looking at Molly

"I didn't notice she was still here!" He said. Sailor Moon used her tiara

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"No!" shouted Nephrite as the tiara flew at him.

"Mr. Stanton!" cried Molly and she leaped out in front of him. Everyone including Nephrite gasped. "I will protect him!" Shouted Molly

"STOP!" Yelled Sailor Moon and the light left the tiara and fell to the ground. "I can't believe it worked!"

"Please don't hurt him!" Pleaded Molly

"We cannot let him go!" Said Sailor Mercury

"Get out of our way!" Demanded Sailor Mars.

"No I won't!" shouted Molly "not even if you kill me!"

"_This girl cares for me this much?"_ Thought Nephrite.

"Why do you go to such lengths to protect him?" Asked Sailor Mercury.

"Because I love him." uttered Molly reluctantly, and tears began to flow from her eyes. "I love him with all my heart, so I'll protect him even at the cost of my own life!"

But something was sneaking around the bushes. And the black crystal was starting to glow blue.

"Does this crystal respond to a kind heart?" Wondered Nephrite. "Sacrificing her own life to save another… Is this what human love is?"

"SILVER CRYSTAL!" Shouted the monster Yasha leaping from the bushes it was a lady like monster wearing a kung fu robe and was wearing a porcelain female doll mask on her face. She was throwing kicks and punches at Nephrite, he was able to block each shot he dropped the black crystal and Molly picked it up.

"HAND IT OVER!" Shouted Yasha Lunging at Molly.

"MOLLY!" Shouted Nephrite he fired another magic ball at Yasha and destroyed its mask.

"Nephrite protected Molly!" Said Sailor Moon in disbelief. Molly fainted from the shock, Nephrite looked at his hand stunned at what he just did.

"Damn you Nephrite!" Shouted Yasha and her body became pale white with big red eyes and horns in her hair, which is also pale white. "You intend to protect a human?" She charged at Nephrite horns first like a bull. Nephrite grabbed the horns and threw her in the air.

"Traitors must die!" Yasha shouted. Sailor Moon took this opportunity.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The Tiara hit Yasha and obliterated her. They all rushed over and took care of Molly even Nephrite. He took out the crystal Molly took and placed it in her hand.

"Nephrite!" Yelled Sailor Moon "Why don't you be a little considerate of Molly's feelings!"

"I have returned the favor." Said Nephrite

"Excuse me, that is not what I'm talking about!" snapped Sailor Moon

"Don't you have a heart!" Asked Sailor Mercury

"You're wasting your breath." Sighed Sailor Mars "Of course, he doesn't!"

"Hm," snickered Nephrite "Obviously, you guys know nothing! Listen! Once we get the Silver Crystal, the whole universe will belong to the Dark Kingdom!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sailor Moon

"Hmm. Sounds familiar." said Luna

"The Chaos emeralds?" Asked Sailor Mercury

"Silly." said Nephrite "the silver crystal is not the chaos emeralds, but if we get a hold of all seven nothing will stand in our way, not you, not Sonic, not even Eggman! You can pretend to be champions of justice for now, but that won't last longer! Just because the Chaos emerald failed me this time but next time it will come through for me!" Then Nephrite teleported away.

"Did you call Sonic?" Asked Luna to Sailor Mercury

"Oops!" Said Sailor Mercury "I was too focused on saving Molly unfortunately I didn't do it, next time I promise!"

"You must!" Said Luna "we need to get him away from that chaos emerald!"


	17. Molly's Cry Nephrite's Love

Molly's Cry Nephrite's Love

The next morning, after Molly defended Nephrite by betraying her mother. She and Serena were at the park, it was really depressing, Molly was hanging her head in her knees and sitting on the slide, Serena just stood next to her and stared at her with pity.

"Say, Molly," said Serena softly "I think it would be better if you forget about him."

"I can't." she moaned

"Huh?" Said Serena, surprised, after she wouldn't speak.

"No matter how bad he is, I still love him." she moaned, "still not picking up her head."

"Oh, boy." Sighed Serena

"Serena," moaned Molly "you have someone you love don't you?"

"Me?" She said Blushing "Well, Yeah."

"Then you should understand how I feel," Molly said "finally picking her head up."

Meanwhile at Nephrite's church

"Molly," said Nephrite sitting in a chair staring at his crystal, "why did the black crystal respond to that girl? Was that the energy of love?" He remembered Molly and how she vowed to protect him, because she loves him. "It's ridiculous! Sailor Moon knew that girl's name. That girl must know Sailor Moon's true Identity." He held out the black crystal and smirked.

He also took out the chaos emerald.

"So," he said, "this emerald is useless to me as long as those brats have an emerald too. The emeralds true power is when all seven are gathered."

Little did he know Zoisite was spying on him.

"_So there it is!"_ He thought refering to the black crystal. "_So, the black crystal that's supposed to reveal the location of the Silver Crystal."_

Later that night Molly was asleep in her bed, Nephrite showed up and he noticed the black crystal was glowing.

"The crystal is reacting again." He said, "This girl could the Silver Crystal be something inside a human body?" He used the crystal and it worked like some form of X-Ray, it showed Molly's body and there was nothing special about it.

"No," he said "the crystal is not inside this girl." He walked behind the curtains, Molly woke up with a start and saw Nephrite silhouetted in her curtains.

"Mr. Stanton?" she asked with anticipation.

"Maxfield Stanton is only a disguise. My real name is Nephrite. I don't want to lie to you anymore." Molly started to move towards the curtains. "Please stay there and just listen."

"Ok." she sighed

"You are a wonderful girl." Said Nephrite softly, "thanks to you I have learned what love is for the first time. The evil organization I have been apart of, there is no love. We betray each other and kill each other for our own gain. I thought that was normal but your love opened my eyes." He smirked. "Now I am thinking I would like to join Sailor Moon, to fight the evil organization. If you know anything about Sailor Moon, please tell me."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "but I don't know anything."

"Can you not trust me?" Asked Nephrite

"No!" she objected. "I trust you! But I really, really know nothing!"

"I see," sighed Nephrite "I'm sorry to hear that." The silhouette began to fade.

"NO PLEASE!" Cried Molly darting to the window, she opened the curtains and there was no one there.

At a building's rooftop across the way Zoisite saw everything.

"Oh my!" He laughed "What a foolish man. Has he fallen in love with a human girl?"

"Zoisite!" Called a female voice behind him. "There were three monsters, all female, one with green skin, yellow skin, and rose skin, they had plant like clothing, leafs, and flower blooms, all in the shapes of leotards."

"You three," said Zoisite, "I believe you've heard everything you need to know."

"Stupid man," said the green one, "Let's attack him now!"

"Be patient." Said Zoisite. "Nephrite is a superb warrior, not only that he has a chaos emerald, which grants him even more power. We don't want to get hurt by making any ill planned moves. We'll take that girl as a hostage and lure him out. We'll have the chaos emerald and the black crystal as a ransom, after he gives it to us, then we strike!"

"Yes sir." Said the rose one.

Back at Molly's she was sitting on her bed thinking.

"How can I find out where Sailor Moon is?" Thought Molly.

Meanwhile in the streets Sonic and Tails were Zooming thought the streets of Tokyo, as usual, any people couldn't see them directly because they were going too fast.

"So," said Tails keeping up with Sonic "tell me why we are running through here again?"

"Because we have been helping the sailors out for some time now, in fact I think its time we familiarize this place to us." Said Sonic

"Ok," said Tails they then stopped on a rooftop and looked down.

"Nice place." said Sonic.

At Serena's house

"Serena!" Called mother "Molly's on the phone for you!" Serena walked to phone almost like a zombie for being so tired.

"Serena," said Molly "I'm sorry for calling you so late." Serena turned her head and tried to act discreet.

"What's wrong?" She whispered

"I thought you're the only one I could talk to." She moaned.

"Did something happen?" Whispered Serena

"Mr. Stanton is looking for Sailor Moon. He's in trouble, but I can't do anything for him." Sniffed Molly

"What's wrong with Mr. Stanton?" asked Serena Molly sniffed "Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry for making such a weird call to you in the middle of the night." Sobbed Molly "I'm ok."

"But." Said Serena

"Really, I'm ok." said Molly "I feel calmer now after talking to you, thank you."

Nephrite was just outside her window eavesdropping.

"Serena?" He said

Serena ran out the door with Luna.

"I'll bet Nephrite is closing in on Molly!" Panicked Serena

"Move faster!" Said Luna getting ahead of her.

"I'm not a cat!" Argued Serena, she was lagging so far behind that they got separated.

Just then the scenery started to get all warped and twisted, just like the twisted hallways in The Legend Of Zelda.

"What's going on!" She panicked "I know a monster! Where are you?"

Meanwhile at the rooftop.

"Hey what's that?" Asked Tails pointing at the light in an allyway.

"I don't know," said Sonic "let's go look!" And they both sped off towards the light.

Back at the ally there was still no sign of the monster.

"Fine then!" said Serena with courage.

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the evil voice of Nephrite "you finally revealed yourself, Sailor Moon!" And the scenery returned to normal. And Nephrite showed himself.

"Nephrite!" She cried

"The true Identity of Sailor Moon is Serena Tsukino. I saw it clearly." Said Nephrite.

"Please! Tell no one that I'm Sailor Moon! Okay! Pretty Please?" She panicked.

"There is no need for you to hide it anymore." Said Nephrite.

"Not exactly." Laughed Sailor Moon, "So, Please?"

"Oh don't worry," said Nephrite "you are going to die here!' He took out the chaos emerald.

"Grant me power ultim…OUCH!" but a streak of blue light whizzed past his hand and he felt pain like something hit it, he screamed seeing the emerald missing.

"Not if we can stop you!" Said Tails standing Next to Sonic holding the chaos emerald.

"Sonic! Tails!" Cheered Sailor Moon

"GRRRR" growled Nephrite "SONIC! You've meddled in my affairs for the last time!'

"Bring it bud!" Challenged Sonic Nephrite charged up and shot a magic beam at them Sonic and Tails jumped out of the way and Sailor Moon was crawling away. Nephrite threw more blast at her but they just kept sending her flying. Because of the constant attacks, Sonic and Tails couldn't get close.

"Prepare yourself!" Said Nephrite He readied another attack but a red rose shot out at him and stopped the attack. They looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask standing up on a street light.

"Defeat is not befitting of the beautiful Sailor Moon." He said "Me, and Sonic shall be your opponent!"

"Thanks for the invitation." Said Sonic "Tails protect Sailor Moon!"

"Gotcha!" Said Tails rushing to her side.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Cheered Sailor Moon, Tails made it to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. Nephrite raised his hand to attack, but something stopped him.

"_Help!" Cried Molly's voice in his head, "Mr. Nephrite!" "_Molly!" He cried in his head.

"What's wrong, Nephrite?" Asked Tuxedo Mask

"We shall conclude this fight another time!" Said Nephrite Sailor Moon, "I know who you are now! I will be able to attack you at any time now! Be ready!" And he teleported away.

"What'll I do? He knows who I am!" Panicked Sailor Moon.

"Do not give up just because he knows who you are now." Said Tuxedo Mask. "Goodbye!" And he leaped away.

Meanwhile at Molly's the yellow monster from before was abducting Molly.

"No!" screamed Luna watching "I need to call the Sailor Warriors!"

Nephrite appeared in her bedroom and saw a ransom not on her bed.

It said "Hand over the Chaos emerald, and the black crystal in exchange for the girl."

"Zoisite!" Growled Nephrite "that idiot! Who cares what happens to that girl! Besides thanks to that blue vermin! I no longer have the emerald!" He clenched his fist and the note burned in his hand, as he thought about Molly's smiling face.

Molly was being held inside an abandoned shop, the three monsters are guarding her, Molly was on her feet, with her arms tied to the walls.

"Hurry Nephrite," snickered the yellow monster, "Will he really come for this human?"

"Well," said the rose monster, "if he doesn't show up, we'll just kill the girl."

"Poor thing," laughed the green monster "She's scared." They herd the front door open and Nephrite walked down the staircase and arrived at the scene.

"Mr. Nephrite!" Cried Molly

"Die!" Yelled the rose monster who threw spore like bombs at him, Nephrite whacked them away with his hands they exploded against the walls.

The green one attacked using sound waves, they had no effect. The rose one threw more bombs, at him and the explosion created a red fog.

"Did we get him!" Yelled the Rose one. Nephrite leapt out and kicked the rose and green ones in the stomach, the Yellow one shot out a tree root like a missile at Nephrite, he ducked and it missed, then he used his magic to create a sword he dashed forward and held it up to her throat.

"I will never hand over the black crystal to you guys!" He said "and your too late, Sonic and Tails took the Chaos emerald from me, but I can still snap all three of you like a twig! Tell that to Zoisite!" He released the monster, Molly and Nephrite stared at each other, Nephrite freed her and carried her out.

"Mr. Nephrite," said Molly softly "thank you."

"You do not need to thank me." Said Nephrite. "I don't really understand why I rescued you, and I have kept deceiving you for a long time. I may continue to lie to you, even after this."

"That's ok," she said blushing, "If you'll just stay close to me, she began to snuggle with his chest, I don't mind being lied to." She noticed that he has a cut on his arm. "Oh, no! You're injured!"

"It's ok." he said Molly got free of his arms.

"No, It's not! You were hurt because of me!" She looked around, "It would be bad if those scary people come back, so come this way." He pulled him into the cover of some nearby trees. "Please take your jacket off." He did that, he wore a purple undershirt, and Molly bit off large pieces of her pajamas and wrapped his wound. "Hey, there's a place that serves really good chocolate parfaits."

"Chocolate parfaits?" Said Nephrite confused.

"Yes," said Molly "you don't like them?"

"Oh no," stuttered Nephrite "I like them."

"You're lying," smiled Molly "See? Sometimes we lie with kind intentions to."

"Thanks." said Nephrite moving his arm around.

"I always thought it would be nice to go there one day." said Molly as they both sat under the tree. "I would love to have a chocolate parfait with you. It's a little dream of mine."

"Hmmm," went Nephrite, "It sounds good. Let's do it someday."

"Really?" Cheered Molly

"Do you think I'm lying?" Asked Nephrite

"Not at all," said Molly shaking her head, "I'm so happy!" They stared in each other's eyes again. But something broke the moment. "Oh, come to think of it. Does the evil organization give you Sundays off, to?"

Nephrite jumped but he smiled and began to laugh, then they were both laughing.

But all of a sudden the Rose monster returned and shot out her fingers in the shape of tree roots, Nephrite noticed the attack and pushed Molly out of the way, the roots stabbed Nephrite in the left breast.

The monster separated herself from the roots and left them in his chest, it wasn't good they had gone straight through his body.

"You let you're guard down." Said the monster as the other two showed up and stood next to the rose monster. "Those roots will keep sucking your life essence until you die! What a sad way to die. If you do not want us to kill the girl hand over the Black Crystal!"

"Very well," said Nephrite in a weak tone. He turned to Molly. "Hurry Run!"

"No." objected Molly

"RUN!" Said Nephrite mustering what strength he has left.

"NO! NO!" screamed Molly running to Nephrite.

"You idiot! Run!" Said Nephrite pushing her away.

"No!" she objected again. She tried to pull the roots out but the magic within them zapped her with electricity. Funny how apparently electricity can run through tree roots.

(Seriously watch the actual episode sometime that really happens!)

"Ha!" Laughed the rose monster "Do you think you can pull them out with the strength of a human?"

"Stop!" Said Nephrite "run!" but Molly wasn't listening. "That's enough it's ok." Molly continued to try, but a miracle occurred the two roots she was holding began to move.

"Impossible!" Shouted the Rose Monster.

"Please Don't die!" Shouted Molly

"Damn it!" Shouted the Yellow Monster "I'll take care of them both right now! DIE!" And she threw red bombs at them, Nephrite took Molly and covered her. During the explosion the black crystal left Nephrite's possession.

When the blast cleared Molly was ok but Nephrite took the explosion and was now gravely injured, Nephrite fell over.

"NEPHRITE!"Molly screamed. In the flurry of rose petals Zoisite appeared.

"Good work, all of you" he said taking the crystal. "The black crystal is mine now. You should be happy," he said to Nephrite, "to be able to die with the girl you love." He directed his attention to his monsters "Make sure to have plenty of fun with them." And he disappeared in his rose petals.

"Coward." Said Nephrite even weaker than before.

"Ready?" Laughed the three monsters.

"Run! For me!" Pleaded Nephrite

"No!" objected Molly

"Hold it right there!" Called out Sailor Moon the monsters turned their heads and saw all three Sailors. "You're really mean, trying to interfere with two people in love!" She did her pose. "In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

Sailor Mercury tired it as well, "Stand under a cold waterfall and reflect on you conduct!"

Then Sailor Mars tried it. "In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

"We will take care of you guys first!" Shouted all three monsters, "Die!"

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Said the voce of Sonic and Tails standing in the branches.

"We're surrounded said the monsters, fine we'll beat all five of you!" First they tried their attacks on the Sailors they all managed to dodge the attacks, then after Sonic and Tails.

"Pfft" scoffed Sonic "come on buddy!" Sonic and Tails both tried their super spin dashes and broke through the attacks and struck all three of them in the head and they went down.

"They're all yours." said Sonic, and Sailor Moon tried her tiara.

" _Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

Mar's fire combined with the tiara and turned into a fiery disk of light. With Sonic's assistance the tiara obliterated the monsters.

"Oh my!" said Tails pointing at Molly who was now holding Nephrite as he layed on the ground.

Molly looked at Sonic and Tails and got defensive.

"More monsters!" She panicked "LEAVE! I'M WARNING YOU! Sailor Moon please make those monsters go away!"

"Molly you can trust them." Said Nephrite.

"Yeah," said Sonic with his head throbbing "Is that how you say thanks to someone who just saved your skin?"

"Sorry I guess." said Molly.

"Sailor Moon." said Nephrite. "I guess your identity will remain a secret. And Sonic no offence but if I kept the chaos emerald none of this would have happened."

"Let's not play the blame game." said Sonic frowning, yet slightly laughing, he really felt sorry for the guy. Nephrite began to twitch.

"No!" said Sailor Moon "Please don't die."

"Yeah," said Tails starting to tear up. "your starting to turn your life around."

Nephrite took Molly's hand.

"I don't think we'll get to eat a chocolate parfait together." Said Nephrite weakly. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't do this!" Pleaded Molly with tears in her eyes. Nephrite touched her cheek

"I have ended up lying to you to the very end." Said Nephrite "Please forgive me." Molly began to cry. "I'm glad I met you." Nephrite closed his eyes, and his body began to sparkle, and it began to fade into nothing.

"PLEASE!" Screamed Molly "YOU PROMISED! WE WOULD EAT CHOCOLATE PARFAIT TOGETHER!" And his body was no more all that was left was the section of pajamas Molly ripped off to cover his wound. "NO!"

The Sailors were also crying, Tails was crying also, Sonic was just frowning, he took out the chaos emerald and tightened his grip on it.

"_I promise!" _He thought, as if he was speaking to Nephrite with his thoughts, "_I'll take good care of this!"_

"This is," sobbed Molly "This isn't fair! NEPHRITE!" Sonic, Tails, and the Sailors could only watch in pity and dispair, as Molly cried for the loss of her love under the night sky and Nephrite's sparkles all went up to the stars.


	18. Jupiter, The Brawny Girl In Love

Jupiter, the Brawny Girl In Love.

In the Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl was holding the energy Nephrite took from Molly and was presenting it to an ominous figure.

"Please arise great ruler." Said Queen Beryl "please accept this energy." The energy went up to the figure that looked like a skull shaped tree with a giant red heart like crystal in the mouth. A purple will of the mist appeared in the crystal, and it moved like a hospital heart meter.

"The Human energy has awakened me from my long sleep." Said the voice of the mist.

"I have longed for this day." Said Beryl with glee.

"However," said the haze "the depths of sleep still beckon my mind, you must find the legendary Silver Crystal. I must have the legendary Silver Crystal to awaken completely."

"But we have not yet discovered its location." Said Beryl

"When the great shadow warriors are released from the Rainbow Crystals, the Silver Crystal will shine."

"Yes Queen Matalia." Said Beryl "What about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Chaos Emeralds?" Asked Queen Matalia.

"Yes," said Beryl "I think you should meet an ally of ours."

Meanwhile at the street Serena was running down the sidewalk late again.

"I'm Late!" She shrieked

"Serena!" Called Luna running after her with a pick bag in her mouth "you forgot this!"

"Just bring it to school!" Said Serena she turned the corner and she bumped into a bulky man and they both fell on their backs.

"Sorry." said Serena

"You Broke My Leg!" Screamed the man clutching his ankel. Two other big men were standing with him, and they glared at Serena.

"Hey girl!" Said one of men approaching her, "How are you going to pay for this?"

"Stop!" Called out another girl approaching, "I saw everything." This girl has a white school girl's uniform with a brown skirt, and green eyes, he has big brown hair in the shape of a pony tail. "Staging a collision to shake down a little girl? You dirty cowards!"

"What?" Yelled the other man, and they both moved towards this girl.

"No girl can talk to me like that!" And one tried to put his hand on her, but she grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the ground.

"Bitch!" Yelled the other man he tried to punch her but she sidestepped and kicked him in the stomach.

"Amazing!" Said Serena seeing the two men go down. The man that Serena bumped into got scared and ran away.

"You all right?" Asked the girl

"Yes." said Serena

"Be careful." said the girl turning around. Serena noticed she has earrings in the shape of roses.

"_Those are cool."_ She thought.

Back at the Dark Kingdom Eggman and his two badnicks are being shown to Queen Matalia.

"My liege said Beryl my I present Dr. Eggman." Eggman smiled at Matalia.

"So this is were the energy goes." Said Eggman twiddling his mustache.

"Is this even a queen?" Whispered Scratch to Grounder.

"Who knows." Whispered Grounder

"Beryl talks about some sort of chaos emeralds, what are they?" Asked Matalia Eggman explained everything from the emeralds, the Island, Sonic and Knuckles.

"So." said Matalia, "seven gems with unlimited powers given to whoever wields them?"

"Yes," said Eggman "taking out his emerald, and I want those emeralds."

"How beautiful, I can sense great power coming from this gem! So you two have formed an alliance to get those emeralds as well as the silver crystal?" Said Matalia

"Yes with our might no one can stand in our way." said Beryl.

"Nice meeting you," said Eggman "but I must conduct my own business one of my ultimate weapons is now repaired after Sonic trashed it."

"May I see it?" Asked Beryl.

"Soon enough when the time is right." Said Eggman. He turned around and walked out of the room fallowed by his moronic lackeys.

"This is good," said Matalia "another way for me to return completely, bring me all seven of those gems!"

"Yes my queen." said Beryl, "I when we have all seven we can even make Eggman bow to us!"

In the hallway Eggman was scheming.

"So what shall we do your flabbiness?" Asked Scratch.

"We will lay low for a while," said Eggman. "We shall strike when they call for us, or when we catch whiff of a chaos emerald. This world will learn to grovel at the might of the Eggman Empire, not some Dark Kingdom."

"Shall we sick the ultimate weapon on her?" Asked Grounder.

"No," said Eggman, "Sailor Moon will take care of her, and I she fails, the certainly Sonic can take her."

They arrived at the throne room and Beyrl did also. Zoisite and Malachite, was there as well.

"Hey," said Scratch "where's Mister 'I can handle anything myself'?" Obliviously referring to Nephrite.

"He's seemed to have a conflict of interest with a human girl, so he's been _expelled_." Snickered Zoisite

"So this is the famous Dr. Eggman." said Malachite, "I'm the head of the Dark Kingdom's army leader, Malachite."

"Nice to meet you," said Eggman shaking his hand.

"Wow!" Said Scratch jumping in front of him, "I love that white hair of yours, how did you get it like that?" Eggman pounded Scratch on the head and he went down. "AHHH HAHO!" He squawked going down.

"Zoisite you're in command now," said Beryl, "and I have a new Mission for you. Collect the Seven Rainbow crystals, and release the seven Shadow Warriors. Once then the silver crystal will shine."

"As I recall," said Malachite, "the Seven Shadow Warriors were imprisoned by our most hated enemy."

"Curses on our enemy!" Said Beryl.

"Rainbow Crystal?" Said Eggman taking out the chaos emerald. "You surly couldn't mean my emeralds could you?"

"No," said Beryl "the crystals, are a part of a seal, individually, they grant no one any power, they have been sealed into seven shards of the silver crystal and sent them to earth, they are the seven rainbow crystals."

"They were reincarnated as humans with no memory of their true nature." Said Malachite

"I guess they are not just out in the open as the emeralds are." said Eggman.

"So if we remove the Rainbow Crystals, from the bodies of the humans," said Zoisite "we will gain the legendary Silver Crystal."

"Our mightiest warriors the seven Shadow Warriors will return to us as well." Said Beryl she waved her hand over her crystal ball and the black crystal flew out of it and went to Zoisite.

"Wow!" Said Grounder seeing the crystal, "I wish one chaos emerald would look like that!"

"I modified it to respond to only the Rainbow Crystals." said Beryl

"Thanks." Said Zoisite. He threw the crystal and it began to float in midair, the top of it began to glow and it showed an image of a young man with blue baseball cap, glasses and a yellow jacket over a white shirt. "This man holds one of the Rainbow Crystals."

"Ok," said Eggman "with Nephrite, not with us anymore, you will need a call remote." he took out another one and handed it to Zoisite. "Don't be like Nephrite and lose this one. I'm gonna have to go looking for the one he had."

Back at School it was lunchtime. Serena was skipping happily.

"Lunchtime, lunchtime, my tummy's singing." She sang. She stopped and hid behind a tree as she saw the girl from before sitting on the sidewalk. "It's the girl with the rose earrings from before." She turned around to look at her again, and Melvin popped up in front of her face.

"Hi Serena!" He said and she jumped in surprise. She grabbed him and flipped them both behind a tree.

"Don't pop out of nowhere!" She sneered quietly at him.

"She was transferred into class today." Said Melvin "Her name is Lita Kino, She's very strong. Rumor has it that she was expelled from her last school for fighting. You should stay away from her, she's bad news." But she was sneaking over to Lita. She looked at her lunch.

"_Her lunch is cute and looks delicious!"_ She thought. "_She also has very cute boxes and bags!"_

"Who's there?" Snapped Lita jerking her head around and seeing Serena.

"Hello!" Serena laughed

"It's you from this morning." Said Lita "You're in this school, too?"

"I'm Serena Tsukino!" She cheered

"Why don't you sit down?" Said Lita scooting over. Serena sat next to her, Melvin was watching and he looked nervous. They both ate their lunches. "Thanks for seeing me, for some reason, everyone at this school is scared off and won't speak to me."

"Say Lita" said Serena "your mother's a real genius at cooking!"

"Actually," said Lita "I made these myself."

"Wow!" Said Serena loudly amazing. "Can you teach me how? Or maybe it would it's easier if you just make mine, too."

"Wow," said Melvin, "Serena's a genius at making friends."

At the Forest.

Sonic was pondering something.

"Is something on your mind?" said Tails

"Well the Dark Kingdom's commanders," said Sonic, "after Jadeite failed, Nephrite took command, and now that he's dead who will take his place?"

"I think it's a matter of time when we find out," said Tails, "and no activity from Eggman or Knuckles."

"I guess we need to kick things into high gear." Said Sonic cracking his knuckles. "I have a feeling this battle will soon come to an end!"

Back at the city after class, Serena took Lita to the arcade.

"Say Lita, how come you're not wearing our school uniform?" Asked Serena

"There's no size that fits me." Said Lita

"Huh?" Said Serena looking around. "Is Andrew off today?"

"Who's Andrew?" Said Lita, "ah, let me guess. Your brother?"

"Oh no," said Serena "waving her hand at her sweat dropping. No, no, Andrew is." but Lita already sat herself in front of a game.

"Hey Serena!" Called Ami walking inside with Rei. "I knew you would be here."

"What's up?" Asked Serena Luna is in Ami's arms.

"Luna is worried by that girl." Said Ami

"Who, Lita?" Said Serena Luna, "you're overreacting."

"Oh! Damn, I died!" Shouted Lita at the game.

"Lita," called Serena. "I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This Is Lita Kino, she transferred to Juban Junior High today. They are smart Ami, and the nasty Rei."

"Who's nasty?" Grumbled Rei

"Rei." Said Serena

"I didn't hear that." Laughed Rei Devilishly "who?"

"REI!" Said Serena loudly as they both exchanged mean looks.

"WHAT YEAR, WHAT DAY, WHAT HOUR, WHAT MINUTE AND WHAT SECOND WAS I NASTY!" Shouted Rei.

"Just now!" Responded Serena harshly

"You're good friends, I can tell." laughed Lita

"What?" Shouted Serena and Rei together. "No Way!"

"We fight everytime we have an argument." Said Rei, then they both began to argue again.

"The more you fight the closer you are." Said Lita

"She's got them on that." Smiled Ami

"Oh! How Cute!" Said Lita looking at Luna and she ran up to Ami and began to pet Luna.

"Oh, the cat with the crescent moon bald spot is Luna." Said Serena "She lives at my house."

Then cheers of a nearby crowd drew their attention. A crowd of people were gathering at the claw machine. The same guy that Zoisite is after was playing the claw machine and, was winning more toys, and putting them in a bag full of toys.

The group watched as he moved the claw machine and picked up a dragon toy and a Sailor Mercury toy.

"Wow!" Said the group "he's good!" Including the girls.

"That's Crane-Master Joe." Said a bystander. The girls over heard a conversation with the bystander's friend, any arcade he visits loses every single doll they have.

"Cool isn't he Lita?" Asked Serena, no response, Serena looked at Lita and she was blushing.

"He's exactly like him." She said Softly.

"Lita?" Asked Serena

Lita was getting infatuated.

"Hello! Lita!" Said Serena waving her hand in front of her face. "Lita! Hey!" She stopped, "What's wrong with her?"

Later Joe left and was walking down the sidewalk, and he was being stalked. In a lone gutter under a bridge, Zoisite appeared in front of him in his flurry of rose petals.

"I found you," said Zoisite Joe dropped his bag.

"What's going on here?" He panicked

"It will only take a moment." Said Zoisite he threw out the black crystal, "Zoi!" He shouted and the crystal floated in the air and spun around. It began to emit strange waves, they are having a strange effect on Joe. Joe was screaming, something was happening to him.

"STOP!" He screamed as a magenta colored crystal appeared out of his chest.

"Hold it!" Called Lita Zoisite turned to her. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Zoisite snatched the Black Crystal and the magic was canceled. Lita jumped out in front of Joe.

"If you get in my way you'll be sorry." Warned Zoisite. Lita charged at Zoisite and tried to throw punches and kicks at Zoisite, but his powers made him impossible to hit.

"What are you doing?" Mocked Zoisite.

"You're good." Sighed Lita

"You're barbaric." scoffed Zoisite. Lita charged and successfully smacked Zoisite across the face.

"You scared my beautiful face!" he grumbled touching the bruise Lita left on his right cheek.

"Lita!" Called Serena and she saw what was happening, "AH! A fight?" Luna was with her and she got a good look at Zoisite before he retreated.

They both walked over to Joe as he regained himself.

"What happened?" Said Serena, Joe jumped up and pushed their arms away.

"Stay away from me!" He lashed and he walked away leaving his toys.

"Is that all he has to say?" Said Serena "what a jerk!" Lita ran after Joe.

"What's going on?" Asked Serena watching Lita run after her.

"I felt something," said Luna. "In that man she was fighting."

"What?" Jumped Serena

"He might be from the Dark Kingdom." Said Luna

"He can't be!" Said Serena "Litas in trouble!" She ran after her.

Joe and Lita got separated from Serena, They were walking down the sidewalk.

"How long are you going to fallow me?" Snapped Joe

"But it looks like somebody is after you." Said Lita "so I'm your body guard."

"I don't know who'd be after me." Said Joe

"You got a lot of loot at the arcade machine," said Lita "so maybe the game arcade owners a hired hit man."

"No way." Laughed Joe

"Hey, tell me how you do the trick with the crane game." Requested Lita

"You can't do it." said Joe turning away from her. He grabbed his chest as he felt pain.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lita Joe ran forward to a café he opened the door.

"Wait!" said Lita catching up to him.

"I want to have coffee by myself." Said Joe harshly. "Walking into the café."

"Cold hearted jerk!" Said Serena showing up, standing next to Lita.

"That's what's so good." Said Lita blushing, "He really looks like a boyfriend who I loved and was spurned by." Serena just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"She's totally in girl-in-love mode." Serena whispered to Luna, resting on her shoulder.

Joe was aching in pain again, he saw Lita and Serena watching him outside the window.

"Serena," said Lita "you don't have to hang around me."

"It's ok." Laughed Serena. But they noticed that Joe was motioning Lita to come inside with his thumb.

"He want you to come in." said Serena "You did it!"

"What should I do?" Asked Lita

"Are you kidding?" Laughed Serena She grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "Don't wait go for it Lita!" And She ran inside the café.

"Sit down." Said Joe as Lita approached.

"Don't misunderstand," said Joe as Lita sat across from her, "I just got sick of you staring through the window."

"Oh." Sighed Lita

"It's because of a psychic power that I'm good at the crane game." said Joe

"Psychic power?" Asked Lita

"I've had this strange power since I was a kid." Explained Joe He concentrated on the cigarette ashtray on the table and it began to float in midair. "You see? This is my trick with the game. That's why I said you can't do it."

"Isn't that cheating?" Asked Lita slightly glaring at him

"So what?" Asked Joe "Why not use my power to my advantage?"

"If you say so." Said Lita hanging her head.

"May I help you?" Asked the waiter to Lita

"I'll have a large curry rice." Said Lita "Er, no, just tea with milk." She got a better look at the Waiter and It was Zoisite again. They both jumped up and Zoisite used his powers to knock Lita over, the result caused the chairs and Table to get tipped over. People all stood up, they just watched.

"Help!" Cried Joe as Joe went down with Lita.

"It's him!" Cried Luna still with Serena outside watching.

Joe tried to crawl away but Serena cut her off.

"Are you running away, without helping the girl with you?" Scolded Serena

"I don't even know her!" Panicked Joe, "She just followed me!"

"What!" Yelled Serena "and you call yourself a man?"

"It's none of your business." Yelled Joe "Besides, that kind of absurdly tall girl isn't my type." He dashed pass Serena, Lita herd that statement and that hit her hard. Zoisite broke the window and leaped out, then the people screamed and ran out.

"Zoisite looked up the road where Joe ran and jumped after him.

"He's with the Dark Kingdom after all." said Luna

"Lita," said Serena checking on her, "are you ok? Lita."

"It's the same all over again." she moaned. "Damn!" And she ran after them.

Later it was getting dark and Joe cut through the park, Zoisite cut him off.

"There is no need to run." he said, "you are one of us."

"One of you?" Asked Joe. Zoiste used the black crystal on him again.

I will have the Rainbow Crystal. Stated Zoisite. Lita showed up just in time to see the Rainbow Crystal get extracted from his chest.

"This is it!" said Zoisite holding the crystal.

"Hold it!" Called a voice everyone turned to the Sailor Moon

"Sailor Moon!" Called Lita

"You're a little too late Sailor Moon." said Zoisite.

"Who are you?" Asked Sailor Moon throwing her finger at her.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Said Zoisite, "I am Zoisite, one of the four generals of the Dark Kingdom. Now you will face her, Gesen." And he disappeared in his rose petals.

They looked over at Joe and his body began to change, he is now a monster with red skin and white plates on his knees and shoulders and a white mask.

"He's a monster!" Panicked Sailor Moon.

Classic game music and sound effect played as Gesen changed his hand into a gold hammer with spikes. He stretched it out and swung it at Sailor Moon like a strength tester at the carnival, she manage to dodge each attack but only barely.

Sailor Moon was pinned down, and Gesen was ready to swing again. But something got him, Lita lifted him up over her head.

"I'm a big fan of Sailor Moon!" Declared Lita "What are you doing to her?" Just then Greek symbol for Jupiter appeared on her forehead.

"That's!" exclaimed Luna

And she pile-drived Gesen into the ground.

"Amazing!" Said Sailor Moon

Gesen recovered and with more 8-bit sound effects his arm became a claw, it launched out and grabbed Sailor Moon.

"I can't move!" She panicked struggling.

Lita tried to save her.

"Wait!" called Luna Lita stopped to see Luna with a transform pen. "You are a Sailor Warrior."

"Luna is talking!" Shouted Lita in shock.

"Just take this transform pen and say Jupiter Power Make Up!" instructed Luna, Lita decided to try it out.

"_Jupiter Power Make Up!"_

Lita became Sailor Jupiter he outfit was like the others, her color is green and she wore green tennis shoes.

"Lita is Sailor Jupiter?" Said Sailor Moon in shock.

"Allow me." said Sailor Jupiter and she made points with her fingers, and crossed her arms.

"_My planet Jupiter, bring the storm dark clouds, and thunder!"_

Then a small lighting rod came from the top of her tiara and lightening came down from the sky and surrounded her.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

The lightning zapped Gesen and broke the claw, Sailor Moon is free.

"Ok one more time!" Said Sailor Jupiter

"Don't!" objected Luna "That monster still has a human heart. He was originally human."

"What do we do?" Asked Sailor Moon

'Heal it!" Said Luna

"How!" Shouted Sailor Moon getting peeved. Luna flipped in the air and a purple stick, with a red gem at the ark, with a crescent moon on the end appeared.

"What's this?" Said Sailor Moon holding it.

"It's the Crescent Moon Wand," explained "Luna just say Moon Healing Escalation." Sailor Moon tried it.

She moved it around in the air and made circles with it.

"_Moon Healing Escalation!"_

A strange mist appeared and covered Gesen and he reverted back to Joe and he has fallen out cold.

"You are the fourth Soldier, Sailor Jupiter." Said Sailor Moon

"Sailor Jupiter?" She asked

"Now four soldiers are assembled." Said Luna to Sailor Moon "You must be the leader to find and protect the princess."

"Me?" She shouted "the leader?"

"Yes." Said Luna "The Crescent Moon Wand is the symbol of the rightful leader. I shall call Mars and Mercury."

"Why?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Because," said Luna and she looked at Sailor Jupiter, "since you are now part of the team, there are a couple of friends that you have to meet."

"Like who?" She asked

"Allies who protect us from becoming something so scary, things I have only been seen in an American sci fi series. But I think you'll like them, especially one of them." Smiled Sailor Moon


	19. The Grand Reunion

The Grand Reunion.

At Eggman's Base.

Scratch was sleeping at his station in front of his computer, then all of a sudden there it began to beep very loudly.

"BEEP! BEEP!"

"AHAHAHhohoho!" Squawked Scratch getting up with a start. He looked at the screen. "Well I'll be!" And he ran off to Eggman.

Eggman was taking a blowtorch to his other ultimate weapon witch was ¾ complete. Grounder was screwing in nails on the outer plates.

"Your evilness!" Yelled out Scratch. Eggman stopped and approached Scratch with an angry look.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt me while I'm completing my quest to take over the world?" Sneered Eggman

"The power that the Sailors have!" Said Scratch "the computer says that it had just gotten even more stronger!"

"So this means that there must be another Sailor joining them." Said Grounder

"I guess we should pay them a visit!" Said Eggman

"So how shall your favorite creation take care of this?" Asked Scratch Grounder pushed Scratch to the side.

'No I'm the favorite!" Said Grounder

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Eggman "I will take care of this! If you two want to be there than you can just play as my witnesses. Ready the Egg Walker 1.2!"

"Yes Sir!" Saluted Scratch and Grounder. And they both ran out. Eggman just smirked, "our hunt will soon come to an end after Beryl is out of the picture, or until I'm certain she cannot beat me, the Earth is mine!"

Back in Tokyo

The next day was a day off from school, Serena and Luna brought Lita to the forest Rei and Ami were there as well, Serena told Lita that Ami and Rei were also Sailors.

"So there are others like us?" Said Lita "this is amazing! But what are we doing here in the middle of the forest?"

"Yeah," said Serena "now it's time for you to meet a couple of friends of ours.

"You pay attention to the news right?" Asked Ami

"Sometimes." said Lita

"Good that will save us some time." said Rei

"So now is the time." Said Serena the walked deeper into the forest, till they arrived at Sonic and Tail's home.

"What's this?" Asked Lita stunned at what they stumbled upon.

"Just watch," said Serena and he inhaled and called out. "SONIC, TAILS WE'VE COME TO VISIT!" Everyone flinched and covered their ears.

"Geez!" Said Sonic coming out from the trees rubbing his ears, "I could hear you just fine without you screaming!"

"Yeah no kidding!" Said Tails walking out of the house also rubbing his ears.

"So," said Sonic getting a hold of himself and he noticed Lita, "who's this?"

"Allow me," said Luna clearing her throat this is Lita she is also Sailor Jupiter.

"Wow!" Said Lita "you must be the animal that was causing all the noise with in the media I never expected any thing like this."

"Yeah," laughed Sonic "and my little buddy there." He pointed to Tails Lita saw Tails and she began to blush.

"OHHHHHH!" She moaned "SOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUTE!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Screamed Sonic and Tails together, that was enough to stop her before she could squeeze the life out of Tails.

"So you're a new team member huh?" Said Sonic "as the screaming wonder let you know I am Sonic and this is Tails."

"Didn't you say his name is Miles?" Asked Ami

"Yes," said Tails "and I should remind you that I like Tails."

"So who exactly are you?" Asked Lita And everyone told her the story of what happened so far, the Island Knuckles everything.

"So you two and this Knuckles are from another planet," said Lita "so doesn't that make you aliens?"

Sonic got ready to contradict that statement but his mouth just hung open. But he was quick to brush it off and recover quickly.

"Oh and watch out for Eggman." said Tails and they explained him to everyone as well.

"That guy can just try to change me into a robot!" Sneered Lita "if he tries he'll be getting a special present." She started to pop her knuckles.

"Yeah but I should tell you," said Serena "without a chaos emerald we are too weak to beat him."

"But we do have one right?" Asked Lita Rei took out the one the Sailors had and Sonic took out his.

"There are seven of these and we need to get them all before the Dark kingdom or Eggman gets them." Said Luna

"That and we have to do this while dogging Knuckles." Said Rei

"Sounds challenging." Said Lita "but I'm just glad to be part of the team."

"Also something wired is going on with the Dark Kingdom," said Luna "we encountered the new person in charge of the Dark Kingdom's mission. Yet they are now changing people into monsters now."

"Those savages." Frowned Sonic.

"We better get back home," said Serena "or people will start to worry."

"Thanks for visiting, and nice meeting you Lita." said Sonic "We'll be taking many trips to the city, so maybe we'll see you around."

"Maybe." said Rei as they all turned around and left.

"This is big." said Lita "all this happening, but they seem nice." After about a half hour they made it out of the forest and began to make their way across the field.

"Wait." said Rei halting the others.

"What?" Asked Ami

"I sense that something big is coming." Said Rei 'We should transform." And that's just what they did.

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"_Mercury Power Make Up!"_

"_Mars Power Make Up!"_

"_Jupiter Power Make Up!"_

"Ok," said Sailor Moon "what is it?"

"Freeze!" Squawked a voice

"Yeah what he said!" Said another voice and from the north east side of the field Scratch and Grounder approached.

"Who are these clowns?" Asked Sailor Jupiter

"I'm Scratch!"

"I'm Grounder!"

"Together we make the Super Special Sonic Sailor Search And Smash Squad!"

"We had the name changed for current times." said Scratch

Scratch noticed Sailor Jupiter.

"So you're the new one eh?" He said

"Good the more for the Doctor." Said Grounder.

"No!" moaned Sailor Moon "not now!" The Scratch whistled.

"Que. the Music." said Grounder and he pushed buttons in his compartment which began to play the song E.G.G.M.A.N. DOC ROBEANICK'S MIX.

Then a giant Robot fell from the sky it had Eggman's Eggomatic in the center it had huge legs with spikes on the feet, and two bumpers for arms.

"Hello Sailors!" Said Eggman "say hello to the Egg Walker 1.2!"

(As seen in Sonic CD)

"This is Dr. Eggman!" Gasped Sailor Jupiter, she took a moment to take in his appearance, his big red lab coat, the big black glasses covering his eyes, the many white laces on his black shoes that appear to be attached to his pants that go all the way up to his stomach. Along with his white gloves, and black goggles he wears on his forehead. And the huge nose that sticks way off his face. And the most noticeable feature his big bushy mustache.

"So you must be the new Sailor, this just gets better and better!" Smirked Eggman.

"What do you want?" Shouted Sailor Mars.

"You really shouldn't have to ask." Said Eggman "I want all four of you to serve the Eggman Empire."

"I don't want to be a robot!" Whined Sailor Moon

"I won't let you alter my DNA!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter she charged forward and tried to punch one of the legs but when her blow connected it had a major effect but on Sailor Jupiter's hand. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" She clutched her throbbing hand.

"Such a brute," sighed Eggman, "but I'm on a tight schedule so I shall take you all quickly."

"Time for different music!" Said Grounder and he changed the station like radio knob. It changed to Sonic CD boss music.

(Japanese or American you decide!)

Eggman had the Egg Walker charge forward and backwards.

"Go get'em boss!" Cheered Scratch

"Let me try!" Said Sailor Mars.

"_Fire Soul!"_

The fire shot out and towards Eggman but the fire hit the bumper and was refired back at them.

"GAHHHH!" They shouted moving out of the way.

"Your attacks are useless against me!" Shouted Eggman "honestly don't you ever learn?"

"Let's try the emerald!" Suggested Sailor Mars. She took out the chaos emerald and they all touched it and got it's power boost.

"I got it!" Said Sailor Moon loudly then she tried her tiara.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

Sadly this time just like with Mar's fire the Tiara just bounced off the bumpers and was just sent back at them.

"AHHHH!" They screamed moving away from the attack.

"It doesn't matter how powerful you become," laughed Eggman, "if you keep attacking me like this, you will just kill yourselves."

"What will we do?" Panicked Sailor Moon

"You got em now!" Cheered Grounder.

"There has to be a weakness!" Said Sailor Mercury. Using her visor to scan the robot. "Data unavailable! I can't get a reading on it!"

"Wait a minuet!" Said Sailor Jupiter "I think I know what to do." And she used her lighting.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

The electricity flew at Eggman and the electricity flew and it was absorbed into one of the bumpers.

"What? No!" panicked Eggman as one of the bumpers fell and hung useless, "She short circuited the bumper!"

"We'll help you your fatness!" Said Grounder and the both charged at the Sailors but Sailor Mercury took this opportunity to stop them.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

The fog surrounded them and it caused the two henchbots to scream and stumble over each other, yet the music was still playing.

Eggman was still charging at the Sailors Jupiter used her Thunder to short circuit the other bumper.

"We got him now!" Cheered Sailor Moon

"You'll regret this!" Screamed Eggman. As the Sailors took this opportunity to finish him off.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Bubble Spray!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

The attack all hit Eggman as his machine exploded and blew him in his eggomatic away.

"GAH!" Screamed Scratch "getting up with Grounder we better get out of here!" And they both turned and ran as they ran the music faded out.

"We did it!" Cheered Sailor Moon

"Awesome job!" Said a voice behind them. The Sailors turned to see Sonic and Tails applauding them.

"You two were there the whole time?" Asked Sailor Mercury 

"Yes," said Sonic "in fact I fought that machine before. I just wanted to see if you guys could be beat him."

"We would have helped you if he manage to capture you." Said Tails

"That and it gave us a chance to see Sailor Jupiter in action." Said Sonic

"Enjoy the show?" Asked Sailor Jupiter

"Yes." said Sonic "you four work well together."

"Welcome to the team." said Everyone to Sailor Jupiter.

"Thanks everyone." she said


	20. See Molly's Smile

See Molly's smile.

The Dark Kingdom.

"Now we have one Rainbow Crystal," said Beryl "Zoisite, what is your next plan?"

"The Black Crystal has detected another Rainbow Crystal." Said Zoisite, he threw the black crystal and it began to show an image of the next person. It showed a man possibly in his thirties with brown hair, and not only that, he's a priest, he has a black robe and a bible in his hand. "It's within this man."

"Proceed." Said Beryl

At school

Serena was siting at her desk as Ms. Haruna wrote on the board, she stared at Molly's desk, and she wasn't there, it's been at least a week and she hasn't shown up since Nephrite's death.

"_Molly is absent again today."_ She thought, she remembered what happened that night when Nephrite died. "_Molly_."

After Class Serena told Melvin she intends to go to Molly's.

"What?" Said Melvin in disbelief "You're going to Molly's House?"

"Yes. Molly has been absent for a week." Said Serena "She still hasn't gotten over it."

"What?" Asked Melvin not knowing what was happening. "Has she been out with a cold?"

"Honestly," grumbled Serena "you moron."

"What?" Said Melvin defensively.

"When we get over to Molly's place," said Serena "make certain you cheer her up!"

'Certainly." Nodded Melvin "Anything you ask, Serena, I'll do it!" After a while they showed up to Molly's and they were shown to her room, Serena and Melvin were sipping on cups of tea, Molly was just sitting at her window and stared at it with a blank look on her face.

"Sorry to show up on short notice," said Serena sipping on tea, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Molly," said Melvin "I thought you were away with a cold. But it could be..a lost love?" Serena responded to that by socking him in the face.

"Idiot." She grumbled

"What was that for?" He whispered

"Can't you think of something else to say?" Whispered Serena

"Uh," stammered Melvin, "How about if we all go out for a chocolate parfait?" For that Serena pounded his head.

"You." She grumbled.

"Serena," said Molly quietly "Let's go out." She turned to Serena with a smile, "Let's go eat something good." Serena nodded in agreement, so did Melvin.

Later at the Hikawa Shrine, Lita, Rei, Luna, and Ami, were discussing the recent events.

"A power that could destroy the world?" Asked Ami

"Yes." Said Luna "If the silver crystal is used properly it has much power. What a terrifying power. But after being around the chaos emeralds, I can see that it is indeed powerfull not not as strong as the choas emeralds."

"And where is this silver crystal?" Asked Lita.

"That I do not know." Said Luna "But I learned that the fragments called the Rainbow Crystals still exist."

"Fragments?" Asked Ami

"Yes," said Luna "the Rainbow Crystals are fragments broken from the Silver Crystal in old times." She then told the story of the seven shadow warriors, the same story that Queen Beryl explained to her servants. "Zoisite is now trying to get them. If they get all seven Rainbow Crystals they will find the legendary Silver Crystal. They will recover their evil warrior selfs and it will mean Earth's downfall!"

"Well," said Rei taking out the chaos emerald, "as long as we can get all seven, then we can beat them easily."

"Maybe," said Luna "but we still must not let the crystals fall in the wrong hands."

"As long as I'm around," said Lita "no villains will walk around loose."

"But who do we find the people with Rainbow Crystals?" asked Ami

"The Crescent Moon Wand I gave Serena," said Luna "will react to them. Everyone reacted in shock to that response."

Back at the Forest

Sonic was just sitting in the trees again and Tails was looking out to sea.

Just then the chaos emerald began to glow.

"Whoa!" Said Sonic taking out the emerald. "Tails! We got a signal!"

"An emerald?" Said Tails

"Yes," said Sonic he held it out in different directions and the glow gotten brighter at the direction towards the city.

"Come on let's go!" Said Sonic as the duo sped off to the city.

Back at the Hikawa shrine everyone just had a spout about how it would be a bad idea about how to make Serena the leader.

"Let me just talk to her," said Lita "maybe it won't be so bad." She called Serena over the communicator.

"Hi, hi!" Cheered Serena

"Uh, Serena, we're having an important meeting." Said Lita "can you come over?"

"I'm going over to Chinatown to eat something delicious with Molly." She said

"See what I mean." Grumbled Rei Luna was crying after all, this was her Idea.

Molly, Serena, and Melvin, were walking around the city silently and they stopped at the cemetery.

"You've been quiet all this time." Said Melvin he pointed to the east. "Chinatown is this way."

"There are so many graves," said Molly "but theirs no grave for Nephrite." She began to cry.

"Molly!" Said Serena softly

"I know!" Jolted Melvin "We should have a Peking Duck! I've never had one, I'm so happy."

"OH YEAH!" Said Serena wrapping her hands around his neck, but not strangling him.

"Hey where's Molly?" Asked Melvin looking over her shoulder. And Molly was missing.

"Father!" Called Molly running through the cemetery, she was calling to a priest, in fact the same priest that Zoisite has his eyes on.

"Yes?" Said the priest

"Please tell me.." said Molly "What should I do, a man who was very important to me died. He suffered so much because of me. But I couldn't help him."

"You did help him," said the priest. "You're love saved his soul."

"But." Stammered Molly and she fell to her knees, "I have nothing left without him."

"That's not true." said the priest. "There's always love around you, even if you haven't noticed yet. If you turn around, you'll find love just behind you."

"If I turn around." Said Molly she moved her head and unfortunately Zoisite was standing behind her, and staring down at her. "You're.."

"Well, well," said Zoisite.

"It's you!" Cried Molly, "That night!"

"What a small world.." said Zoisite "to see you at this kind of place."

Melvin and Serena were looking around the area for Molly they got separated when all of a sudden something in Serena's bag was beeping.

"The Moon wand is glowing!" Said Luna "trouble is near!" Serena flinched at what she said.

"Luna!" Cried Serena "How did you get here?"

"Never mind that." Said Luna "Take out the wand from your bag now." Serena did just that the red gem under the crescent was glowing. "That tells you where one of the seven Rainbow Crystals are."

"Rainbow Crystals?" Asked Serena

"I'll explain later," said Luna "at the source of that reading there's a chance of a monster appearing. Call Lita'

"She's in the area?" Asked Serena and she called Lita over the communicator.

"Right," she said "the cemetery I'm on my way."

Serena let the wand guide her and it took her into the cemetery.

"Hurry!" said Luna "They were only steps away from the scene, they stopped and looked aside."

"Who are you?" Asked the priest to Zoisite.

"Wouldn't you rather know more about yourself?" Asked Zoisite.

"I am an ordinary priest." He said

"Are you really?" asked Zoisite he took out the black crystal, "This crystal shall tell us your true form."

"That crystal belonged to Nephrite!" Cried Molly "please don't!" She lunged at Zoisite. "Don't use it for evil!" She wrestled with him to get the crystal from him.

"Let go of me!" Shouted Zoisite.

"No!" said Serena "Molly!"

"Wait for Lita to get here!" Said Luna

"No!" objected Serena "Molly's in trouble I have to help!" And she transformed

"_Moon Prism Power Make up!"_

In the City Sonic was speeding through the streets, and he saw a the glow of Sailor Moon's transformation in the northeast.

"I think we may have some monsters to defeat." Said Sonic "come on little bro."

"Sure thing Sonic!" Said Tails as they sped towards the cemetery.

Zoisite threw Molly to the ground.

"Don't hurt anyone!" Said the priest.

"You should worry more about yourself." Said Zoisite.

"Hold it!" Called out a voice. Zoisite turned his head and saw Sailor Moon standing on a nearby gravestone.

"Sailor Moon!" Cried Molly.

"I won't let you work evil in this sacred place!" Said Sailor Moon she did her pose, "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"So there you are." Laughed Zoisite. "But you're too late. I will have the Rainbow Crystal. Zoi!" And he activated the black crystal's magic. A beam shot out and hit the priest, he screamed in agony.

"Oh no!" cried Sailor Moon

And from his chest the yellow Rainbow Crystal appeared.

"Come to me!" Celled Zoisite, a cloud of smoke appeared and surrounded the priest. The crystal shout out of his body and flew in a random direction. "Damn! Where did it go?"

The cloud of smoke cleared.

"I am Boxy!" Said the priest who is now the monster Boxy, this new form is a giant man with golden wings and blue shorts he has a pair of boxing gloves and huge muscles.

"No way!" Said Sailor Moon

"I hear it. The crowd is calling my name." Said Boxy he's referring to the lost souls of the people in the cemetery. "I am a champion!"

"Knock out Sailor Moon!" Said Zoisite.

"But I'm not a boxer!" cried Sailor Moon.

"All right!" Said Boxy "it's a fight for the championship."

"I already said I'm not a boxer!" Cried Sailor Moon Then Boxy charged at Sailor Moon and he launched his boxing glove like a missile at Sailor Moon she moved out of the way in time for the glove to hit a grave stone.

"Sailor Moon!" Cried Luna

"Lita hurry up!" Whispered Sailor Moon and Boxy regrew another glove.

"Stop!" Cried Molly "Please Father! Go back to your old self!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Boxy and he launched another glove, this time at Molly.

"MOLLY!" Yelled Melvin who had just arrived, and he tackled Molly out of the way. And another glove was launched at Sailor Moon. The attack looked like it connected.

"Sailor Moon!" Cried Luna Fortunately She was picked up and carried to safety by Tuxedo Mask.

"Gentlemen boxers do not fight young ladies." Said Tuxedo Mask "They hold them gently."

"Grrr." Growled Zoisite "Boxy knock out that fancy man as well!"

Boxy launched a glove at Tuxedo Mask. They both manage to get away from the attack. And he charged at them again. Tuxedo Mask Jumped into battle, Boxy launched more gloves at Tuxedo Mask, and he swung his cane around and deflected the gloves away.

Sailor Moon looked at something on the ground where he was standing, there was an object, a star shaped thing attached to a small chain, and a big hump on the center of it.

Just then Lita showed up on the scene. She saw the battle and knew what to do.

"_Jupiter Power Make Up!"_

"Sailor Jupiter!" Called out Sailor Moon. Boxy left Tuxedo Mask and charged at Sailor Jupiter but she had a present for him.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

The thunder destroyed his gloves.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Said Sailor Jupiter. And Sailor Moon took out the Crescent Moon Wand.

"_Moon Healing Escalation!"_

And the priest reverted back to normal.

"Hey everybody!" Said Sonic just now arriving at the scene, Tails following. "What did I miss?"

"So your Sonic?" Said Zoisite, he looked up and saw Zoisite. "I'm Zoisite."

"So I guess you're our new sparring partner?" Said Sonic.

"I hear that your much more bothersome than Sailor Moon." said Zoisite. "I look forward to our next meeting." He noticed that Tuxedo Mask, now has the rainbow crystal and vanished.

"Sailor Moon!" Said Luna "you must get the rainbow crystal back!"

"Tuxedo Mask!" Said Sailor Moon blushing. Luna was just crying at this new action.

"Sonic, Tails, what bring you two here?" Asked Sailor Jupiter

"Our chaos emerald is reacting to something," said Sonic. He showed that it was glowing, "this usually means that the next one, is usually nearby. We came here to fight a monster but I can see that you already took care of that."

"And I guess we found our next enemy." Said Tails.

"Well we would like to stay and chat," said Sonic "but we have to keep looking, see ya!" And He and Tails sped off into the city again.

Later When Lita left and Molly and Melvin came out of hiding. He was also hurt on the arm, and molly wrapped it with the section of pajamas that Molly wrapped on Nephrite's arm, she's been keeping it with her this whole time as a momento.

"There." said Molly finishing the wrap.

"Thanks." said Melvin.

"Molly!" said Serena, noticing what the wrapping is. "That's!"

"It's all right." She said "Melvin got hurt protecting me. I'm sorry I worried you, I'll be in school tomorrow."

"Way to go!" Said Serena

She looked at the object Tuxedo Mask dropped, she opened the hump, it apparently was a locket, and it began to play soft music.

"What a lovely tune," said Molly "where did you get it?"

"Oh," sighed Serena, "somewhere."


	21. Burying The Past

Burying The Past

A couple hours after Tuxedo Mask took the second Rainbow Crystal Molly, Serena, and Melvin all returned back to their homes, and Molly was going to get e huge surprise.

"Mom I'm home!" Called Molly walking through the front door.

"Oh Molly!" Called her mother and she rushed downstairs with a huge smile on her face.

"Why the big smile?" Asked Molly

"Because I found this at the top of the fire escape in the building over," she smiled, "come let me show you." She took Molly's arm and pulled her to the back. She took her into the back room and showed her a radiant light blue gem inside a glass display case.

"_Hey that looks just like the gem that Nephrite had before that blue thing took it."_ She thought. Sure enough this gem is in fact a chaos emerald.

"This gem is going to make headlines!" Cheered Molly's mother "I already called the press here, to do a full story tomorrow."

"This gem must be _that_ rare huh?" Asked Molly

"Of course!" Said her mother "This is the biggest piece of jewelry I have ever gotten, that a just look at it, it's glowing brightly!"

"It is quite remarkable." Said Molly.

"That and for some reason when I am in the same room with it I feel like I can do anything." Said Molly's mother flexing her muscles.

Meanwhile Sonic and Tails left the city and went back home.

"Geeze," said Tails Panting "After four hours we found nothing."

"The emerald is still glowing," said Sonic looking at it, "it's getting late let's rest and continue tomorrow."

The sunset as everyone went down to go to bed for the night.

The next morning the news media and paper journalist were at the jewelry store to get the story of this rare jewel.

"This is definitely a rare find." Said Molly's mother flashing the chaos emerald in front of the flashing cameras.

"Do you know what kind of Gem this is?" Asked one reporter.

"I'm afraid not," she responded "I looked in the books and there is no record of any kind of gem on earth."

"So this is more rare than any gold or diamond." said another reporter taking this down on paper.

"Do you plan to do with this gem?" asked another reporter

"This super rare gem is available for whoever can produce 500 billion Yen." Smiled molly's mother

"So rare and so pricey." Said another reporter.

"Well a super rare gem doesn't come cheap." said Molly's mother.

Within a couple hours the news of a super rare gem was all over the city, but this were about to get much worse with all this publicity.

At the Dark kingdom Zoisite is cuddling with Malachite again.

"So Zoisite," said Malachite "Tuxedo Mask got the second Rainbow Crystal."

"Yes." said Zoisite softly

"But don't despair," said Malachite "I have this." He showed him a newspaper and it showed the headlines of the Chaos Emerald.

"Looks like this is going to look up!" Said Zoisite. And he saw the location of the gem. "Oh wonderful the location is the home of that annoying girl who got involved with Nephrite."

"I shall call a on a the monster Chimaera." and they both walked to the cages where the Dark kingdom keeps it's most wild monsters. And found the legendary Chimaera.

"Perfect." said Malachite.

"Let's get that chaos emerald." Said Zoisite.

Meanwhile at Eggman's base.

Scratch was sleeping at the radar computer. Then it began to beep loudly again. "AHHHH HOHOHO!" Said Scratch jumping and hitting the floor.

"What now?" Asked Scratch jumping up looking at the screen. "Yes!" and he ran out to get Eggman. "Your smartness!" Called Scratch "A new signal has appeared!" Said Scratch.

"What is it?" Asked Grounder just now rolling in from the repair garage.

"At the screen!" Said Scratch. And they all ran to the radar screen and on it was a video of the news broadcast.

"At the jewelry store today," said the anchor "a rare unknown gem that has not been discovered on earth." Here is the gem." and the screen switched to a picture of the gem.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" Screamed Grounder.

"Good, one right under my nose." Said Eggman "Ready my Egg Colossus! We're going hunting."

Back into the city it was starting to get late but the jewelry store was still open for another half hour.

Sonic and Tails were rushing through the city. Still looking for the next emerald.

"It has to be around here somewhere," said Sonic. Seeing that the emerald is still glowing.

"Hey look!" Said Tails looking at a newspaper stand. They stopped next too the stand.

"Hey pal may we borrow this?" Said Sonic and he took a paper from the stand and began to read it, the man looked at, Sonic and Tails and screamed and ran away. "Mystery solved, hmmm. Jewelry store."

"Hey look!" Said Tails pointing at the picture of Molly's Mother with Molly in it.

"It's her!" Said Sonic "Serena's friend Molly! I think it's this way!" Sonic pointing to the west, "let's go!" And they both left.

At the jewelry store Molly's mother was out buying groceries, Molly was getting ready to close the store. Melvin was there, and he's studying the emerald.

Molly was still reminiscing about Nephrite and how he died.

"Molly," said Melvin snapping her out of it, "are you ok? You still seem glum."

"I'm fine." sighed Molly

"Well," said Melvin scopeing the emerald, "this is extremely valuable, and there seems to be something hidden within."

"Yes there is!" Said a voice walking in through the doors, they all turned to see Eggman and his henchbots walking through the doors.

"Excuse me!" Said Molly "the store is closing in five minuets is there something you need quickly?"

"Yes we need to see the gem." Said Scratch.

"Wow!" cheered Melvin running up to get a closer look at Scratch and Grounder. "Two real live robots! How many sevoids do you have? What's your portable power source? What's your name?" Melvin took many notes and measurements on Eggman's lackeys.

"Nice to know that my skills are not going unnoticed." said Eggman twiddling his mustache.

"I'm sorry I don't have time to show you the gem." said Molly "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No," said Eggman "I'm not leaving this store until I get to see the gem." He then looked over her shoulder and saw the gem and cheered. "That's it! The chaos emerald!"

"Chaos Emerald?" Asked Molly "that's no emerald! Emeralds are green!"

"Yes," said Grounder "but ordinary emeralds don't glow either." and Eggman took out his red emerald.

"Another one?" Said Molly

"Yes," said Grounder "there are only seven in the world and once all seven are gathered they can unleash a power that can make the impossible possible!"

That really spoke out to Molly.

"Make the impossible possible?" She asked with anticipation.

"Yes," said Eggman "I will take this emerald!"

"Can you pay the price?" Asked Molly

"I can offer you something better!" Said Eggman Melvin was still studying Scratch and Grounder.

"Really?" Asked Molly with a hint of doubt.

"Yes," said Eggman "I will hold a special place for you once the Eggman empire takes over the world, I will hold a special rank for you two, after you will be the ones helping me."

"I'm afraid I can't accept that." said Molly

"Oh I'm afraid you have no choice!" Said Eggman snapping his fingers and Scratch, Grounder and Eggman took out small laser blasters and pointed them at Molly and Melvin.

"GAAAAAHH!" Screamed Melvin throwing his arms in the air. "Molly, give it to him!"

"I know just what to do!" Said Molly she grabbed the case with the emerald with it and approached Eggman, he smirked and Molly seized the opportunity. And snatch the red emerald from Eggman's hand.

"HEY!" He screamed as Molly ran for the back door. "GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" He and the three badnicks all raced after Molly.

"Hey! Come back!" Called Melvin also running after Molly.

"Ok," said Molly rushing through the door and up the alleyway into the street. "I have two now I need to find the last five."

"Oh please." said another voice from above she stopped and looked up, and there was Zoisite.

"You again?" Whimpered Molly.

"Yes," said Zoisite "now if you please I'll be taking that chaos emerald."

"No!" said Molly.

"What are you doing here!" Shouted Eggman to Zoisite and sure and Scratch approached from behind.

"Oh how rude!" Said Zoisite "I don't think I need an invitation to go get a chaos emerald."

"Maybe," said Eggman, "but they're mine!"

"Oh calm down," said Zoisite. He snapped his fingers and the monster Chimaera leaped from the roof and roared at Molly. It looked just like the stories say it is, The body of a lion, with the head of a mountain ghoat and another head of a sea serpent with wings of a dragon.

"As you can see you are surrounded," said Scratch, "but no harm will come to you if can just hand over the emeralds."

Molly clutched the emeralds tightly to her chest and sneered at both parties.

"MOLLY!" Cried Melvin from around the corner but Grounder came at him from behind and shoved his blaster in his spine.

"Not so fast spiral man!" Said Grounder and Melvin put his hands up.

Sonic and Tails were turning the corner away from the scene but they did see the people fleeing from the alley.

"Looks like someone else is after the emerald to." Said Tails

"I think I know who," said Sonic and he spotted Zoisite.

"All right," said Zoisite "this can be done the hard way, which is the way I like it." And he called his monster Chimaera roared and got ready to attack.

Just then a blue streak whizzed by and severed the goat head from Chimaera's body, the monster wailed in pain as Sonic and Tails stood across the across the street. Everyone looked at them and got angry.

"You just love to meddle in my affairs don't you hedgehog!" Screamed Eggman

"I guess I can see your true strength." said Zoisite seeing the severed goat head burst into nothing.

"Leave the girl alone." Said Sonic Sternly he turned his attention at Molly.

"You ok Molly?" Asked Tails She nodded at them both.

"WOAH!" Screamed Melvin looking at the two "this day just gets better and better!"

"Grr." Growled Zoisite "Chimaera sick him!" And Chimaera charged at Sonic and Tails they dogged his attacks as the attacks continued.

"Call the Egg Colossus!" ordered Eggman Melvin was released and the two henchbots ran from the scene.

"Allow me!" Said Zoisite turning towards Molly "Zoi!" And he shot rose petals at Molly and she used her arms to cover her face from the attack but in turn she dropped both the chaos emeralds. Eggman ran and picked up his red one.

"Finally!" He said with glee now the other one.

"Got it!" Said Zoisite Eggman turned to see Zoisite holding it.

"Thanks," said Eggman holding out his hand, "now please give it to me!"

"Sorry," said Zoisite "I must borrow this for now, tah tah!" and Zoisite teleported away with the emerald.

"HEY!" Screamed Eggman

Molly ran off to the alleyway adjacent to the next one and just sat and watched.

"Wow!" Said Melvin moving closer to the action and was getting mesmerized by Sonic and Tail's Movements.

"We're here!" Said Scratch and Grounder flying a humanoid shaped robot no bigger than an ordinary sky scrapper.

"About time!" Said Eggman the head lowered it's self to the ground and he got in the captain's seat.

"I'll take old rotten egg you handle big kitty from hell!" Said Sonic to Tails.

"Gotcha" he said.

"I gotta lure him away from this place." Said Sonic "Hey egghead!" Called Sonic and he took out his emerald.

"A chaos emerald!" Shouted Eggman Sonic sped off to the field between the forest and the city.

"He's mine!" Said Eggman as he activated his thrusters and chased after Sonic.

They both met outside in the fields.

"Now!" Said Eggman and he had the robot throw a punch at Sonic. He leaped up on the arm as his fist got stuck in the ground.

"I'll launch some missiles!" Said Scratch.

"DON'T!" screamed Eggman "if you do it while he's on the arm it will destroy us!"

Grounder pushed a button and it closed the cockpit.

"Good thinking!" Said Eggman "that will stop him from attacking us from the inside."

Back at the city, Tails was having trouble deciding what to do next.

Chimaera pounced at Tails and he jumped flew upwards to dodge but sadly this turned into an chase in the sky because Chimaera just flew up after him.

"Oh great." Said Tails looking behind him.

Back in the fields Eggman just had the other arm swat Sonic off the arm like a fly. It didn't hit Sonic but he did have to get off.

He grabbed the chaos emerald and focused on its power. Eggman then moved forward and tried to stomp on him. Sonic quickly moved out of the way.

Eggman quickly retaliated by launching missiles at Sonic they came out of compartments hidden within the shoulders.

Sonic weaved around as the missiles hit the ground and made small craters in the ground.

"The More the Merrier!" Said Eggman as he launched more missiles.

Sonic rushed over to the legs and the missiles collided with the legs of the robot, but sadly there wasn't even a scratch on them.

"Guess that won't work." said Sonic

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Eggman

"How come you were worried when he was on the arm your rancedness?" Asked Scratch

"Because everything from the waist down is reinforced." Said Eggman. "After all that is where Sonic will put most of his attention."

Sonic just kept running around, as all the missiles were gone. He finally got the power boost from the chaos emerald.

"Ok now you're in for it!" Smirked Sonic as he began to run around the robot and created a wind more stronger than any tornado. Eggman tried to squish him to no avail, and since he was too close, launching missiles would be out of the question.

The wind knocked the Robot on his back, and Eggman was struggling to get up.

"No!" screamed Eggman "we got to eject!" He pressed the eject button and his egomattic ejected from the robot.

"Sonic You'll pay for this!" Said Eggman as he escaped.

"Well this is my message to you Egghead!" Said Sonic as he cut through the core and the robot self-destructed. Time to go check on Tails! And he sped back towards the city.

Tails was still being chased and he landed and so did Chimaera.

"This one is a really predator!" Said Tails "not like that bull." Tails quickly curled up and used a super speed dash attack launched himself over the body, he managed to sever the serpent head and it burst into nothing. Chimaera wailed in pain as Tails took this opportunity to use another spin dash to go over Chimaera and connected the attack in Chimaera's spine, he manage to go straight through him and he was finished off, he burst into nothing.

"I did it!" Cheered Tails.

"Way to go little bro!" Said Sonic just now showing up. They herd police sirens coming up the road. "Sounds like we got company."

Molly approached Sonic and Tails

"I used this to help beat Eggman," said Sonic taking out the emerald. Molly snatched it from Sonic's hand and ran down the road.

"Hey!" Said Sonic "Stop! Come Back!" Said Sonic as he and Tails chased after Molly.

Molly saw them catching up to her, she had an small gamble she saw another alley and she hid in it in hopes that Sonic and Tails will just go past her. But to her dismay they didn't.

"Molly," said Sonic softly, with a sympathetic look, "please, give that back to us."

"How do you know me?" She asked

"Sailor Moon knows you and I know her." Explained Sonic "now please."

"I can't." she whimpered holding it to her chest.

"Why?" Asked Tails "you have no use for it."

"You're wrong." said Molly turning her head.

"How?" Asked Tails

"When all seven are gathered the impossible becomes possible." said Molly "If I can get all seven, maybe they can bring him back."

"Who?" Asked Tails

"Nephrite," sighed Sonic "Molly please you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Why should I listen to you?" Snapped Molly "if it wasn't for you! He would still be alive!" And tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Maybe," said Sonic "and maybe you saved him from himself, but you have to understand his destruction would have been unavoidable. He also was getting involved with things he didn't understand."

"Yeah," said Tails "like Sonic Said, those bad people will come after you again and again, just for the gem, you don't want this!"

"I know but," whimpered Molly

"Listen," Explained Sonic "the Emeralds grant one great power, as far as we know they cannot raise the dead."

Molly jumped at that statement.

"I had no idea," said Melvin approaching from behind, "But he does have a point."

"Seriously though," said Sonic "I know definitely one thing, you should spend your time looking forward and racing to the experiences. Not wasting it by getting your self in trouble just to get reunited with your lost love."

"Right what he said," said Melvin and he jumped remembering what he was talking to, "wait!" he shouted "first of all who are you two?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my buddy Tails. We're visitors from another world."

"ANOTHER WORLD!" Shouted Melvin getting really excited, "people always though I was crazy but those science fiction stories were true!" And he began to babble and babble on about the great wonders of his discovery.

Seeing Melvin reminded her that Melvin tried to save her from Eggman earlier, and he did save her from the monster yesterday. Then what the priest told her.

"_Love is all around you, all you have to do is look." _

Molly smiled and walked up to Sonic.

"Sonic thank you," she said handing him the emerald, "I thought I was over his death and ready to go on, but I guess I wasn't completely, I will miss him but with you Tails, and Melvin, I can now. And I don't want the trouble that comes with these gems."

"Thanks," said Sonic putting the emerald away.

"Do you still have the blue emerald?" Asked Tails

"No." said Molly

"That effeminate man in gray took it." Explained Melvin

Sonic grunted and frowned.

"Thanks anyway!" Said Sonic

"Nice meeting you!" Said Tails as they got ready to leave.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine," said Melvin "I really hope to meet you again!"

"Oh!" Called Molly "when you see Sailor Moon again, tell her I said thank you."

"No problem!" Said Sonic and he and Tails sped off home.

Molly and Melvin walked back to the store and the police were combing the area and Molly's mother was being questioned by police.

"Molly the jewel is missing!" she said "where is it?"

"Sorry Mom." smiled Molly "but we were robbed."

"But don't worry a friend of mine from outside this world has us covered." said Melvin.

"Well," sighed Molly's mother "I guess it was just a matter of time."

"Did you see how fast they were going?" Said Melvin "they're so cool! Something so small , going so fast!" And he began to babble again.

Molly looked up to the sky.

"_Thanks Sonic!" _She thought.


	22. Mercury's Mental Match

Mercury's Mental Match

At the Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl was talking with Malachite and Zoisite about the crystals.

"There are a total of seven Rainbow Crystals." Said Beryl "If we do not collect them all, we cannot obtain the legendary Silver Crystal. I assume you are aware of this."

"Yes, my lady." said Zoisite "But luckily I did not return empty handed." he held out the light blue chaos emerald.

"Ah, so this is a chaos emerald, good work." said Beryl taking it into her hand.

"I managed to get it before Dr. Eggman could get it and while contending with that hedgehog." Said Zoisite

"We now have one chaos emerald and one crystal in our possession," said Beryl "the other one was taken by Tuxedo Mask. This is an appalling blunder."

"I'm terribly sorry." Said Zoisite

"Do not worry my queen," said Malachite, "he is certain to come after the other rainbow crystals. If we attack him then, we will surly take back the rainbow crystal from him."

"Then get a hold of the other five rainbow crystals at once." Said Beryl. "Search them out so we can revive our great ruler! And also bring me the rest of those emeralds."

On the streets Ami was walking to school near a construction site.

"Ami!" Called a boy from behind. She turned around to see a boy about her age and height wearing school boy's uniform and brown hair.

"Oh hi Greg good morning." Said Ami

"Good Morning." said Greg shakingly "well…."

"What is it?" She asked and at the construction site a steel girder being held up by a crane was beginning to give way, it fell.

"WATCH OUT!" Screamed one of the workers. And the girder fell and destroyed one of the worker's car, right next to Ami.

Ami was in shock at the fact she was almost crushed, she turned behind her and saw no one.

"Are you all right!" Screamed one of the workers rushing towards her. "Are you injured?"

Later at school people rushed over to a crowd of students looking at test results.

"Oh great," said Serena looking at her bad score, "my mom's gonna get mad at me again."

"Your grade is terrible!" Said Lita "you should study more."

"You too Lita!" Said Serena noticing her grade wasn't much better.

"Hey, who's this Greg Urawa? He's #1." asked one student

"Ami's ranked second?" Shouted Serena

"I guess there's always someone better." said Lita they just noticed Ami walking by.

"Ami you were so close!" Said Serena

"I know," said Ami "one more point would have gotten me a perfect grade, but I guess I still don't study enough."

"_She live in a completely different world than I do."_ Thought Serena

"That kid got a perfect score in every subject." Said Lita "He's in the same class as you, isn't he?"

"Yes he is! He just transferred to this school the other day! It's amazing how did he do so well so quickly."

"Oh Greg!" Called Ami seeing him walk by.

"Oh! Ami!" Said Greg rubbing his head and blushing slightly. With that he just ran away.

Later he was sitting on the roof thinking when they first met.

They were both taking a test and he was erasing hard and his eraser flew out of his hand and Ami who was sitting next to him handed it back to him.

"So you like Ami?" Said Serena snapping Greg out of his thoughts. "You only known her briefly, have you had feelings for her that long?"

"No," said Greg "I study hard because my goal was to be like Ami and that's why."

"I see," said Serena "but you surpassed your goal. Good Going."

"No I'm not!" Snapped Greg. "I just happen to be right about what would be on the test. Ami is much more gifted than I am. No matter how much I care for Ami, no it's nothing."

"I understand," said Serena cheerfully "I will lend you a helping hand. Leave it to me! And she began to run off."

Later at the forest.

"We need to really get in this action," said Sonic "six emerald have been found."

"Yeah," said Tails "and there's only one left!"

"Lets head back into the city." Said Sonic as both he and Tails reved up and ran into the city.

That night Rei was on another date with Darien.

"Where shall we go next?" Asked Rei clinging to his arm.

"Oh right," said Darien as if distracted then he began to think. "_I'm beginning to understand myself little by little, but I have no choice but to become Tuxedo Mask, I must get the Silver Crystal."_

"Darien!" Said Rei snapping out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry," said Darien "what did you say?"

"You've been acting wired lately," said Rei "Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing." said Darien "Shall we go?"

At a café Serena and Greg were drinking juice. Serena handed him a envelope.

"Open it!" She said Greg opened it and inside was a picture of Ami one of her eating a burger with a silly look on her face.

"This is for me?" Asked Greg. Serena nodded

"It's not great, but isn't it so much better than a newspaper clipping." Said Serena, "And she looks nice with that sort of silly look on her face."

For some strange reason Luna was right behind her and she noticed that the Crescent Moon Wand is responding.

(Seriously how does she do that? Just showing up anywhere instantly.)

"_Could this boy be?"_ She thought.

"Thanks," said Greg "I'll treasure this picture."

"It's no problem!" Said Serena waving her hand at him. "So anyway, when are you going to tell Ami that you like her?"

"Well," sighed Greg "when I learned that I would be transferring to this school, I made up my mind, that if I could do better than her in school, I'd tell her how I feel."

"That means you can do it any day now, right?" Asked Serena

"Oh, but." sighed Greg.

"Ok," said Serena standing up "when Ami get out of Cram school tonight, I will bring you Ami!"

Serena darted out the door leaving Greg with the bill and Luna ran after her.

Zoisite was watching at the dark kingdom.

"So this boy is one of the seven monsters who possesses a rainbow crystal." he said.

Serena was standing in front of the cram school building waiting for Ami to come out.

"Hey Serena,' said Luna "I've been meaning to say this for a long time."

"Hold that thought." said Serena as Ami walked out the front door.

"Ami!" Called Serena

"Oh Serena," said Ami "what are you doing here?"

"I want you to come with me for a bit." Said Serena

She pulled on Ami's arm and took her away.

Greg was walking down the street.

"I've been waiting for you boy," said Zoisite siting on the roof of a building.

"So your Zoisite?" Shouted Greg.

"What!" Asked Zoisite surprised. He leaped down in front of Greg and stared him in the face. "How do you know my name? Explain yourself."

"Ever sine I was a kid, I've had the power to predict the future." Explained Greg. "My powers are getting stronger these days. Thanks to that I figured out who I am. An Identity never wanted to know about."

"Then that makes it easier!" Said Zoisite. Now turn into of the greatest monster and kneel before me.

"NO!" yelled Greg. "I'd rather die than become a pawn for the Devil!"

"Zoi!" shouted Zoisite and his magic to attack Greg and knock him to the ground. "Now be a good boy and just surrender." And he began to work his magic on him.

Serena dragged Ami around the corner. And saw Zoisite working his magic, the decided to transform.

_"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

_"Mercury Power Make Up!"_

"Stop right there!" Shouted Sailor Moon

"Zoisite!" Shouted Sailor Mercury.

"As long at the moon hangs high in the sky I will not allow any evil deed go unpunished!" Said Sailor Moon doing her pose. "In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

That interupted Zoisite's magic, so he stopped it. And took the black crystal back in his hand.

"Hold it right there!" Shouted a voice from the right of him and there was Sonic and Tails.

"How did you know were to find us?" Asked Sailor Mercury "I didn't even call you."

"We're continuing our search of the chaos emeralds," said Sonic "we came back here when we saw the glow from either you transforming or the magic of Zoisite."

"So," said Zoisite "you four plan to stop me?" Sailor Moon and Sonic leaped forward.

"Mercury," said Sailor Moon "take Greg out of here!"

"You help her out!" Said Sonic to Tails.

"Ok." said Sailor Mercury picking him up over her shoulder, Tails picked him up by the back flying in the air.

"Where's the Chaos Emerald?" Demanded Sonic

"It's with the safe hands of Queen Beryl." Said Zoisite.

"She has an emerald?" Asked Sailor Moon

"I'll explain later." Said Sonic

"I don't have time to play with you two." Snorted Zoisite. "Zoi!" and the rose petals surrounded both Sonic and Sailor Moon in a upward flurry. Sonic just jumped up and did a spin and blew the petals away, he ran around Sailor Moon and blew her petals away.

When they both looked at Zoisite he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Said Sonic

Meanwhile Sailor Mercury laid Greg on a bench down the street in front of a small pond. She moistened up a cloth from a nearby fountain and placed it on his head.

"Will he be all right?" Asked Tails.

"I think we've come far enough that we'll be safe here." Said Sailor Mercury Greg opened his eyes.

"Thanks for saving me Ami." he said and you to Tails.

"Huh?" Said Tails scratching his head, "how does he know me?"

"What'd he call me?" Said Sailor Mercury jumping up. "How does he know who I am?" And Greg went out again.

Sonic, Sailor Moon and Luna came around a corner.

"Were did Mercury go?" Asked Sailor Moon

"Use the Crescent Moon Wand you will find both Greg, Tails, and Sailor Mercury." Advised Luna

"But that's saying that Greg is a rainbow crystal monster!" Shouted Sailor Moon

"A what crystal?" Asked Sonic

"He is!" Said Luna

"What?" Panicked Sailor Moon

"What are you talking about?" said Sonic confused

"If you don't hurry, Sailor Mercury will be in danger." Said Luna

"HELLO!" Said Sonic

"Sorry," said Luna "we'll explain at a later time."

Back at the bench Sailor Mercury is whipping Greg's brow.

"He's restless." said Tails.

"Oh." sighed Sailor Mercury. She saw something in his shirt pocket and took it out and saw the picture of her eating a burger.

"It's a picture of me!" Said Sailor Mercury Tails looked at it and giggled.

"You look funny!" He snickered.

"Oh cut it out!" Sneered Sailor Mercury Greg bag tossing around.

"He's acting up again." Said Tails as he opened his eyes.

"It seems like you were having a bad dream." Said Sailor Mercury.

"It was not a dream," said Greg sitting up "I was seeing what would happen in the future."

"What?" Said Sailor Mercury

"I have a strange power that allows me to predict the future." Said Greg "that's why I was able to get perfect scored on those exams."

"What are you talking about? and I guess that explains how he knows me." said Tails

"You don't need to hide it from me Ami, you niether Tails I know about Eggman and Sonic." said Greg. "I have idolized you for a long time now." he continued to Ami. "But we are fated to fight one another!"

Sailor Mercury just giggled

"You don't believe me?" Said Greg

"I don't think fighting this guy is funny!" Frowned Tails

"Well I don't know." said Sailor Mercury, "Because everything you said is completely off the mark. You're mistaking me for Ami Mizuno."

"I see." said Greg "If you say so, I will leave it at that, but.. If I turn into a monster, please don't hesitate to kill me!" He turned his attention to Tails. "I haven't gotten a clear vision but I see a robot with glowing red eyes, created by Dr. Eggman it's his most greatest creation. Sonic has faced it before, but I cannot identify it though."

"Thanks for the tip." said Tails

"Greg the future is yours to create." Said Sailor Mercury "If you give up everything will happen just as you think it will. But as long as you have faith in yourself."

Gerg stud up and stared at Sailor Mercury

"Thanks Ami." he said "no, Sailor Mercury."

Tails smiled at this sight.

"My, my," said the voice of Zoisite "what an open display of affection." As he appeared over the pond.

"Do you think you can get away from the black crystal?" Said Zoisite. Sailor Mercury and Tails jumped in front of Greg. "Oh, you're so protective." Said Zoisite. "But I wonder if you would do the same when you see the boy's true form."

"True form?" Asked Tails Zoisite worked his magic on Greg. "Stop it!" Said Tails attempting a speed dash at Zoisite but he threw petals at him when he launched himself, and he landed flat on his butt.

"Look very carefully!" Said Zoisite. "He is one of the great seven monsters, Bunbo!" His yellow rainbow crystal left Greg and went to Zoisite. "Go Bunbo! Defeat that Sailor Warrior and the Fox!"

"He had the last chaos emerald!" Said Tails stunned.

"Greg!" Cried Sailor Mercury. Greg became a monster with a snake face but with a knight's armor on and green cloth around his torso. and his arms became two sets of giant pocket scissors. "Bunbo!" He shouted.

"He's a monster?" Said Tails stunned Bunbo approached Sailor Mercury but her words still lingered in his mind. Instead he jumped over her and tackled Zoisite he dropped the Rainbow Crystal and Sailor Mercury caught it.

"Yes!" said Tails "we got the last chaos emerald!"

"He still has his human heart!" Said Zoisite as they both went down into the pond. Zoisite flew out of the water, and worked his magic on him again. "Bunbo! Your opponent is the Sailor Warrior and the fox! Now bring me back that rainbow crystal!" He grew to twice his size and turned at Sailor Mercury and Tails. They both ran away and a blue streak cut him off as he started to give chase.

Sonic appeared with Sailor Moon and Sonic and Luna.

"Zoisite!" Shouted Sailor Moon

"Please!" Pleaded Sailor Mercury "Sailor Moon turn Greg back into a normal human first!" Sailor Moon tried the wand.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

But it didn't work.

"Why didn't he change back?" Screamed Sailor Moon as they both ran for it.

"Because the evil power in him is very strong!" Said Luna "you have to weaken him first!"

"Leave it to us!" Said Sonic and Sonic and Tails joined hands and perform a double super spin dash. And stuck him in the head he was weakened and he shrank.

"Fire Soul!"

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

A fire lightning attack hit Bunbo right after Sonic and Tails hit him, and weakened him further.

"Looks like we showed up right on time!" Said Sailor Mars approaching with Sailor Mars, approaching with Sailor Jupiter.

"Now's your chance!" Said Sailor Mercury to Sailor Moon. And she tried to heal him again.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

And Greg returned to normal.

"That hedgehog is becoming very annoying!" Said Zoisite! "I will defeat them all sometime!" And he vanished.

Mercury rushed over to Greg and picked up his head.

"Are you all right Greg?" Asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yes Ami." said Greg opening his eyes.

The next day Ami, Lita, and Serena, arrived at the train station with Greg.

"You're transferring again?" Asked Serena, "You sure don't settle down much."

"Well, I have to go whenever my dad's work takes him." Said Greg, "So it can't be helped."

"And we'd just gotten to be friends to." Said Serena.

"Goobye Ami!" Stuttered Greg.

"Good luck Greg!" Said Ami.

"I want to return this to you." Said Greg and he handed her back the picture of her eating the burger. "When I get better test scores than you, I'll be back for that picture."

"I would actually like it if you held this." Said Ami handing the picture back to Greg. He got on the train and it departed.

"I'm glad today's a day off." said Serena "I have visitors at my house today."

"Who?" Asked Lita. Serena just smirked

Back in Serena's bedroom.

"Ok," said Sonic walking around pacing the floor. "What is it that Serena wanted us to come to her house, on a bright morning with her whole family at her house for"?

"Well," said Tails thinking sitting on her bed, "She and Luna wanted to tell use what's happening now."

"Yes," said Luna sitting on her desk. "Although I thought it was stupid, despite all my objections, having you come here was her idea."

"Hey Mom I want to remind you that Mika is coming later!" Shouted Sammy right outside the bedroom door. Sonic and Tails jumped and hid when they herd his voice.

"I hope this gets done quickly!" Sighed Sonic.


	23. House Party

House Party

Sonic and Tails are hiding in Serena's bedroom they keep darting either for the closet or under the bed, Mainly because there was somebody coming or talking while standing right outside the door.

"Hey Mom I'm home!" Called Serena walking through the front door.

"Hello dear." said Mother and she approached her with a suspicious look on her face.

"What?" Asked Serena with a nervous look on her face.

"I heard strange noises from your room." said Mother "I hear strange sounds like scurrying feet. Are you hiding something from me?"

"Oh don't worry," said Serena waving her hands defensively. "that's just Luna."

"Hmmm." Said Mother staring her down.

"You look like you got a dirty little secret!" Laughed Sammy approaching from the living room.

"Oh can it!" Snapped Serena as she ran to her room but a noise stopped her, a knock at the door.

"She's here!" cheered Sammy

He opened the door and sure enough there was Mika.

"Hello everyone!" She said.

"Well well," said Serena "looks like your girlfriend is here!"

"Why don't _you _can it!" He snapped Blushing Mika just giggled

Meanwhile at Eggman's Base.

"I need to come up with plan to take those Sailors," said Eggman, "I cannot go, since I do not have many machines left to spare."

"We'll gladly take them for you." said Scratch

"Yeah," said Grounder "after all our title is the Super Special Sailor Sonic Search and Smash Squad."

"No!" said Eggman "I cannot afford to have you two constantly screwing up, especially with a task of this magnitude!"

"Sorry!" they both said bowing.

"No, I shall leave this job for my special Mercenary."

He went to his computer and typed on the keyboard.

Back at the floating Island Knuckles was sitting on the steps of the Hidden Palace in front of the Master Emerald.

Then a bird flew into the palace and landed in front of Knuckles, its head opened up and a screen came up from his body, and Eggman flashed on the screen.

"Knuckles! I have an assignment for you." He ordered

"What Dr?" Asked Knuckles

"I have you to look for Sailor Moon and bring her to me, as well as the other Sailors, when they sense her in danger they will come rushing to her side."

"Oh really?" Said Knuckles.

"I'll send you a small unit of my minions, to assist you, there are four of them now, so beating them will not be easy." Instructed Eggman. "Then a map flashed on the screen it had four colored dots on it, red, blue, green, and gold. Our radar has been able to keep a lock on the strong power that the Sailors possess, the gold dot represents Sailor Moon. Meet my minions at your current location, and bring me the Sailors!"

"Fine!" snorted Knuckles. And the screen switched off.

Back at Eggman's Base

"Good," said Eggman "ready five Crabmeats, six Buzzbombers, and seven Moto Bugs."

"Yes sir!" Scratch and Grounder both saluted and ran off.

"Let's see how those Sailors fair against Knuckles!" Said Eggman. "I'm only reassuring him that he can trust me, which can be so easily earned, so that's why I'm only giving him such weak servants."

Back at Serena's house she got to her bedroom and Sonic and Tails came out of hiding.

"It's about time you showed up." Said Sonic coming out of her closet.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to stay hidden?" Said Tails climbing out from under her bed.

"Seriously this meeting should have been held at their home in the forest." Said Luna

"Hey we go to them all the time," said Serena "it's about time they come to us for a change."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Said Sonic

"So tell me what's going on now?" Asked Tails

"Ok." said Luna and she explained the story of the Rainbow Crystals.

Back at the Master Emerald

"The badnicks have arrived," said Knuckles seeing his reinforcements arriving. "Ok, where is she?" as one of the Crabmeats handed him a paper copy of the map Eggman showed him on the screen.

"Ok," said Knuckles "this is where Sailor Moon is, ok let's go get her!" And they all left to get their target.

Back at Serena's house

"Ok," said Sonic "so let me get this strait, there are seven rainbow crystals each containing a horrible monster within. And you and the Dark Kingdom are in a race to get these crystals."

"And obviously Zoisite is our next contender." Said Tails

"And this silver crystal will appear once all the seven Rainbow crystals appear." Said Sonic

"So the gem that Sailor Mercury got wasn't a Chaos Emerald." Said Tails "What a lowdown."

"That could be an X factor." said Sonic, he took out his chaos emerald. "The only difference between the two sets of gems is that the chaos emeralds are more radiant than the rainbow crystals."

"That about the only thing that sets them apart." Said Luna

"And once the crystals get removed from the person's body they become the monster," said Sonic "at least until you heal them with that Magic wand of yours."

"Yes." said Serena

"So far three have been found so there are only four left." said Serena

"I'm going to the store!" Called Father and he opened the door. He stepped out and after one minute of stepping out he screamed and ran back inside and slammed the door.

"What's the problem honey?" Asked Mother

The guys upstairs herd the noise and looked out the window.

"What is it?" Asked Serena

"Badnicks," said Sonic "they're coming this way."

"WHAT!" Screamed Serena of course her mom screamed that at the same time.

"Eggman knows I'm here!" Panicked Serena

"Not really," said Tails. Pointing out the window "look who's leading them."

Serena looked outside and the familiar red creature leading them.

"Knuckles again?" Said Serena

"I guess Knuckle's head is still in the dark and thinks we're the enemy." Said Sonic

"I guess Egghead decided to send him this time," said Tails maybe "he's finally learned that he cannot easily defeat us."

"Serena call the others!" Said Luna.

"I'm on it!" Said Serena as she took out her communicator and Ami flashed on the small screen.

"Knuckles is attacking my house!" Panicked Serena "he has Eggman's robots with him!"

"I'll get the others," said Ami "is Sonic with you?"

"Yes both he and Tails." Said Serena

"Ok well be there soon!" Said Ami logging off.

"A bunch of Robots and red creature?" asked Sammy.

"Yes!" Said Father "I never thought that stuff on the news would actually come for us!"

"What will we do?" Panicked Mika holding onto Sammy's arm.

Everyone gulped as they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Don't answer it!" Panicked Mother. There were two more loud knocks on the door then the door was broken down, Knuckles simply punched it open, everyone coward together as they stared at Knuckles and the badnicks.

"What do you want with us?" Stuttered Father

"I'll be out of your hair quickly," said Knuckles, "and sorry about the door. But please I need Sailor Moon according to this map she's here."

"Sailor Moon can't be here!" Said Sammy "she protects us! Along with those talking animals! Are you one of them?"

"I honestly don't know what the right answer to that is!" Said Knuckles.

Serena softly walked around the stairs and poked her head around the corner and saw the hold up.

Mother saw her as the family and Mika moved towards the couch the Buzzbombers tried to point their guns at them but Knuckles ordered them to lower their guns.

Mother noticed her and signaled to have her run.

"What's going on?" Asked Sonic as she returned to her room.

"It's a hold up," whispered Serena "at least I think it is, I can't tell because Knuckles is being polite to them."

"That sounds like old Knucklehead." said Sonic. "He won't hurt your family unless they give him a reason to, he may be stupid, but he's no barbarian."

"Let's get out the window," said Sonic and they all escaped from the window. Sonic, Tails, and Luna had no trouble getting out the window but Serena stepped on the small portion of roof and slid off and hit the ground, luckily it wasn't too far from the ground.

"Ouch!" She shouted rubbing her rear. She quickly covered her mouth.

"What was that?" Said Knuckles "are you keeping something from me?"

"No!" Whimpered Mika "please don't hurt us!"

"Don't worry," said Knuckles "I won't unless you're lying to me, you go check that out." And a moto bug went out the front door to check the situation Serena ran around the corner and took the opportunity to transform.

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"Hold it right there!" Said Sonic the moto bug stopped and looked up just in time to see Sonic bash its brains in.

"Oh great!" Said Knuckles "come with me!" He and his troops walked out of the house, just before turning to everyone. "Stay here!"

Knuckles saw the remains of the fallen comrade and saw Sonic and Tails standing proudly over their victory.

"You guys again!" Said Knuckles grabbing their attention. "I've been looking forward to this!" As he threw his fist into his hand. "I heard you guys have another chaos emerald!"

"Yes," said Sonic "and now you'll have to leave these people alone!"

Sammy and Mika ignored Knuckle's command and got up and ran to the doorway.

"Wow!" They both said silently Seeing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Here I am!" Said Sailor Moon "You're still lost?" She did her pose, "in the name of the moon, I shall help you see the truth!"

" Sailor Moon!" Sammy and Mika said happily

The rest of Serena's family gathered to Sammy and saw the sight it they gasped with the sight of everything.

"Those _are_ the animals from the news!" Said Father shocked.

"I will stop you right now!" Said Knuckles leaping into action Sonic leapt in there to. They both lashed at each other with loud clashing noises. The badnicks charged at Tails and Sailor Moon.

"Tails please protect me!" Pleaded Sailor Moon

"Calm down," said Tails "these kind are the type that you can defeat with your weak attacks."

"I guess that ok." Said Sailor Moon

Tails spin dash took out two crabmeats, and Sailor Moon tried it and her tiara took out two Buzzbombers.

"I did it!" Cheered Sailor Moon. But then A crabmeat charged at Sailor Moon and she shrieked.

"_Fire Soul!"_

The other Sailors showed up and sure enough Mar's fire saved Sailor Moon.

"Thank you so much!" Said Sailor Moon

"So is that Knuckles?" Said Sailor Jupiter pointing at the red blur clashing with Sonic.

Sonic and Knuckles stopped clashing and the badnicks halted, Knuckles looked at Sailor Jupiter.

"So you're the new Sailor," said Knuckles "rumor has it your quite the fighter, but your no match for me."

"What did you just say!" She shouted with rage.

"If you can't dent any of Eggman's machines then I can clobber you 1,2,3." Sailor Jupiter growled and lashed at Knuckles with her lightning.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

Knuckles glided out of the way before he got shocked.

"Hmm," grumbled Knuckles "so you want to fight? He put up his fist. BRING IT!"

"You got it!" Said Sailor Mars

"Don't interfere!" Said Sailor Jupiter "I will take down this red demon myself!"

"You handle these guys!" Said Knuckles to his allies "I'll handle sparky here!"

Knuckles charged at Sailor Jupiter and the badnicks all came at Sonic and the others.

"Go Sailor Moon!" cheered Sammy and Mika thankfully the intensity of the battle distracted everyone.

Sonic, Tails, and Sailors Moon, Mars, and Mercury, were faring well against the badnicks.

Knuckles and Jupiter were throwing punches and kicks at each other.

The buzzbombers used their guns to fire bullets at Sailor Mars

Mars retaliated by using her fire soul to burn up three moto bugs. Mercury used her bubbles to disable two buzzbombers.

Sonic and Tails took out the rest of the buzzbombers, Jupiter and Knuckles were still going at it.

Sailor Moon destroyed two more crabmeats with her tiara. While Mars took care of the rest of them, the moto bugs charged at Sailor Mercury.

"Come on little bro!" said Sonic as they joined hands and performed a double super speed dash attack to finish off the other moto bugs.

The rest of the Sailors and Sonic and Tails all gathered up to attack Knuckles.

"I think I know what to do!" Said Knuckles as he held out his chaos emerald.

"We can match that!" Said Sailor Mars she and Sonic took out their emeralds.

"Grrr." Growled Knuckles seeing how he's at a major disadvantage. "I can't win at this rate," he pointed at Jupiter. "I will face you again!"

"I look forward to it!" Said Jupiter.

Knuckles put his emerald away and performed his own super speed dash and escaped.

"I guess we won." Said Sailor Mars.

"Thanks!" Said Sammy and Mika rushing towards them and the Sailors ran away.

"Hey!" Said Sonic looking around, "why are you running?"

"Are you the same creatures who fight evil alongside Sailor Moon?" Asked Sammy

"Stay away from them!" Said Mother holding a broom, "I'll swat them away."

"Honey please!" Said Father "This blue thing saved us from the robots."

"I guess." said mother lowering the broom.

"Seriously is this how you people say hello around here?" Asked Tails annoyed.

"So you guys know Sailor Moon!" Said Mika with high anticipation.

"Yes, I saved her butt a few times." laughed Sonic a small pebble flew from around the corner of the house and clunked sonic in the head. "Ouch." he winced.

"This is so cool," said Sammy "I always wanted to see you guys, the animals who fight with Sailor Moon!" He ran up and shook Sonic's hand really hard, and did the same with Tails.

"I can tell you're a big fan." Said Sonic shaking his head.

"Me to!" Said Mika she saved us at least two times.

"So what are your names?" Asked Father

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Tails!" They herd police sirens come up the street.

"Oh jeeze that's our cue to exit!" Said Sonic

"Thanks for your help!" Said father

"Wait!" Said Mika

"Don't go!" Pleaded Sammy but Sonic and Tails already ran away.

The next day the front page of the paper had the headlines but no picture 'Strange animals have been identified with the names Sonic and Tails.'

"Geeze," said Serena reading the paper at the breakfast table. "I guess those animals are really real huh?"

"Oh you have no Idea!" Said Sammy and like Melvin he rambled on about how cool they were.

"Did you guys have to tell them their names?" Asked Serena

"The police wanted to know who destroyed those robots and we told them the truth, Sonic and Tails." Said Father

"I don't exactly trust them but, if they protected us I guess he's earned my respect." Said Mother

"Oh," sighed Serena "I guess everyone knows they're here!"


	24. Drawings of Love

Drawings of Love

At the Dark Kingdom Zoisite was bowing for his utter failure.

"So the pest have two rainbow crystals?" Asked Beryl peeved. "We only have one and three of the Shadow Warriors have been defeated. How do you explain these blunders?"

"At least we still have a chaos emerald," Said Zoisite, "just please give me more time!"

"That maybe but that the thing we only have one." Said Beryl "that isn't enough." Zoisite used the black crystal and it showed an image of a young lady around eighteen years old, she has braided brown hair and glasses covering her brown eyes.

"The next target is this woman." Said Zoisite "and with your permission I would like to call Eggman, I would like to borrow Knuckles."

"Fine," said Beryl "she concentrated on her crystal ball. And Eggman appeared inside it."

"What is it Beryl?" Asked Eggman "and where is my chaos emerald?"

"I'll get to that," said Beryl Zoisite "wishes to borrow Knuckles for his next job."

"I'll call him," said Eggman "he's a good he's a good hunter he'll be able to find him easily."

"Good," said Beryl "and she hung up on him."

"What about the emerald?" Asked Zoisite

"I told him I would talk to him about it but not right then." Said Beryl.

"I will use Knuckles and get the Rainbow crystal even at the cost of my own life."

"Good, said Beryl "remember you must keep giving the illusion that Knuckles can trust us, and you know what awaits you if you fail."

Out in the city Serena and Luna are sitting at a park bench. And the park-lake.

"I really want to know if Tuxedo Mask is my enemy or my friend?" She moaned.

"At any rate," said Luna "he's after the Silver Crystal. So I'm afraid we must treat him as an enemy. And thanks to your little event with Sonic I asked him to lay low and stay at his house for a while."

Serena slouched, "Every time I get close to figuring out who he is I run into a scary monster!" She whined.

"Serena!" Called Molly running up to her, "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Molly," said Serena "what is it you wanted to show me?"

"Wait until you get there." Said Molly "with an excited tone, Let's go."

"Okay!" Cheered Serena "let's get something to eat afterwards."

She ran off and the Crescent Moon Wand fell out her bag, "How could she treat the Crescent Moon Wand like this?" Said Luna looking at it laying on the ground.

At the forest

"Ok," said Sonic "it seems that Knuckles is starting to get off the bench and into the game."

"Yes and this big race for two sets of gems." Said Tails

"It's about time we do the same!" Said Sonic "Come on!" Sonic grabbed Tail's arm and they both ran to the city.

Back at the city

Serena and Molly arrived at a drawings expo and saw many unique pieces displayed on the walls.

"How pretty!" Moaned Serena looking at a picture of a Knight and Princess.

"Yes," said Molly "this was made by Yumeno Yumemi, her pictures are really popular right now."

Serena looked around and noticed that there are couples all over the place. "There sure are a lot of couples here."

"That's because Yumemi's pictures are illustrations of Love." Said Melvin approaching from behind.

"It's true, if you have one of her pictures your love dream comes true." Said Molly

"Good idea!" Said Serena with hearts for eyes, "I'll buy a poster!"

"Look at this!" Said Molly pointing to a picture of a blonde lady in a blue dress. "This is a self portrait of Yumemi."

"Actually no one really knows what she looks like," said Melvin "this may not really be her."

"Hey," laughed Serena "maybe she has an ugly face."

"She hasn't drawn anything new recently." Said Molly little did they know a girl was eavesdropping on them.

"Rumor has it that she's in hiding because she's in a slump." Said Melvin

They walked along and Serena was stopped at a picture of a Princess and a Prince.

"_This looks kind of familiar."_ she thought

Outside a woman, not only that the same woman that Zoisite is after, walked out of the building and bumped into Darien who was just walking down the street. They both went down, and she dropped her papers and her bag.

"Oh sorry!" Said Darien picking up her papers the girl got a good look at him and shouted, "you're the drawing!"

"Molly," noticed The girl being helped up by Daren.

"Hey," she said "Isn't that Darien, and his friend?" Everyone turned to look.

"That jerk!" Said Serena "talking to a woman other than Rei! I can't pass this up, See ya Molly!" And she ran out the door.

Outside the girl was tugging on Darien's sleeve.

"What do you want?" Asked Darien

"Well…" said the Girl sheepishly "can you model?"

"I see you! I see you!" Mocked Serena "I'm telling Rei!"

"Don't get it wrong Serena!" said Darien

"Get what wrong?" She asked hanging on to your arm. The girl saw Serena and jumped.

"You fit the image, too! What a lucky day!" She cheered "Please can you two model for me?" Serena got seriously gitty at the offer as she took the two to her house.

"Please sit you two, I'll get you some coffe," said the girl running back inside.

"Really," grumbled Darien "you dragged me down here but I don't have all day."

"How come?" Mocked Serena "Don't college students play around all the time?"

Serena looked at some more pictures lying on the ground inside.

"These look just like Yumemi's pictures." Said Serena then it just hit her. "No way! Are you Yumemi?" She nodded reluctantly.

"I look wrong for the image of drawing these pictures, don't I?" said Yumemi "so I made a beautiful self-portrait. But please don't tell anybody."

"Anybody?" Asked Serena

"Then nobody know the real you? Not even your friends?" Asked Serena

"Well, I don't really have any close friends, but that's okay." Said Yumemi "I'm happy as long as I can draw good pictures." She sat the coffee on a nearby table. "Please help yourself while it's still hot." She put a pillow on the chair. "Serena please sit here!"

"What?" Panicked Serena "am I to sit side by side with this guy?"

"Don't be excited." Said Darien he attempted to get up, "I don't want to model for strange drawings like this."

"Please," begged Yumemi," I can't get any inspiration without a model. I couldn't find the right people lately. I only need you for today. Please?"

"Oh, all right." Grumbled Darien and they both sat on the chair.

"As I thought it's a very good feeling." Said Yumemi sitting on a chair and taking out large pieces of drawing paper, "I have a feeling that this will be my masterpiece." After about two hours, Serena stood up and looked at the progress.

"Wow!" cheered Serena "this that good!"

"Sit still," said Darien "though the coffee is good, I won't come back here again."

"That's so pretty." Said Serena, "How can you draw wonderful pictures like this?"

"When I draw," said Yumemi "I draw picture, I pray in my heart, that anyone who sees this be happy."

"So that's why they're called illustrations of love." Said Serena "You're a nice lady, but to be alone in exchange."

"I can't help that." Said Yumemi "if people see me it may shatter their dreams."

"If you can't be happy yourself, you can't make others happy." Said Darien. Those words made Yumemi freeze.

"That's really cold!" Scolded Serena "but the drawing is so nice!" She took the drawing and it had a princess and prince and the princess is giving the prince something. "She can draw a picture this beautiful, how can you be mean to her?"

"A scene where a girl gives a token of her love as a present to the man." Explained the drawing scene to them by Yumemi. "But somehow I feel bittersweet whenever I draw this couple."

"Something sweet," said Serena "but also piercing to the heart."

Meanwhile with Sonic and Tails Both stopped on the top of a building.

"What did you want me to stop for?" Asked Sonic

"I caught this floating in the breeze." Said Tails and he handed him a newspaper.

"Hey that's us!" Said Sonic seeing the front page. He began to read aloud. "The two creatures seen combating the robot threats has been identified by witness by the Tsukino family. The blue creature is known as Sonic the Hedgehog, and the Fox has been identified as Tails."

"Look!" Said Tails and he pointed at the picture it had them running through the streets, and below the photo were the words 'photo take from local traffic cams.'

Sonic continued to read. "No one really knows why these creatures have arrived although since witnesses claim that they have good intensions because they have saved their lives from the constant threats of robot attacks and terrorist threats by the mad scientist that witnesses have identified as Dr. Eggman."

"Is this why Luna asked us to lay low for a while?" Asked Tails

"Possibly," said Sonic "but in the meantime there's a chaos emerald out there with our names on it."

"Right," said Tails and he saw something red leaping between the buildings. "Sonic! I see Knuckles going in some direction."

"Let's see what he's up to!" Said Sonic and they gave pursuit after him.

Later that night Serena was walking with Yumemi, Darien had already gone home.

"Ah, Yumemi, your home-made cookies were delicious." Said Serena

"I'm sorry it took so long." Said Yumemi," But you might have been much happier if Darien had escorted you home."

Serena jumped. "Oh, no! Your just misunderstanding."

"Hey!" Said a bystander at the art expo seeing a picture in a window. "This is a Yumeno Yumemi." The two stopped to hear the two female bystanders. "What a pretty picture. I'll bet she's pretty like that to!" The two bystanders left and Serena approached.

"You can draw like this," she said, "you are very kind, and make great coffee and cookies. Yumemi, you're a wonderful person."

"Thanks Serena." she said.

"Cheer up ok?" She said "Goodbye! And she ran home."

"I hope that helped her!" said Serena running down the street.

"Serena!" Called Luna coming out of the trees behind a wall, she has the crescent moon wand in her mouth and she threw it down to Serena's feet.

"Oh," said Serena picking it up, "the Crescent Moon Wand."

"You dropped it." said Luna "if you don't want it I can give it to one of the others."

"No, it was just that I was troubled by everything, by Sonic getting exposed, and stuff."

"But here you've cheered up already." Smiled Luna, "At least your problems are simple, you recover quickly."

That got Serena mad, "Sure!" She shouted "I'm not just a simpleton. Luna, you idiot." And she turned the other way and ran.

"I thought I just told the truth, did I go too far?" Said Luna

"Geez, that Luna!" Snarled Serena "She doesn't understand my problems at all!" Then the wand started to beep. "The beep is stronger in the direction of Yumemi's house!"

Back at the Expo Yumemi was being interrogated by Zoisite who broke through the windows.

"Give me back the rainbow crystal and return to being the monster you really are." He demanded.

"He's pretty scary," she shuddered. "Who are you?"

" Zoi!" he shouted and he used the black crystal on her.

"I'm here!" Said Knuckles dropping in from the air. He saw what was going on. "What's happening here?"

"Don't worry," said Zoisite, "there's a monster inside her body I simply just want to save her from it. And Eggmans right, who knew you could find things so well?" The clear rainbow crystal left her body and Zoisite took it. "This is the monster Vena." Yumemi changed into a monster with white robes and purple hair with white angle wings.

"I thought you said you could help her!" Said Knuckles "and what's that gem you hold?"

"I'm afraid I'm too late." Said Zoisite "and don't worry this is a rainbow crystal, not a chaos emerald. _Geez Eggman's right you are a moron!" _He thought.

Serena made in time to see what was happening.

"Yumemi is a monster!" Said Serena

Zoisite smirked at the sight but a blue light hit his hand and he lost the crystal.

"What!" Shouted Zoisite "Who could have done this?"

"Look here Mr. Mrs!" Mocked Sonic holding the crystal. Tails flew up right next to Sonic and made a mocking gesture to him by slapping his behind.

"Sonic and Tails," said Zoisite with hatred.

Serena gasped at the sight and pulled out the communicator and said into it, "Another monster has appeared, Zoisite is here and he has Knuckles with him, and Sonic and Tails fallowed him here please get here now!" Then she took the opportunity to transform.

"_Moon Prism power Make Up!"_

"I'll get the crystal back!" Said Knuckles and he threw a hard punch at Sonic he jumped up and he missed and Vena left with Zoisite outside and then they went to a construction site.

"Looks like a win for us!" Said Zoisite.

"No, it isn't!" said the voice of Sailor Moon

"What?" Shouted Zoisite. And Sailor Moon jumped down from a steel girder.

"For taking Yumemi away, such a kind dream maker," she then did her pose, "In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Go Vena!" Said Zoisite Vena spread her wings and took out a feather and threw it up in the air and it acted like a quill and drew a rock, the rock became real and it fell on her and Sailor Moon moved away before it hit her. "Very good, Vena. Play with her some more!" He drew multiple small rocks , Sailor moon continued to dodge them until she tripped and landed on her behind. And Vena drew another huge rock and it started to fall on her. But Tuxedo Mask leapt down a saved Sailor Moon before the rock hit the ground.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Cheered Sailor Moon. Zoisite growled and he back flipped away.

"Leaving so soon?" Asked Tuxedo Mask as he chased after him.

Sailor Moon herd clashing as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles fought, Vena flew down in front of Sailor Moon.

"Yumemi, please!" Pleaded Sailor Moon "Don't hurt me! Remember your gentle heart!" Vena drew with her arms and created a rope and threw it at Sailor Moon and the rope became snakes. Sailor Moon shrieked as the snakes closed in on her.

"_Fire Soul!"_

Fire appeared and burned up the snakes.

Sailor Moon looked behind her and saw the other Sailors with Luna behind her.

"Sailor Moon," said Luna "you did well to hold out by yourself."

Sailor Moon heard a strange "OUCH!" and she looked behind her and saw that Knuckles managed to land a blow in Sonic's check and he hit the ground, the pain stunned Sonic but he wasn't out cold, Tails froze with fear after seeing that.

"I'll take that!" Said Knuckles taking the Rainbow crystal from Sonic.

"Stop right there!" Said Sailor Jupiter.

"We'll face off soon enough." said Knuckles ad he used his own super speed dash and escaped.

Vena attacked the Sailors with more small rocks, Mercury took this opportunity to stop her.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

The fog surrounded Vena and stopped her.

"Please go easy on her," said Sailor Moon, "she's really nice." And she ran after Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask and Zoisite were fighting and they finally stopped.

"Give me the Rainbow crystal." Demanded Tuxedo Mask.

"Zoi!" cried Zoisite and he threw many rose petals at him and he was stunned. And he threw a hard crystal at him.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

Sailor Moon threw the tiara and destroyed the crystal.

"Sailor Moon!" Panicked Zoisite. "By the way I should tell you the hedgehog has the crystal!"

"Not exactly!" Said Sailor Moon "Knuckles got it and he escaped." And Zoisite he vanished.

"Are you ok?" Asked Sailor Moon

"Tonight it was your turn to save me." Said Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon approached him but she dropped the locket he once had and it began to play the melody again.

"Princess." said Tuxedo Mask softly.

"How do you know about the princess?" Asked Sailor Moon. "We're looking for her!"

"I don't know her." Said Tuxedo Mask, "but if it's your mission to find her then you should have the locket."

"Thanks!" Cheered Sailor Moon, "One more thing can you give back the rainbow crystal you took?"

"That I cannot do. I will not yield on this." Said Tuxedo Mask "They are important to me as well, and be careful, if I can I will take your crystal away from you."

"Don't worry," said Sonic approaching with Tails, "Unfortunately Knuckles got away with the crystal. By the way can I have the chaos emerald you have?"

"No," said Tuxedo Mask "if they can easily help me win the crystal then I need to hang on to this, farewell." Tuxedo Mask leaped away.

"Sailor Moon!" said Tails "we need you to heal the monster!"

"Right!" Said Sailor Moon and they returned to the Battle and Sailor Jupiter tried out her attack.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

The attack worked and it weakened Vena.

"Sailor Moon now!" Said Tails, and she used the wand.

"_Moon Healing Escalation!"_

Vena reverted back to normal, and Yumemi saw the six heroes and they all left.

The next morning The expo was closed and Serena and Darien went over to the building, and walked inside and saw Yumemi putting her drawings away.

"Why did you call us over?" Asked Darien

"I decided to quit hiding." said Yumemi and She showed them the finished drawing.

"How pretty!" Said Serena.

"It's ok." said Darien

"Can't you say something nice?" Said Serena peeved. "She looked at another wall and saw a self portrait of the real her."

"This is going to be my self portrait from now on." Said Yumemi "This never would have happened if it weren't for the both of you, thank you very much."

"No problem," said Serena "after all we're friends!"


	25. Total Chaos Square

Total Chaos Square.

Today was a not so sunny day the weather channel predicted only a 10% chance of rain but as it would have it, it was raining.

"Nothing could be more unreliable than the weather forecast." Said Lita running through the rain with her covering her head with a case. "Some 10% this is!" She kept running until she bumped into some guy, she fell to the ground and got angry. "HEY! Why don't you watch were your going!"

"Sorry!" Said the guy.

"If sorry is good enough!" Shouted Lita "there's be no need for police!" Lita looked up and got a good look at the guy it was Andrew.

"Lita," said Andrew offering his hand, he has an umbrella in the other, "are you hurt?" She took his hand and was helped up. "I'm really sorry I was too busy thinking about something. Don't you have an umbrella? Uh, Lita?" Apparently she was too busy staring in his eyes. "Come on lets go."

"Ok!" Said Lita cheerfully and they both walked together.

"Lita," said Andrew "I heard that you're really good at cooking."

"Kind of." said Lita

"Sounds great." Said Andrew "Maybe you could cook something for me sometime."

"Sure anytime!" Said Lita "and I'll clean up your apartment."

"Oh, that'd be great." Said Andrew "Lita reached into her case and took out a notebook and handed it to Andrew."

"Here!" She said "Write down your address, phone number and favorite food."

"There you go," said Andrew "handing it back to Lita."

"So your favorite food is Hayashi Rice." She read aloud. "Just then the rain stopped and the sun came out."

"Wow that was quick!" Said Lita

"Lita I have to go by the school." Said Andrew.

"I see," sighed Lita sadly. "Then, I'll drop by your place to make Hayashi rice!" She declared. And she ran off.

"My you have a cute friend." said a girl standing nearby.

"Rita!" Said Andrew, this girl wore blue woman's suit, a white doctors coat, she had two big pear earings with a long brown ponytail.

"So is she the new girlfriend Darien was talking about?" Asked Rita

"Don't tease." Said Andrew.

"I'm just joking." laughed Rita

"Judging by your outfit, no date today?" Asked Andrew

"I'm sorry, I'll probably be busy all night." Said Rita begging for his forgivness.

"It's okay." said Andrew, "but Rita have you decided yet?"

"I still can't make up my mind." she said softly.

"It's a big decision," said Andrew cheerefully, "so take your time."

"You're very patient." Said Rita with tears starting to wallow up in her eyes.

"Hello you two." Said a male voice.

"Oh hello Darien." said Andrew.

"Oh, I have to go." Said Rita "Darien if you have the time could you keep Andrew Company? I'll call you later!" And she ran off. At the same time a streak of blue light zoomed by the two.

"What was that?" Asked Andrew

"_Sonic and Tails!" _thought Darien.

"Anyways lets go," said Andrew. And they went to a café.

"Anything troubling you?" Said Darien

"Yes," said Andrew "Rita might…. She might go to Africa."

"Africa?" Asked Darien "what's she researching?"

"It's very interesting." Said Andrew, "She's doing research on the origin of the life on earth."

"So what's going to happen?" Asked Darien.

"I don't know." Said Andrew, "She's still trying to decide."

"I mean, what are YOU going to do?" Asked Darien

"I want her to stay with me," said Andrew, "but I can't get in the way of her future."

"That's so typical of you." sighed Darien.

"Oh yeah," said Andrew "hit with an insight, do you like Hayashi rice?"

"No not really." said Darien confused.

"I see." Said Andrew "Lita said she'd come over and cook some. Why don't you join us?"

"Lita?" Said Darien even more confused. "Oh Serena's friend, one thing, do you know how Serena feels about you?"

"Yeah," said Andrew "they're both cute." Darien was not amused by his response.

"Cute?" Asked Darien in disbelief. "We were just talking about Rita and look at you."

"Come on," said Andrew "you think l'd get serious over junior high school students." Then it hit Darien that Rei is a junior high school girl. "But that's not the point. They're like little sisters to me."

"_Sisters?" _Thought Darien "_Could Andrew be that dumb?"_

Back on the streets Lita was at Andrew's apartment and two familiar faces stopped in front of her.

"Hi Sonic, Hi Tails!" Said Lita "what are you doing here?"

"Hello Lita," said Sonic "we're just looking for the chaos emerald, or if possible any loose rainbow crystals."

"Does Knuckles still have the rainbow crystal?" Asked Lita

"Most likely," said Tails "we will get his once we're done searching."

"No," said Lita "I will beat him."

"Why?" Asked Sonic

"Because I will show him that I'm strong, and what better way to do that then by defeating him." Said Lita flexing her arms.

"Well," sighed Sonic "while shrugging I guess I'll take your word for it, anyways we need to continue our search, see ya!" And they both ran off.

She walked up to the front door, and knocked on it.

"Yes?" Said the voice of Andrew.

"Good Morning! It's me Lita!"

"Ju..Ju..Just a moment!" Studdered Andrew. He opened the door, "Hi Lita what brings you here?"

"EXCUSE ME!" She said loudly and she stormed inside. "Don't worry."

"My place is a mess right now." Said Andrew. "Indeed it was, bags, pappers, and cans and bottles were cluttered every ware."

"I know bachelors don't clean up much." Said Lita with a stunned look on her face, "or not at all." She then tied on a headband. "I'll do it!" And she began to flex her muscles.

"Do what?" Said Andrew nerviously.

"Cleaning of course!" Said Lita "If I don't finish this in thirty minutes, I'll be late. All right, here I go!" She began to work really hard, to the point to where it was almost spick and span. She noticed a small picture.

"Who's this?" Asked Lita "it was a simple picture of him with Rita."

"That's Rita." said Andrew.

"Is she your sister?" Asked Lita

"No." said Andrew scratching his head.

"She's your girlsfriend?" Shouted Lita, with a bad combination of jealousy and sadness.

"Well, yeah.." said Andrew afraid to answer. Of course Lita was completely frozen at that statement.

Later at school

Luna was sitting on the in a tree over Lita who was still frozen.

"It's strange to see Lita troubled." Said Luna

"Hi Lita!" Said Serena "What wrong, another lost love?" Serena began to jokingly laugh.

"It's a bit annoying, you just guessing like that." said Lita annoyed.

"I was just kidding." Stammered Serena "Don't worry I'll help you."

Luna leapt down from the tree.

"You should probably help yourself first." Said Luna Serena just glared at her.

"But please tell me, who was it this time?" Asked Serena

"Andrew." Lita snorted bitterly. That response made Serena do the same thing.

"Why are you so upset?" Asked Lita.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Asked Serena starting to tear up then she started to cry.

"She likes him to." Said Luna.

"Does she?" Said Lita "I thought she liked Tuxedo Mask."

"I like both of them!" She cried

"Geeze! Make up your mind!" Said Lita angered.

"Why don't you two cut it out?" Said Luna "he has a right to choose, you know. Now what?" And Serena stopped crying and was immediately happy.

"Andrew has spurned Lita," she said "this means he likes someone else, this means he likes me!"

"Her name is Rita." Said Lita

"No way!" Said Serena crying again.

"Cheer up!" Said Lita, "it's all right if he has a girlsfriend. We can tell him our feelings and we have nothing to lose by doing it. Nothing will develop if you just keep crying."

"Your right!" said Serena.

"Why do I feel like there's no tomorrow for us all?" Said Luna hanging her head.

After school they headed to the Arcade.

"Ok so no grudges no matter who wins." Said Serena

"Right!" said Lita determined. "So let's go."

"Hi Dumpling head!" Said Darien from behind.

"Here comes the jerk!" Said Serena bitterly.

"The Dumpling head and the tall one? I get it, it's declaration of love time!" Laughed Darien. "For your own sake, just forget about Andrew."

"It's none of your business!" Snapped Serena.

"You cynic." Grumbled Lita

"Andrew thinks of you two as troublesome little sisiters, nothing more." Said Darien.

"No way!" Moaned Serena

"If you don't believe me ask him yourself!" Said Darien.

"Fine I will!" Said Serena walking inside. "Andrew!"

"Oh hi Serena," said another employee, "Andrew is off today."

Serena just decided to play the Sailor V game.

"Have you heard about Andrew's girlfriend?" Asked Darien to Lita

"Yes, Rita." said Lita

"_I don't get what goes through junior high students heads these days"._ Thought Darien. "If she goes overseas you might have a chance."

"WHAT!" Shouted Lita "TELL ME TEL ME TELL ME!" She yelled shaking Darien hard.

At the Dark Kingdom

Zoisite looked at the Dark Crystal and saw who the next victim is.

"So it's this woman," said Zoisite and the image was none other than Rita. "The top student at the Azabu Technical Institute."

"She is rather attractive," said Malachite standing next to Zoisite.

"How mean!" Said Zoisite giving puppy eyes to his lover. "She's only an ugly Monster and you call her attractive?"

"Shush!" Went Malachite Zoisite, "Jealousy does not become you." He used his powers to create a white rose. "Even this rose cannot surpass your beauty."

"I will get the rainbow Crystal for you," said Zoisite "going into his loves arms."

Later that night Lita was standing on the sidewalks outside Rita's school looking up at the night sky.

"_I wanted to push Rita to go overseas", _thought Lita, "_but.._ _how am I going to tell her?"_

"Let's try with a specimen with a higher temperature said a voice behind the gate." Lita looked and there was Rita with her professor.

"Goodnight!" Said Rita "See you tomorrow."

"Excuse me!" Said Lita "as Rta walked pass her."

"Oh," said Rita turning to Lita, "are you Andrew's Friend? What is it?"

"Have you decided to study overseas?" Asked Lita.

"My, you get news quick." Said Rita "did Andrew tell you?"

"Please don't change the subject." Said Lita with a serious tone.

"I don't know yet." sighed Rita sadly. "I'm still trying to decide a professor I admire teaches at the university I'll be in. But I don't want to part with Andrew. If only he'd stop me!"

"What's wrong with you?" Snapped Lita, "You'd give up going overseas if Andrew stopped you? Then why are you thinking about going in the first place? You can only choose one, study abroad or love. Otherwise, you'll fall between two stumps."

She jumped "_Oops! I was supposed to convince her to go?"_ She thought.

The next morning, Sonic and Tails were making plans back at their home.

"Ok," said Sonic, "I guess there are no loose gems around here."

"Well remember," said Tails "the rainbow crystals are currently inhabiting people's souls."

"Right so we can't just find the crystals," said Sonic "unless we go looking for the ones that are already freed."

"And sadly when they're removed the person becomes a monster, and we can't just take them out, only Sailor Moon can save them." Said Tails.

"So for now we must find Sailor Moon, she can save them, at least we can help." Concluded Sonic. And they both ran off.

"Ok turn here!" Said Lita as she and Serena ran down the sidewalk, with ingredients in a bag and naturally Luna was with them.

"Lita you know the way?" Asked Serena she got immediately distracted at the thought of being in Andrew's apartment. And he asks her to be his bride and she started to pucker up and make kissing noises.

"SERENA!" Shouted Lita, Serena stopped as she noticed that she was moving in to kiss Lita, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

They soon made it his apartment.

"Hi, you two. Please come in." said Andrew.

"Wow," said Serena "it's so clean." She began to smell things in the vicinity, "this smells like Andrew."

"What exactly are you doing?" Said Lita confused.

"Serena?" Asked Andrew also confused.

"Well I'm not ready yet," said Serena hanging her head.

"You need metal preparation to cook, too?" Said Andrew. Serena jumped because after all that wasn't the response she wanted.

"Let's get started." said Lita.

"Sure Lita," said Serena, "tell me what to do."

"First, peel the carrots." Instructed Lita.

"I'm not good at peeling." said Serena.

"Then chop the onions." Said Lita.

"But that makes me cry!" Whined Serena.

"Then start cooking rice." Grumbled Lita.

"I don't know how to wash rice." Whined Serena, this was really making Lita mad.

"Seriously you're so useless." Snapped Lita.

Then the phone started to ring, Andrew answered it.

"Hello? Rita?"

"_Hello Andrew I've made up my mind."_

"Sorry, I didn't get that." Lita and Serena were eaves dropping.

"_I've decided. I want to see you, Andrew."_

"Ok I'll be right there." And he hung up. "Serena, Lita, I'm sorry, but…"

"Uh sure!" Said Serena "See you later."

"Oh," said Andrew with a down tone, "you heard me?"

"Idiot!" Sighed Lita shaking her head.

"I'll be out for a while!" Said Andrew leaving. Then Serena accidentally nicked her pointer finger with her knife.

"I CUT MY FINGER!" She screamed.

Later the food was boiling on the stove, sadly they both just sat the table pondering how late Andrew is, Luna was just watching them the result of which had her sweatdrop.

Then the Crecent Moon Wand began to beep.

"Emergency!" Cried Luna, "There's a Rainbow Crystal in the neighborhood." She leaped at the window and the loud thud broke them out of their trance. "Transform!" Shouted Luna.

"Ohh! Andrew's late!" Grumbled Lita, "This ticks me off!"

"Me, too! Using pretty girls as cooks and house sitters.." grumbled Serena.

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"_Jupiter Power Make Up!"_

Meanwhile Andrew was protecting Lita. And Zoisite surrounded them both in a wall of fire.

"Oh how very heroic!" Laughed Zoisite. "But give it up. You cannot defeat me." Andrew charged at Zoisite and attempted to punch him. "What a barbarian." Zoisite rose into the air. "Zoi!" And he shot a magic beam at Andrew and he went down.

"ANDREW!" Cried Lita and she ran to his side.

Sonic and Tails continued to search when they saw smoke rising into the air.

"Sonic look!" Said Tails pointing

"Fire!" Said Sonic, "Let's go!" And they ran in that direction.

"Have a nice nap!" Said Zoisite mockingly.

"You monster!" Shouted Rita.

"You're quite a monster yourself!" Laughed Zoisite. "In fact you the Shadow Warrior, Rikoukeida."

"Shadow warrior?" Shivered Rita.

"Yes," said Zoisite "have a look." And he used the black crystal on Rita, then a blue crystal left her body and she fell over wailing. She became a creature with green skin and purple boots and a black leotard and white and red hair and strange enough with a monocle.

"Here we go!" Said Zoiste as he dispelled the fire. The crystal flew towards him but while it was in midair a blue light snatched it.

"What!" Shouted Zoisite, "Not that hedgehog again!"

"That's right," said Sonic "tossing the crystal up and catching it."

"Give me that crystal!" Said Zoiste, "after all I still have your chaos emerald."

"No way!" Said Sonic, "I'll be able to get the emerald from you without negotiating."

"Oh I think you will!" Said Zoisite pointing to Rita.

"Oh great!" Said Tails.

"Rita is…" stuttered Sailor Moon who just arrived with Sailor Jupiter.

"A monster!" Cried Sailor Jupiter.

"Nice to see you finally showing up!" Said Tails.

"Be careful!" Said Luna.

"For love and Justive, the Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon!" Then she did her pose, "In the name of the moon I'll punish you!"

"Take this!" Said Rikoukeida and he threw bombs in the forms of lipstick tubes at them Jupiter pulled Sailor Moon out of the way before the attack connected.

"Now hedgehog," said Zoiste, "want to give me the crystal?"

"No way!" Said Sonic then something stretched out at him, Sonic caught onto it and dodged it in time.

Tails looked and pointed out that it's Tuxedo Mask.

"I'll gladly be taking that crystal Sonic!" Said Tuxedo Mask.

"You interfere again?" Asked Zoisite bitterly.

"You will not have the rainbow crystal." Said Tuxedo Mask.

But little did they know Rikoukeida continued to attack the two Sailors.

Two tubes blew up at Sailor Moon's feet and two pairs of really big germs began crawl up her legs.

"What is this?" she panicked.

"That's protozoa," said Rikoukeida, "they are the origin of all life and you are one of them." Naturally Sailor Moon didn't know the meaning of that.

"She means you've got a single cell brain." Said Luna annoyed, the Jupiter tried one of her own attacks.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

She managed to blast the protozoa off Sailor Moon's legs.

Then Rikoukeida magically created a beaker and collect lightining

"That's the Supreme Thunder!" Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Take that!" Said Rikoukeida But the blue streak zoomed and hit the beaker but it didn't destroy it, and Rikoukeida threw lightning at the Sailors and they dodged it again.

"Why couldn't I smash the beaker?" Said Sonic amazed at his failure.

"Because this beaker is combined with the powers of both the Shadow warriors and the Sailor Soldiers, breaking it will not be easy."

"What will we do?" Panicked Sailor Moon.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

"Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars!" Cheered Sailor Moon And sure enough the other Sailors showed up.

"Glad we made it in time." Said Sailor Mercury.

"You know how hard it was to find you?" Said Sailor Mars. "Sonic jump in front of me!" Sonic moved in front and curled up and started to spin.

"_Fire Soul!"_ And Sonic became a spinning fireball. And he charged at the beaker again and this time he destroyed it.

The fog of Mercury's bubbles faded and Rikoukeida was completely surrounded.

"You should be more careful with lab equipment." Said Sailor Mercury.

"You know what to do!" Said Sonic to Sailor Moon.

"_Moon Healing Escalation, Refresh!"_

And Rikoukeida returned to normal.

Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask were clashing while Zoisite noticed that he already lost.

"Fine," grumbled Zoisite "hedgehog you can have the crystal!" And he vanished

"Ok Sonic," said Tuxedo Mask, "I'll take that crystal now."

"Give me the chaos emerald you have and it's yours!" Said Sonic, "Think about it!" And he and Tails both took off.

"I'm glad to know that worked!" Said Sailor Mars.

"What was that?" Asked Sailor Jupiter, "what you and Sonic did?"

"Something we've been practicing during my free time at his home in the forest," Responded Sailor Mars, "a way we can attack together, you guys should try it to sometime."

Andrew regained his senses and Rita ran over to him.

The next day Serena and Lita arrived at the airport to see Lita off, she made her decision to go to Africa.

"I guess we should give up on Andrew." Sighed Serena sadly.

"Ahh good Idea." sighed Lita also sadly.


	26. Grandpa Goes Crazy

Grandpa Goes Crazy

Back at the forest one night Sonic looked at the rainbow crystal.

"So this gem alone doesn't hold much power." said Tails.

"But when combined it can unleash the crystal that everyone's trying to get." Said Sonic.

"Were you serious when you told Tuxedo Mask that you would give him the crystal if he gives you the

Chaos Emerald?"

"I don't know if he would willingly give it to us said Sonic but if he's honest about it then I will trade him for it." Said Sonic.

Meanwhile a young man is sleeping on the steps of the Hikawa Shrine he used his duffle bag as a pillow, and he has a dirty black suit and a messed up tie with a tattered brown shirt, he has a huge bush of brown hair that's so big that it shadows his eyes.

Rei's grandpa was sitting on the outer wall of the Shrine as he looked at the moon.

Just then Zoisite appeared overhead.

"Who are you?" Asked Grandpa. Zoisite wasted no time answering he immediately used the Black Crystal.

"Zoi!" He Yelled.

"An evil aura.." said Grandpa.

"So," said Zoiste and the waves of the black crystal were working its power on him. "This old man is one of the seven Shadow Warriors as I thought." The Dark Blue crystal began to blink in his chest. "Just be patient, I will take the rainbow crystal out of your body soon. Now return to life Monster Jijii!"

Grandpa used his Aura and he managed to break Zoisite's hold on him. And the crystal stopped blinking.

"I thought you were just a decrepit old man," growled Zoisite, "but that wasn't too bad. Zoi!" And his magic pushed him off the wall and sent him flying, Rei was tending to the grass when she heard her grandfather's screams, then two ravens charged at Zoisite and attacked him.

"Stop it!" Cried Zoisite swatting at them. "I'm not raw garbage!" Grandpa hit the ground and Rei ran to his side, Zoisite saw her coming and vanished.

"Are you ok?" Asked Rei as her grandpa clutched his chest. "What in the world happened?"

"Geez!" Said the sleeping young man waking up, his voice sounds like a funky rock man, he stretched his arms and began scratching his hair. "Talk about noisy."

"Who are you?" Asked Rei the young man looked at Rei and was stunned. He got hearts for eyes and ran up to them both and got on his knees. "My name is Chad Holdenford. Please make me your apprentice!" Rei and Grandpa were both confused at this statement.

Back at the Dark Kingdom Zoisite was pondering about his next move.

"It's in the old man's body." Said Zoisite "Just you wait, I will make sure to take the crystal soon."

"Zoisite!" Called Beryl, "Eggman is here with his moronic henchmen and wishes to speak to us."

"I'm on my way." said Zoisite. And he vanished and showed up at the throne room.

"What is it doctor?" Asked Zoisite.

"I've been waiting for our chaos emerald you've been holding out on us!" Said Scratch.

"I assure you we have every Intention of giving you the emerald." Said Beryl, "but we need those rainbow crystals."

"Oh really?" Said Grounder "then why haven't you gotten them yet?"

"Because those sailor brats, and the Tuxedo nuisance and the spined freak of nature keep getting in our way." Grumbled Zoisite.

"If you could help us attain the next crystal we will finish faster and the emerald is yours." said Beryl.

"Ok," said Eggman, "we will help you again this once!"

"Thank you doctor." said Zoisite.

Eggman and his two lackeys walked boarded their small ship and left the Dark Kingdom.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to trust them?" Said Grounder.

"Don't you two worry your empty heads," said Eggman "have a plan."

The next morning the four girls were standing outside the Hikawa shrine as Rei just finished telling them what happened last night.

"Your grandpa's acting weird?" Asked Serena.

"Yes," said Rei, "Let me show you."

She took them up the stairs and she saw Chad on the ground face down. Grandpa poured a bucket of water on his head and got him to wake up grandpa has a green cape tied around his neck.

"Wake up!" Called Grandpa.

"What happened?" Asked Rei Everyone giggled.

"Grandpa, you look cute in that!" Laughed Serena.

"Stop it!" He laughed and he grabbed another bucket and poured it on Chad. "You stupid, clumsy slowpoke! You're a disgrace to this shrine."

"Who's he?" Asked Ami.

"He is Chad Holdenford." Said Rei "he became an apprentice to Grandpa."

Chad struggled to get back up. Rei ran to his side.

"Chad, are you ok?" Asked Rei.

"Oh," said Chad "looking up to her. Miss Rei, you look wonderful in a uniform to."

"Did you hit your head or something?" Asked Rei, "How could you grandpa?"

"Shut up!" Snapped Grandpa waving his arms in the air, "Training to become a Shinto priest is tough! You can't do it with a soft attitude! Training is all about mental strength!" Then he began to cry and he ran up to Rei and rested his head on her chest. "What am I to do? The only person who'll take over the shrine is you, my granddaughter! I am so alone!"

Rei hung her head in embarrassment.

"See?" Sighed Rei, "See? He's become emotionally unstable these days, it's wired."

Chad immediately rose with his strength back.

"No it's not weird!" He said, "It is only natural that the training is tough!" Then he got on his knees and begged to Grandpa. "I will do it! I will endure any kind of training!" He moved to the shrine and rang a bell, but it was really a fake sphere that opened up and splashed water all over him.

"All right!" Laughed Grandpa "you totally fell for it!"

"Grandpa!" Yelled Rei, Serena began to laugh harder.

"Wasn't that fun!" Asked Grandpa, to Serena.

"Yeah," she laughed, "I love this kind of stuff!"

"You're the only one who understands my jokes!" Said Grandpa. And they both began to laugh.

"Grandpa!" Snapped Rei, "Enough is enough!"

"Excuse me," said Chad "but if you're concerned about me.."

"You, be quite!" Snapped Rei.

"But.." stammered Chad.

"Shut up!" Yelled Rei.

"Yes Ma'am!" Stammered Chad, and she redirected her attention to her grandpa.

"If you keep doing these stupid things," said Rei, "everyone's trust in our miracle-working shrine will be destroyed."

"Now, now," laughed Serena "you shouldn't be so uptight all the time."

"That's right!" Agreed Grandpa.

"Serena!" Snapped Rei "this is our shrine's problem. So, keep your nose out of it. She pushed her down and she fell on her back. Then she began to cry."

"Rei's being mean to me!" Cried Serena.

"Serena seriously," said Lita "don't cry over such a little thing."

"And you to, Rei." Said Ami, "You didn't have to shove Serena like that." Rei just rudely turned her head. "Rei! Honestly! If this is how everyone's going to be, I'll be better off studying at cram school! Bye!" And she left.

"I think I'll going to train with Sonic." Said Lita and she left.

"What's with them?" Shouted Rei Bitterly. "They won't even seriously discuss the problem! Do whatever you want!"

"Excuse me Rei!" Said Chad.

"Shut up!" Snapped Rei.

"Yes ma'am!" Stammered Chad, sometime later Rei cooled off and Chad finally got a chance to talk to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Asked Rei.

"About my Master.." Said Chad.

"Oh, please!" Scoffed Rei, "Grandpa is no master!"

"The weather changes easily in the autumn." Said Chad.

"What?" Asked Rei confused.

"The biorhythm of the mind and body to become disturbed more easily.." continued Chad.

"What are you trying to say?" Asked Rei even more confused.

"I'm saying that once the weather returns to normal," explained Chad, Master's "emotions may also settle down. Perhaps it would be better to give him some time and watch how things go." Rei started to laugh. "Was it something I said?"

"Thanks!" Said Rei

"What?" Asked Chad Confused.

"Girl friends are no good." Said Rei, "They say, they're your friends, but when you really need them, they're so uncaring."

Serena was hiding behind a bush with Luna and was starting to eavesdrop.

"Rei looks like she's doing pretty good over there." Said Serena. "Okay! Serena is going to be their cupid!"

"Serena," said Luna, "don't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong, she'll hate you even more."

"Are you kidding? This is my chance to patch things up with Rei." Said Serena.

"As usual," sighed Luna "she gets hung up on her own ideas so easily." Serena cheered and took out the Disguise Pen. "Oh, Serena! You shouldn't use the transforming pen for something like this!"

"_Moon Power! Turn me into a fortune-teller of love!"_

She became a fortune teller with brown robes and thick glasses and a brown hat, and she ran over to them.

"Oh, she's just hopeless!" Sighed Luna.

"Ahem!" Went Serena. She began to use the sticks, "Just sit there and let me do my job, for an accurate fortune. I'm a wandering fortuneteller of love! I shall now tell your fortune." She began to concentrate as she threw the sticks in the air. She caught them and concentrated hard. "If the two of you kiss right now, your love will come true!"

"KISS!" Panicked Chad.

"This is ridiculous!" Shouted Rei "Let's go! And they both left."

"Oh, no," sighed Serena, "it didn't work."

Rei marched right back up to Serena.

"Just what are you up to this time, Serena?" She Yelled.

"Oops! You knew?" Serena stammered.

"If you recall, I have Darien!" Snickered Rei, "Don't do anything funny! I am really never talking to you again!"

"See?" Said Luna watching, "I told you so."

Serena fell to her knees and Rei Marched away, then she began to cry again. She and Luna returned home.

"I made Rei mad again." Sighed Serena with her head hanging on her bed.

"Don't worry," said Luna, "Rei gets mad easily, but she also forgets easily. By tomorrow she'll be friends with you again."

"But she said she'd never talk to me again!" Cried Serena.

"She just said that in anger." Said Luna. "because you pulled that weird stunt!" She took a bite of some sweet rice cakes on the table that Serena's mom put out for her. "Wow this is good!"

Serena sadly crawled over to the table and ate one, her mood went back to happy.

"Wow these are good!" She cheered, "I know I'll take some to Rei! I'll make it up to Rei with these tasty rice cakes! It's a good idea!"

"Are you sure you won't make her even more mad?" Asked Luna.

"Don't worry," laughed Serena "Everything will be ok!" And she ran out the door with the bowl of cakes.

"She's so thick headed." Sighed Luna.

Later that night at the Hikawa shrine Chad continued his training with him swinging between ropes.

"Rei," she said catching rope, by rope, "I'll do my best!" Unfortunately the thoughts of her being proud of him distracted him from seeing the tree, and ultimately avoiding it. He slid off the surface and into the bushes. "Training!" He shouted as he rose from the bushes.

Meanwhile Rei was bathing and sitting at the window and her Ravens were perched on the roof over her head and they both cawed.

"Say," said Rei with a hot red towel wrapped around her head, "Phobos, Deimos, what do you guys think?" The noises of Chad's training and constant shouts are being heard. "Is Grandpa really acting weird because of the weather?"

Grandpa was meditating in front of an open flame, after the blaze flared up Grandpa looked behind him.

"So, you have appeared again evil spirit!" Said Grandpa.

Zoisite appeared behind him in his flurry of rose petals.

"Tonight," he laughed "I will taking that rainbow crystal. But this time I'm not alone!"

"That's right old timer!" Said Eggman busting through the door with his two lackeys and Grounder was playing his theme music again.

"More evil entities!" Shouted Grandpa. He charged at Zoisite waving a stick at him.

"Zoi!" Zoisite, Shouted and he threw a magic sphere at him. An explosion and a loud vibration was heard.

"Whats this!" Jumped Rei "The aura of an evil spirit!" And she raced out of her bath.

Grandpa was sent rolling.

"Ok!" Said Eggman, "Scratch, Grounder! If you're not too busy playing my theme music go and seize him!"

"Yes your flabbiness!" Said the Badnicks, "and they rushed over to Grandpa and picked him up and held him by the arms. Zoisite began to use the black crystal again."

"Thank you two!" Said Zoisite. And the dark blue crystal appeared out of his chest. "The crystal is mine."

As the crystal left his body and flew towards him a rose flew and hit the crystal to the ground.

"Not you again!" Shouted Zoisite looking up and seeing Tuxedo Mask.

"I will be taking that!" Said Tuxedo Mask.

"No you won't!" Said Eggman and he took out his reach claw and grabbed the crystal and took it.

"Good!" Said Zoisite, "Doctor give me the crystal."

"I will once I get my chaos emerald!" Said Eggman, "but for now I will leave the mark of the Eggman Empire!" He ran behind the trees and rose out in his Eggomatic, he descended in a big knight suit about as big as the biggest trees at the shrine, and it's right arm is a sword and the left is a shield, and the Eggomatic was set at the head which is covered by a knight's helmet.

"The Egg Lord!" Said Scratch.

"We got em now!" Laughed Grounder.

" Fine! Monster Jijii!" Shouted Zoistie "Do away with Tuxedo Mask!" Grandpa became a creature with a red evil face with crazy not focused yellow eyes and black flesh with gold rings around his wrist and ankles.

"Tuxedo Mask, you shall fall prey to the monster Jijii!" Laughed Zoisite.

"And you still have a chaos emerald your self don't you cape boy?" Said Eggman.

"We will gladly take it!" Said the badnicks together.

"Jijii" charged at Tuxedo Mask but he leapt out o the way and Zoisite leaped away.

"Zoisite!" Shouted Tuxedo Mask, "You coward! Fight Me!" And Tuxedo Mask perused Zoisite.

A scream was heard from behind and Chad was staring at the Monster.

"A monster!" He screamed. And Jijii charged at him. And Chad ran for his life.

Tuxedo Mask was running through the tress but he lost him.

"Damn!" He said, "I lost sight of him."

"Too bad Tuxedo Mask!" Said the voice of Zoisite "the rainbow crystal is in the hands of Eggman."

"Rei!" Shouted Chad as he ran through the doors to Rei's room, "there's a monster in the shrine!"

"DON'T COME IN HERE!" She screamed "she wasn't decent, she was only covered by a towel."

Chad whirled around blushing, and smiling, he sure was proud of himself. But he whirled around again. "This is no time to be worrying about that! We have to hurry and run."

But Jijii was right down the hall ready to strike. Chad was shivering, and Rei finally got some clothes on.

"What's wrong?" Aksed Rei "Oh! A Monster! Then they both started to run away, What's a monster doing here?"

They turned a corner into the fire room, and Jijii used a strong breath of wind and slammed Chad into the wall, and loud noises were heard outside, Rei looked out the window and saw Eggman was knocking down Trees.

"No not him to! Oh please! Others, Sonic I need you PLEASE!" Chad was a little confused at who she was screaming to.

Back at the Forest Sonic was looking at the stars from the trees.

"Help me Sonic!" Said a voice in his head.

"Rei?" Said Sonic confused. "Hey Tails!" And Tails walked out of the home drowsy, he was just sleeping.

"What is it Sonic?" He asked Rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to the Hikawa shrine," said Sonic "I think Rei might be in trouble."

"Ok be careful." said Tails. And Sonic left.

"Jijii" snarled, and got ready to charge again.

Chad stud in front of Rei.

"Run, Quickly!" He said.

"Chad!" Shouted Rei.

"It's for you Rei! I won't mind dying!" Rei blushed as Chad charged at Jijii they both collided but Chad was the one sent flying. Rei, "please run!"

"Chad!" shouted Rei. She ran behind the fire and started making hand symbols.

"_Rin,Pyo,Tou,Sha,Kai,Jin,Retsu,Zai,Zen!"_ And the flame showed her the monster then of Grandpa.

"Grandpa?" Panicked Rei "the monster is grandpa? What in the world happened to you, Grandpa?" Jijii just stopped and stared at Rei then he finally charged. Rei ran for it and broke down one of the sliding doors on her way. She ended up outside and Jijii leaped out in front of her. She screamed as Jijii lunged at her.

"So this will be interesting!" Laughed Eggman turning his attention to Rei. As he just got done knocking down another tree. "He just sat and watched as Rei was getting attacked."

Jijii clutched Rei by the neck.

"Grandpa please wake up!" Rei begged and gagging, "I'm you beloved Granddaughter, Rei! Usually, in situations like this, he'll awaken to the little bit of human heart left in him, and he should hesitate to attack." He extended his claws and attacked but to a shock the attack went into the statue standing behind her.

"Whats this?" Said Eggman. "If you two turn on me like that, you two will be smelted into new material."

"You don't have to worry." Said Grounder "because I know I'm your favorite!"

"Not true!" Argued Scratch "I was made first, so I'm his favorite!"

"Shut up!" Said Eggman "you two are both equally useless."

Jijii got ready to attack But this time a rock flew and struck his head, and a blue streak came and broke his hold on Rei.

Jijii looked and Serena with threw the rock and Sonic stopped at a stump of a broken tree.

"Grr!" Growled Eggman "Not that pesky hedgehog again!"

"I won't let either of you for being mean to my dear friend, Rei!" Shouted Serena.

"I won't let you trash this place!" Said Sonic.

Sonic Charged at the Egg Lord and knocked it on its back, Serena took this time to transform.

"_Moon Prism Power Makeup!"_

"I'm the Sailor Warrior of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" And she did her pose, "and in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

Eggman stud up, and looked at Sailor Moon.

"So it's true! At first your ordinary girls, but once you shout the magic words you become the Sailors!" He looked at Rei. "I guess this would make you Sailor Mars!"

"Oh please!" Said Rei "no way am I Sailor Mars!"

"Don't try to fool me!" Laughed Eggman "I know it's you. Normally I could only track you when you're in your Sailor forms. But once I implant a tracking device in you I can fallow you at all times!" And small guns popped out of the shoulders.

"The devices will propel like bullets to you, and once they get into your flesh you cannot remove them!" Laughed Scratch.

"No! I don't want machines in my DNA!" Panicked Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry," said Eggman "compared to what I'll really do to you this is just a mere itch! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not if I can help it!" Said Sonic He charged at Eggman again but he used his shield to block his attack, then the two began to clash and fight.

"Thanks," said Rei rushing to Sailor Moon's side. "You and Sonic saved me!"

"No problem!" Said Sailor Moon and she grabbed her Rice cakes, "these are yummy! Try one!"

"You're such a dummy!" Shouted Luna "this is no time to be eating rice cakes!"

"Right." sighed Sailor Moon and she readied her tiara.

"Easy!" Said Rei "that's my grandpa."

"What?" Yelled Sailor Moon "no way! That's Grandpa?" She got better look at him, "I get it, his sudden personality change was a symptom of this!"

Jijii charged at them both and the two girls ran for it.

"Rei do something!" Panicked Sailor Moon.

"The monster's my favorite grandpa! I don't know what to do!" She panicked.

"Use a talisman!" Instructed, Luna "Immobilize the monster with the talisman!"

"Ok!" She said and she took out one. "Wake up already, Grandpa! Be gone, evil spirit!" She flipped in the air and planted it on his face. "Sailor Moon now!"

"Grandpa! Please go back to being good!" Pleaded Sailor Moon as she took out the Crescent Moon Wand.

"_Moon Healing Escalation Refresh!" _

And Grandpa returned to normal.

Eggman rammed his sword into the ground and he struggled to get it out of the ground, Sonic jumped on the arm and ran up to the cockpit and the eye shield on the helmet and blocked the attack.

"I'll go help Sonic, you take care of your grandpa," said Sailor Moon ran to Sonic and Rei ran to her Grandpa.

Chad regained his senses and walked outside he saw the battle between the two.

"Woah! The little blue dude from the news!" He said "then that's the science Egg guy they're fighting!"

"Take this!" Shouted Eggman as he swung the sword at the speedy hedgehog "Take this!" He continued to shout with every swing.

"Sonic here!" Called Rei and she threw him the chaos emerald, he took it and he combined the powers of the two emeralds.

"I can do the same here to!" Said Eggman and he powered up the Egg Lord with his chaos emerald.

Sonic sprung into action, and he clashed with the sword of the Egg Lord he was knocked back and he hit the ground Sonic grunted and curled into a spin dash, and he charged at Eggman and he used his shield and broke though the shield.

"That stupid rat!" Screamed Eggman.

"I'm coming!" Shouted Sailor Moon.

"Not so fast!" Said Scratch, he and Grounder both charged at her and Sailor Moon just kicked them down and they all tripped.

"So pathetic!" Said Sailor Moon, dusting her hands.

"It's over Egghead!" Said Sonic and he curled into another spin dash and charged at Eggman and he swung the sword at him and Sonic broke through it and ripped through the Egglord.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Laughed Eggman.

"I missed the joke, you lost!" Said Sonic.

"So you think!" Said Eggman as he ejected from his dead machine. He flashed the Rainbow Crystal.

"No!" screamed Sailor Moon.

"You think you've won but this is really a victory for me!" Laughed Eggman, "Until we meet again!" And Eggman retreated. Sonic performed a spin dash and launched the Egg Lord into the sky before it exploded.

"Wait for us!" Cried, Scratch and Grounder and they ran after their creator.

"Don't worry we'll get it back." Said Sonic, "so Rei is this your Grandpa?" He approached the little old man.

"So you're the blue creature." said Grandpa, "you're a strange creature, but I can see your soul is very pure. I'm glad to be saved by you."

"Hey there blue dude!" Said Chad approaching him, "I saw you in the paper, where's your foxy friend?"

"It's pretty late," said Sonic, "he's sleeping." And he gave the emerald back to Rei.

"Thanks for saving us, spiky bro!" said Chad. They both shared a laugh.

"I like this guy." said Sonic "hey Rei if this guys your boyfriend then you made a good choice!" Chad laughed harder and started to blush. Sailor Moon hid behind a tree and reverted back to normal.

Rei scoffed and blushed as well.

"I gotta go see ya!" Said Sonic and he sped off.

"See ya blue bro!" shouted Chad in his direction. After they regained themselves they all went inside and ate some of Serena's rice cakes.

"These _are_ good!" Said Rei.

"Where did the weird monster go?" Asked Chad.

"Weird monster?" Asked Grandpa.

"I can't believe you Grandpa! Don't you remember anything?" Asked Serena. But Rei covered her mouth.

"But Serena," she laughed "there's no such thing as monsters!"

"Then what's the hedgehog?" Asked Grandpa.

"That's all he is just a hedgehog." Said Rei "I'm sure you guys dreamt it all!"

"It didn't feel like a dream. And I know the blue dude is real." Said Chad "well it doesn't matter!"

"Hey Chad!" Said Rei "Blushing you may be slow but you are brave and kind." She moved in and kissed him on the cheek. Serena and Grandpa gasped in awe at what just happened.

"This is it!" Cheered Chad, "I'm living my life to the maximum right now!"

Serena laughed and began to nudge Rei with her shoulder.

"You know," she said "Sonic says if you want him to be your boyfriend, you made a good choice!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Snapped Rei with red Cheeks "That's not it! Grandpa's always yelling at him, so I just felt sorry for and kissed him as consolation!"

"How sweet!" Mocked Serena.

"You've got the wrong idea!" Snapped Rei.

"Rei!" Screamed Grandpa, "I won't let you marry the likes of Chad!"

"Marriage!" Laughed Serena.

"Marriage?" Cheered Chad.

"Don't even think about it!" Screamed both Rei and Grandpa. Then Rei chased after Serena because she continued to mock Rei, and Grandpa began to chase after Chad to try and get his thoughts of love out of his head.


	27. Luna's Worst Day Ever

Luna's Worst Day Ever.

One morning Luna was screaming, because there is a small kitten biting her tail, not only that a huge army of stray alley cats chasing her. She kept going and she got cornered by a wall and she was trapped. She turned to the cats and they gave her a devilish smile.

An orange cat approached Luna but a fish bone shot out at the cat just like Tuxedo Mask's Roses. They all looked up and a big fat cat sitting on top of an abandoned noodle cart.

Luna scoffed at the sight but the other cats trembled and backed away, the small cat was chewing on her tail it stopped and spat out her tail and walked away, the fat cat was next to her and began licking where her tail was being bitten, Luna put on a face that made her look like she was being violated.

"Rhett Butler!" Called a female voice. The cat ran away and Luna ran after him and watched as she hid behind a car.

"I was so worried!" Said a little girl with brown hair picking him up.

"He certainly doesn't look like a Rhett Butler." Snickered Luna.

Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom Zoisite was seeing the little girls with the cat in Black crystal image.

"So," he laughed, "this little girl possesses a rainbow crystal? The last one should be easy to obtain."

Later Luna was at the park with Ami and she dunked her tail in the Fountain.

"You certainly got dragged into a terrible mess." Said Ami.

"No kidding," said Luna, "I've got nothing to do with turf wars among stray cats."

"Hi there!" Called Serena and she approached the two with Lita.

"Where's Rei?" Asked Lita.

"She said she wanted to go on a date because it's Sunday." Sweated Ami.

"What!" Screamed Serena, with her head throbbing.

Rei was calling someone on the phone.

"Hello this is Darien," said his voice.

"Hello this is Rei!" She said happily.

"I'm not home right now please leave a message for after the beep." Said Darien's voice apparently this is the answering machine.

_Beep!_

"Oh, this is Rei" she said sadly. "I found a very unusual cake at a certain shop, and I was wondering if you'd want to try it with me, it's called Tiramisu. I might not look it, and I don't mean to brag…."

Rei continued to speak, Darien was really there, he was standing on the balcony and he was thinking about the crystals.

"The last crystal." He thought. "I will get it no matter what."

Back at the park

Ami was typing something on her computer.

"What in the world are you doing?" Asked Lita.

"Looking for the seventh rainbow crystal." Said Ami.

"Why?" Asked Serena, "The crescent moon wand hasn't responded at all."

"That's why we're using the computer to narrow down where the seventh crystal might be." Ami Explained. "We finally got data on that."

"Really!" Cheered Luna, and the computer began to analyze the data and it began to zoom in on the maps of Japan. This is where the seventh rainbow crystal must be.

"Ok I guess," said Serena.

Back at the forest.

"So how many rainbow crystals are there Sonic?" Asked Tails.

"We have one, so does Knuckles and Eggman, and so do the Sailors and the dark kingdom."

"So there only one left!" Said Tails.

"We should get looking to where the last one is!" Said Sonic "let's go! And they sped off into the city once again."

Back at the city the girls arrived at the location the map showed them, it was just an ordinary house.

"So," said Serena "the rainbow crystal is somewhere near that house?"

"It should be." Said Ami.

Luna looked into the window and became bug-eyed as she noticed a shadowy figure that looked like the fat cat from before.

"_Oh, I didn't know that cat lived at this house."_ She thought bitterly.

"Ok let's go!" Said Lita.

"Oh," moaned Luna "I'll just wait here."

"What's wrong?" Asked Ami.

"I know!" Said Serena making a mocking cat face at Luna, "Luna is on an important mission! You should be more aware of that!"

"Oh that doesn't really matter." Said Ami. "I'm sure even Luna has days when she doesn't feel up to it."

"Oh, fine," sighed Serena.

"Just wait there okay?" Said Ami as they walked up to the front door.

Honestly Serena takes every opportunity she can to humiliate me. But she heard some meows nearby, she looked up and on a nearby wall and saw many cat staring at her sitting on top of the wall, she looked beside her and there were many more cats on the other wall as well.

"Oh, no!" she panicked.

Ami rang the door bell. And the little girl who owns the fat cat opened it, the cat is in her arms.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you." Said Ami, "Is your mother or father home?"

"Both of them won't be home until the evening." Said the girl.

Right then the crescent moon wand began to beep.

"_Is the girls a monster?"_ Thought Serena.

Just then the fat cat sensed that Luna was in danger and he began to wrestle out of the girl's arms and when he did he ran out the door, down the steps and out into the streets.

"No Please!" Cried the girl running after him. "Come back, Rhett Butler!"

"Strange name for a cat." Whispered Serena.

She continued to chase him, and stopped as she noticed him running down an alley. "Rhett Butler?" She called, she walked down the alley and Zoisite leaped down on top of her.

Back at the house the girls heard a scream and ran to see what was the matter.

Back with Luna another huge swarm of cats were ganging up on her just then an orange cat pounced at her.

But just before the pounce could connect Butler jumped in and saved Luna, he hstood on the wall as he held Luna in her mouth by the back of her neck he jumped onto a sewer lid and it flipped and it dropped him underneath.

Back at the Alley the girl was out cold on the ground.

"Now," said Zoisite, "time to take the rainbow crystal."

He used the black crystal on her but, nothing happened.

"Why? Hasn't the Rainbow Crystal appearing?" He shouted. He remembered the image the crystal showed him had both the girl and the cat. "The cat has the crystal! I can't believe this! The final shadow warrior wasn't reborn a human!"

"That's as far as you go!" Shouted Sailor Moon as she and the others were bunching together in the alley.

"Now that we're here, we won't let you have your way!" Said Sailor Mecury.

"We won't let such an innocent young girl become a monster!" Said Sailor Jupiter.

Just then Tails swooped down and picked up the little girl and brought her to Sonic who was standing at the other end of the alley.

"How did you know where to find us?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"We were just out and about, when we heard a scream and when we came to the alley we saw Jupiter's rear sticking out between the walls."

Sailor Moon did her pose while shoving her elbows and fingers in Mercury and Jupiter.

"In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Shut up!" Shouted Zoisite. "Zoi!" Mercury tried to use her bubbles.

"Bubble.." but she fell over, "Sailor Moon you're in my way, and her boot was shoved into her face. Jupiter was distracted by a particular site of Mercury since she was upside-down.

"I got this!" Said Sonic and he charged at Zoisite.

"I change my mind." He said leaping in the air avoiding Sonic's attack, "I don't have time to play with all of you."

"You won't escape!" Said Sailor Jupiter "and she attempted to use her lightning, Supreme!"

"Don't!" cried Mercury, "We'll all be electrocuted!"

Zoisite vanished in his flurry of rose petals.

Back underneath in the sewers Zoisite appeared he quickly covered his nose.

"What is that rotten smell?" Yelled Zoisite. He took out the black crystal and it began to glow, "is that ugly cat really somewhere around here? This is why I hate monsters that aren't human." He took a step forward and he slipped his leg into the sewage right next to him. "This may be the toughest ordeal I have ever faced!"

The girls along with Sonic and Tails brought the little girl home and put her to bed.

"Where has Luna gone to?" Asked Lita she looked out her window while Ami and Serena sat on the bed next to her, Tails was standing in front of the bed, and Sonic was laying in the windowsill.

"What's going on?" Asked Sonic and Ami explained everything to him. "So Luna is being attacked by stray cats, and is being protected by this girls cat?"

"Hard to believe." Said Tails.

"Yeah!" Scoffed Serena, "She's so undependable! Where in the world is she goofing off at this critical time?"

"Knowing Luna," said Ami, "I'm sure that's not it. Maybe something's happened to her."

"OH!" Squealed Serena rushing to the corner of the room. "She held up a video game box, There's a cartridge of the Sailor V game over here!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh Serena…." sighed Ami.

Right when Zoisite could be back any moment to attack us.

"After all" said Sonic "we have two Rainbow Crystals."

"But I can't believe such a little girl has a rainbow crystal." Said Lita.

"She has the last crystal?" Asked Tails.

"Maybe," said Ami "but we absolutely cannot let this girl turn into a monster."

Of course Serena was just playing away on the video game she found.

Back in the sewers, Zoisite was using the crystal to guide her through the tunnels.

"It's close." Laughed Zoiste "It's getting close. That ugly cat is very close by." His hand was touching the wall, but something felt odd about it, it was soft and kind of squishy, "It's warm.." then he noticed that he was touching a bunch of hairy animals,. Zoiste ran for it, "It's a horde of rats!" Strange enough these rat look like brown puff balls.

He charged out a tunnel and the rats chased after him.

Back in the city Rei was moping about how Darien never took her call.

"Oh," she sighed "where could Darien have gone? It's such a nice Sunday to."

"Rei!" Called a voice from behind, she looked and it was Chad.

"Chad!" Said Rei with a stunned tone. "Oh, that's right you're off today, too, aren't you?"

"Yes," he said scratching his head, "but I have nothing to do. How about going for tea, or something together?"

"What?" Asked Rei who was definitely in the no zone there, "Oh well, I don't know."

"What was I thinking?" Said Chad sounding pathetic, "of course, a wonderful girl like you wouldn't have lots of spare time on her hands."

"Well, something like that." stammered Rei.

"I understand." said Chad, "I'll be going." And he walked off.

"Hey!" Said Rei calling out to him, but he was already gone. "What was that? He's so restless. It's like that book gone with the wind."

Back in the sewers, the two cats were wondering the tunnels.

"There's no exit anywhere!" Shouted Luna and they stopped to rest. "Today is not my lucky day, it's all because you…." She looked at him and saw a wound on his leg. "What's this? You hurt your leg. Did you hurt yourself while you were saving me? You went through all that just to save me?" She sweat dropped "Do you have a crush on me or something?"

The moment she said that Butler began to blush. "HEY!" And her eyes began to widen, then she heard screams from the back and looked she saw Zoisite running up the tunnel with the huge horde of rats behind her.

Zoisite looked forward and saw the cat.

"Zoisite!" Panicked Luna

"I finally found you!" Cheered Zoisite while huffing and puffing, "I've found you! The seventh Shadow Warrior!"

"What!" Shouted Luna looking at Butler. "What? You have one of the rainbow crystals?"

"Hurry!" Said Luna "he won't be able to fallow us in here!" And they moved to escape through a small tunnel.

"You can't get away from me!" Shouted Zoisite!

Butler's fat body was stuck in the tunnel and Luna was trying to push him in. She shoved him in and they both went down the tunnel, Zoisite rushed after them and slid into the tunnel and the rat fallowed him.

Luna looked behind her and noticed that Zoisite was still after them.

"The Rainbow Crystal is mine!" Shouted Zoisite. But the rats caught up to him and completely engulfed him. Then they started to move towards the cats.

"Oh no!" shouted Luna, "Run faster!" And she used her head to push Butler. A light was visible at the end. "There's an exit!"

The outside lead to the gutters of a bridge Rei was slouched over the edge of the bridge.

"I should've gone on a date with Chad." She moaned sadly. She was the two cats running across the way in the gutter. "It's Luna, with a boyfriend, I see. Well, great for her." She noticed the huge horde of rats pouring out of the sewer and after the cats. "What the hell is that!"

Back at the girl's house Serena was playing her video game, Sonic was still resting on the windowsill, Tails was watching Serena and Lita was still staring out the window and Ami was still watching the girl rest.

Ami dug in her bag and took out to Crescent Moon Wand.

"Hey the Crescent Moon Wand isn't responding!" Said Ami. "Why didn't I notice this earlier?"

"I guess that means this girls isn't involved." Said Lita.

"Then the last crystal bearer is still out there." said Sonic.

"What was it responding to earlier?" Asked Lita.

"Don't ask me we just showed up!" Said Tails, still watching Serena.

Ami and Lita were hit with an insight.

"Could it be?" Asked Ami.

"That's right," said Lita, "It was responding to that cat!"

"Ahhhhh!" Shrieked Serena and the others looked at her and noticed that she lost the game. "Game over!"

"You did pretty good!" Laughed Tails.

Back at the bridge Luna and Butler were still being chased by the rats, they went forward and intercepted them and they formed a huge tower in front of them.

"Turn a misfortune into a blessing!" Said the voice of Zoisite. His eyes peered out of the horde. "All's well that ends well, I guess."

"_Fire Soul!"_

A fireball flew at Zoisite and stopped him before he could make his move the blast flung Luna off the bridge. Then the fire scared the rats away. He looked up and saw Sailor Mars.

"I'm a sailor warrior of love and justice, Sailor Mars!" She shouted. "I won't let you interfere with their love! Even if they're cats, love is still love!"

Luna struggled to get back up to the bridge and she shouted "No!" at her.

"The fire of passion is burning!" Shouted Sailor Mars, "The Fire of Justice is burning!" And she did a pose of her own. "In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

"You're such a dummy." scoffed Zoisite. "Zoi!" And he used threw the black crystal.

"Consider the situation before you start posing!" Said Luna and the crystal began its magic on Butler.

"This time," laughed Zoisite, "I will be sure to take the Rainbow Crystal!" Butler's eyes widened and he meowed loudly as the magic began to work on his soul. The purple crystal emerged from his chest. It left his body and Zoisite grabbed it.

"Butler!" Cried Luna, and he became a huge tiger like creature with turquoise fur and huge indigo mane that stretches all the way to his tail it was capable of standing on its hind legs.

"Now," called Zoisite, "finish them off, great Monster! There aren't so many of them today, so it should be an easy victory!" Zoisite was going to laugh but a red rose flew and knocked the crystal out of his hand. Tuxedo Mask slid down the gutter and landed in front of Zoisite.

"The last Rainbow crystal is mine! Goodbye!" He said proudly, and he snatched the rainbow crystal and ran off.

"Damn you, Tuxedo Mask!" Yelled Zoisite, "Stop right there!" He began to chase after him, The monster just turned and went towards the city.

"No!" cried Luna and she ran after him and stopped in front of him. "No, no, no, no! No! Please stay there! I'll get you back to the way you were soon, I promise!" The monster just growled at her, and since the gutters she was standing on her steep and slick she slid down to the flat surface.

"Luna!" Cried Sailor Mars. The monster reached around and caught Luna and saved her from her fall.

"Rhett Butler?" Said Luna softly she noticed the wound from before was still there even though his body had changed. "Don't worry Serena will change you back to the way you were."

"So," said Sailor Mars, "they are lovers just as I thought." They stared at each other's eyes.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

And an orange ball covered in bubbles flew and under the cover of Mist Tails stuck the monster in the back.

"No!" cried Sailor Mars "How could she ruin the mood?" After landing his attack Tails quickly began to fly and he moved in and grabbed Luna.

"Tails!" Shouted Sailor Mars. She looked up and saw the others as well.

"Thank you for waiting!" Said Sailor Moon.

"What were you doing? You're late!" Shouted Sailor Mars.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours, before you say I'm late." Warned Sonic.

"I'm sorry, it's because I wasn't paying attention." Sighed Sailor Mercury.

"Oh," sighed Sailor Jupiter, "it has nothing to do with the fact, that Serena was playing a video game!"

"That's right!" Called Sailor Mercury, "It wasn't Serena's fault at all."

"Yeah she's not a total screw up!" Laughed Sonic and Sailor Moon had a face that looked like she was being picked on.

"Oh, boy you're not helping at all!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Hey," shouted Luna "this is no time for standup comedy!"

"Oh right okay!" Said Sailor Moon, the monster walked out of the gutters and stared at Sailor Moon and she used the wand on him.

"_Moon Healing Escalation! Refresh!"_

And Butler Reverted Back to normal.

"Those bubbles were actually quite refreshing!" Said Tails.

"Yeah," said Sailor Mercury "thanks for the practice Tails! And thank you Rei for inspiring this move!"

"Good Grief!" Sighed Luna.

Later when the girl woke up she was reunited with Butler.

"I was so worried about you, Rhett Butler!" Cried the girl snuggling with him. Sonic and Tails already returned home, and the girls were watching from the end of her stoop.

"Luna," said Serena, "are you sure you don't need to say good-bye to your boyfriend?"

"What?" Shouted Lita, "Luna has hooked up with that cat?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Scoffed Luna.

"Woohoo!" Cheered Serena, "You go, Luna!"

"Honestly Serena," scowled Luna, "not you to! Don't just make things up, okay?"

Everyone just laughed.


	28. Melvin's Resolve Protect Molly

Melvin's Resolve, Protect Molly.

One night Luna was sitting at the game in the Game Center.

"Code name 0091." She spoke, "This is Luna. Password, 'The rabbit on the moon makes rice cakes.' "

"Password accepted." said the game. "So, how are the Sailor Warriors coming along?"

"Well, one of them still needs to be more self-aware," Explained Luna "but the rest of them are fairly well."

"And what about Sonic and Tails?" Asked the Game.

"They hunt for the Chaos emeralds quickly and diligently," said Luna "basically they made many battles against the Dark Kingdom much easier, they're appearance has pretty much been a miracle. But the mystery of the Floating Island is still unknown."

"Many police and researchers have tried to search the Floating Island to find out what it is, but none of them have returned, it may be possible that the Echidna is behind their disappearance." Explained the Game

"Not likely." said Luna, "Knuckles maybe gullible, but he's not that cold hearted as to take hostages."

"The day when all five Sailor Warriors will come together is near." Said the Game.

"What?" Said Luna excited, "Really?"

"Yes." Said the Game, "Therefore, I think it may be good to tell them about that issue soon."

"Are you sure?" Asked Luna with a serious tone.

"The Dark Kingdom seems to be getting impatient these days." Explained the game. "We need to heighten the Sailor Warrior's awareness of the situation, if you believe it's necessary, then you may fill Sonic and Tails in on this as well."

"I understand." Said Luna. The game switched off and began to think. "_Finally, it's time to tell them everything."_

Later that night everyone was called to the Hikawa Shrine, even Sonic and Tails.

Serena yawned and rested her head in her hands. "What does Luna want with us in the middle of the night?"

Luna, leaped down from the roof, and approached everyone.

"Everyone's here, I see." Said Luna.

"Has another monster appeared?" Asked Serena. Luna just examined everyone.

"You must not be surprised!" Demanded Luna. "Listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. There was a silence. I was sent here from that moon!" She pointed to the very moon up in space.

"What!" Shouted the girls.

"Doesn't surprise me." Said Sonic.

"Yeah," laughed Tails, "after all we're from another world."

"Why did you come to earth?" Asked Rei.

"To awaken you girls." Explained Luna.

"This is sort of unbelievable." Said Lita.

"But if Luna says so," says Ami, "I'll believe her."

"Thank you," Ami. Said Luna and she looked at Sonic and Tails, "I'm afraid you two getting wrapped up in this business was actually just a mere coincidence."

"That's ok," said Sonic "as long as I can help out it doesn't matter."

"Thank you two as well," said Luna, "The princess you're looking for is a descendant of the Moon Kingdom. "

"Decendant?" Asked Rei Confused.

"There's a kingdom on the moon?" Asked Lita. "It's like a fairy tale."

"Geeze" sighed Tails, "when you first mentioned it to me I thought it was just a princess of a foreign country."

"You girls are certain to find the princess." Said Luna. "You have to protect the princess. There's not a moment to lose." She turned her attention at Sonic, "And until the threat of becoming a robot is ended, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to help protect her as well."

"No problem!" winked Sonic.

The Dark Kingdom, in Zoisite's room he was examining the Rainbow Crystal with Malachite.

"This is really pretty." Said Malachite. "However the true beauty of the Rainbow Crystal is only revealed when all seven gathered together. Do you think so?" He asked to Zoisite, he leaned on him.

"For you," he cooed, "Malachite, I shall get a hold of the rest of the rainbow crystals."

"I will be counting on you." said Malachite. "Once we get all seven Rainbow Crystals, we will be able to obtain the legendary Silver Crystal. I want it as soon as possible, so that I may see Queen Beryl smile with delight, and see Eggman cower in fear."

"Oh!" Whined Zoisite biting his thumb "this is not fair!"

"And we need to collect the Chaos emeralds too, said Malachite, if it is true that those gems are more powerful than the silver crystal, than nothing can stop us!"

The next day, Back at the forest.

Tails was looking at some pretty flowers on the ground near the outside of the forest, while Sonic was laying in nearby tree branches as usual.

"Huh?" Said Tails he hearing some motors nearby he looked and got excited. "SONIC!" He leaped down to Tails to see what he was yelling for.

"What is it little bro?" asked Sonic.

Tails pointed to a couple of trucks that had carnival equipment inside heading into the city.

"That looks like some kind of fun fair is coming to the city!" He said all Giddy and jumping up and down, he grabbed Sonic's arm and began to tug on it, "Come on Sonic let's go!"

"Let's try tomorrow," said Sonic, "I actually want to take this day to relax."

"Fine," moaned Tails.

Meanwhile at the park, Molly and Melvin were eating their lunches while sitting on a bench. He grabbed a piece of fried shrimp with his chop sticks.

"That fried shrimp looks so good." Said Molly, staring at it with hungry eyes. "Trade it for my green pepper."

"Thanks!" Said Molly and they placed their trade items in each other's boxes.

"Woohoo!" Mocked Serena approaching from behind, "You two make a perfect couple! Are you boyfriend and girlfriend now?" They both looked away from each other, Melvin was the only one blushing.

"Do we look like it?" Laughed Melvin.

"We're not like that!" Scowled Molly, "We're just friends. Just friends." Those words hit Melvin hard and he had a blank look on his face.

"Just friends?" He said with a shocked tone. He stud up and screamed and walked away.

"Friends huh?" Said Serena.

"Melvin's not a bad person," said Molly, "and he helps me study since he's smart. But I just don't have that special feeling for him." Later Serena walked away and caught up with Melvin at school.

"You can't be so moony!" Said Serena, "this is where you have to be more aggressive! And she made a tough guy looking pose."

"But I don't know what to do." Said Melvin.

"Then," pondered Serena, "since I have lots of experience in romance, I will tell you what to do. Here it is! You need to transform into a cool guy!"

"A cool guy?" Asked Melivn, "For Example?"

"Be just like Tuxedo Mask!" Snapped Serena.

"Tuxedo Mask would be?" Asked Melvin.

"Tuxedo Mask is!" Said Serena with glistening eyes.

"I see!" Cheered Melvin "so, if I become this Tuxedo Mask, I'll get to be Molly's boyfriend?"

"Uh," stammered Serena, "that's not what I meant, you need to learn from Tuxedo Mask's example and…"

"Okay!" Interrupted Melvin, "Starting today, I will be Tuxedo Mask!" And he stood on a table and threw his fist in the air. "This is the birth of Tuxedo Melvin Mask!"

Later Serena and Molly were walking down the street, and Molly felt something behind her.

"Hey, has someone been following us for a while?" Asked Molly.

"What?" Asked Serena. They looked behind them and saw nothing, then a lady walking her poodle came by and the poodle jumped up at Molly and Serena and they both jumped back to keep away from the poodle.

"Be good, be good now!" Ordered her master, "Stop it!"

"Tuxedo Melvin Mask is here!" Declared Melvin , running up between the girls and the dog, he was dressed exactly like Tuxedo Mask, except he was missing the mask. "Evil minion, baring your fangs at Molly! In the name of Justice I will punish you!" And he held up a toy hammer as a weapon.

The dog's owner approached him and snatched the hammer from his hand.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at him. Then she swung the hammer and hit him on the head. "Excuse you!" And she walked away talking to her dog, "How frightened you must be, my poor doggy."

"What are you doing, Melvin?" Asked Molly.

"Hmhmhmhmmm" snickered Melvin, "I am not Melvin, I am Tuxedo Melvin Mask of love and Justice! Well then, Good-bye!" And he turned and ran back the way he came.

"What the hell?" Asked Molly confused, Serena had a look on her face that said that this is all her fault.

Later they arrived at the Game Center.

"Hey, you wanna go in for a bit?" Asked Molly.

"Good idea!" Cheered Serena, The minute they walked through the doorway Melvin was standing behind it.

"No!" he declared, "you must never make stops on your way home! You will end up spending all your allowance, to! However, if you absolutely insist on it.." He threw himself to the ground, "You must step over Tuxedo Melvin Mask!"

"Excuse us, then!" They both cheered. And they did just that walked on him to get inside.

"Tuxedo Melvin Mask may die," he said with his face in the ground, "but justice will live on!"

"Geeze" sighed Molly, "What's wrong Melvin?" Asked Molly.

"Who knows?" Giggled Serena trying to sound innocent.

"Hi Serena!" Called Andrew.

"Hey!" he said digging into his pockets and tacking out two tickets. "I have two free tickets. Interested in going?"

"Free tickets?" Cheered Serena, "For two? He's asking me out! A movie with Andrew. Yes! I feel a little shy!"

"You see," said Andrew "I'm too old for the Red Man Show at the amusement park, so.."

"Red Man Show?" Asked Molly.

"Oh," said Andrew rubbing his head, "I guess you guys are too old for the Red Man Show, too."

Before Serena could agree with that statement she was hit with an insight.

"I'll take them!" She declared with a serious tone.

"What?" Said Molly stunned, "You're going to go?"

"No!" said Serena, "You and Melvin are going!"

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"I shall accompany you!" Said Melvin jumping in between them.

"I'm not sure about this." Sighed Molly.

"Melvin's trying really hard in his own way!" Whispered Serena. "You should be understanding of that." They looked at Melvin, he is wallowing over a arcade machine.

"Okay, okay." Said Molly defeated, "I get it. I'll go. Happy now?"

"Yes!" Cheered Melvin, "Tuxedo Melvin Mask is cheerful yet again, today!" Molly just hung her head.

Back in the Dark Kingdom.

"Come fourth new powers." Said Zoisite and the black crystal floated out of the cauldron. "I have modified the Black Crystal. With this I can change humans into monsters." He took a picture sitting nearby of him and Malachite. "Malachite, Soon I shall steal the Rainbow crystals back from the Sailor Warriors."

Later that night Zoisite appeared in the stair ways of Molly's home.

"In order to lure Sailor Moon out into the open, I'll use Molly by turning her into a monster." He stopped at the sight of a shadowy figure.

"Who is it?" Asked the voice of Melvin and he came into the light and was revealed.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Shouted Zoisite, "he found out I was going to do already? Impressive. Out of respect for you, I shall withdraw this time." And he vanished.

Melvin was shaking and he fell on his rear, "What the heck was that?" He gulped, "but I'm glad I was here."

"Who's there?" Asked Molly opening her door.

"It's Tuxedo Melvin Mask!" Said Melvin who immediately regained himself.

"What time do you think it is right now?" She scolded.

"Well," stammered Melvin, "we haven't decided on a meeting time for tomorrow, so…" she stormed back inside, "Molly!" He started to bang on her door. "When should I be at the amusement park tomorrow? 9 'clock? 10o'clock? 11o'clock? 12o'clock? Hello?"

"Okay," whimpered Molly, "see you at 12o'clock."

"Okay!" cheered Melvin, "12o'clock then? Let's have lunch together! Tuxedo Melvin Mask will make lots of your favorite fried shrimp!"

The next morning, Serena was at the amusement park with Luna.

"Serena, what happed to your task of finding the princess?" Said Luna. "After everything I told you! You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?"

"I was listening." She stated firmly, "But see, as a sentimental girl, I'm worried about how my friend's romantic life is going. Can you understand that?"

"Honestly!" sighed Luna "You have absolutely no sense of duty."

"Anyway, why are you fallowing me?" Asked Serena.

"As a sentimental messenger from the moon," explained Luna, "I'm worried about my foolish Sailor Warrior's actions. Can you understand that?"

"Oh there they are!" Said Serena noticing Molly and Melvin and she ran to them.

"Hey, Serena!" Called Luna "but she already got away."

Molly and Melvin arrived at the kids show, Red Man vs The Monster, it was a guy with dressed in red spandex and attacking another man in a purple beetle costume.

"Hey Melvin," said Molly, "I'm glad you didn't bring come in that weird outfit."

"Are you kidding?" Laughed Melvin, "Its right in there. And he pointed to his backpack. If something should happen, I'll transform, so please don't worry." Molly just had a disturbed look on her face.

The red man gave a big punch to the other man and he went down, the whole audience applauded.

But Zoisite was riding the Merry Go Round, he had the black crystal ready.

"Black crystal, transform that girl into a monster." He ordered, of course his sights were set on Molly. Luna saw him just as he threw the crystal, and it launched itself in Molly's direction. But Molly dropped her purse and he bent down to pick it up.

The crystal flew over her head and went past her, instead it hit the Red Man. He changed into a fish like creature, With horns and the red spandex changed into scales, and his white gloves changes to claws.

"He transformed into a monster!" Said one audience member in amazement. "It's a monster against monster fight!"

"Monster Akan has arrived!" He said.

"Monster?" Panicked the man in the Beetle costume.

"Oh!" Grunted Zoisite, "I cannot believe I messed up." The crowd just cheered as Akan kicked the other guy down. He was on his back struggling just like a flipped over turtle. That's when the crowd began to think that something's wrong.

"Take these Marimo Balls from Lake Akan!" Shouted Akan and he threw a few small balls that look like collections of algae. They all popped in people's faces, the busted spheres left some growing residue on the people's bodies, and he threw more of them. People began to run for it.

"What's going on here?" Asked Serena seeing the panic.

"This must be the work of the Dark Kingdom!" Said Luna. They looked and saw that the residue caused these exact same spheres to grow on their flesh and clothes, and engulf the victim's bodies entirely.

"Molly!" Cried Serena. Aken stood in front of her and readied more balls. She ran up to Molly and took her away before she could get hit.

"Stop it!" Shouted Melvin in his Tuxedo Mask costume. He stepped in front of Aken with his bag in his hand.

They both stopped to see what Melvin was up to.

"Melvin!" Cried Molly.

"Tuxedo Melvin Mask will protect Molly." He reached into his bag and took out four sticks of the fried shrimp. "Take this fried shrimp attack!"

"Don't Melvin!" Cried Molly. He threw the shrimp and as expected it had no effect. He ran up to him and smacked his face with his bag and again no effect. Akan just smacked him away with his arm and he went down.

"Melvin!" Cried Molly. Just then a Blue streak and a orange streak rushed by and struck Akan and he went down.

"Who did that?" Asked Molly.

"I know who!" Said Serena.

"Hey!" Laughed Sonic, "That was a bit of a snazzy performance there!"

"I would definitely give it five stars!" Laughed Tails.

"Sonic, Tails!" Cheered Molly.

"Step aside!" Said Melvin struggling to get up, "I Tuxedo Melvin Mask will handle this!" Sonic and Tails had shocked looks on their faces after looking at Melvin.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Scoffed Sonic.

"Sadly no." Sighed Serena. She ran and hid and took this opportunity to transform.

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"Ok," said Sonic to Melvin, "if you're so confident that you can beat this creature, we will give you a chance we will help the people!"

Sonic and Tails Charge with their spin dashes and began to cut the people free from the algae.

"That's that!" Said Sonic dusting off his hands as a person was freed completely.

"Not quite!" Pointed Tails. Unfortunately the residue was still there, so if Sonic cuts it down it will just regrow.

"This won't be easy!" Said Sonic charging in to cut more of the algae off but like before it would just regrow.

Melvin charged at Akan and he was kicked down but this time he gave him more kicks.

"Melvin!" Cried Molly.

Melvin struggled to get up.

"Molly!" He struggled to say, "hurry run!" Sonic and Tails were distracted by the people in distress to give Melvin a second look Melvin finally collapsed.

"MELVIN!" Cried Molly and she began to run to him but Akan threw more balls at her and when they hit her body she also began to get snared. "NO!"

"How dare you turn a natural treasure," shouted the voice of Sailor Moon. "Lake Akan's balls into weapons!" Akan turned and threw balls at Sailor Moon as well. She dodged them by leaping towards him. "I'm the Sailor Warrior of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" She did her pose, "In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

Zoisite appeared in front of Sailor Moon.

"All's well that ends well, I guess." He laughed.

"Zoisite!" She yelled.

"I was waiting for you Sailor Moon." Snickered Zoisite, "I have a favor to ask."

"What!" Asked Sailor Moon disgusted. And he leaped in front of her.

"Please give me the Rainbow Crystal that you have." Declared Zoisite.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Scoffed Sailor Moon.

"Don't give him anything!" Said Sonic approaching apparently quitting after seeing how he can't free the hostages.

"Then," laughed Zoisite, "You don't mind if everybody gets wrapped in Balls. They will just suffocate and die."

"What!" Panicked Sailor Moon.

"After all Sonic! No matter how many times you cut them they just grow back!" Mocked Zoisite, Sonic just glared at him.

"In a couple of minutes, the people trapped inside will begin to have difficulty breathing!" Warned Zoisite. The people were trapped up to their heads. "Now, hand over the rainbow crystal!" Everyone stood at a standoff, "Come on now! I'm waiting here!"

"Fine!" Sighed Sailor Moon, and she reached into her uniform and took out the crystal.

"What'll we do Sonic?" Asked Tails.

"I'm afraid that we have to hand him the crystal," said Sonic Defeated, "at least for now."

"Good girl!" Said Zoisite, "and don't forget you two!" He pointed to Sonic and Tails, "I will be coming for your crystal next!"

"We'll be ready for you!" Declared Sonic. Zoisite grabbed the crystal but a stick reached out and hit Zoisite's hand and he dropped the crystal.

"Not you again!" Snarled Zoisite, and right there standing at the right, of them was Tuxedo Mask.

"I cannot let you have that Rainbow Crystal!" Shouted Tuxedo Mask.

"Zoi!" Shouted Zoisite and he threw rose petals that became spiky needles and he just deflected them all with his cane.

Sailor Moon rushed in and picked up the crystal. But Akan threw more balls at her and while they didn't hurt her they did cause her tripp and she dropped the crystal.

Sonic moved n and stuck Akan in the left side and he went down.

Tuxedo Mask leaped up and attempted to slash Zoisite with his cane, but he vanished before his attack could connect. While his body had vanished his rose petals remained, Tuxedo Mask just continued to slash at the petals.

Molly heard Tuxedo Mask's grunting.

Tuxedo Melvin Mask is fighting! She struggled to say, for me. Sailor moon used her tiara on Akan.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The Tiara flew and stuck him in the back and he went down, even though he was on his knees thanks to Sonic.

"Ok," said Sonic "time to end this!" And Sailor moon used the wand.

"_Moon Healing Escalation! Refresh!"_

Akan has returned to being Red Man and the balls faded into nothing.

"Wow Serena," said Luna watching the whole thing, "you did pretty well on her own." Sailor Moon Ran to the rainbow crystal that was still on the ground, But Zoisite appeared in his rose petals on in front of the crystal and took it.

"Hey!" Yelled Sailor Moon, "That's Mine!" Luna pounced at him but he just punched her away.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed Zoisite, "I have the rainbow crystal now! And don't you worry Sonic your crystal will be mine!"

"Give that back!" Cried Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask looked and noticed that the petals he was swinging at was just a distraction. He threw a rose at him and Sonic performed a Spin dash to him but before either attacks could connect he vanished. "Good Day!"

"Damn that Zoisite!" Shouted Tuxedo Mask. "I will get that rainbow crystal back!"

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask!" Cheered Sailor Moon.

"You do not need to thank me." Said Tuxedo Mask coldly. "When I have gotten the rainbow crystal back, I will take it. Sonic! I will accept your offer to trade for the Chaos emerald."

"Great!" said Sonic holding out his hand.

"But only once I get the other rainbow crystals! Even Yours!" Said Tuxedo Mask. And he walked away. "Good-bye. Until we meet again."

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Sailor Moon to Sonic.

"Little bro saw the festivities arriving here and he got all excited and he wanted to go." Said Sonic.

"I was going to play softball throwing at milk jars before we heard the commotion." Said Tails.

When everything went back to normal Sonic and Tails hid in the trees, apparently Tails wants to see the Red Man show to.

"Thank you Melvin," said Molly. "You were very cool."

"Just call me Tuxedo Melvin Mask." Said Melvin.

"Thanks Tuxedo Melvin Mask," said Molly Blushing. "But I wish I could thank Sonic and Tails for their help."

"I was still good right?" Asked Melvin with fear that he might not have done any good on his own.

"Of course," laughed Molly "but after all they still helped."

"Don't worry," said Tails softly "you're welcome!"

"They look so cute don't they?" Giggled Sonic.

Later that night Serena was sitting in her bedroom.

"Letting the rainbow crystal get stolen was a huge failure." Said Luna sternly. No response. "Are you listening, Serena?" She just took out Tuxedo Mask's locked and it began to play the music.

"Please tell me, locket." thought Serena, "What's on Tuxedo Mask's Mind?"


	29. The Last Sailor Warrior

The Last Sailor Warrior

The Dark Kingdom Everyone was watching a past battle where Tuxedo mask and Sonic interfered in her crystal ball.

"Grrrr!" Grumble Beryl clenching her fist. "Enough!" And the image stopped. Zoisite watched and cowered in fear. "Zoisite what is the meaning of this? I do not wish to see such scenes again!"

"Queen Beryl, these are actually all scenes showing Sailor Moon," explained Zoisite, "when she was rescued at the last minute."

"Not always," said Beryl, "sometimes the hedgehog has proven to be more of an annoyance than Sailor Moon. But are you talking about Tuxedo Mask? Just who is he?"

"Unfortunately we do not know," said Zoisite, "However, he has appeared virtually every time Sailor Moon has been in danger. If we make use of this, we should be able to lure Tuxedo mask out into the open."

"So, you are saying that you will take back the two rainbow crystals he stole?" Asked Beryl, "I hope you know this is your final chance. And what about Sonic?"

"Yes, my lady. I am very aware of it." Explained Zoisite. "I have a special plan for him I will use a similar plan on Eggman to get his crystal and from Knuckles."

"Wait Zoisite!" Called the voice of Malachite, and he approached and bowed to Beryl. "If you want to Lure Tuxedo mask out, you need a plan to get him away from the Sailor Warriors. Queen Beryl, I would like to have the honor of accomplishing that, I would like to join Zoisite on his assignments."

"Very well." Said Beryl "Bring all seven Rainbow Crystals to me!"

"_Malachite,"_ thought Zoisite "_I will do this for you and not anyone else. I will even die for you." _

Later at the Bank there was a loud explosion.

"Hands in the air!" Shouted a bank robber pointing a shot gun, "And hand over the money!" He threw a bag at the tellers. "Hurry Up!" A boomerang flew and knocked the shot gun out of the robber's arms. It flew back to Sailor Moon, but something was strange about her. Her eyes were brown and more slanted, and all the red on her uniform was now blue.

"Who the hell are you?" Shouted the robber with fear. Sailor Moon laughed devilishly and jumped and kicked him in the face.

At Serena's house the news flashed on.

"The heroine Sailor Moon, whose actions have been the talk of the town lately." Said the anchor. "Arrested a bank robber, today around 2 o'clock in the afternoon, he demanded money from the female tellers while firing his weapon."

"Serena!" Gasped Luna, "No Way!"

But Serena was out walking with Lita with ice cream in their hands.

"This is the right way for a middle school girl to spend her holiday!" Said Serena biting off the top.

"Serena if you eat too much you'll gain weight!" Warned Lita.

"I just can't stop!" Laughed Serena. At that time they were walking by a huge library building and two guys were washing windows on a hanging platform Darien was reading books inside the building.

But three crystal shards flew and cut three of the ropes and the platform was dangling by one rope and the men were hanging on for their lives and people all gathered to see this scary sight.

Darien looked outside the window and saw that a crystal shard was embedded inside the last rope and it vanished and the rope weakened and broke, the men began to fall and Sailor Moon jumped from the roof and swung on a rope and caught the first man while the second man caught the other.

Sailor Moon swung herself to safety on top of a store awning.

"Sailor Moon!" Cheered the crowd. Sailor Moon leaped up to the roof and leaped away.

Serena and Lita were incredibly confused.

Darien ran outside and looked up. "She didn't cut the rope on purpose, did she?" He pondered.

"Why?" Cried Serena "Why was Sailor Moon there? What about me?"

"Calm Down!" Pleaded Lita, but Serena continued to cry. "Anyway, let's contact Luna and everyone else and follow her. And strange enough a blonde girl with a white cat next her was eavesdropping."

That evening the same Sailor Moon from before was leaping across the buildings to Malachite who was standing on a building at the pier.

"Only the Sailor Warriors and Tuxedo Mask will be able to fallow her." Laughed Malachite "Hurry up and come. I am waiting for you, Tuxedo Mask! Now is the time to Lure the Hedgehog here as well!"

Then Sailor Moon raised her arms in the air and created a wind.

"With this wind my cries will echo and Sonic will come running!" Laughed Sailor Moon. She mustered up the strength in her voice and cried. "_Sonic! Tails! Help Me! I'm trapped at the Pier by the Dark Kingdom! They will exchange my safety for the Rainbow Crystal!"_

"Well Done!" Laughed Malachite.

Back at the forest the message was carried across the wind Sonic and Tails were just finishing eating dinner when they both heard the message.

"Sailor Moon's in trouble!" Shouted Tails. "We have to help her!" Sonic had a stern look on his face.

"Something's not right." said Sonic.

"What?" Asked Tails.

"Since when does Sailor Moon communicate with the wind?" Said Sonic "and this whole ransom situation just stinks of a set up!"

"By Sailor Moon?" Asked Tails scratching his head.

"No, by the Dark Kingdom." Explained Sonic, "but I guess the only way to know for sure is to go to the pier and see for ourselves! Come on!" And they both left and headed to the pier.

Back at the Pier, Tuxedo Mask was roaming the pier.

"_She should be somewhere in this direction_." Thought Tuxedo Mask "_I've lost sight of her_."

At the same time the girls with their feline guardian showed up.

"You saw he run in this direction?" Asked Luna.

"Yes," nodded Lita.

"Who would have expected that a fake Sailor Moon would show up?" Wondered Rei.

"I know!" Sighed Ami, "I saw the news on that bank robbery to!"

"Of course," laughed Rei, "I didn't think that was Serena."

"We would have nothing to complain about if the real Sailor Moon was as hard working as her." Laughed Lita.

"You're so mean!" Grumbled Serena.

"The question is, what is the fake Sailor Moon's goal?" Asked Ami. "Is she our ally or enemy?"

"An ally?" Shrugged Rei and she turned to Luna, "could she possibly be the fifth Sailor Warrior?"

"What?" Stammered Luna "No, uh…"

"There's just something fishy about this," pondered Serena. "Besides, how dare she use the name Sailor Moon without my permission? I gotta catch her, and make her pay license fees!" Everyone almost fell over at that statement.

"That is not the problem here!" Shouted Lita, they heard a scream to the west and they ran in that direction.

Sonic and Tails had arrived and they were already in their standoff against Malachite as they saw the fake Sailor Moon being held up by a cable by her arms and she couldn't move.

"Good, Hedgehog!" Laughed Malachite "Now hand me the Rainbow crystal and I will spare Sailor Moon!"

Sonic examined her closely and he charged at Sailor Moon with a spin dash. Malachite grew nervous and he shot a energy ball at Sonic and deflected him away.

"What are you doing!" Shouted Malachite "Attacking Sailor Moon?"

"Do you think I'm that blind?" Scoffed Sonic, "That's obviously an imposter!"

Malachite and the fake Sailor Moon both gasped.

"How did you know?" Asked Malachite.

"First of all you got the outfit all wrong!" Laughed Sonic. "Basically that was the dead give away! Second of all if she was the real Sailor Moon, why did you stop me? I could have killed her!"

"How low could you guys get?" Shouted Tails.

"That guy is one of the Dark Kingdom's…" shouted Ami the girls were watching from behind the corner of a crate. Serena saw the fake Sailor Moon.

"Oh no!" she cried "we need to save her!" She began to move but Lita stopped her.

"Wait!" She shouted.

"This could be a trap." Said Luna.

"Look who's involved!" Said Ami. They looked and Saw Sonic and Tails in the standoff.

"Even if it is a trap," cried Sailor Moon. "I just can't watch Sailor Moon being treated like that!" Everybody nodded then Serena agreed it was time to transform.

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"_Mercury Power Make Up!"_

"_Mars Power Make Up!"_

"_Jupiter Power Make Up!"_

"Look hedgehog!" Said Malachite he pointed to the city and they saw the lights. "What annoying and wasteful lights. Only true beauty is in Darkness. The darkened of the Dark Kingdom will shade the entire world. I cannot wait to see it!"

"Not if I can help it!" Said Sonic taking a fighters stance.

"Not so fast!" shouted the voice of Sailor Moon. Then she appeared from behind the crate. "You have a terrible taste, tying up a girl and hanging her! I am the Sailor Warrior for love and Justice, Sailor Moon!"

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!"

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!"

"And I'm Sailor Jupiter!" And they all posed.

"In the name of the moon I will severely punish you!"

"Now I guess here's more evidence that that is not the real Sailor Moon." Laughed Sonic.

" So here you are!" Laughed Malachite. "I am Malachite, one of the great four generals of the Dark Kingdom! Sailor Moon and Sailor Warriors prepare your selves!" He reached out his arms and threw black magical waves around the surrounding area. Once it finished they were all inside a black sphere.

"How do you like this beautiful Darkness?" Laughed Malachite.

"Sadly for you I'm not afraid of the Dark!" Said Sonic defiantly.

"I am a little!" Whimpered, Tails holding on to Sonic's arm shaking.

"It is quite impressive!" Said Sailor Mars. And she tried her fire.

"_Fire Soul!"_

But the fireball was just absorbed by the dark.

"Sailor Mars! You good for nothing!" Cried Sailor Moon. And Mlachite's image in just a white lines appeared in the black and he began to throw bombs at them, while they did dodge them all they left a fiery blaze wherever they hit.

"He's tough!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter.

"Hahah what's wrong!" Laughed Malachite's image.

"Sonic Tails!" Called Sailor Jupiter and they both appeared in front of Sailor Jupiter. Sonic and Tails joined hands and began to spin.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

Sonic and Tails became whirling balls of lightning, they charged at Malachite's image, the lightning was absorbed by the black and Sonic and Tails Ripped through the black and disappeared.

"Our attacks are useless!" Cried Sailor Mercury, "the power is being sucked into the darkness!"

"Sonic! Tails! Where are you!" Cried Sailor Moon.

"Outside the Dark Sphere!" Called Sonic.

"The fact that we attacked physically with much force allowed us to rip through the black!" Said Tails.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Malachite leaping down from the building. "Is this the greatest extent of the Sailor Warriors power?"

He began to use his power on the sphere and it began to close in around them lighting was running all throughout the sphere.

"We have to free them!" Shouted Sonic. He and Tails charged at the sphere and in an attempt to break it but their attempts were futile as they we just shocked and deflected off the sphere.

"Oh!" Moaned Sonic and Tails the electricity stunned them and they were on their knees struggling to get up. As lightning surged around their bodies.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Malachite "Nice try Sonic! But now all you can do is watch as I crush them once and for all!"

"No!" yelled Tails.

The fake Sailor Moon was still hanging on the cable Tuxedo Mask was running by and saw her.

"Sailor Moon!" Cried Tuxedo Mask. "He stopped to stare at the situation. Is this a trap?" He ran up to her and leaped at the cable holding her he swung his cane a ripped it. Lightning struck the ground where he landed and he escaped as he carried the fake Sailor Moon.

The Fake Sailor Moon and created a crystal shard in her hands. She put on an evil smile and stabbed Tuxedo Mask in back of his right shoulder.

Tuxedo mask winced in pain and clutched his shoulder and the shard vanished. The Fake sailor moon leaped out of his arms. And stood a few inches away from him in a standoff.

"What are you doing Sailor Moon!" Screamed Tuxedo Mask, She just laughed at him, and threw off the clothes and it was really Zoisite in disguise. "Zoisite!"

"You poor thing!" Scoffed Zoisite. "I will soon put you out of your misery Tuxedo Mask. Zoi!" And he threw rose petals at him but he ran towards the crates and hid. "HAHAHAHA! Running will do you no good! I will take the rainbow crystals this time for certain, I can at least take your crystals since we couldn't get Sonic's!" And he created another crystal shard only this one is as big as a sword.

Malachite almost has the sphere completely closed in on them and Sonic and Tails were still stunned by the lightning.

"Oh, no! We're trapped!" Panicked Sailor Moon.

"Let me try something!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

But like before the thunder was absorbed by the black.

"If…only…I could… Move!" Sonic struggled to say.

"It's no use! The power is being sucked away by the barrier!" The night was starting to end and the sun began to rise.

"Give it up!" Laughed Malachite, as the Barrier began to close in closer. "You will never break this barrier! And as long as I harness my power into it, your animal friends can't help you."

Back with Tuxedo Mask Zoisite chased after him through tunnels of crates and sandbags and he moved swinging his shard like a mad man but his crazy slashing caused the crates and sandbags to collapse and Tuxedo Mask had no choice but to run out into the open.

"Found you!" Mocked Zoisite running up to him. "Die!" And he slashed at him with his shard, but Tuxedo Mask blocked it with his cane. They were now locked. "Zoi!" Zoisite threw petals at Tuxedo Mask and it threw his mask off and his face was revealed.

The Dark Kingdom Beryl was watching the whole thing with her crystal ball.

"Oh!" She gasped, "this man is!"

Back at the fight.

"My, you look handsome unmasked." Laughed Zoisite. "But I won't let you get away. Prepare to die!"

"_Crescent Beam!"_

And a beam shot out like a laser as shattered Zoisite's Shard.

"OUCH!" He winced grabbing his hand. He looked up in the open window of a nearby compartment. There was a shadowy figure. "Who are you?" He looked and saw that Tuxedo Mask has escaped. "Damn it!" And he looked back at the figure and it was gone. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

With Malachite he continued to torture the Sailors and Sonic and Tails.

"The air," panted Sailor Mercury, "I… Can't….Breath."

"How do you like the taste of my darkness?" Laughed Malachite "And my lightning has a good conductor doesn't it?"

"Malachite please be careful." Warned Zoisite approaching from behind. "In addition to Tuxedo Mask, there is another enemy nearby."

"Zoisite," sighed Malachite, "did you fail to capture Tuxedo Mask?"

"Such cold words!" Whimpered Zoisite biting his finger. "I was just about to take care of that. He shouted into the air hoping to get Tuxedo Mask's attention. "Tuxedo Mask this is the end of Sailor Moon and her friends as well as Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"What Tuxedo Mask!" Cried Sailor Moon. He was just waiting around a corner clutching his wound were Zoisite stabbed him, he put his mask back on.

"If you want to save them, come out with the Rainbow Crystals!" Ordered Zoisite.

"Tuxedo Mask, don't come out!" Pleaded Sailor Moon.

"I… must….. Break….. free!" Struggled Sonic.

"Sailor Moon!" Cried Luna.

"Wait!" Called Tuxedo Mask. And he came out of hiding.

"No!" Cried Tails.

"That's right!" Laughed Zoisite "in the end, there is no way for you to win!"

"Struggling only makes it worse!" Said Malachite to his victims, "It's important to know when to give up."

"No it's not!" Shouted a female voice, "No matter how hard it is, you must never give up!" Zoistie and Malachite looked around to see who was speaking to them.

"It's that same voice again!" Grumbled Zoisite.

"Oh!" Cheered Luna "that voice is!" Everyone looked on top of a nearby shed and saw another Sailor Warrior, she has long blonde hair and her suit was orange, as well as the gem on her tiara. She has a Sailor V mask on.

"Who are you!" Shouted Malachite, The Sailor Leaped down into plain sight and did a pose.

"Sailor Warrior!" She Shouted, "Sailor Venus!" She took off her mask and revealed her blue eyes, "If you pardon me, I have arrived!" And used her attack. A crescent appeared in the air the crescent also had another one attached to the other side. She raised her finger her right pointer finger in the air and the crescents were absorbed into her finger, she pointed her finger at the enemy.

_Crescent Beam!_

And the Crescents shot out from her finger like a laser and cut along the back of Malachite's hands.

"Malachite!" Cried Zoisite. The barrier shattered and the Sailors were freed and Malachite's hold on Sonic and Tails was broken.

"FREED!" Cheered Sonic.

The Sailors approached Sailor Venus.

"You're Sailor V, aren't you?" Asked Sailor Moon.

Luna was sitting inside a huge stack of PVC pipes and on the top stood a white cat that looked very similar to Luna even had a crescent on its head.

"She is the warrior of justice, Sailor V!" said the cat the deep voice indicated that it was a male cat. "Her true Identity is Sailor Warrior Sailor Venus! The cat leaped down next to Luna. Luna, long time no see!"

"Artemis!" Cheered Luna, "apparently this is the cat's name."

"Damn it!" Panicked Zoisite spreading his arms out to protect Malachite. "Malachite, please run! I will take care of them!"

"You really think you can beat all seven of us?" Laughed Sonic.

"Wait you two!" Shouted the voice of Queen Beyrl.

"My lady!" Said Malachite and they both looked up, and her image appeared in the stars.

"That is enough!" She ordered, "The situation has changed! Come back now!"

"Why?" Asked Zoisite.

"Quiet!" Snapped Beryl, "I am telling you to pull out!"

"We have no choice." Sighed Malachite.

"But Malachite!" Sighed Zoisite.

"We have no choice." Sighed Malachite defeated. "Sailor Warriors! And Hedgehog, we shall finish this battle another time!" With that being said they both vanished.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Called Sailor Moon. "He's gone."

"Anyway," laughed Sailor Jupiter, "looks like we're safe now." Now it was time for our heroes to greet their new ally.

"Now," said Artemis with glee, "we have five warriors and two cats. Everyone is together now."

"Sailor Venus." Sighed Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh!" Said Sailor Moon hit with an insight, "by any chance, are you the princess from the moon?"

"No I'm not." Laughed Sailor Venus. "Like you I'm another warrior, here to protect the princess."

"Nice to meet you Sailor Venus!" Said Sonic approaching with Tails, "I'm…."

"You're Sonic and you're Tails!" Said Sailor Venus. "Nice to meet you two, I'm happy to join you guys in the fight against Dr. Eggman and help the poor naïve creature Knuckles and save the floating Island's Master Emerald by collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic and Tails just had their mouths hanging open.

"I guess we don't have to tell her everything after all!" Said Tails.

"But, how?" Stuttered Sonic scratching his head, "Oh Well."

"It's true!" Laughed Sailor Venus staring at Tails, "you're so cuddly! But I know better!" Tails just took a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe it!"Cooed Sailor Moon with glistening eyes. "My idol Sailor V, is standing right in front of me!"

"Nice to meet everyone!" Said Sailor Venus. She held out her hand and the other Sailors along with Sonic and Tails took in respect.

'By the way,' said Artemis, 'I'm sorry to interrupt when we've all finally come together, but we're currently investigating a certain area. Let's get together tomorrow in the morning at the Hikawa Shrine, and I'll tell you the details then."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Said Luna.

"Well everyone," Said Sailor Venus, "see you later!" She leaped across the buildings and left and Artemis left with her.

"She's rather impatient, isn't she?" Said Sailor Mars.

"How does she already know about everything?" Pondered Sonic, "It still baffles me!"

"But she's so cool!" Sighed Sailor Moon with still glistening eyes.

_AN: I kind of had to dip into the next episode to end this chapter, why? Because I'm setting up the next one to be one of my chapters next. Anyways thanks for sticking by me!_


	30. There Were Five

There Were Five

The Dark Kingdom

Malachite and Zoisite have arrived.

"Queen Beryl," bowed Malachite, "why have you ordered us to pull back? We were so close to taking the rainbow crystals!"

"It was our great ruler's order!" Said Beryl proudly.

"Our ruler?" Said Malachite confused.

"Our great ruler told me not to kill Tuxedo Mask!" Explained Beryl. "Instead, she demanded that he be brought here alive."

"What do you mean by that!" Snapped Zoisite.

"Silence!" Shouted Beyrl, "Orders need no t be explained!"

"Understood." Said Malachite.

"So now you want Tuxedo Mask huh?" Said a voice and Eggman and his badnicks came out of the darkness.

What are you doing here! Shouted Beryl. I haven't called you!

"You and I have business to discuss." Said Eggman, "you have my chaos emerald and I have the rainbow crystal."

"Finder's keepers Egghead!" Mocked Zoisite.

"Well the same goes for us to!" Scoffed Grounder.

"Yeah no rainbow crystal means no silver crystal Aha hahaaaaa!" Squawked Scratch.

"Enough!" Shouted Beryl. "I have something that should interest the both of us! She moved her hands around her crystal ball."

And an image appeared up above the ball much like how Zoisite found the Rainbow Crystals. And an image of a dark blue gem being picked out of rubble and rocks by a miner.

"THAT'S IT!" Shouted Eggman "the next Chaos Emerald!"

"It appears that the next emerald has been discovered!" said Malachite.

"We'll go after it!" Cheered Zoisite.

"No you won't!" shouted Grounder "That emerald is ours!"

"Quit the sniveling!" Demanded Beryl. "Why don't you both go after it!"

"How do you expect us to do that my lady?" Bowed Malachite.

"Eggman do you have any new creations?" Asked Beryl.

"I have one," said Eggman, he snapped his fingers and a Robot Scorpion crawled out of the darkness behind him. It was steel grey with glowing red eyes. It was also as big as the main building at the Hikawa shrine which is no bigger than an ordinary house.

"This is the Egg Scorpion!" Explained Grounder.

"I was going to use it to attack the Sailors," said Eggman, "My sources tell me that another one has been found."

"This is a way for you two to work together in this," said Beryl, "Zoisite! Use the Black Crystal! Turn the robot into a monster."

"A monster robot?" Asked Grounder "that sounds a little crazy."

"Can it be done?" Asked Malachite. "After all robot's are not living creatures."

"We shall see," said Beryl "Zoisite use the crystal now!"

Zoisite threw the black crystal and it began to work its magic on the Egg Scorpion. It's metal body became scales but it's tail was still metal and it's steel gray body still has its color while some of its scales had a small tint of green it's red eyes began to glow brighter, and half of its legs became real scorpion legs and the right claw became real to, and it roared like a live creature and its size doubled to be a wide as a lake and as tall as a sky scrapper.

"Woah!" Said Eggman gawking at its new powerful creature.

"Wow!" Squealed Scratch.

"ME NEXT ME NEXT ME NEXT!" Cheered Scratch and Grounder rushing to Zoisite.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Shouted Eggman and that halted his minions. "Ok if we are to work together on this, then let us be off!" Eggman turned around and walked away and soon his badnicks turned to fallow him.

"You two!" Called Zoisite.

"Yes?" They both said walking back.

"I feel we got off on the wrong foot." Said Zoisite "and now I will give you your emerald"! He took out the emerald while Beryl and Malachite smirked.

"Wow!" Said Scratch and he took out the Rainbow crystal and he rushed to Zoisite and traded the gems.

"Thanks that was very nice of you!" Said Grounder and they ran off to Eggman.

"What a couple of dolts!" Laughed Malachite.

"You've done well." laughed Beryl.

"Thank you my queen." Bowed Zoisite. He and Malachite left the dark kingdom to go emerald hunting.

The Day after they met Sailor Venus.

The four Sailors arrived at the Hikawa Shrine and Sonic and Tails were there to. Within a few moments so did the new girl and her cat.

"So you're Mina Aino." said Ami.

"Yes," she said "I am Sailor Venus."

"We are investigating the seven Chaos emeralds." said Artemis.

"That's right!" Said Rei, "Hey Tails! How is the emerald score?"

"Well," said Tails counting with his fingers. "We have two, Eggman has one, Beryl has one, Tuxedo Mask has one, and Knuckles has one."

"That makes six!" Said Lita.

"That means only one left!" Said Sonic.

"Which is why we called you here!" Said Artemis. Mina took out a newspaper and she gave it to Sonic.

Sonic read it aloud.

"Two days ago in the caves of Akaishi the mining teams have discovered a dark blue gem, some have believed it to be similar to the light blue one discovered by the jewelry store. Geologists are now studying this gem at the local museum."

"Looks like we have to go and take the emerald." Said Tails.

"Are you sure?" Asked Serena because, "Breaking into the museum and stealing artifacts is illegal!"

"I don't think we have to!" Said Rei and she heard loud screaming and crashings of cars and buildings. Soon everyone else herd the same sounds as well.

"I guess that's our calling card." said Sonic. The Girls all took time to transform.

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"_Mercury Power Make Up!"_

"_Mars Power Make Up!"_

"_Jupiter Power Make Up!"_

"_Venus Power Make Up!"_

Sonic rushed off leaving everyone behind.

"Is that a common thing for him to do?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"You have no idea." laughed Tails.

The Egg Scorpion moved though the city and towards the museum and the military moved in with tanks and heavy artillery to stop it. Blasting the thing with missiles but they had no effect the Scorpion just knocked them away with its claws and they blew up in buildings or the roads.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed Eggman hovering right next to it in his Egomatic, "keep going! Get to the museum this instant!"

"Ah! There it is!" Cheered Zoisite, he and Malachite was walking on what's left of the buildings on the other side of it as the Scorpion swung its huge tail and destroyed a Helicopter. "Only a Block away!"

"Now my servant!" Said Malachite, "Tear open the roof of the museum!" The tail began to charge energy and it fired a laser on the roof and it completely vaporized the top exposing a team of five geologists.

"Hello my fellow scientist!" Said Eggman as he moved in and hovered above and the two generals jumped on the edge of the building and stared down the research team.

"OK PEOPLE MESEUMS CLOSED GET OUT NOW!" Screamed Scratch as he and grounder moved into the museums with their ray guns handy and telling everyone to get out. They forced the people out and moved their way into the labs and blocked of the teams only ways out.

"We have come to obtain the gem that you have been researching! Hand it over this instant!" Ordered Eggman.

"One of geologist reluctantly took the chaos emerald and held it out to him."

"You made the right choice!" Laughed Zoisite. Eggman took out his reach claw and grabbed the emerald with it. But a Blue streak smashed the claw and the emerald fell to the ground.

"Grr!" Growled Zoisite.

"Right on time!" Scowled Eggman.

"Of course I'm on time!" Said Sonic stopping in front of the research team. "I'm Sonic!"

"He's not alone!" Called the voice of Sailor Moon. She the four other Sailors along with Tails arrived. The emerald doesn't belong to you! It needs to go to us! For I am Sailor Moon!"

"Along with Sailor Mercury !"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"And finally Sailor Venus!" And they All posed "In the name of the moon! We shall punish you!"

"Ah, here are the cheerleaders!" Said Grounder.

"Cheerleaders!" Screamed Sailor Jupiter with rage.

"So this is Dr. Eggman?" Said Sailor Venus.

"You must be the new Sailor!" Grinned Eggman eyeing the new Sailor, "So sorry all that beauty will be gone once you join the Eggman Empire!"

"There's no way your turning me into a robot!" Shouted Sailor Venus.

"We shall see about that!" Said Malachite, "Egg Scorpion! Destroy everything! Destroy our oppressors and bring us that chaos emerald!"

The scorpion attacked the Sailors with its claws and they managed to dodge the attack.

Tails attempted to attack him with a spin dash, but the scorpion whacked Tails to the away with its claw he slammed into the walls of a building.

"OUCH THAT HURT!" He cried.

"I have the feeling we're in major trouble!" Panicked Sailor Moon.

"You have no Idea what you're up against!" Laughed Eggman. "Make Them Bleed!"

The Scorpion began charging its laser at its tail, Sailor Jupiter used her lighting.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

The lightning struck the Scorpion and all the electricity ran up to the energy being stored at the tail but it just hastened the charging process.

"It didn't short out!" Panicked Sailor Jupiter, "it absorbed my attack!"

"That's right!" Laughed Zoisite.

Mercury used her visor and scanned the scorpion. She gasped at what she saw.

"What is it?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"This is some form of a Monster Machine Hybrid!" She gasped and everyone was stunned at that statement.

"Yeah now we really have combined our powers!" Laughed Zoisite, "I just simply changed one of Eggman's Robots into a monster."

In that case let me handle this! Said Sailor Moon and she took out the Crescent Moon Wand.

"_Moon Healing Escalation!"_

The magic was trying to work on the scorpion but it had no effect.

"What!" Panicked Sailor Moon "What's going on?"

"It's half a robot!" Said Luna as she and Artemis were sitting at the street corner an okay distance away from the fight. "Robot's are not real living things if so there for you can't change it back to a plain robot. But the real main reason is because it actually wants to be a monster!

"HAHAHAHA Watch his power!" Laughed Malachite as the Scorpion fired the laser at a convoy of tanks and SWAT cars just up the road heading their way.

BOOM! Eveyone was speechless at its full potential at the fiery remains of all the cars.

"Still nothing I can't handle!" Said Sonic he leaped in and charged at the abdomen but the Scorpion swung its tail and swatted Sonic and he slammed down into the road.

"SONIC!" Screamed the Sailors.

"Take the emerald!" Said Zoisite, The scorpion grabbed the chaos emerald off the ground and began to glow.

"Yes!" Said Eggman "this power will make you grovel at my feet!"

"Looks like we win!" Squawked Scratch "AHA, AHAAAAA!"

"Yeah you're a genius Doctor!" Laughed Grounder.

"Sailor Mars take out the chaos emerald!" Said Sailor Moon. "She took it out and all the Sailors touched it and they gained its power."

"Now it's our turn!" Said Sailor Mars.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Bubble Spray!"_

The tiara flew but it just bounced off it like a fly bumping into a person. The scorpion turned towards the Sailors and began charging the laser.

"Let me!" Said Sailor Venus.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The Scorpion Used its shiny metal tail and reflected the beam right back at the sailors.

"GAAA!" They screamed as they turned to run from it and when it hit the ground the sailors were thrown to the ground.

"Watch out!" Screamed Sailor Jupiter and the laser was fired from the tail, and the sailors didn't get away in time for the laser to blast the ground and launch them all in the air and land on the sidewalk hard, they were now all down, all they could do was clutch the places where it hurts and cover their heads as rubble fell over their heads.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Malachite, "It's over for you!"

"No!" Winced Sailor Mercury in pain.

"Get that sailor brat!" Ordered Eggman. And the scorpion shot out its claw and grabbed Sailor Mercury.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as the claw began to squeeze her body. "HELP ME!"

"Hey Eggman!" Called Sonic getting out of the road he was now bruised and he had one eye closed. "You think you're so tough?"

"You in no big place to talk Hedgehog!" Said Eggman, "I will now take what is mine!"

"This will make up for many of our own defeats by you!" Laughed Scratch.

"Your meddling will end today!" Snapped Zoisite

"It's not over yet!" Said Sonic he walked over and pulled Tails out of the building. He wasn't in more bad shape, than Sonic he could still use both his eyes and he was also bruised.

Sonic and Tails Joined hands and they charged at the claw with a double spin dash. They hit the claw and while it didn't destroy the claw it did make the scorpion to release Sailor Mercury. That attack just made him feel as much pain as a bee sting.

Sonic picked up Sailor Mercury and rushed her to the other Sailors.

"Oh thank you so much Sonic!" Said Sailor Mercury hugging him she would have hugged Tails but she respect s him enough to not putting him through what she did before.

"Tails stay here and protect the Sailors I'll go and finish this up this is my fight!" Said Sonic getting ready.

"Sonic No!" said Sailor Mars grabbing his arm "If you fight that thing again you just get thrown around until you die!"

"Trust me! I will win!" said Sonic with great confidence and he walked off to fight the scorpion.

"He sure is tough!" Said Sailor Venus.

"It's as if nothing can stop him." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"It's like he has his own world." Said Sailor Mars.

"It must be good to be like him." Said Sailor Mercury.

"That's why I look up to him." said Tails.

"I'm glad he's our ally." Said Artemis.

"He coming here really is a blessing to us!" Said Luna.

"I would love to know just what goes on in, His World!" Said Sailor Moon.

"Hey Eggman! And Dark Kingdom Commanders!" Said Sonic, "I will challenge your monster and I will win."

_Background Music Begins, Song, His World. Crush 40 version or Zebrahead version, you decide!_

"So you think!" Said Zoisite.

"I accept your foolish challenge Sonic!" Laughed Malachite.

"Get him!" Ordered Eggman. The Scorpion swung its claws at Sonic and jumped up and attempted to charge at his head but the scorpion swung its tail in an attempt to swat Sonic away. But Sonic moved up and ran on the tail he attempted to cut through the tail once he got to the top but it wasn't enough he just lightly scratched it.

The Scorpion then began to swing its tail heavily like a wild horse and Sonic tried to hang on but he was flung off and he flew towards Scratch and Grounder.

"RUN!" They both screamed but they were too slow to break Sonic's fall. "OUCH!" The hostage research team was now free and they made their escape.

"Thanks dumbots!" Said Sonic patting Scratch's head.

"Give it up Hedgehog!" Laughed Malachite, "this creature has the energies of the Dark Kingdom within itself! It's also being powered by the chaos emerald! You cannot beat it!"

"We'll leave if you surrender you're Rainbow Crystal!" Said Zoisite.

"It's not over yet!" Scoffed Sonic, "So don't prep your victory speeches yet! Sonic took out his chaos emerald and absorbed its power."

Sonic Charged at the Scorpion again and this time the scorpion tried to fire the laser at him but Sonic was fast enough to smash into the tip of the tail and disable it.

"No!" Screamed Eggman.

"Don't worry," said Malachite. "His armor is still too strong to penetrate." He was right because as Sonic tried to attack the head but the scorpion began to block him with his claw and he was still able to successfully deflected Sonic away.

"He needs more power!" Said Sailor Mars luckily she knew what she had to do. "Sonic! Catch!" She threw him the chaos emerald he caught it and absorbed more power.

"Thanks Sailor Mars!" Said Sonic he spun around the scorpion he tried to stab Sonic with its tail but it got embedded into the sidewalk. Sonic took this opportunity while it was struggling to get free to run in and strike the scorpion in between the eyes. It roared loudly as Sonic dashed at the tail he managed to cut it off right at the back of the body, it roared even louder as the tail gave a loud whirring noise and blew up.

"Grr!" Growled Zoisite. "We're beginning to lose!"

"Not yet!" Said Malachite "the Egg Scorpion still has the chaos emerald!"

Sonic Dashed at the eyes again to finish it off but the scorpion put up both its claws as a form of a shield and stopped Sonic's attack and he after about a minute of them being locked at each other the scorpion threw Sonic away, he managed to leave about a medium size dent in the right claw.

"No!" screamed Sailor Moon "it's still too strong!"

"There has to be a way to stop it!" Said Sailor Mars "Just because it's a monster robot doesn't mean it has no weakness!"

"I don't know what to do!" Said Tails, "if only it was a pure robot, or pure monster!"

Mercury continued to scan it more with her visor.

"The mixture of the magic and machinery is distorting the scan I can't find any weaknesses." She panicked.

"I don't just want to keep Cheering and nothing more!" Scowled Sailor Jupiter.

"It may all we can do!" Said Sailor Venus.

"SONIC!" Cheered Sailor Moon "WE'RE WITH YOU WE CAN HELP YOU IN SPIRIT EVEN IF WE CAN REALLY BE THERE WITH YOU! YOU CAN DO THIS!"

But the strangest thing began to occur, the transformation sticks began to glow along with Sailor Moon's broach, the sticks rose out from the pockets from the sailors.

"What's going on here?" Said Sailor Mars covering her eyes as the glow became even brighter.

"This cannot be!" Panicked Zoisite.

"Oh how I long to make that power my own!" Snickred Eggman.

"What could possibly be happening!" Said Luna

"Beats me!" Said Artemis.

The sticks shot out a white light that all collected on Sonic's body and now he was glowing a huge white aura.

"Somehow the power in our transformation sticks have all lent their power to Sonic!" Explained Sailor Mercury.

"Not a moment too soon!" Said Sonic flexing his arms "I feel really powerful now!" He rose up as if he could fly and he charged at the scorpion like a missile and ripped right through it. The scorpion emitted electricity the exploded.

"This cannot be!" Screamed Malachite.

"He's too strong!" Gasped Zoisite.

"Don't get too excited!"Said Eggman "This isn't over! Scratch Grounder! Withdraw!"

"Yes sir!" Said Scratch as he and Grounder finish putting themselves back together. They ran down the stairs and out the door after Eggman as he flew away.

"We must get out of here!" Said Malachite and he vanished along with Zoisite.

"I guess we won." said Sailor Moon as she and the other got up and dusted each other off.

"Look what I got!" Said Sonic taking out the last chaos emerald.

"We got the last chaos emerald!" Cheered Tails.

"Now we have three!"Cheered Sailor Mercury.

"Can't say much about our poor city!" Said Sailor Venus since they all looked at the wreckage, a whole city block was destroyed and many buildings were on fire.

"What was that though?" Asked Sailor Jupiter, she stared at her transformation stick, and the others looked at theirs as well or in Sailor Moon's case her broach.

"Somehow our sticks had some kind of response to Sonic being in danger and us wanting to help!" Said Sailor Mercury.

"This sure was strange." said Luna.

"I never heard of anything like this before!" Said Artemis.

"This was a really hard day," said Sonic "and the fact that the authorities are coming!" He point to a huge crowd of SWAT cars and more military vehicles coming.

"We should get going!" Said Sailor Mars "We can figure this out later!" And the heroes all broke away and headed back to their homes.

With Eggman.

Eggman was flying back to his base with his two lackeys fallowing him.

"Oh boy!" Said Grounder getting all excited. "Now's our chance to make the doctor happy!"

"Right!" said Scratch taking out the chaos emerald. "Doctor! I have something you want!"

"Oh really?" Said Eggman with a hint of doubt, flying down to his badnicks he looked at the gem. "How did you get this!"

"We traded the Rainbow Crystal for it!" Said Scratch. Eggman took it in his hand and eyed it closely he growled loudly and threw the emerald to the ground and it shattered.

"WHAT!" Screamed the Badnicks.

"It was a fake!" Screamed Eggman. "Come on! It's time we pay the good queen a visit!"


	31. Crystal Chaos

Crystal Chaos

A couple of hours since the battle against Eggman and the Dark Kingdom. The girls were catching their breath back at their homes and recovered their energy after eating something. Lita was resting in on her couch when she heard a knock on the door she went and she answered it and there were two familiar faces.

"Sonic Tails? What are you doing here?" Asked Lita.

"We've come to get you for what we are about to do." Said Sonic. Lita invited them in and they all sat down.

"What is it exactly you came here for?" Asked Lita.

"We've come to honor your request." Said Sonic.

"What request?" Asked Lita.

"Zoisite is getting desperate for the rainbow crystals." Said Tails.

"Knuckles still has his." Said Sonic, "and since he's not going to listen to reason, at least until something really bad happens."

"We were going to Angle Island to get the crystal, and since you asked if you yourself can handle Knuckles, then we decided to take you with us in order to fulfill your request." Said Tails.

"Yes!" She said slamming her fist into her hand. "I'll show him, after he called me weak!"

"Yes and it will be just us, I didn't tell the others." said Sonic, "I didn't want them to worry."

"I understand." nodded Lita.

"First we must head out to our home." Said Tails.

After they left Lita's apartment they headed out to Sonic and Tail's home in the forest.

The Dark Kingdom

Beryl had her eyes closed and she kept moving her hand around her crystal ball.

"Zoisite!" Called Beryl. He arrived in his flurry of petals.

"Yes my queen." He bowed.

"I sense something is going to happen at the Angle Island." Said Beryl, "You should go there immediately I think this is a good chance to seize Knuckle's Rainbow Crystal."

"I shall go and investigate my lady!" He bowed again and he vanished.

Back in Japan the three managed to reach it after an hour and a half.

"We must prepare for what wiles ahead." said Sonic, "It will be dark by the time we get back." Said Tails.

"I can make the journey in at least five minutes." laughed Sonic.

After half hour of eating and short exercise sessions they moved towards Angle Island.

"So where are we going exactly?" Asked Lita.

"To the Hidden Palace where the Master Emerald resides." Said Sonic.

"Knuckles will certainly be there." Said Tails.

"Why?" Asked Lita.

"Because Knuckles has a job, an obligation, we are not sure why but it was a duty he was fated to have, to guard and protect the Master Emerald and the Island." Explained Tails.

They arrived at the outer boarder of the bays of Japan and saw the Island out in the waters the police were still standing guard.

"Strange," said Sonic, as they hid behind a tree. "Those cops are the same ones we and Tails saw on our last visit."

"They have blank looks on their faces and their eyes are pale white!" Said Tails.

"Did something happen to them?" Asked Lita.

"I don't know but we got to get by them." Said Sonic. He picked her up and he and Tails rushed by the guards without being seen.

"That was strange!" Said Sonic looking back. "They didn't even flinch and look past them when we went by them!"

"I guess we can figure this out later," said Lita, "we have to get that crystal back!"

They continued through the jungle and went into a cave.

"This Island is so vast!" Said Lita.

"Yes," said Sonic "this Island has a lot of things. It has a Glacier, a Volcano, a Diamond Mine, a jungle and a forest of gargantuan mushrooms, and a desert and even a Temple that resides in the clouds, with many ruins, even some underground in the main waterways, there's a huge city down there!"

"This Island is incredible if it has all that!" Gasped Lita.

"This cave is a shortcut to the hidden palace." said Tails.

"You know," said Sonic, "you might want to transform!"

"Right!" Said Lita.

"_Jupiter Power Make Up!"_

"Ok," said Sailor Jupiter, "I'm ready." They continued down the cave and made through to the vast palace the roof was really high and dark almost as if you were staring into the abyss. Except there is a giant white hole inside the center.

"Wow!" Said Sailor Jupiter in amazement, there are many stone and marble columns making up the place almost like ancient Greek temple.

"I know it's amazing," said Sonic, "but for now try to stay quiet!"

"Ok." she said as they walked through the corridors.

They walked forward and Sonic and Tails showed her a small pedestal with a red gem in the center.

"What is this thing?" Asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Watch this!" Said Tails, he jumped onto the red gem and it began to make loud charging noises and then a white tube of light shot out from the center and it covered the pedestal and engulfed Tails.

"WEEEEEEEE!" He shouted as his voice traveled up the tube of light.

"It's a transporter," said Sonic "these are scattered all around this place and the temple in the sky. But they really only take you up to the next level kind of like an elevator."

"Hey!" Called Tails, "What's taking so long!"

"Ok so step on the red gem and it does the rest!" Explained Sonic.

Sailor Jupiter stepped on it and after the charging sounds Sailor Jupiter founder herself in a warm light and she zipped up the light and was spat out on the next floor face down in front of Tails.

"That was crazy!" She said getting up, "but fun!"

"It usually always is for first time riders!" Said Sonic coming out of the light himself.

"Be ready!" Said Sonic, "Knuckles is just ahead." Then they continued and after climbing some stairs they arrived and they saw the shrine of the Master Emerald. Seven empty pedestals stood surrounding the main pedestal bearing the giant green emerald.

"Is that!" Said Sailor Jupiter, eyeing the green gem.

"Yes," said Sonic, "that is the Master Emerald!"

"It's huge!" Cheered Sailor Jupiter with hungry eyes for jewelry.

"Yes it is!" Said a voice and Knuckles came out from behind, "what do you want with my emerald?"

"We don't want the Master Emerald." Said Tails.

"All we want is the Rainbow crystal you have!" Said Sonic.

"This?" Asked Knuckles taking it out.

"Yes that's all we want!" Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Normaly I would give it to you no questions asked but I will give you thieves nothing!" Sneered Knuckles, "After all you broke into my home!"

"So you're not going to hand it over?" Asked Sailor Jupiter stepping forward.

"Not without a fight!" Smirked Knuckles putting it away. "He put up his fist."

"Good I will fight you and prove that I am not weak and I can wipe the floor with you!" Said Sailor Jupiter cracking her knuckles.

"You've got to be joking!" Laughed Knuckles, "but if you really want me pound your face then I gladly do the job for you!"

"Bring it!" Said Sailor Jupiter, and she charged at Knuckles ready to give him a punch . "Your crystal is mine!"

Knuckles jumped up and dodged her attack and he punch and he dove down and socked Jupiter on the top of her head.

"Gaaa!" She cried as she went down.

"Ha!" Laughed Knuckles, "I win!"

"No you haven't!" Snarled Sailor Jupiter as she stud back up holding her head.

"You want more! HA!" He laughed, "I have to admit you got spirit I admire that!"

"You can do this!" Cheered Sonic.

"Don't give up!" Cheered Tails.

Sailor Jupiter charged and swung her fist at him again, like before Knuckles just jumped but Jupiter swiftly grabbed his legs and threw him down and then she kicked him and he rolled on his front and stood up.

Knuckles stood up and smiled at Sailor Jupiter.

"Ha!" He laughed "Not bad! You really do got something in you after all!"

"I guess I showed you that I am strong!" Smiled Sailor Jupiter.

"Not really you just got lucky," scoffed Knuckles "your still no match for me!"

Knuckles sued his spin dash and he finally charged at Sailor Jupiter. Tails tried to step in but Sonic stopped him.

"This won't stop me!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter and She caught Knuckles in her hands and struggled to hold him but she got pulled into the spin dash as well.

"WAAAAAAA!" They both screamed. They both were now spinning out of control, they all flipped around in circles until they both hit the ground hard.

"Whoa." they both said wobbling around dizzy.

"You'll pay for throwing me off!" Said Knuckles attempting to throw a punch at her but he was far too dizzy and just punched nothing.

Sonic and Tails felt a little uneasy about this situation. Sailor Jupiter tried a kick but she flipped and fell on her back. They both wobbled and fell to the ground and after that they came out of their state of dizziness.

"Ok!" Said Sailor Jupiter shaking her head, "I hope you learned not to try that stupid stunt again!"

"Maybe," said Knuckles, "but it doesn't matter I can still snap you like a twig!" Little did anyone know a person was watching and hiding in the dark.

"Come on!" Cheered Sonic, "You can do this!" They both charged at each other again and with a punch ready from the both of them they both collided they both managed to land their punches on each other. They both rubbed their cheeks from the pain.

"Let me show you something good!" Said Knuckles. He dashed to the wall and slammed the points on his hands into the wall and began to climb up. Jupiter tried to use her special attack.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

Knuckles separated himself from the wall and dodged the lightning and he moved out and once he was over her he dove at her and began to spin really fast and his new attack knocked Sailor Jupiter face down and he began to pound on her back and then punched her away.

"That's my Drill Dive!" Said Knuckles.

"That's it I'm getting in this!" Said Sonic.

"No!" said Sailor Jupiter struggling to get up. "I won't stop I can keep going!"

"You're so foolish!" Laughed Knuckles, "there are times when you must learn to quit! You should know I already won!"

"No you haven't!" said Sailor Jupiter getting back on her feet. She charged at Knuckles, he was too stunned at her sheer will to keep going. He quickly threw a punch at her but She quickly backflipped and used her legs to give Knuckles a kick in the face. He went up in the air and she quickly punched his back and we was launched up further and she used her attack once more.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Knuckles screamed as the electricity surged through his whole body. When it stopped electricity discharged from his body at small intervals and his body was smoking. The rainbow crystal flew away from him and landed a few feet away on the ground, and Knuckles hit the ground and by the looks of him he wasn't getting up.

"That's it!" Called Sonic. He and Tails rushed towards it. But a hand reached down and picked it up.

"Hey!" Called Tails, "hand that over right now!"

"Hahahaha!" Laughed a familiar voice and Zoisite rose up and smiled, "Why thanks for your help!" And he vanished.

"Damn it!" Grunted Sailor Jupiter, "Zoisite got it!"

"Better he got it than you!" Said Knuckles getting up on his knees.

"I would get your chaos emerald," said Sonic, "but I'll save that for another time our business is finished."

They turned and began to walk out of the palace.

"I think even though I didn't get the crystal we I have proven how strong I am." Said Sailor Jupiter. She turned to walk away with Sonic and Tails.

"Hey Jupiter!" Called Knuckles, and she stopped and looked back at him he stood up. I" would love to finish this with you! And I acknowledge you're strength."

She smiled at him and nodded and walked back to Sonic and Tails.

"You did good Jupiter," said Sonic. "Let me take you back so you can catch your breath."

"Thanks I would appreciate it!" She said, and Sonic picked her up and ran her back to her home and Tails went back to the forest she fell asleep halfway there in Sonic's arms.

Sonic entered her apartment and placed her on the couch and tucked her in. Sonic smiled at her.

"Don't worry," whispered Sonic "I will take the heat for not getting the crystal back from him." He left and went back home.


	32. The Silver Crystal Appears

The Silver Crystal Appears!

The same night when Sonic put Lita back in her home to rest after fighting Knuckles Darien was staggering around his apartment clutching the wound were Zoisite stabbed him. He was leaning against the door with anger.

"Damn!" He cursed as he pounded the door. "I couldn't protect her. Sailor Moon." He limped from the door leaving a blood stain on it, and sat on his sofa in front of his television.

"Wow! What a nice place you have here!" Laughed the voice of Zoisite. He flashed on the Television screen.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"Well, once I knew who you were, it was very easy to find you, Darien." Laughed Zoisite.

"What do you want!" Darien yelled.

"Well, now," laughed Zoisite, "now that we both know who we are, let's settle things once and for all!"

"Settle things?" Said Darien with disbelief.

"Yes." Responded Zoisite. "How about a duel, with the Rainbow Crystals at stake? A fair fight, one on one. I acquired the ones from Eggman and Knuckles once I take care of you then the hedgehog is next."

"All right." Smiled Darien, "I accept your challenge."

"You're a very good boy." Snickered Zoisite. "Shall we meet at the high rise in the bay area, the starlight Tower?"

"Fine!" Sighed Darien.

"Then we'll meet at five this afternoon." Laughed Zoisite. "Nighty night! And his image vanished from the screen."

The next day Serena was just saying goodbye to Ms. Haruna.

"Ok teacher," she said, "screw you! Er… I mean see you!" She left the school and ran down the street. "Stupid Haruna! Everytime I have to meet with everyone she makes me stay after! I bet Rei is going to pick on me again!" She looked ahead and saw Darien but he was walking funny and was slouching. He was still clutching his wound. She approached him from behind.

"What's go you so depressed?" She laughed. She smacked his back unfortunately right on his wound.

"OUCH!" He yelled. And he winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Dumpling head?" Asked Darien noticing who he was talking to. "You're always cheerful, aren't you?" That irked Serena.

"Sorry, sure!" She yelled frowing, "I'm the year round energetic and cheerful girl."

"That's good." he smiled, "Always stay energetic. And he walked away."

"What's wrong with him?" Sighed Serena, "He took the wind out of my sails." She noticed her hand was red. "Blood? When did that? Is he…injured?"

Later Darien was standing in an alley when a hand reached from behind and grabbed his shoulder. He swung around and attempted to karate chop the person behind him. But the person ducked, it was really Serena.

"Dumpling!" Shouted Darien.

"What do you think you're doing!" Yelled Serena.

"What are you doing here?" Sighed Darien.

"I came because I was worried about you." Said Serena.

"Me?" Said Darien Shocked.

"Your shoulder," nagged Serena "you're hurt. If you don't rest, you won't get better."

"It's no business of yours!" Sneered Darien.

"Well," shuggered Serena, "it isn't but."

"Go Home!" He shouted, and he walked away.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Shouted Serena. No response. "Hey, stop!" He was already gone. "Huhhhhhh." And she chased after him.

Darien was on his way to the designated location for the duel. Halfway there the atmosphere became wavy and all around him the area began to wobble. Again just like the twisted corridors in The Legend of Zelda.

"Zoisite!" He shouted.

"No Way!" Cried Serena behind him. He looked and there she was clutching her school bag and began crying again.

"You idiot!" Screamed Darien, "why did you fallow me?"

"But!" Cried Serena and they both just stared at each other. They next thing they knew they were engulfed in an orange sphere and they vanished.

Meanwhile at the Hikawa shrine everyone except Mina was there even Sonic and Tails.

"So Zoisite has Knuckle's Rainbow Crystal?" Said Ami.

"I'm afraid so." said Sonic.

"Geez what's taking Serena so long?" Scowled Rei. "Even for a turtle this is a bit much."

"She's not at home." Said Ami.

"She wasn't at school either." Said Lita.

"She never said anything to me." Said Sonic.

"We can't raise her on the communicator." said Luna, "something's wrong."

"I have a bad feeling!" Said Ami. "Let's look for her."

"She's at the Starlight Tower!" Said a female voice. Everyone looked to see Mina and Artemis walking up the stairs.

"The enemy seems to be planning something at the Starlight Tower!" Said Artemis.

"If you can't use the communicator, there's no doubt." Said Mina. "Serena's gone into the Starlight Tower by herself." Everyone just hung their heads in stupidity.

"If Serena did things like that voluntarily, I wouldn't have to work so hard." Sighed Luna.

"At any rate, let's go to the Starlight Tower now!" Said Mina.

Meanwhile in at Eggman's base he was talking to Knuckles over one of his computers.

"So Beryl has betrayed you?" Asked Knuckles.

"She tricked my incompetent minions out of a rainbow crystal and she refuses to hand over the chaos emerald." Said Eggman.

"Doctor!" Called Scratch. And he ran inside with Grounder and they both got stuck in the doorway and they both fell to the floor Scratch had a piece of paper in his hand and Eggman walked up and took it.

"Starlight Tower? What does that have to do with my plans?" He asked.

"We detected some mystical activities there." Said Scratch standing up.

"We think maybe Zoisite is there." Said Grounder.

"Well let's go see, my ultimate creation is ready maybe it's time I test it out." Said Eggman. "But for now Knuckles can you meet us at Starlight Tower in Japan?"

"Yes." Said Knuckles and the screen switched off.

"Oh and good work you two." said Eggman and he walked to his egomatic.

"Woohoo!" They both cheered.

"I told you I was his favorite!" Said Scratch.

"No way! I found the location! He made me the better robot!" Argued Grounder proudly.

"If you two don't come here this instant I will take that comment back and give you many insults in exchange!" Called Eggman and he rose and flew out as his badnicks ran after him on foot.

Later that evening Darien and Serena reappeared at the Starlight Tower, Serena was out cold, Zoisite was there holding the Rainbow Crystals.

"Welcome!" Said Zoisite and he walked forward and stopped halfway in the middle of the big empty room they were in. "I'll put the Rainbow Crystals here." He did just that. "Now put yours there to!"

"Before I do that," said Darien, "Send this girl back!"

"Not until I see your Rainbow Crystals." Said Zoisite walking back to the other end of the room.

"Fine!" said Darien standing up he walked to the center and placed his there as well.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Zoisite.

"What's so funny!" Said Darien.

"No," laughed Zoisite, "I'm just happy because you're so dumb. Malachite appeared in front of the pile of crystals."

"Damn!" Screamed Darien.

"I'll be taking the crystals," said Malachite, and took the six crystals in his hands. "Now Sonic has the last one!"

"How dare you!" Shouted Darien.

"Careful," Warned Zoisite, "any funny moves and that girl behind you will be burnt charcoal."

Then the roof was broken through and Knuckles fell in and Eggman fallowed him inside. Scratch and Grounder fell through and hit the ground like the idiots they are.

"Eggman and Knuckles, what do you want?" Asked Zoisite.

"I need you to cough up the Chaos emerald you've stolen from me!" Sneered Eggman, "you cheated me with a false chaos emerald!"

"We had to!" Said Malachite, "It was essential to ensure that our Queen could rule all." Darien took out a rose while they were arguing he threw the rose at them and Malachite vanished before he got hit by the rose with went to Zoisite after a cutting noise Serena managed to wake up.

"Zoisite?" She said weakly, "why is Zoisite with this guy? And why is Eggman and Knuckles here?"

"You!" Screamed Zoisite clutching the cut on his cheek. "You scarred my face!" And he vanished. "Darien if you want the Rainbow Crystals back I'll be waiting on the top floor!"

"HEY YOU'RE NOT OFF THE HOOK YET!" Screamed Eggman. "To the roof!" He turned and floated up to the top and Knuckles climbed the walls and punched through the roofs to get up floor by floor, Scratch and Grounder ran and took the stairs.

"_Rainbow Crystals?" _Thought Serena. "_What does he have to do with the Rainbow Crystals?" _

"I hope you live long enough to make it!" Said Zoisite's voice and fog began to fill the room, and the room began to freeze and the ceiling got icicles and they began to fall on top of them both.

"Run!" Screamed Darien and they both ran for the elevator as the floor began to crumble and break beneath their feet.

"_That injury to his shoulder…"_ Thought Serena "_it's exactly the same as Tuxedo Mask last night. It can't be. _Please no!" As the floor continued to crumble.

"Hang on until we reach the elevator!" Said Darien. They reached the elevator door and Serena pounded the call button.

"Open up Dammit!" Screamed Serena, It finally opened and they stepped inside and the floor stopped crumbling. "Whew! Safe!"

"No we're not!" Said Darien, Serena looked and saw the room they were in looked like it was alive it had veins strung out all over the walls.

"Oh, no!" Serena Panicked, "What is this?" And the door vanished behind them. But it was still an elevator and it moved up.

"I don't think we can run anymore." Said Darien.

Outside the others is standing outside the tower.

"This is the Starlight Tower?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"It looks like an ordinary building to me!" Said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury put on her visor and scanned to moving figure in the side of the building and she saw Serena and Darien in it.

"Serena and Darien are inside it!" Said Sailor Mercury.

"What's going on!" Said Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury scanned the entry ways here.

"All the doors are locked!" She shouted.

"No problem, me and Tails will get up there easily." said Sonic. Jupiter tried her attack.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

The lighting managed to break the door open.

"Or Jupiter could blow our way in for us!" Said Tails. Then everybody ran inside.

At the roof with Malachite and Zoisite.

"Those ants," said Malachite "looks like the gangs all here!"

"Now we have six Rainbow Crystals and the last one is on its way, and Darien will be captured." Said Zoisite, "and we'll blast Eggman away."

"You will have revenge for your scar!" Said Malachite.

Back in the elevator Serena and Darien were still riding it to the top.

"Long elevator, isn't it?" Said Serena, "We've climbed up pretty high. Hey, why are you after the Rainbow Crystals?" She stopped and jumped. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk, never mind."

"To recover my past." Said Darien. "To regain my memory, I need to gather the Rainbow Crystals and obtain the legendary Silver Crystal."

"_He knows about the Silver Crystal, to?"_ Thought Serena. Darien continued.

"When I was six, I lost my parents in a car accident. And I've never remembered anything from before. Ever since then, I've had the same dream over and over. A girl in the moonlight, I cannot see her face but she asks me to find the Silver Crystal. I have to find the Silver Crystal and recover my Past. Hmmmm. I wonder why I told you so much."

"I used to think you were the most disagreeable person in the world." Sighed Serena. "But I could move you down to… Second place."

"Thank you!" Smiled Darien. For a moment Serena saw Darien in the form of Tuxedo Mask.

"_Tuxedo Mask?"_ Thought Serena. "_No, that can't be! Right! There's just no way!"_

Back at the roof Malachite was awaiting his adversaries.

"Sailor Warriors," he said, "this is a worthy place for you to die!" His eyes began to glow and all the lights went out. Eggman blasted through the wall and the badnicks arrived from the stairs. Completely out of breath and Knuckles smashed through the floor.

"All right!" Shouted Eggman, "I'm through playing this game of yours, hand me my chaos emerald!"

"We'll close this deal once I get rid of the Sailor Warriors." said Malachite, "so either help me or stay out of my way!"

Down near the center floor the others were making it all the way to the top, Sonic and Tails thought it would be wise to stay with them so they're not running at their top speed. They noticed the darkness that Malachite summoned and how it began to blanket the tower.

"What's going on?" Said Sailor Mercury. "A dark wind engulfed the tower and it became a tower as if it was created by the Dark Kingdom."

Back at the roof.

"This freaky magic show won't scare me off!" Shouted Knuckles.

"Don't worry I trust Knuckles, but in case he fails, I have something I know you can't win with!" Laughed Eggman.

"You think you can beat me!" Laughed Malachite, "OHHHHHH that's rich!"

"I…" panted Scratch, "need a pint of oil!"

"I need my hinges greased!" Moaned Grounder.

Back in the elevator it stopped.

"Power outage?" Guessed Serena.

Zoisite was staring at them from the top of the tunnel and he created some fire and got ready to throw it at the elevator.

"Farewell." He laughed, and he threw the fire down the tunnel.

"What's that!" Panicked Serena seeing a glow from the roof coming down on them. They noticed that it was a blaze ready to incinerate them.

"_What should I do?"_ Wondered Serena, "_If I transform into Sailor Moon, he'll know who I am._ _But if I stay like this we'll both die"._ But she knew what had to be done.

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"Sailor Moon!" Shouted Darien. The fire kept moving down the tower. There was a huge explosion from the tunnel and Zoisite laughed and turned around.

"I must report this to queen Beryl." He said proudly and he began to walk out. "Darien was killed in an accident."

"What accident!" Called the voice of Sailor Moon.

"What!" Cried Zoisite whirling around to see Sailor Moon and Darien standing directly behind him.

"For misleading everyone with your tricks and for picking on us," said Sailor Moon, "I'm going to make sure you pay!" She did her pose. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon, I'll take care of you and Tuxedo Mask!" Laughed Zoisite.

"What are you talking about?" Shouted Sailor Moon, "I don't see Tuxedo Mask anywhere!"

"He's right there!" Said Zoisite, pointing at Darien. She turned to Darien and he pulled out a rose. It flashed white and he became Tuxedo Mask.

"No way!" Shouted Sailor Moon she remembered how he kept making fun of her almost every time they met. "You're Tuxedo Mask…"

"Thank you!" Said Tuxedo Mask. "You were very brave today. Leave the rest to me."

"I can't!" cried Sailor Moon "Because you're injured! I want you to run!"

"Sailor Moon," sighed Tuxedo Mask, "I will protect you!"

"Tuxedo Mask!" Said Sailor Moon Blushing.

"Enough with the games. Let's settle this now, Tuxedo Mask." Declared Zoisite.

"Sounds good!" Said Tuxedo Mask stepping forward. "But you need to promise not to lay a hand on Sailor Moon."

"Of course!" Laughed Zoisite, "Let's fight fair and square!" Behind Sailor Moon a crystal shard appeared from the floor and was pointed straight at her. "Yes, fair and square." They both paused. "Victory is mine!" They turned around to see the shard heading straight at Sailor Moon. There was a stabbing noise but at it turns out Tuxedo Mask took the shot for Sailor Moon.

He was stabbed in the chest and he fell over.

"Hang on!" Cried Sailor Moon ash she caught him before he hit the ground. "Hang in there!"

"Are you ok, Sailor Moon?" Said Tuxedo Mask weakly.

"Yes." She responded with tears wallowing in her eyes.

_Background Music Begins, song,_ _Maboroshi no_ _Ginzuishou - Silver Crystal._

"Why do you look like you're about to cry?" Asked Tuxedo Mask. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Tuxedo Mask! Tuxedo Mask!" She cried as he closed his eyes. Just then the others showed up in the room.

"No!" cried Sailor Venus, "We came too late!"

"Watch it!" Warned Sonic Just then something in his pocket was beginning to glow he took out the Rainbow Crystal.

"The Last Crystal is among us!" Cheered Zoisite.

"Why didn't he just use the chaos emerald?" Said Tails, "does he just plain not know how to use it?"

Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes after hearing Tail's statement.

"I never really used it because I was afraid that the power would corrupt me," he said shakingly, "and I didn't want to get attached to it because I was seriously going to trade it for your rainbow crystal." And he closed his eyes again.

Sailor Moon just began to cry and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Malachite was throwing magic spheres at Knuckles just had he just spin dashed towards him and Malachite just kicked him back and he landed perfectly on his feet. But the fighting stopped when they all noticed the Rainbow Crystals began to react to something the crystals flew and left Malachite.

"After them!" Cried Eggman "maybe we still have a shot!" Then everyone fallowed the crystals, and Malachite stayed behind. They did all make it to the floor below while everyone did notice the mad scientist and his lackeys had arrived the sight was just too distracting for anyone to care.

They all joined in the room below with the others the one held by Sonic left his hand. And they all began to fly into each other one by one once they all stopped a small diamond no bigger than a fat pearl appeared everyone stopped and stared at it.

"It's the Silver Crystal!" Cheered Artemis. "The Crescent Moon Wand left Sailor Moon and the silver crystal attached it's self to the crescent."

"It's as if she was destined to have it!" Said Knuckles in amazement.

"Sailor Moon!" Cried Sailor Venus. "Please have faith! Sailor Moon slowly stood up."

"What's going on?" Asked Sailor Mercury.

"That must be it!" Cried Eggman "the source of your power! It will surely serve the Eggman Empire well. Sailor Moon had a blank look on her face and her sailor outfit changed into a pure white silk dress."

"The Moon Princess?" Gasped Luna.

"I can't believe I was in the presence of royalty this whole time!" Chuckled Sonic.

"I'm not bowing to you!" Grumbled Knuckles.

"The great power!" Gasped Eggman with hungry eyes.

"No way!" Sneered Scratch, "that dippy little girl is really a princess of an orbiting space rock!"

"I must be the prince of the Empire since I'm the Doctor's favorite!" Said Grounder.

"Oh shut up!" Yelled Scratch as he pounded Grounder's head.

"She has finally awakened!" Gasped Artemis.


	33. Serena and Darien's Past

Serena and Darien's Past, Destructive Invention Returns.

The Princess moved in her pretty white dress as all the witnesses were too stunned to make a move of some sort. She was hovering in slightly in the air with a sad look on her face.

"Sailor Moon." Said Luna.

"Tails what are you doing?" Asked Sonic, he was kneeling.

"I'm being humble before royalty." He said, Sonic picked him up.

"Buddy," sighed Sonic, "I don't think now is the time for that the crescent moon on her head began to glow."

"Princess, Serenity!" Gasped Luna.

"What!" Gasped everyone.

"Princess?" Gasped Lita. "Then Sailor Moon was the princess we've been looking for?"

"Hard to believe that she was right under our nose the whole time!" Said Tails.

"Yet none of you had the wit to sense it! "Mocked Eggman. "I had more of an idea than any of you combined!"

"The true identity of Tuxedo Mask was Darien." Said Sailor Mercury. "Sailor Mars was tearing up for the fact that her former boyfriend is not really for her."

"The princess has awakened." Said Zoisite. "In that case, I'll just kill you and take the Silver Crystal!" He threw a black sphere at her, she didn't even move and the magic was dispelled. She raised the wand and the crystal began to shed a really bright light. What! And he was launched back and he was slammed against the wall.

"Now's our chance!" Said Eggman he used his reach claw to try to garb the crystal but the light disintegrated it the minuet it got too close. "Grr. Knuckles get me that Crystal!" He tried to spin dash to her and Sonic tried to stop him, but the light threw Knuckles against the wall just like Zoisite.

"Tuxedo Mask." Whimpered Princess Serenity. She shed tears, "All this for me!' Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes and stared at the Princess.

"Serenity…" he said weakly. "I remember everything now. Serenity, My name is Endymion. Those words really spoke to her."

"Endymion!" Said Princess Serenity. "Now I know, I am Serenity! The music locket! I gave it to you! Then something happened, our kingdom was burning and you rushed off to stop it. So, you're Endymion." Her dress began to glow and she reverted back into Sailor Moon she fell on Tuxedo Mask body.

Sailor Moon cried the other heroes and they rushed to her, Sailor Venus checked her wrist.

"She's all right." She smiled, "She just fainted."

"Thank goodness." Sighed Sailor Mercury.

"Her memories of when she was the princess probable came back to her and overwhelmed her." Explained Artemis.

Eggman took out a radio and pushed a button and spoke.

"I need assistance I shall activate my homing signal and send out our repaired creation immediately." He said quietly.

"Darien, please wake up!" Pleaded Sailor Mars shaking his body.

"He's badly injured." Said Sailor Jupiter noticing the wound in the chest. Zoisite got on his knees and began to crawl over to them, everyone looked and noticed that he's crawling.

"This is nothing!" He groaned struggling to get up. "Eggman help me!"

"Sorry!" He said as Scratch picked up Knuckles who was now out cold. "I can't really help you without something to fight with, even if I did you still owe me a chaos emerald."

Malachite appeared right in front of Zoisite and caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Malachite!" Stammered Zoisite. "Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess."

"I see." He sighed, "So the princess awoke," he saw Sonic, "and the Rainbow Crystals were drawn to her." Everyone stood in a defensive position Eggman and his badnicks moved aside and just watched.

"I will allow you to live for a while longer yet." Said Malachite. He used his black magic but it moved past the wall of Sailors and Sonic and Tails they turned and saw that Tuxedo Mask was engulfed in a dark barrier and he vanished.

"Darien!" Cried Sailor Mars.

Malachite still had Zoisite in his arms and he began to vanish in a tube of purple light.

"Oh no you don't you're not getting away from me that easily!" Shouted Eggman, "After them!" And his party chased after him and he went into the light and they all vanished.

"What did he mean by that?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"I sense some rough edges between Eggman and Beyrl." Said Sonic.

"They took Tuxedo Mask away!" Said Tails, "and he still has a chaos emerald!"

Back in the Dark Kingdom.

"You two allowed the Moon Princess to awaken and lost the Sliver Crystal as well." said Beryl, in a most displeased voice. That was poorly executed, Malachite.

"My lady, I am very sorry." Bowed Malachite. "However, the princess has just now awoken and has yet to fully master the use of the Silver Crystal I would ask that you wait a while longer."

"HEY!" Screamed Eggman "don't ignore me! I'm still here!"

"You and I will talk soon enough," said Beryl, "right now I need to make some punishments!" And the two began to shake in fear.

"Oh boy they are in trouble!" Mocked Scratch.

"All the while Malachite, I will leave it to you." Said Beryl, she shot Zoisite with a cold look, "As for you Zoisite, I hope you are ready to face your fate!'

"No please wait!" Pleaded Zoisite. "Please give me just one more chance!"

"You tried to kill Tuxedo Mask against my orders, did you not?"

"Hey," said Grounder, "I'd speak for you but I wasn't a witness."

"But I.." Sweated Zoisite.

"Did you think you could fool me?" Snarled Beyrl.

"I will take responsibility for that!" Said Malachite. "Beyrl's crystal ball began to emit a bright dark light."

"Please wait!" Begged Zoisite "but the light shot out at Zoisite and struck him down."

"MALACHITE!" Screamed Zoisite as he fell to the ground.

"CLEAN UP THAT MESS!" Ordered Beyrl. Zoisite was now just smoldering on the floor but somehow he's still alive.

"Yes my lady." Moaned Malachite.

"What a way to go." sighed Grounder.

"Fine!" Said Eggman, "now give me my chaos Emerald NOW!"

"You dare to order me!" Snarled Beryl, "that crystal is mine and we shall rule this universe and even your robots will bow to me but I need the power of the emeralds to get the crystal!"

"Hmm," laughed Eggman "you underestimated me! I think it's time I show you the might of the Eggman Empire!"

He pushed a button on his Ego Matic and it began to change and twist with more metallic whirring The Egomatic changed into a small one man battle vehicle with two huge legs and a missile cannon on the port side and laser blaster with a gun on the starboard side.

Grounder opened up his radio and began to play his theme music again.

"Say hello to my Egg Walker 2.0!" laughed Eggman.

(As Seen In Sonic Adventure 2)

"Foolish of you Doctor!" Laughed Beryl. "You're greatly outnumbered!" All the monsters in the room ganged up and surrounded Eggman.

"You obliviously haven't been listening to the music." snickred Eggman, "I have the Master plan!"

"What are we going to do now?" Said Scratch putting Knuckles into the cockpit with Eggman.

"Force our way out," smiled Eggman, "we can't get the emerald back now we must regroup at the base and make a new plan, stay close to me our new invention will be here shortly."

Just then Eggman blasted through a row of monsters using his machine gun he broke through the crowd as they all stormed past Malachite who was picking up Zoisite's body.

"After him!" Shouted Beryl, "I won't let any person make a fool out of me!" Malachite dropped Zoisite's body and also perused him. Eggman kept going down the halls blasting the nearby monsters with his homing laser. Every so often he would turn the turret around and begin to fire at the chasing monsters.

Malachite tried blasting the floor ahead of Eggman but his machine had hovering capabilities so he managed to get away from the Malachite's blast.

Scratch and Grounder were clinging to the legs of the walker in hopes that they won't get caught by the monsters.

"SPEED UP!" Screamed Scratch and Eggman turned the turret and blasted the monster reaching for his leg.

"That's right," laughed Grounder making faces at the monsters, "He is The Eggman! Like the song says!"

Eggman came to a two way intersection and he didn't stop to think where to go, so he went to the right blasting another monster around the corner.

Unfortunately he made to a balcony with no place to go in sight.

"I guess you made a wrong turn!" said Grounder.

"We're Doomed!" Screamed Scratch.

"Ok Eggman," said Malachite coming from the horde of monsters, "you will pay for all the minions you've killed with that pathetic stunt of yours! You're chaos emerald is ours, and now your robots will make a fine addition to our army!"

Eggman sweated but he heard a beep on his control panel then he snickered.

"You must have gone crazy with the impending doom!" Frowned Malachite.

"If you were in my shoes you would laugh to!" Said Eggman. "It's time you meet one of my ultimate weapons! Sonic trashed it once but I've been spending time mending his wounds and fixing his flaws. He will help me stomp out you, Sonic and the Sailor Warriors and I will finally rule the world!"

A figure flew down from the dark air and hid itself in the darkness and his eyes began to glow bright piercing red.

"What is this?" Shouted Malachite and the figure stepped out. "What! Hedgehog!" He screamed, "No, it's not!"

"Take them down!" Ordered Eggman, and it began to charge something and a large white beam shot out of it and blew away the Monsters and Malachite ducked and covered his head as the beam cause the hallway behind Malachite to cave in.

"W-w-what was that?" Stammered Malachite as he picked his head up and Eggman, his invention, and his Badnicks were gone. "It looked just like him!"

Back with Beryl she was talking to Metalia.

"Please Great ruler," she pleaded, "Queen Metalia please awaken." The dark blur in the giant heart like tank has appeared.

"Endymion, I have so longed to see you." Said Metalia. Beryl kneeled to Metalia as she presented Endymion's body to her. He was once the prince of the Earth.

"To think he had transmigrated into this world somehow." Said Beryl.

"Use the power of darkness to restore Endymion immediately." Instructed Metalia.

"Yes, my lady." said Beryl, "I have to report that the alliance between Eggman and us is broken."

"Good," said Metalia, "use Tuxedo Mask to collect the seven Chaos emeralds and destroy him!" Beryl nodded in agreement.

Malachite went back to Zoisite's body and laid him to rest on a bed in his chamber.

"I am sorry, Zoisite." Sighed Malachite sadly. "I tried to ask Queen Beryl to revive you, but…" Zoisite still had some life left in him he opened his eyes and Malachite raised his torso.

"I am happy." Zosite said weakly. "For I will die in your arms. But please grant me my last wish." As he used what strength he had left to move his hand to place it on Malachite's chest.

"What is it?" Asked Malachite.

"I want to die beautifully." Responded Zoisite. Malachite whirled his cape about and it created a beautiful illusion for Zoisite it looked like they were surrounded with flower blooming trees with petals raining down on them. "How beautiful. I'm so happy Malachite." He caught a falling petal. "I love you Malachite." He closed his eyes and Malachite could tell that the life has left him. So he hugged Zoisite tightly.

"Forgive me, Zoisite." Sniffed Malachite, he laid him to rest and left to room.

Back in the Starlight Tower Sailor Jupiter held Sailor Moon on her back.

"Is there really an exit around here?" Asked Sailor Mars looking around.

"There is definitely a way out," said Sailor Mercury, scanning around the room then she began to type on her computer. "But it's a troublesome."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"This dimension is apparently an imaginary space that's been sealed off." Explained Sailor Mercury. "In short, theoretically, the real dimension we were in, is not directly connected to the three-dimensional space here. Instead, they should be connected only in two-dimensional space with the positive and negative phase reversed and passing through zero-dimensional space."

"I would like to point out that I managed to understand that!" Said Tails raising his hand.

"Funny," said Sonic, "I figured we were just trapped in some illusion, but we were still in the same place!"

"Anyway," said Sailor Jupiter "with a confused look. Can you hurry up?" The cats just sighed.

"I guess we can only depend on Sailor Mercury now." Sighed Luna.

"We're counting on you." Sighed Sailor Jupiter. "We can't just hang around here forever."

"I know." coughed, Sailor Moon as everyone noticed she was waking up.

"Sailor Moon." Said Sailor Mercury as everyone rushed to her.

"It looks like you're awake!" Said Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Moon looked around and caught a grip on her surroundings.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She called Jupiter letting her down. "Where? Where? Where is he? Tell Me! He couldn't have…."

"He's alive!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"Really?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"But he was taken by our enemy." Cried Sailor Mars.

"By our enemy? Said Sailor Moon worried. I see. And she moved a concerned finger to her mouth.

"Everyone," said Artemis, "please listen to me! Now that the princess has awakened, I think it's time to tell you everything. Luna when the princess awoke, you're memories awoke, too, right?"

"Yes," said Luna, "its all clear now."

"Wait a minute! What are you talking about?" Asked Sailor Mercury.

"About our previous lives." Said Sailor Venus. "And about the moon kingdom called, Silver Millennium."

"Cool!" Said Tails, "you guys were alive once before?"

"Maybe we can find out what's causing this mess with the floating Island." Said Sonic.

"It started long ago," explained Artemis, "there was a kingdom on the moon, called the silver millennium."

"It was a very peaceful paradise." Explained Luna.

"Around that time, the Earth was taken over by an evil spirit!" Explained Artemis. "It was a dismal place of evil at that time, its inhabitants fled to the silver millennium to seek refuge."

"It invaded Silver Millennium in order to try and obtain the enormous power of the Silver Crystal." Explained Luna.

"The kingdom was destroyed in the fierce war, but with the power of the silver crystal, they sealed away the evil spirit! Explained Artemis, "The four warriors came left to earth and died and were reborn into you four. You are those four warriors who fought back then."

"Sonic, this may not help," explained Luna, "but the last thing the queen did before she died was she appeared to have a spiritual vision and she began to plea and beg to help when the time was right."

"Hardly but thanks for trying!" said Sonic scratching his head.

"This still doesn't mean why the Island floated all the way from our home to earth!" Said Tails, "it's still a mystery."

"Then we are people of the moon?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"No," said Sailor Venus, "we're all genuine Earth humans. So your parents are really your parents."

"You see," said Luna, "the queen of the moon wanted the princess and the rest of you to live happily as normal girls, so she transmigrated you to this most peaceful era, along with all her other citizens."

"But even in this era," said Artemis, "someone unraveled the seal on the evil spirit."

"So," said Sailor Mercury still typing on her computer, "that evil spirit is the leader of the Dark Kingdom?"

"That's right. If none of this had happened," said Luna, "all of you would be living happily as normal girls."

"Don't say that yet!" Said Sonic.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"We still don't know why the Angel Island left for your world, and as far as we know, if we haven't come along you would all be cyber Sailors by now!" Explained Sonic.

"You girls have much more problems than that." Said Tails.

"Yeah," said Sailor Jupiter, "Eggman, Knuckles, and the Chaos Emeralds."

"But if we don't protect the Silver Crystal and defeat our enemy," said Luna, "we cannot have a peaceful world."

"Our duty is to fight for that cause!" Explained Sailor Venus. "You understand, don't you? We have to work together and fight so we don't repeat the tragedy of the past again."

"I understand." Said Sailor Mars.

"Don't worry, me and Tails will do our best to keep you from being egg headed yourselves!" Smiled Sonic, "No offence Mercury"

"None taken." She said.

"Yes let's fight together." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"I don't want to." Sighed Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon," sighed Sailor Jupiter, "and she placed her hand on her shoulder."

"I just don't want to fight anymore." Cried Sailor Moon.

"Are you serious?" Scoffed Sailor Mars.

"Give her a break!" Snapped Tails.

"But I just don't want to!" Sobbed Sailor Moon.

"It is unfair to ask such a thing from you." Said Sonic.

"You're the princess!" Shouted Sailor Venus, "How could you say that?"

"Being told I'm the princess doesn't make me feel like one," she cried, "and it doesn't make me happy at all! I'm just Serena Tsukino."

"Serena," sighed Luna, "don't you understand what your mission is?"

"I don't care about any mission anymore!" Screamed Sailor Moon. "So what about my previous life? It has nothing to do with me! What's with all of you? I just don't want to fight anymore!" There was a silence. "If everyone… ends up like Darien, or becomes an electronic. I don't want to see that! It's too sad! I don't want this!"

Sailor Mars got an upset look on her face and she approached Sailor Moon and smacked her across the face.

"You're a coward.. A COWARD!" She shouted. "You're a coward!"

"Yes," said Sailor Moon defeated, "I'm a coward. I'm not strong like you are, Rei!" She began to rub the red mark that Sailor Mars left on her face. "Rei…"

"Darien did all that just to protect a coward like you.." sneered Sailor Mars "and Sonic saved us from becoming robots several times…" They both began to cry.

"Sailor Moon Still needs more time." Said Artemis.

"But…" stammered Rei

"She'll go back to being the same old Serena in a while." Said Sailor Mercury, "Until then, let's all watch over her."

"We'll scare off Eggman and send the Island back to our world and then we'll be on our way." Said Sonic.

"Everything will go back to the way it was." Said Tails.

"By the way," said Mercury, "Luna I found the exit!"

"Good!" Said Luna, "Then I know we're still not done talking, but let's get out of here first!"

"Come on, let's go!" Said Sailor Venus. They began to walk out but they were stopped by an unexpected visit by Malachite.

"I am surprised you found the exit." Said Malachite. Sailor Moon cowered in the back while everyone stood in front of her.

"Luna, Artemis!" Shouted Sailor Venus. "Find someplace safe!"

"Okay!" Said Luna.

"Be careful Venus!" Said Artemis. And they both ran for it.

"Everyone, take care of the princess!" Ordered Sailor Venus.

"I'm going to fight with you!" Said Jupiter.

"Me to!" Said Sonic as they both stepped forward.

"Thank you!" said Sailor Venus.

"You are wasting your time." Said Malachite.

"Don't underestimate me!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter, and she used her attack.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

The lightning went to Malachite but it was just absorbed and a field of black magic appeared and surrounded him.

"No way!" Screamed Sailor Jupiter, "He's absorbing energy!" Malachite just shot her with a cold look then Venus tried.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The black Magic just dispelled the beam. Sonic and Tails tried spin dashing but the field just propelled them away.

It's not working explained Sailor Mercury in this dimension, he'll absorb all the energy and his magic is much more effective against physical attackers.

"Then what should we do?" Asked Sailor Mars. Malachite charged up a yellow magic sphere and threw it at the sailors, they screamed and flew and hit the ground hard.

Sonic and Tails went in from behind and struck him in the back and they moved around and joined the sailors in the back.

"Grr." Sneered Malachite, "lucky shot hedgehog but it won't happen again!"

"That won't be enough…. To defeat us!" Said Sailor Venus struggling to get up.

"Then, DIE!" Shouted Malachite, and he charged up an even bigger yellow sphere and shot it at sailor Venus and Jupiter.

"Watch out!" Screamed everyone else. They were gripped by electricity completely paralyzed. They were freed and they fell to the ground out cold.

Sonic and Tails attacked again but Malachite was ready and he threw magic red ropes and they tied down Sonic and Tails and they fell to the floor hopeless as electricity zapped them.

Sailor Mars examined the grim situation and spoke.

"Take care of the rest, Mercury!" She ordered. Then she turned her attention to Sailor Moon. "Serena, wake up. You will be fine, I know it! Are you ready?" She asked Malachite and she turned towards him.

"_Fire Soul!"_

The fire was just absorbed by the black magic field just as the other attacks.

"Fool!" Scoffed Malachite. He just took the fire and charged it to double the power, he threw it and Sailor Mars tried to brace herself but it sent her flying and she was also out cold. Sonic struggled in his binds and reached for the Chaos Emerald. Sailor Mercury now is all that stood between him and Sailor Moon.

"Are you ready princess?" He laughed.

"I am your opponent!" Challenged Sailor Mercury.

"Do not interfere!" Snarled, Malachite and he threw black magic at her. "Tenacious fool!" He shot another one and they both went down but Mercury took most of the shot. So she was cold on the ground.

"Ami!" Cried Sailor Moon, Hang "in there!"

"Serena, be brave!" Said Sailor Mercury weakly. Then she was out cold. Those same words echoed in her head in the voices of the other sailors.

"DON'T…GIVE…UP!" Tails struggled to shout.

"_Come on!"_ Thought Sonic still struggling to get the Chaos Emerald.

"Everyone!" Cheered Sailor Moon, and she stepped forward. "Tuxedo Mask, please lend me your power."

"_Sailor Moon, Fight!"_ Said the Voice of Tuxedo Mask_, "The Silver Crystal… Raise the Silver Crystal!"_

Yes! Cheered Sailor Moon as she took out the Crescent Moon Wand and armed herself with the crystal.

"Do you mean to step into Hell voluntarily, Princess?" Laughed Malachite. "Fine then." He raised his arms. "I will take revenge for Zoisite!" He charged up all magic he had and threw it at Sailor Moon She raised the wand and used it as some sort of shield.

"Please, Silver Crystal!" Pleaded Sailor Moon.

"Got it!" Said Sonic he grabbed the emerald from his pocket and used its power to refresh him and to free him from his binds.

Sonic charged to Sailor Moon's side they both smiled at each other and Sonic curled up and began to glow and spin around and moved in front of the wand.

"What?" Cried Malachite as an area surrounding Sailor Moon was cleared of the black magic.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed fiercely. Sonic began to move at Malachite but he vanished before the attack made a connection with him, and when he vanished so did the tower and everyone was just standing on the ground outside.

Malachite returned to his home in the Dark Kingdom.

"That girl," he grumbled, "has learned to use some of the crystal's power. That hedgehog, that robot! What is Eggman up to!"

Meanwhile Beryl used her powers to revive Endymion.

"Please Endymion," said Beryl, "can you still not forget about Serenity? Even though it will be forever unrequited, no matter how much you love Serenity. Oh and thanks for your little contribution!" She took out the chaos emerald Tuxedo Mask once had. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That morning Sailor Moon, watched the sunrise.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask." She said to the sun. "You saved us." She looked at everyone who was standing all ok.

"Thank you Sailor Moon!" Said Sailor Venus.

"You'll fight with us, won't you?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"Everyone!" Cried Sailor Moon, "Yes!"

"Looks like we've cleared the first hurdle." Said Luna.

"You did a good job Serena!" Praised Artemis.

"Let's all keep working together and do our best!" Said Luna, "As long as we do, we'll be able to overcome any hardship!"

"_Yes"._ Thought Sailor Moon_, "And Tuxedo Mask is certainly alive somewhere, to."_

"Hey!" Said Sailor Jupiter. "Where's Sonic and Tails?"

"Over there!" Said Sailor Mercury. She pointed to them walking away at the edge of the park.

"SONIC! TAILS!" Called Sailor Moon. "THANKS FOR HELPING US WE REALLY OWE YOU!" Sonic and Tails threw them a wink and a thumbs up and they turned around and ran off.

_AN: For some who do not know While in this season in the English version they were referred to as Princess Serena and Prince Darien but in the 4__th__ season they are no kidding referred to as Princess Serena and Prince Endymion, since they really are named this I figured they should stay that way._


	34. Is Tuxedo Mask Evil?

Is Tuxedo Mask Evil?

One night Serena was having a restless sleep as Luna watched her.

"No more…." She moaned in her sleep. "No more about me being the Moon Princess. No more about having to fight against the Dark Kingdom. No more fighting robots. I don't want that I just want to stay a normal…."

"Serena, hang in there!" Whispered Luna, "You have to keep yourself together! You said that you would fight together with everybody, but you're actually still…" Serena moved her arm and it fell and pin Luna down.

"It's heavy!" She gagged, "It's heavy, Serena!"

"Tuxedo Mask," Moaned Serena still asleep, "where are you? Please be all right."

"Oh Serena." Sighed Luna.

That morning at school all of Serena's friends went to check on her, she was just slouching all depressed on her desk.

Hey Serena! Said Molly holding a newspaper. She pointed at it. A new hair salon's open for business in Juban Shopping District.

"The salon's owned by Kariko Tokoyama," said another one of her friends, "who just won the world hair design contest last month!"

"And that's not all!" Said Molly getting excited, "Are you ready for this?"

"She's going to cut hair for free of charge for a while!" Said a different friend. "In celebration of the grand opening!"

"Isn't it wonderful? Let's go!" Cheered Molly. There was a long silence. "What's wrong? You're not very energetic." More silence.

Later at the Hikawa Shrine everyone except Serena was there even Sonic and Tails.

"Serena doesn't seem to be sleeping well these days." Explained Luna. "Even if she falls asleep for a little bit, she seems to just have bad dreams."

"Poor Serena." sighed Ami.

"We still don't know what happened to Tuxedo Mask, after the enemy took him away?" Said Lita.

"If the Dark Kingdom really did take him then that mean they now have two chaos emeralds." Added Sonic.

"No," sighed Luna, "he's still missing. Serena is so worried about Tuxedo Mask, she can't focus on anything right now, in gym she got pounded in the face by a volleyball and it didn't even bother her."

"That's not good." Grumbled Artemis. "We need Serena to be more aware of herself as the princess, or we'll be in trouble!"

"But it can't be helped." Said Rei. "The man she loves has been abducted, and we don't know what's happened to him. I can understand how she feels, too."

"Oh? It's rare to hear you show concern for Serena." Said Lita stunned. She remembered that at one point Darien was her boyfriend and stopped talking except for one. "Sorry."

"Tails and me have a plan to get the emeralds back." Said Sonic, "But don't ask, I won't tell you."

"Thanks for not sharing." sighed Mina.

"I know it must be tough," said Artemis, "but there's no time to indulge Serena."

"That's right!" Said Luna, "This is all so we can such the Dark Kingdom's ambitions! She needs to become a full-fledged princess as soon as possible and master how to use the Silver Crystal."

"We need to hurry and get all the emeralds so we can get rid of Eggman send the floating Island back to our world and then we can go home." Explained Tails.

"I wish I could somehow help Serena recover." Said Mina. Rei just stared at the nearby pond in despair.

Back at Serena's home she slouched over her locket as it played the music. She stared at the mirror and she began to tear up as she thought of Darien.

"_Crying doesn't suit you dumpling head!" _She remembered him saying once.

"You're so mean!" Cried Serena. "Is my hairstyle really that weird?" She saw the open news paper that Molly showed her earlier on the floor.

"That's the hair salon that just opened, isn't it?" Said a voice from behind looking at it she looked and there was Mina. "Sorry, you didn't answer, so I decided to just some in. Hey, Serena how about a new hairstyle for a change of pace?"

"What?" She said confused. Mina just went to work she untied Serena's hair and it all fell perfectly strait, now it seemed she and Mina could be twins. She began to brush her hair. "How about the appealingly mature and stylish bob cut? Or the slightly bold sauvage style? Or how about a nice and modest look with long, straight hair? A girl's mood can change a great deal."

"Yeah." Said Serena, "A hair salon, huh?"

Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom Malachite was overlooking Endymion's revival.

"Malachite!" Called Beyrl.

"Yes my lady!" He bowed.

"No matter what it takes, we must steal the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon! The defeat Eggman and take the chaos emerald if, that robot comes at you again send it to me, I think I would love to dismantle a robot said to be so powerful!" Ordered Beryl.

"Yes, my lady!" Bowed Malachite.

"You still do not know who Sailor Moon is?" Asked Beryl.

"Please give me just a little more time." Bowed Malachite.

"Do not take too long!" Said Beryl. "Find out who Sailor Moon is immediately, and steal the Silver Crystal we will use it to steal the chaos emeralds and destroy Sonic and Eggman!" She gripped her staff tightly and the dark gem on the top flushed out dark magic to show how serious she is.

"Please leave it to me." Said Malachite, "I have already set the next plan in motion."

"Really?" Asked Beryl with a hint of doubt. A small strand of blonde hair was on Malachite's finger.

"This is a strand of Sailor Moon's hair, which I obtained during battle! I will find the person with the same hair, and uncover Sailor Moon's true identity without fail."

"Good. Act with care." Ordered Beryl.

"Yes my lady!" Bowed Malachite before leaving.

Later at the beauty salon Serena and Mina arrived and the place was really busy.

"Hello!" Said the greeter. "Welcome!"

"Could you do something with this girl's hair?" Said Mina pushing Serena to the greeter.

"My," laughed the greeter, "you have such beautiful hair! Please come this way." She took Serena to the sink and she placed a warm cloth on her face for relaxation and she began to scrub and shampoo Serena's hair. "If there are any itchy spots, please just tell me."

"Okay." said Serena muffled.

"_Serena, I hope you feel better after this."_ Thought Mina.

Then another hairdresser took a girl who was also in the sink, cleaned the soap out and took her to the big hair dryers and inserted her hair and while it began to dry her hair it began to do something else. The main dresser is looking towards it, and then she looked at the other hair dryers they began to scan the hair follicles and the DNA in the strands then the main joint in the tube of heat flashed a blue X.

"_No_," thought the dresser, "_that girl is not Sailor Moon either."_

Mina was in the waiting chairs reading a magazine.

"Thanks for waiting!" Said another dresser. "Please come this way to the steamer."

"Oh,no. I just came here with my friend." Said Mina shaking an objecting hand.

"Then please give our hair steamers a try." Requested the dresser. "I'm sure we won't disappoint. Our hair steamers use a special steam that even fixes damaged hair in no time."

"Well," sighed Mina blushing its okay. "It's free after all." She went to the hair dryer and undid her ribbon and the dresser lowered the dryer on her head. It scanned Mina's hair and it flashed a red circle.

"_Yes!" _Thought the dresser, "_I have found you, Sailor Moon"._

"Oh!" Said Serena still muffeled, "could you move a little more to the right?" Serena was just still soaking in the sink yet, her dresser was not with her. "Ms. Are you done shampooing my hair?"

"I have found you Sailor Moon!" Snapped the head dresser as she lunged at Mina. And gabbed her by the neck.

"Mina!" Shouted Serena as she lifted her head and took the cloth off her face. She saw the struggle and the other dressers took out spray cans and began to spray in the air and the stuff they sprayed was a gas that put all the witnesses to sleep.

"No!" screamed the head dresser throwing Mina around and snipping shears. "You must not fall asleep!" Somehow Serena wasn't asleep, and she fell to the floor and began to crawl to a lonely corner. "Now Hand me the Silver Crystal!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Cried Mina.

"Don't play dumb!" Snapped the dresser slamming her in the chair. "The computer told me that your hair is the same as Sailor Moon's!"

"What?" Wheezed Mina. Then she remembered that she brushed both her, and Serena's hair with the same brush. "I see, that's when Serena's hair got onto me.."

"So," hissed the dresser, "you absolutely refuse to hand over the Silver Crystal." She began to snip her shears. "In that case, I have some ideas on how to change your mind." She moved back and got circled by the other dressers and they began to spin around her really fast she in a flash they all became one monster, a really huge humanoid monster wearing completely red with a red, blue ,white, barber carousel for on its right arm with large spikes on the shoulders with a blonde afro and four large pigtails to go with it.

"Oh, no!" panicked Mina.

Back in a sink around the corner which Serena managed to hide behind.

"The Dark Kingdom turned Ms. Kariko and her employees into monsters! Wait there, Mina, I'll rescue you soon." Declared Serena.

_Moon Prism Power Makeup!_

The Monster approached Mina with the shears ready.

"Stop it!" Called the voice of Sailor Moon. She turned and saw her staring her down. "She is not Sailor Moon!"

"Impossible!" Cried the monster double taking between the two blondes.

"You say you'll do haircuts for free," shouted Sailor Moon, "but you take advantage of girls who have little allowance! Sailor Moon will not forgive such a crooked." She did her pose , "in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"To think you came here on your own!" Laughed the Monster. "Just like a slug jumping into a heap of salt!"

"A slug?" Gulped Sailor Moon in disgust.

"I am the monster Mitsuami and I will melt you like a slug!" She snarled, and the right hand sank into the carousel and she attached a blow dryer to the hole and she tried to blast Sailor Moon but she jumped to the side.

"Serena!" Moaned Mina.

"Wet hair must be dried!" Snarled Mitsuami. She blasted more hot air and some flowers that touched the air were incinerated.

"GAHHHH!" Screamed Sailor Moon seeing the burned plants. The scream gave Sailor Moon away and Mitsuami's fingers became razor sharp shears.

"I will shave your unwanted hair!" Snarled Mitsuami, lunging at Sailor Moon, she rolled to the side and Mitsuami's large shears hit the floor. Sailor Moon rolled to the side as a cannon popped out of her arm and they began to fire scissors at her.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" cried Sailor Moon as she continued to roll and she hit a rolling cart and she stopped as all the beauty supplies toppled on her. As Mitsuami closed in on her she grabbed some powder and threw it at Mitsuami and it hit her dead in the face and blinded her.

"Why you!" Mitsuami snarled.

"Monster Mitsuami!" Called Sailor Moon pointing the Crescent Moon Wand at her, "Now! Ms. Kariko! With this I will turn you back into the old Ms. Kariko Tokoyama!"

"_Moon Healing….." _but she was cut short as something stopped her from casting the spell, something shot and knocked the wand out of her hand. She grabbed the wand but she noticed the object that hit her hand, "it was a black rose. This is!" She turned her head, "It can't be!"

In a barber chair Tuxedo mask sat and stared Sailor Moon down.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She said softly. She began to tear up, "I'm so glad!"

"I am not who you think!" Said Tuxedo Mask coldly.

"What?" Said Sailor Moon in shock.

"I am a commander of the Dark Kingdom, Endymion." Said Tuxedo Mask approaching her.

"You can't be!" Sailor Moon smiled thinking he was joking.

"Sailor Moon!" Said Tuxedo Mask with his cane out and ready to strike, "hand over the Silver Crystal!" He extended it.

"Why?" Cried Sailor Moon knowing that this is no joke. "How come?" Mitsuami recovered and began pulling on an ignition cord.

"Finally!" She snarled and she turned to Sailor Moon and tried to attack her with an electric shaver. But she managed to dodge the attack.

"Mitsuami! Take the Silver Crystal from her!" Ordered Tuxedo Mask. And Mitsuami turned and tried to attack again.

"This can't be happening!" Cried Sailor Moon.

"I'll shave you in half!" Yelled Mitsuami, she charged at Sailor Moon and she just turned around and ran out the door.

"I have to contact everyone with my communication device." Moaned Mina watching Tuxedo Mask and his monster chase after her. "Tuxedo Mask is our enemy?" She took out her transformation stick.

"_Venus Power Make Up!"_

Mitsuami chased Sailor Moon down the street with Tuxedo Mask fallowing.

"Sit still and let me shave your head!" Shouted Mitsuami. She charged at Sailor Moon and she ended up ramming her electric shaver into a power line pole.

"My head will come off if you shave my head with that!" Screamed Sailor Moon.

"What are you doing Mitsuami!" yelled Tuxedo Mask. "Hurry up and get me that Silver Crystal!"

"This can't be…" moaned Sailor Moon. Then Mitsuami charged at Sailor Moon again. She dodged and the shaver rammed it's self in the ground Sailor Moon went up in the air and fell to the ground.

"Are you ready now?" Snickered Mitsuami, ready to go in for the kill.

"Stop right there!" called five female voices and three male voices. It's the other Sailors with Sonic and Tails and the two cats.

"Everyone!" Cheered Sailor Moon. Sonic jumped and began to spin in front of Sailor Mars.

"_Fire Soul!" _

Sonic sped out and Sailor Jupiter threw in some lightning into the attack.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

"Sonic became a whirling ball of fire and lightning." He charged at Mitsuami and shattered her electric shaver.

Tails jumped in front of Sailor Mercury and began to spin.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

Tails charged at Mitsuami in a bubbly spin dash. He struck Mitsuami and the bubbles released the fog.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Said Sailor Venus. And she used the Crescent Moon Wand Again.

"_Moon Healing Escalation! Refresh!"_

Mitsuami all reverted back to all the hair dressers

"Tuxedo Mask!" Called Sailor Mars, "You're safe!"

"Sailor Mars!" Said Sailor Venus, "He is not the Tuxedo Mask you know! He is a commander of the Dark Kingdom, Endymion!"

"That can't be true!" Cried Sailor Mars.

"So that's why you called me and Tails here!" Said Sonic, "I guess this is a good enough reason. Hey! Where's the Chaos Emerald!" Tuxedo Mask took it out of his pocket.

"Beryl trust me with the emerald she said 'I trust you with the emerald to bring us victory and to bring us the others!'"

"It's not true, is it"? Cried Sailor Jupiter, "just tell me it's a lie, Tuxedo Mask!"

"Roses have thorns." Said Tuxedo Mask. "You must know that even a red rose turns black when exposed to a wintery blast."

"Why?" Whimpered Sailor Mars with tears wallowing in her eyes.

"Are you really going to fight us?" Asked Sailor Mercury.

"I do not enjoy fighting women." Said Tuxedo Mask. "But I will show no mercy in order to get the Silver Crystal and the three chaos emeralds!"

"Then I guess you won't have any regrets fighting us!" Said Sonic throwing a cold finger at Tuxedo Mask, "When we take your chaos emerald from you first!" He began to approach Sailor Moon.

"_Endymion!_ "Called the voice of Metalia in his head, "_Withdraw this time!"_

"_What?"_ He responded.

"_This is an order from Queen Metalia_!" Ordered Beryl.

"Sailor Warriors, Sonic, Tails, it seems your time of death has been postponed. Woman's friendships are fleeting. Just like a fragile flower, they fall apart at the slightest breeze." There was a silence. "Good-bye. And he turned around and left."

Back in the Dark Kingdom Endymion bowed before Metalia.

"Why did you tell me to come back?" He asked.

"Endymion!" Said Metalia, "I cannot have you die."

Beryl was at her throne waving her hands around her crystal ball.

"It seems that Endymion has become a warrior of the Dark Kingdom, both in mind and body." She laughed.

"Yes my lady!" bowed Malachite, "The brainwashing was very effective!"

"From now on," said Beryl, "I expect Endymion to be quite useful as a warrior of the Dark Kingdom Hahahahaha."

Back at the Salon the dressers returned to their previous jobs of cutting hair. The girls watched the dressers work and Sonic and Tails already headed back home.

Serena smiled and turned from the window.

"Ms. Kariko is just an ordinary person," She said, "who has nothing to do with our fight. I don't want people like her to get mixed up in our fights anymore, except for Sonic and Tails unfortunately we kind of need them."

"Well, she finally seems to be more aware," said Artemis, "of what it means to be the princess."

Serena whizzed around with a happy face.

"But, I'm glad that Tuxedo Mask is still alive!" She cheered.

"Oh, boy…" everyone said, sweat dropping and falling over.

"Just how is she aware of being the princess again?" Asked Luna embarrassed.

"No!" said Artemis, "She's just trying to act tough there. At the very least, it means Serena has grown up as a person."

"You to Rei." Said Lita putting her hand on her shoulder, "You can't mope about this forever."

"You're right!" Smiled Rei.

"Tuxedo Mask is probably just being controlled by the bad guys and being used by them!" Said Serena acting tough. "So, I'll restore him back to his old self with the power of my love!"


	35. Rumble in The Tumble Field

Rumble in The Tumble Field

In the Dark Kingdom.

"My Queen!" said Malachite as he bowed to her. "I am going to try to locate Sonic and Tails."

"Why would you want to do that?" Asked Beryl, "When Sailor Moon has the Silver Crystal?"

"I recall him having two Chaos Emeralds once I claim those two we will have four." Explained Malachite.

"Hmmmm." Pondered Beryl, "fine if finding the hedgehog is what you're really trying to do then go ahead." Then Malachite vanished.

"I know just what to use." said Malachite, "A hour before I took this task I borrowed the black crystal to change a student at Juban Junior high track team to counter Sonic's best power, his speed Go my creature, Sonic Youth!"

Back in Japan there was a chaotic fiasco in school.

"What's going on?" Asked Serena. She and Molly were seeing the police talking to the coach.

"I think one of the runners got lost on his way during their practice run around the city." Said Molly.

"We saw him running around to an open field, he said something caught his attention and he would catch up. "Explained a student to one officer, "but he never came back. I came back to get him, but I couldn't find him."

"That sure is odd." Said Molly. "Why would someone just run off to see some weird object off in the middle of no where? Just to not come back."

"Good question." Said Serena. "But I can't really blame him!" she Laughed, "I would love to get away from this place!"

"As usual." Sighed Molly sadly.

"I can't believe you would say such a thing!" Shouted Melvin popping up from behind again. "But I also am in shock at how a student would run away from school!"

"How could you be so certain that he ran away?" Asked Serena.

"Why?" Asked Melvin.

"Maybe he was kidnapped by an evil organization of monsters!" Declared Serena triumphantly both Melvin and Molly stared at her with a face thinking if she's gone crazy. Serena jumped at what she realized what she just said. "I'm kidding of course!" She laughed , "but yes maybe he did just basically run away!"

"_Oh Tuxedo Mask!" _She moaned in her head sadly. "_Why are you siding with them?"_

Malachite arrived at the field between the city and the forest.

"Now I have studied previous encounters with Sonic, it appears always in this area whenever trouble stars he can usually be found in this area. I guess I need to stir something up in this field." he whistled and his monster arrived just as fast as Sonic would have. "He has a Black demon flesh, as tall as a average basketball hoop, and is beastly and well built with pointy elf ears and a head with hair like Frankenstein that is minus bolts, and a grey track suit with red pointy sports shoes. Go Sonic Youth! Run, have run! Then the Sonic Youth began to run around the field very fast."

"It won't be long now, if something even seems like something's happening then Sonic and his little pet will arrive soon!" Laughed Malachite.

Back in School class ended and the missing child hasn't been found and the parent have been called and they were in tears. Lita, Molly, Serena, and Melvin were walking out together.

"How sad." said Molly, as they watched the mother bury her face in her husband's arm crying.

"_This is just like the little girl that Sonic and Tails had to save from Nephrite!" _Thought Serena. "I can only imagine what they're going through."

"I can only fear what's really happing to the boy!" Said Lita "maybe he's fallen in with a gang!"

"That' s difficult to imagine." said Melvin. "I would throw myself out a window if that happened to me!" Serena walked smoothly and over to Lita and whispered to her.

"Lita we should get everyone together at the shrine about this." Lita just nodded.

Later after an hour everyone met at the shrine.

"I guess you're thinking intelligently today!" praised Rei.

The closer we get to the Dark Kingdom, the sooner I can rescue Tuxedo Mask. Shouted Serena, then everyone fell over in shock.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Sighed Rei.

"So you think the dark kingdom might be involved with this missing student?" Said Ami.

"There's a possibility." Said Lita.

"Use caution!" Said Artemis. "It may be nothing to get so worked up over at all!"

"So I guess we should wait and see what develops." Said Mina.

"Hang on a second," said Luna. "Then everyone turned to her."

"What?" Asked Lita.

"Why isn't Sonic and Tails here?" Luna asked.

"Oh!" Jumped Ami at that statement. "I was so busy with cram school that I must have forgotten to call Tails!"

"Oh well maybe it would be terrible to know if they ran into some sort of trouble." Said Luna.

"I think we may need them both if we want to get Tuxedo Mask back!" Said Mina.

"You're not the only one with those thoughts." Said Serena.

"But I agree with Mina's suggestion we should wait and see what develops." Said Lita.

Back at the forest Sonic and Tails were about to fall for Malachite's trap.

They were sitting calmly Sonic decided that unless it was absolutely necessary they would take today off.

Sonic sat in the branches as usual and Tails laid in a hammock he set up between two trees.

Suddenly Sonic jumped with an "OUCH!"

"What?" Asked Tails flying up to Sonic's side. Sonic dug in his ear and took out a small pebble.

"This small rock hit my ear!" Shouted Sonic.

"Ow!" Yelled, Tails as he saw a rock fall and hit the ground. "A Rock hit me!"

"Ow!" Screamed Sonic as he cleaned his eyes from dust. "Where's this stuff coming from?"

"Maybe that's to blame!" Said Tails, pointing at a small whirl wind.

"That's odd!" Said Sonic "there was no wind earlier! And there's not one cloud in the sky!"

"Should we go check it out?" Asked Tails.

"I say yes!" Said Sonic, "That wind needs to answer for them disturbing my day off!"

Sonic leapt down from the branches and ran to the wind and Tails behind him.

"Grr!" Growled Malachite, "It's been at least an hour where is that Vermin! Funny how he said that because when he did they played smart and decided not to show themselves right away."

"So," said Sonic as he and Tails hid behind the trees as the strong winds blew dust, rocks, and debris from trees all around the place. "The Dark kingdom is behind this mess."

"Should we call the Sailors?" Asked Tails.

"No," said Sonic, "Serena has enough to deal with, beside I'm certain that we can take this one just as easily as we handled the others."

"Good call!" Said Tails smacking a high five to Sonic.

Then they both charged into the scene.

"Hey Malachite!" Called Sonic, "Kill the wind storm!"

"Gladly!" Smirked Malachite, "_So there it is! Their hiding in the forest!"_ He whistled and his minion appeared right next to him. "I decided to let you have a little fun today Sonic! Say hello to my newest minion the Sonic Youth!"

"Is that supposed to be some sort of mockery to my name!" sneered Sonic.

"Of course not!" Laughed Malachite, "he was the source of the winds! He is much more faster that you!"

"Ut Oh!" Went Tails smiling at Sonic who just stared at the Youth.

"You really think he can out run me!" Sneered Sonic he took those words of Malachite's as a challenge.

"I know he can," said Malachite with a devilish look, "care to have a match to prove that?"

"Gladly!" Smirked Sonic He and the Sonic Youth ran to each other and ran off to the north with their speed matched.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Malachite, "What a fool! There is no possible way he can win!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Tails.

"That monster is the product of a human child!" Said Malachite.

"Then that means!" Said Tails in shock.

"Yes!" Laughed Malachite, "there is no way to kill it! If Sailor Moon can't what makes you think he's got a better chance! I must go now!" He said, "I don't need to be here anymore I already got what I came here for, and once he's done with Sonic then your next!"

"What are you talking about, what you came here for!" Shouted Tails but Malachite vanished laughing manically.

"Ohhhhh!" Moaned Tails, "What should I do? Tell Sonic? Or call Sailor Moon since she is the only one who can fix this! Ohhh what to do? What to do? What to do?"

Sonic and the youth were running side by side somewhat getting a little ahead of the other only for the other to catch up.

"Come on!" Mocked Sonic getting ahead of the Youth and running backwards in front of him. "Is this the best you can do? I'm not even trying!"

The youth said nothing but gave Sonic a knowing look.

"What?" Shouted Sonic in disbelief, "You're not trying either?" The youth cut ahead of Sonic and bolted straight ahead. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted as he chased after him. "Ok!" He said when he caught up to him. "First one back to the main field wins ok?" The Youth nodded at Sonic and they both began to really gut it out.

Tails finally made his decision to head back home and call Sailor Moon, he felt a little stupid at how he was stumped at making that decision.

"Don't worry Sonic if you manage to come back hopefully they can solve our current crisis." Said Tails.

Tails ran into the workshop and punched on his communicator.

Ami was studying at home, and her communicator began to ring when she answered it Tails flashed on the mini screen.

"Hello Tails what is it?" Asked Ami.

"Ami please call Sailor Moon we need her wand here now!" Panicked Tails.

"Why?" She asked.

"Malachite put a spell on some human from the city and now he's a very speedy monster!" Explained Tails. "He challenged Sonic to a race and they both ran off but as long as that monster is really a cursed human then we cannot totally defeat it!"

"Understood!" Said Ami, "We'll be there soon!" The screen flashed off. Ami then Ran out the door.

Back at the race Sonic and the Youth were making their final turn to the finish line and Sonic really pushed himself and then Sonic crossed the finish line as the winner.

"Ha!" Laughed Sonic "I win!" The youth stopped and he swung his leg and dug in into the ground and launched rocks at Sonic.

"Woah! Hey!" Shouted Sonic as he dodged the rocks. "Hey man! Nobody likes to lose but nobody likes a sore loser!" The youth scooped up rocks by digging a punching fist into the ground. "Ok now you're in for it!" Sonic leaped up and dashed along the rocks flying in the air and kicked a rock back at the youth and the rock hit him square in the head and he fell over.

"Ow!" Shouted the voice of Sailor Moon he looked over at a nearby mound and saw the Sailor standing there.

"Easy Sonic!" Said Sailor Venus, "that's still just a kid!"

"Well anyways Sailor Moon! Use your power!" Said Sonic. Sailor Moon nodded ad she used the Crescent Moon Wand.

"_Moon Healing Escalation Refresh!"_

Then the Youth reverted back to normal.

"Hey Sonic!" Called Tails and he arrived just as everything was fixed.

"Wow!" Said Sailor Mars stunned "Serena's instincts were right for once!" Sailor Moon looked a little too glum to argue with her.

"What is it?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"I was hoping that we would make it here so we would have a chance to save Tuxedo Mask." Sighed Sailor Moon, "Did he tell you anything Sonic?" He just shook his head.

"He did say something to me though." Said Tails.

"What?" Asked Sailor Jupiter.

"He said that his goal wasn't to win today." Said Tails.

"What?" Asked Sailor Mercury. "This battle was just some experiment?"

"I'm afraid to find out what for!" Asked Sailor Moon. "But in the mean time let's return the kid to his parents I'm sure they'll be thrilled to have him back." Sailor Jupiter picked him up and the Sailors left to return him.

The Dark Kingdom.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed Malachite, "so he defeated my monster. That's ok he did his job. Now that I know where to find you I will now crush you both with one strong stroke of the hammer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	36. Serena's Wierd Training

Serena's Weird Training

The next Morning after Sonic's battle with the Dark Kingdom Serena screamed as she noticed that she's late for school again.

"I'm Late! I'm Late!" Cried Serena. Storming out the door.

"It's the same," sighed Luna sitting outside, "every single morning." Serena kept running until she made it to the front gates.

"Oh hello! Molly!" she called as she waved at her who was also approaching the gates.

"Hi there!" She called back and they both smacked hands in a high five.

"You overslept to, didn't you?" Asked Serena winking.

"Come on," sighed Molly, "I'm not you. I was doing my homework."

"We had Homework?" Cried Serena.

"Homework, nothing!" Said Molly begging to count with her fingers. "Science, math, english, social studies. Also a report for Japanese class. And the last one was embroidery for home economics." Serena fell over with her face in the ground.

"I don't care anymore." She moaned. Just then a limo pulled up and a handsome man stepped out of the back. "Wow!" She cooed blushing, "What a cool looking guy!" After the guy appeared a bunch of other girls who walked into the school, looking polite and sophisticated.

"Who are they?" Asked Serena.

"What? Don't you know?" Asked Molly.

"No." sighed Serena.

"Those girls are attending the 'Princess Seminar' at Rose Mansion." Explained Molly

"That's where Countess Rose lives, right?" Asked Serena. "The lady who moved here from England recently?"

"Yes, I hear Countess Rose is a famous aristocrat back in England." Said Molly "And some well-off parents have asked her to provide their daughters with a princess's education."

"Princess's Education!" Shouted Serena. Those words really spoke out to her.

"It's supposed to turn you into a sophisticated lady with grace." Explained Molly. But the bell began to ring they both panicked and ran inside to class.

They all managed to get inside the classroom apparently it seems Ms. Haruna didn't seem to notice that they were late.

"Let's see." Said Ms. Haruna taking out her grade book. "Your homework yesterday. Was to translate page 53 of your textbook, correct?"

Serena was asleep at her desk and she was mumbling in her dreams.

"Princess….." mumbled Serena. Her English book was covering her face. Her dreams involved herself entering a ballroom and everyone swooning over her, then Tuxedo Mask appeared and they both danced. But Ms. Haruna shouting interrupted the moment.

"Did you do your homework?" Shouted Ms. Haruna.

"Quiet!" Snapped Serena back. "How dare you address a princess so? Then she got on her kness and began to bow and beg."

"Oh, pardon me! Princess, please forgive me!" Begged Ms. Haruna. Serena began to laugh at this interesting turn of events. But sadly Serena was really laughing out loud on her desk as Ms. Haruna just stood over her giving her weird looks.

"Wake up!" She orderd. No response, "Miss Tsukino!" Serena finally awoke and she had a seriously tired look on her face.

"How dare you address a princess so?" Mumbled Serena hoping she's still dreaming. She jumped and turned to see Ms. Haruna.

"Are you still half-asleep?" Scowled Ms. Haruna. "So you forgot your homework?"

"Well," stammered Serena, "that is, how should I say this?"

"Get Out!" Shouted Ms. Haruna ponting to the door.

"Oh!" Moaned Serena standing in the hallway. "I need to stop acting like this. I need to be more aware of myself as a princess!"

"That's my girl!" Said Luna, standing beside her in the hallway appearing out of nowhere again. "Good of you to have noticed that!"

"Because otherwise, Tuxedo Mask won't dace with me at the ball!"

"What is that about?" Said Luna falling over.

The Dark Kingdom.

"Endymion!" Called Beryl he and Malachite was standing before her. "You will assist Malachite, defeat Sailor Moon, and steal back the Silver Crystal."

"I refuse! I will not join forces with anybody I will do things my way." Objected Endymion.

"I will also do things my own may." Said Malachite, after all it was my own work that allowed me to discover the location of Sonic and Tails.

"That will be fine, too." Sighed Beryl, "Once this mission is over then Endymion will go for Sonic."

"What! Why!" Screamed Malachite "I should be the one to end that rodent!"

"You may do things your way but this is to teach you where you stand in here!" Explained Beryl, "Now, Bring me Sailor Moon's corpse and the Silver Crystal as soon as possible, and once you're done with her, take down the others, they also have a chaos emerald."

"Yes, my lady," agreed Malachite, "I already have a plan in motion. He and Endymion glared at each other."

"Good." Sighed Beryl devilishly.

That night Luna went to the arcade and spoke to the game.

"Code name 0091," she spoke "This is Luna. My password is 'The rabbit on the moon makes rice cakes.' Please Respond."

"The moon rice cake are sicky." Responded the game.

"When I grilled them, they puffed up." Responded Luna.

"What's wrong Luna?" Asked the game.

"Yes, well, Serena seems to lack awareness as a princess," sweated Luna putting a paw on her head, "so I am at a loss of what to do."

"That is a difficult question. Oh, shoot…" said the Game but the screen began to flicker and it flashed off and Artemis flashed on the screen with an earpiece with a look on his face that says, 'I'm Busted'.

"Oh, Artemis…" sweated Luna in shock.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed Artemis," You've found out, huh? Well, the communication device isn't working well today Hahahaha."

"So," snarled Luna, "you were the one giving me orders all this time? At least this explains how Sailor Venus was able to know Sonic and Tails and why they're here. In fact maybe we should go tell them about this!"

"Yeah, kind of!" Laughed Artemis.

"Why didn't you tell me!" yelled Luna.

"Well you didn't ask!" Panicked Artemis. "So, I just sort of kept on going."

"Unbelievable." Sweated Luna.

The next morning at the Rose mansion Serena and Luna were hiding in the trees spying on the lessons through the windows.

"GAAAH!" Screamed Serena.

"What is it?" Asked Luna.

"Those cheesecakes from Chalbon! They're so lucky!" Cried Serena.

"Excuse me!" Called a Butler from the ground below. "Miss, if you have business here, please come through the front gate."

"AHHHH!" She cried as she and Luna fell to the ground.

"May I help you?" Asked the butler.

"Well," said Serena throwing herself up and pleading to the butler. "I want to attend the Princess Seminar, too, is sort of what I was thinking…"

"I am sorry," said the Butler, "you must have an introduction from a member."

"Introduction…" said Serena and she picked up Luna. "Well, I was introduced to this by her!"

"I do not think we can accept an introduction from a cat." Sweated the Butler.

"My my." Laughed a high class woman approaching she has long brown hair, with a blue dress and red eyes. "You are a funny young lady. Why not? Even if it is through an introduction from a cat."

"But.." stammered the Butler.

"You talk sense!" Cheered Serena.

"It would be fun to have at least one unique person." Said the Lady. "However, I have one condition."

"Condition?" Jumped Serena and she began to count with her fingers. "But I'm no good at tea ceremonies, flower arrangement s, cooking, sewing cleaning and even dressing in a kimono. On top of that, I'm not good at school either! So…"

"It is quite impressive when there is so much you cannot do." Laughed the lady.

"Edward," called the lady, "if you please."

"Yes Ma'am," bowed Edward. And he handed Serena a gold and white disc, "The Countess's hobby is throwing a frisbee around. So, anyone wants to take the Princess Seminar must be able to throw one."

"Yes! I'm really good with these things!" Cheered Serena. "Here it goes! And she threw it just like the tiara, it went into the mansion and out the same window without breaking anything or hitting anyone."

"Good!" Applauded the Edward.

"That was brilliant! Please join the Princess Seminar." Requested the Countess.

"Yay!" Cheered Serena, "I did it!"

Later at the Hikawa Shrine everyone except Serena including Sonic and Tails were there and that's were

Artemis explained himself and Mina's knowledge.

"I'm so glad we finally got that cleared up!" Said Sonic.

"I hate to think that we were being stalked by people who we know we're not our enemies!" Said Tails.

"But it is impressive!" Said Lita, "So Serena went to Rose Mansion to learn how to be a princess."

"She'll come running back soon enough." Said Rei.

"But I admire her for actively trying to become a princess." Said Ami.

"Yes A for effort!" Cheered Sonic.

"I just hope she turns into a proper princess." Said Artemis.

"But what does it mean to be 'a proper princess'?" asked Mina.

"Huh?" Asked Artemis.

"Can't Serena just stay the way she is right now?" Asked Mina.

"Right after all, no one said she actually has to _be_ a princess!" Said Tails.

"Of course not!" Said Artemis, "She has to be recognizable as a princess, no matter who looks at her."

"Why not?" Asked Mina.

"Listen, Unless she becomes a proper princess, the Silver Crystal won't activate it's true powers!"

Explained Artemis.

"Say, why don't we keep Serena company?" Suggested Ami.

"Good Idea!" Cheered the other girls, Sonic and Tails, decided to just go home before anything weird

happens to them.

"They're such impulsive girls!" Said Luna.

Back at the Mansion Serena was practicing with the other girls to throw Frisbees.

"Haha!" Laughed Serena. "If doing this can turn me into a princess, it's a piece of cake!" But something

was happening in the main room in the mansion, the Countess watched them from a window above.

"This is what you wanted Master Malachite?" Asked The Countess. And he appeared from a shadowy corner.

Sailor Moon's specialty, 'Moon Tiara Action,' is similar to this game. And she is a certified klutz. Explained Malachite.

"In other words," said the countess, "the girl who is good at the game, but too clumsy to graduate from the Princess Seminar is Sailor Moon, correct? But will such a Sailor Moon actually fall for our trap, I wonder?"

"She will." said Malachite with confidence. "That is exactly the kind of person Sailor Moon is."

Later all the girls were called inside for eating lessons. Serena looked like she was being crushed from the inside.

"This dress is so tight!" Grumbled Serena clutching her belly. "She noticed the other girls not suffocating. I've gotta admire them."

Then a butler poured soup in a soup bowl sitting in front of her.

"Ok everyone!" Said the Countess, "Let's eat!"

"Yay food!" Cheered Serena. She took a spoon and immediately began to slurp really loudly. Everyone stared at Serena with disturbed looks, a butler approached Serena.

"No," he whispered in her ear. "You must not slurp."

"Oh, ok!" Said Serena she tried again but she still slurped.

"No!" said the butler raising his voice, "Try one more time!" But still more slurping. He raised his voice even louder. "Again! Without Slurping!"

"I didn't know eating would be this hard!" Cried Serena. Then it was time for the next lesson. Everyone retired to the Grand Hall for tea.

"A princess's speech is more important than anything else!" Instructed the Countess. "In particular, speaking formally is extremely important. Let us make sure to speak elegantly, courteously, appropriately with refreshment." Serena just yawned. "Then, let me ask somebody to demonstrate."

"This is the same as school!" Yawned Serena.

"How about you, Miss?" The Countess asked Serena.

"Yes?" Serena rose up really quickly to see the countess next to her.

"What do you say when you offer coffee to your guest?" Asked the Countess.

"What?" Stammered Serena she spoke making all kinds of odd faces and hand gestures, "Well, um, that is.. Would you please care to have some coffee, if you would… please… if you will?" All the other girls giggled at her.

"You do not need to add such frills to your speech." Said the Countess. "In this case, 'Please, have some coffee,' would do fine."

"Oh how would I know?" Sighed Serena hanging her head.

Later that evening the next lesson carried on in the main room and waltz music was playing, this time all the girls dressed up in sparkling white dresses and began to ballroom dance with the butlers.

"Grecefully. Gracefully, now!" Instructed the countess standing in the center of the dancing room. "Un, deux, trios. In synch with the music, now. In synch. This will be the last class for the Princess Seminar. If I pat you on the shoulder, you have graduated."

Serena was naturally dancing like a complete moron she stomped on the butler's feet.

"YOU'RE ON MY FOOT!" He screamed in pain.

"Oops sorry!" Laughed Serena. She then stepped on a section of her dress and she fell forward and landed on her face. "Oh, this is Hell!"

"You certainly never change!" Said the voice of Rei. She looked up and all of Serena's friends, were there to dancing apparently they were participating as well.

"You're all here?" Cried Serena.

"It's not fair to go off on your own like that!" Said Ami.

"That's right." Said Mina. "We're here to keep you company."

"Well," grumbled Rei watching the other girls dance. "I guess everyone has at least one good point." She began to dance with anger and she began to throw her dance partner around with anger.

"Everyone has something they're not good at." Said Mina. She stared at her partner and began to move him around like a pilot controlling an airplane.

"GAHHHHH!" Screamed Serena, Mina, and Rei's partners, they all stomped on their feet.

"I can do anything but dance!" They all said at the same time.

"I'm not good at anything." Said Serena with sadness. "Maybe I can't be a princess at this rate."

The Countess walked by and began to pat the girl's shoulders, including Ami and Lita.

"All ladies who have graduated, please come to another room." Announced the Countess the other girls applauded the ones who passed. "I shall give you your certificate of graduation." They all left and Lita waved goodbye to Serena, Mina, and Rei, who were the only girls who failed.

"We failed." they all said hanging their heads.

Strange with the other girls who walked through the hall and they noticed strange statues of girls who look just them except they all look alarmed.

"This sure is eerie," said Ami eying the statues.

"It's hard to believe they're not real." Said Lita.

"You are correct!" Said the Countess as everyone turned to see her coming from behind a statue. "The wax figures here all used to be real ladies."

"What?" Shouted Ami. The Countess began to glow a red aura and began a sinister laugh and she began to change. She became a monster with a gold dress embroided with golden seashells the monster herself has a pearl necklace with blue skin.

"A monster!" Called Lita.

"I am the monster, Shakoukai! Hello I am pleased to meet you!" Then all the shells opened up and began to shoot some sort of gunk at the girls. They all were hit and they too were turned to statues.

Back in the main room the others heard the strange noises.

"Hey," said Serena, "did you just hear something?"

Something must have happened to Ami and Lita. Said Rei.

"Let's go check!" Said mina as they rushed to the room but were cut off with Shakoukai dropping from the ceiling.

"A monster!" Cried Mina.

"It _is _a monster!" Cried the other Butlers "RUN!" And they all ran for it, but the shells on the back opened up and shot gunk at them and they to became statues.

"Gross!" Panicked Serena.

"I am so sorry," said Shakoukai, "you failed the Princess Seminar! One of you three must be Sailor Moon, but I wonder which one?"

"Why?" Asked Serena with fear.

"Because it would be impossible for the clumsy, stupid, scatterbrained, common Sailor Moon to graduate from the Princess Seminar." Explained Shakoukai.

"She's pretty shrewd!" Said Rei. Serena had a violated look on her face.

"Hey!" Cried Serena, "this time is no time to be impressed!"

"I shall turn you into wax figures!" Shouted Shakoukai aiming her shells and fired the gunk Rei dashed behind a column and Serena just tripped and the gunk flew over her. The cats both jumped down from a balcony above and landed on Shakoukai's head and began to scratch. "I cannot see anything!" The others ran and hid.

"Ok now's the time!" Said Serena.

"_Moon Prism Power Makeup!"_

"_Mars Power Make Up!"_

"_Venus Power Make Up!"_

"Get off me!" Shouted Shakoukai and she threw the cats off her face. She noticed that the girls were gone. "Where have those three ladies gone?"

"I'll never forgive you for failing Sailor Moon!" Called her voice. Shakoukai turned to see the other three Sailors standing on a balcony behind her.

"I'm the warrior of love and justice Sailor Moon!"

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Venus!" They all posed.

"In the name of the Moon we shall punish you!"

"So," said Shakoukai, "as I though, one of those three ladies was Sailor Moon. Then take this!" And she fired the gunk at them again. They just leapt down from the balcony.

"I'll just burn that!" Shouted Sailor Mars.

"_Fire Soul!"_

The fire just stopped the gunk in midair the fire then also became a wax sculpture. Then Venus tried to attack.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The beam just like the fire while it did stop the gunk from hitting the sailors the beam was also just turned to wax.

"Neither Crescent Beam nor Fire Soul works!" Panicked Sailor Venus.

"Where's Sonic when you need him!" Panicked Sailor Mars.

"It doesn't look like my Moon Tiara Action will work either!" Panicked Sailor Moon.

"OHhohohohoh!" Laughed Shakoukai approaching the Sailors. "I believe you will make excellent wax figures!"

"Oh, no!" cried Sailor Moon, "I like figurines, but I don't want to become one!" A black rose shot out and stopped the fight.

"This rose!" Cried Sailor Moon.

"Could it be?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"Good work, Shakoukai!" Said Tuxedo Mask approaching from behind.

"Master Endymion!" Said Shakoukai, "aren't you supposed to be going after Sonic?"

"Sonic!" Cried the Sailors.

"Tuxedo Mask, you came to rescue us, didn't you?" Cheered Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, give me the Silver Crystal." Ordered Tuxedo Mask. "If you do, I will let you live."

"Those were not Master Malachite's orders…" whispered Shakoukai.

"What will it be, Sailor Moon?" Asked Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Whimpered Sailor Moon, "why is this happening?"

"Sailor Moon wake up!" Shouted Sailor Venus, "This Tuxedo Mask is different from the Tuxedo Mask we know!"

"Come now!" Said Tuxedo Mask holding out his hand.

"Endymion!" Yelled Malachite appearing on the sidelines. "Do not meddle in affair not your own! If I recall your job is to defeat Sonic and claim his two chaos emeralds!"

"What might you be talking about?" Asked Tuxedo Mask.

"I have been running this operation." Said Malachite. "I will kindly ask you to stay out of it."

"The important thing is to obtain the Silver Crystal." Laughed Tuxedo Mask. "That's is all if you want something out of Sailor Moon you can take her chaos emerald!"

"What?" Sneered Malachite.

"Excuse me!" Called Shakoukai, "What should I…"

"Kill Sailor Moon!" Ordered Malachite.

"No! the Silver Crystal comes first!" Ordered Tuxedo Mask.

"No! Sailor Moon comes first!" argued Malachite.

"Crystal!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"Crystal!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"Whose order should I follow?" Sighed Shakoukai confused.

"Ta-da!" Cheered Sailor Moon approaching her with a cup of coffee, "You must be so tired! Would you please care to have some coffee, if you would?"

"You do not need to add such frill to your speech!" Sighed Shakoukai, shaking her head.

"_This is my chance!"_ Said Sailor Moon and she used the wand.

"_Moon Healing Escalation Refresh!"_

She reverted back to Countess Rose.

"So," said Sailor Moon "she really _was_ Countess Rose!" And Malachite vanished. "Now I will use my power to restore Tuxedo Mask! Moon Healing…." But Tuxedo vanished before she could finish the spell.

"Sailor Moon," Said the voice of Tuxedo Mask. "I will leave the Silver crystal in your keeping until we meet again! I guess I will need to pay a visit to your friends in the forest!"

Then all the wax statues all returned to normal.

The next morning, Serena ran to school late again, she made the decision to aim to be her own kind of Princess Luna thought she was talking plain nonsense again.

At the outer border of the forest.

Tuxedo Mask has a man size black Salamander standing next to him.

"I don't care much for this pitiful little hamlet, so burn it!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Said the monster he began to inhale and he blew out fire.


	37. What Veils Don't hide

What Veils Don't hide

At the home of Sonic and Tails they were speaking to Mina over Ami's communicator.

"So you heard Tuxedo Mask saying something about coming for us?" Said Asked Tails.

"Yes!" said Mina, "we heard him last night talking about him paying you guys a visit."

"We haven't seen him around." Said Tails, "and I doubt that anyone of the Dark Kingdom knows where we are!"

"Are you sure?" Said Said Mina.

"Maybe he just told you that to scare you." Said Tails.

"Ok but be careful ok? Me and the others are going to a skiing resort in the mountains Chad told us about a Moon Princess contest up at a resort and we think it would be good for Serena to go there." Said Mina as the screen flashed off. Sonic came inside fanning himself.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tails.

"It's getting a little warm out there!" Said Sonic. "I guess it must just be a hot day."

Meanwhile deep in the trees Andrew was taking a small trek and examining plants.

"Rita is doing research on the origins of human life." He said, "maybe I can find something to send her in this forest the sooner her research ends the sooner she'll be back." He was wearing a short sleeve red shirt and blue shorts. He wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Geez it's like an oven in here!" He shouted this heat never started since I woke up today "I've been camping for at least three days."

"Why is it so hot?"

At the boarder Tuxedo Mask was watching as he watched his salamander breath fire at the trees.

"It won't take long!" Said Tuxedo Mask eventually "They will be smoked out! But how long it will take for the fire to spread far enough may take a while."

"I will not stop until the rodent come out from hiding." Said the Salamander. "Watching the two trees smoldering there wasn't a whole lot of smoke not enough to make a signal."

Back in the house Sonic and Tails walked outside and Tails was even feeling the heat.

"For crying out loud it's even worse out here!" Said Tails "Where is this heat coming from?"

"Sonic just looked around all I see are trees and plants and ever were, minus the shoreline the back of our home!" He said.

Then a bunch of birds flew out of the trees and headed out past the shore.

"What was that about?" Asked Sonic.

"It seemed like they were running from something!" Said Tails.

"Maybe we should go find out." said Sonic "maybe we can find out what causing this heat!" And he and Tails darted from their home and into the trees to find what the matter was.

Back into the other side of the forest Andrew was looking around and continuing to sweat like crazy. He took some mushrooms and examined them.

"Geez this is really hard!" Said Andrew, "It would be so much easier if I had Rita's knowledge." Just then he saw woodland animals running away from something.

"Strange," Said Andrew, "they didn't even stop to look at me." He managed to see a cloud of smoke rising up into the air. "Maybe that's to blame for this extreme heat!" He took out his cell phone and called the fire department. "Maybe I can try to keep the fire from spreading!" And he ran towards the smoke.

Just then Sonic and Tails arrived near the entrance of the forest when the blaze was now spreading fast.

"The whole trees are on fire!" Cried Sonic.

"I guess this explains the heat!" Cried Tails. "I'll put it out!" And he began to fly towards the blaze.

"Don't!" shouted Sonic, "If we get too close the heat will cause us to collapse!"

"So what should we do?" Asked Tails flying back to Sonic.

"First we should..LOOK OUT!" He pushed Tails out of the way when a burned branch broke off its tree and hit the ground. "First we need to try to stop the fire from spreading!"

"Hey Stop that!" Cried the voice of Andrew.

Sonic and Tails stopped for a moment and ran to the outer boarder of the blaze where they saw Tuxedo Mask his Salamander in a standoff with Andrew.

"This has no concern for you leave now of I'll make you!" Ordered Tuxedo Mask.

"You're tormenting the small animals in this place! I can't let this happen." Shouted Andrew

"Fine your funeral!" Declared Tuxedo Mask. He snapped his fingers and the Salamander turned to face Andrew.

"Stop!" Shouted Sonic, he and Tails charged out of the blaze and put themselves between the Salamander and Andrew.

"Sonic The Hedgehog and Tails?" Said Andrew in disbelief.

"Finally you two have arrived right on time!" Laughed Tuxedo Mask.

"What are you talking about!" shouted Tails.

"He was waiting for us!" Shouted Sonic.

"Malachite allowed us to find you he's not totally useless!" Declared Tuxedo Mask.

"No!" gasped Tails.

"We've been had!" Shouted Sonic.

"They _do_ exist!" Said Andrew in shock.

"My creature Slamandra will toast you all especially when I power him up! Catch!" He threw Salamandra the chaos emerald and he swallowed it and he began to glow.

"Not good!" Stated Tails.

"That and it's still burning!" Said Sonic pointing to the blaze.

"I guess we better hurry if we want to save the forest!" Said Tails.

Sonic curled and spun at Salamandra and got up in his face to strike him but Salamandra jumped up and avoided Sonic with ease.

"What!" Sonic gasped.

"Burn him!" Ordered Tuxedo Mask. Salamandra inhaled and quickly breathed out blue fire. Sonic spun himself as the fire burned Sonic. Sonic curled out and hit the ground he felt incredibly stiff although he didn't take a real burn it did feel like he got a bad sunburn.

"Just so you know fried hedgehog is NOT on the menu!" Shouted Sonic.

"But maybe fried human is! Cook some Andrew for Dinner!" Ordered Tuxedo Mask. Salamandra inhaled.

"No!" shouted Sonic he ran to Andrew but the stiffness made him trip, so instead Tails swooped in and saved Andrew from getting burned.

"Thanks!" Said Andrew. Tails flew over the hill away from the fight and the fire and placed him on the ground.

"Stay here we'll handle this!" Said Tails returning to the fight.

Sonic started to run around Salamandera but the creature lashed out it's frog like tongue and caught Sonic's ankle and he fell flat on his face.

"Good!" Shouted Tuxedo Mask and he jumped down and readied a black rose Sonic struggled but the tongue was too strong he couldn't break free.

"Ok hedgehog, now's your time to die," said Tuxedo Mask, "don't worry we'll make sure that Eggman and Sailor Moon will join you soon."

"You will never win!" Yelled Sonic.

"I'm afraid I have!" Said Tuxedo Mask starting to throw it. But Tails charged in and dove at Tuxedo Mask and kicked him in the back of the head and he dropped it. "You meddlesome brat!"

"You forgot that you have me to deal with to!" Shouted Tails.

"And me!" Said Sonic and he curled up and he spun around and he made Salamandra spin around with him and he eventually let go of Sonic.

"Wow!" Said Andrew watching the fight and he took a camera out of his pocket and began to take pictures. "Rita will never believe this!"

"Normally I would defeat you," declared Sonic, "but since there is a destiny that you and Sailor Moon are supposed to share maybe I'll at least beat you back to your senses." Sonic curled up and charged at Tuxedo Mask but he spun his cane around and deflected Sonic away.

"I don't accept that destiny anymore!" Shouted Tuxedo Mask. "My destiny now lies by serving Queen Metalia."

"Who?" Asked Tails.

"Don't bother yourselves with that!" Shouted Tuxedo Mask, and he smirked.

Salamandra lunged at Sonic from behind and tried to swallow him whole Sonic leaped up before he could and Tails flew up and joined him. They both joined hands and did a double speed dash flew downwards and vanquished Salamandra.

"Grr." Growled Tuxedo Mask. "You may have won but you will fall! Queen Metalia will destroy you and Sailor Moon as long as we know where to look you will die!"

"Fine!" said Sonic as he walked over to Salamandra's body and it faded into ashes except one thing. "Then I will gladly accept your present!" And he took the yellow chaos emerald back.

"After we get the silver crystal we won't need those useless gems!" Grunted Tuxedo Mask, "Now I guess I shall see what Sailor Moon is up to!" And he vanished.

"Ok!" Said Tails, looking at the blaze on the trees. "We need to fix this!"

"That was amazing!" Shouted Andrew coming up from over the hill. "I loved every moment of this! You guys are so cool!"

"Thanks!" Said Sonic still focusing on the fire, "Now if you excuse us we need to stop the fire!"

"Don't worry I called the fire Department!" Said Andrew as Sonic and Tails heard sirens coming their way.

"Time to go!" Said Sonic he grabbed Tail's arm and they ran to the east.

"Wait come back!" Called Andrew. "Wow, so that's Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails!"

"What will we do now?" asked Tails, "The Dark Kingdom knows where we are!"

"Lets head back home for now and call the girls to Hikawa and we'll disscuss it I have an idea but neither of us is going to like it!"

"Ok!" Said Sonic and he and Tails went through the side border away from the fire fighters and returned home.

"So you guys just had a battle against Tuxedo Mask?" Asked Ami.

"Yes, we all need to gather at the shrine, there's something we all need to discuss." Said Sonic.

"Very well we'll meet you when we get back." Said Ami.

Later they all arrived at the shrine as planned and Sonic explained everything that happened.

"So you guys got Tuxedo Mask's chaos emerald?" Asked Rei.

"Yes." said Sonic holding it out.

"That makes four!" Cheered Serena.

"You guys almost got Tuxedo Mask to come to his senses?" Said Tails.

"Yes he helped us defeat a monster but he said that that will be the only time he will." Said Rei.

"Bad news is the Dark kingdom knows where we are." Said Sonic. "So for now me and Tails will have to abandon our home until we defeat Beryl."

"What about the Tornado?" Asked Tails.

"I'm afraid we will have to leave it, there's no way we can just hide a plane anywhere in this place!" Explained Sonic.

"Where will you guys go?" Asked Mina.

"I can just go around and live in the out and open I was hoping one of you guys could take in Tails." Shrugged Sonic.

"I can take him in!" said Lita raising her hand.

"Oh Sonic!" Shouted Tails, "You should come with me! If I have to take this treatment then you should to!"

"Don't worry I'll come by for food and to check on you."

"Hey! I'm not living with anyone so it's perfect!" Said Lita.

"Fine!" Sighed Tails.

"Oh yes!" Cheered Lita.

"Oh no." sighed Tails.


	38. The Legendary Lake Monster

The Legendary Lake Monster! Serena's Family Ties

One morning Luna stretched as she arose from sleeping.

"What a nice sleep." she yawned. Then she turned her attention to Serena. "Since you have today and tomorrow off, you're going to thoroughly study how to be a princess. Okay, Serena?" No response. "Serena?" She looked up at the bed and saw that Serena wasn't there. "Wow, talk about unusual. Did she get up already?"

She looked around the house and found that no one was there, she found a bowl of cat food with a note on the floor. The note said.

"_Good morning Luna!"_

"_Actually, the whole family has decided to go to a hot spring!"_

"_We'll be back by tomorrow night… Look after the place while we're gone."_

"_I'll bring back sweet bean jam buns!"_

"_Steamy Hot Springs Inn"._

"_Signed Serena."_

Down the road Serena and her family were riding in the family car down the road to the resort.

"Sis your nuts!" Said Sammy hammering the buttons on his game boy. "Sneaking out of the house so our pet won't notice! What the heck are you thinking?"

"Well," sweated Serena, "I've got my reasons for it." Then she moved her head over his game boy and began to coach. "Come on! Right there! Shoot right there!"

"But it's been so long since we've traveled together!" Said Mother.

"Even though it's like we're old people," said Serena, "spending a night at a remote hot spring." Then she looked back at Sammy's game boy, she gasped and snatched it from his hand. "Oh! What are you doing? Let me handle it!"

"What are you doing?" Shouted Sammy, "Give it back!" And he lunged for Serena. And the both started to struggle.

"Oh, come on!" Begged Serena. And during the struggleTuxedo Mask fell out of her hand and she caught it. "Oh, no it's gonna break!" Sammy managed to get his game back.

"I can't believe you!" Said Sammy under his breath.

Dad just laughed. "Whats the matter, panicking like that, Serena? I get it. Did you get it from a guy you like or something?"

"Well, I guess you could say that." Said Serena blushing. "Just then father slammed on the breaks and they began to swerve around Wait, Dad! The wheel! The wheel!"

"Serena!" Shouted Father staring Serena down and his hands off the wheel! "Are you dating someone behind my back?"

"No!" shouted Serena waving her hands around defensively, "It's not like that!"

"Dear!" Panicked Mother, "Keep your eyes ahead! Ahead!"

"Oh," sighed father in relief, "so you're not dating! Refocusing on the road, of course , not There's no way you would be."

"Wow," said Serena as they came over the hill seeing the resort. "It's beautiful! Once they arrived they got out and looked at the hot springs. It's kind of romantic."

"There really isn't anything here." Said Sammy.

"The truth is," said Father "this lake is where your mom and I met, it hold a lot of beautiful memories of us!"

"Oh, dear!" Said mother blushing.

Serena just looked at the lake and she heard the locket playing its music again.

"Darien," sighed Serena.

"Serena!," called Mother, "we're gonna get going soon. Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Said Serena. "And she rejoined the family."

The Dark Kingdom.

"This is where you detected an unusual energy reading?" Said Beryl.

"It is similar to the power of our monsters, but it is producing a slightly different and very strong energy reading." Said Malachite.

"Endymion, start investigating right away," said Beryl "because I have great respect for you I won't punish you right away for losing the chaos emerald."

"Yes, my lady." Bowed Endymion. And he left.

"Queen Beryl," said Malachite, "lately, he has been acting increasingly suspicious.. Could he possibly have begun to notice that his memories have been erased?"

"I doubt it." Said Beryl, "but Malachite, just in case, follow him and keep an eye on his actions."

"Understood, my lady." said Malachite.

"Endymion is completely under my control." Explained Beryl. "It would be impossible for him to question his past, but.."

Later back at the resort, the family finally got in their bathing suits and began to relax in the hot springs.

"What a great view!" Said Serena looking around the area.

"A remote hot spring inn isn't so bad after all, is it?" Said Father.

"Oh, Sammy. What are you doing?" Asked Mother.

"Hurry up and get in! The water's fine!" Said Serena.

Sammy had his towel covering him completely and he was just standing on the outside of the water with an embarrassed look on his face.

"But I don't wanna be in a mixed bath." Stammered Sammy.

"What are you being so shy about?" Laughed Father, "It's just us family here."

"If you don't hurry, you'll catch a cold." Said Mother.

"Okay." said Sammy sheepishly. Serena snuck up behind him and shoved him into the water. Then Serena jumped in and began to shove his head underwater in a playful manner.

"Stop it!" Screamed Serena and they both began to wrestle. In the water and Sammy managed to snag Serena's towel and he darted out of the hot spring leaving Serena nude in the water, she hid herself in the water.

"Sammy!" Screamed Serena, "Give that Back!"

"Serena!" Scolded Mother, "enough is enough!"

"It's okay," smiled Father, "just let them be."

"GIVE IT BACK!" Screamed Serena swimming low to hide her body.

"Hahah!" Laughed Sammy, "Come and get it!" And he ran up the hill playing keep away with her towel. But he stopped when he noticed the pretty view from the top of the hill. "Wow! What a nice view! The lake's right in front of us!"

Serena snuck up behind him and he snagged the towel.

"You let your guard down!" Snapped Serena, "What's wrong?" She put her towel back on and came out and looked with Sammy.

"Look, there's somebody by the lake over there!" Pointed Sammy. There was a man standing on the shore line.

"_It can't be!" _Shouted Serena. It is Darien, he walked off the shore, "Oh, wait!" And she ran down to catch him.

"Sis!" Called Sammy, "What's she in such a hurry about?" She ran through the woods and tried to catch him now wearing a blue and black kimono but she didn't find him. "It's not him!" She saw a statue. Then she heard the locket and she took it out.

"_Whistle!" _A noise from the trees, Serena looked up where she heard the noise and she saw Sonic waving to her.

"Sonic what are you doing here?" Cheered Serena.

"I was running around letting Tails chill at Lita's and I was passing by and I saw you and your family overlooking the side of the lake I decided to pay you a visit so here we are." Explained Sonic.

Just then Darien approached from behind. Serena turned around and she lost her breath and Sonic leapt down from the trees and hid in the bushes and watched.

"Darien!" Cried Serena.

"That melody…" he said, "Why does it throw my heart into confusion?"

"Darien it's me Serena!" Cried Serena. "Please don't pretend you don't know me…"

"Darien, Serena? I do not know them." Said Darien.

"Those names have nothing to do with me." Said Darien.

"You can't mean that! Darien!" Cried Serena. "It's me! Don't you recognize me?"

"Serena!" Called Mother Serena looked back at Darien but he was gone. Her mother caught up to her. "Serena what's the matter? You disappeared so suddenly."

"No it's nothing," said Serena. She looked over in Sonic's direction and he was also gone.

"Oh, the 'Legendary Lovers'." Said mother looking at the statues of a man and a woman holding each other smiling. "So, this is what you were looking at."

"What? Legendary?" Asked Serena looking at the statues again.

"It's an old story that's been passed down through the generations." Explained Mother." A maiden of the heavens had come down to Earth, and a youth of the land fell in love with her. But a girl who adored the youth turned into a monster in a fit of jealousy, and she attacked the villagers indiscriminately. The maiden from the Heavens and the youth sealed the monster in this lake with the power of their love.

Having exhausted their energy, they rose up to the heavens together."

"_Sealed the monster in this lake." _Thought Serena.

"Come on, let's go back." Said Mother. "Or you'll catch cold."

"Yes mom!" Said Serena throwing herself in her arms.

"You're such a baby." Sighed Mother. "Serena if you find someone to love bring him home, and introduce him to your dad and me, okay?"

"Okay, I will," said Serena. "Someday I will."

Darien was staring at the lake.

"A monster sealed in this lake.." he said. "So that is the origin of the usual energy."

But up in the sky Malachite was watching him from above.

"Endymion, said Malachite, "So, he has already found out the truth behind this mystery."

Darien began to chant to call the monster out.

"_O vengeful spirit of the lake. I command thee to rise again!" _The wind began to blow very hard and strange bubbling was beginning at the bottom of the lake. "_Come fourth! Ancient Spirit!" _Then a bright light came out of the water. Then a giant evil mermaid with huge fangs and sharp yellow eyes with pink hair and the blue tail that was long like a Chinese Dragon's.

"Give him back!" Demanded the monster. The monster swooped in and swung her huge claws at Darien. But he dodged. "Give him Back!" She demanded again.

"So," said Malachite still just watching, "Endymion has awakened the ancient soul that was sealed within the lake. What will you do now?" The monster stopped when she caught a good glimpse at his face. She stopped and her face calmed down and she went up into the air and screamed. She looked around and saw Serena's family and focused on Serena. "Give Him Back!" And he flew over to her family.

"Wait where are you going?" Shouted Darien.

Serena looked out at the lake and began to think.

"_Darien we are so close, and yet.."_ Her father took notice of Serena's face.

"Serena is something wrong?" He asked.

"What?" Asked Serena snapping out of it, "oh well.. She turned to the moon, The moon was just so beautiful, I was lost in admiration."

"Yeah it is pretty." said Father.

"It's so beautiful, it makes you want to cry doesn't it?" Asked Serena.

"Well," she said, "I'm going to take another dip in the hot spring and gaze at the moon before dinner!" And she ran off.

"I never know what a girl's thinking." Said Father. "Sometimes Serena seems like a total stranger to me." She stormed through the woods and thought about Darien.

"_I won't give in! Even if… Even if Darien has forgotten about me If I cry, he'd laugh at me."_

"Give him back!" Screamed the monster diving in at Serena.

"Huh?" said Serena as she stopped running and looked behind her and saw the monster. "NO WAY! This is not happening to me!"

"Serena!" Cried Mother, "what is that!"

"It's a ghost," said Sammy, "A beastly monster!" She ran to her family as the monster charged at her and they all hit the deck as the monster moved around and turned at began to blow some demonic dark breath at them.

"Get down!" Shouted Father as he pushed everyone to the ground. The trees were hit and they all deteriorated.

"It's poison!" Said Mother.

"That's it I'm mad!" Shouted Serena, "Hey, this is not funny! How dare you ruin our family trip? What the heck are you thinking?" She rose up and stared the monster down.

"Serena don't move!" Warned Mother.

"Monster! I will defeat you!" Shouted Father taking a stick and holding it like a samurai sword. But he began to cower and back away. "Monster! You leave my family alone!" She lunged at him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Father!" Everyone screamed. He was choking until a blue streak whacked the monster in the face and father was freed.

"What was that?" Asked Sammy.

The Monster flew back and Sonic stood between Serena's family and the monster.

"Sonic!" Cheered Sammy.

"Here to save us again!" Said Mother.

"Thanks Sonic!" Gagged father rejoining the family. "The monster lunged at Sonic and a black rose stopped the monster."

"Dear are you ok?" Asked Mother holding father.

"Another weird one showed up." Said Sammy taking notice of Tuxedo Mask arrival.

"I could have handled it!" Shouted Sonic.

"Don't be silly!" Said Serena, "He's on our side! Probably.."

"I will not allow you to harm innocent people!" Said Tuxedo Mask.

"I have it covered!" Snapped Sonic harshly, "why don't you go crawling back to Beryl!"

The monster grew big spikes on it's tail and it swung it at Tuxedo Mask. But he dodged it and Sonic performed a homing attack and struck the monster in the head.

The family escaped and was carrying Father on their backs.

"Ouch my back.." said Father.

"_Tuxedo Mask I wish I could help you, But I can't transform here!" _Thought Serena. The monster swung its tail and hit Tuxedo Mask and he went flying. Sonic then attacked the monster from the side.

"TUXEDO MASK!" Screamed Serena.

Just then the other Sailors along with Tails arrived at the scene.

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Don't forget me!" Called Tails.

"Here we are!" They all said.

"Wow!" Cheered Sammy, "The other sailor warriors of love and justice, along with Tails!"

"That's my line, damn it!" Grunted Serena. Then Sailor Mercury tried her attack.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

"Now's our chance!" Said Mother, "the inn is that way! They ran through the fog, and Serena took this opportunity and ran to go Transform."

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"How dare you frighten innocent tourists!" Shouted Sailor Moon standing in a tree. "And ruin Serena's family's quality time? It's unforgivable!" She did her pose. "And in the name of the moon. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"Tuxedo Mask protected you Serena!" said Rei.

"You're welcome!" Shouted Sonic sarcasticly.

"I knew you were a good person." Said Sailor Moon seeing Tuxedo Mask behind the monster. "I love you." Just then the monster swung its tail around to hurt Sailor Moon. Everyone gasped Sailor Venus tried her attack and Jupiter combined her lighting with the beam.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The beam hit the monster and she exploded.

"We did it!" Cheered Sailor Jupiter. But the monster just regenerated.

"What?" Screamed Sailor Jupiter.

"Crescent Beam didn't work.." panicked Sailor Venus.

"All right then!" Shouted Sailor Moon. She tried her Tiara.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The same thing happened. Sonic cut through her and the same thing happened again she just regenerated.

"No way!" Cried Sailor Moon, "That's cheap! This monster's not fair!"

"There has to be a way to stop it!" Said Sonic.

"No," said Sailor Mars, "it's not a monster! She used her fingers to read the monster's soul. It's an evil phantom born of old fanatical jealously!"

"She is right!" Said Tuxedo Mask. "Sailor Warriors, I am responsible for awakening this ancient Monster. You girls, back off!"

"Sorry," smirked Sailor Mars, "but a phantom falls in my domain! Then she took out an ofuda."

"_Exorcise and cleanses with the power of my purifying flame! Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu ,Zai, Zen! Begone, Evil Spirit!"_

She planted it right on her face then she burned it.

"_Fire Soul!"_

The monster screamed in pain as fire surrounded her.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Called Tails. And she used the Crescent Moon Wand.

"_Moon Healing Escalation Refresh!"_

The monster reverted back to one of the girls the Serena's mother talked about at the statues.

"Finally," said Sailor Mars, "she's been freed from her ancient jealousy, and she's rising up to the Heavens." The girl nodded to the Sailors and smiled at Sonic and Tails, and she waved to Tuxedo Mask before she departed. Then everyone stared at Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Cried Sailor Moon.

"I would say that what you did was unnecessary," said Tuxedo Mask, "but I will yield this time. Good-bye." And he leaped away.

"Endymion is a strange man." Said Malachite who was still watching.

Back in the woods Serena's family was calling out for her.

"Serena Where Are You?" Called Mother.

"Sis!" Called Sammy. "Did she get eaten after all?" He sniffed. "I should have just lent her my game."

"Then lend it to me!" Said Serena popping out from behind.

"Sis!" Cheered Sammy.

She ran over to her parents and she hugged them both.

"You made us worry!" Said Mother.

"Maybe it wasn't so bad!" Said Sammy "after all remember Sonic and the other Sailors destroyed that monster!"

"Dad risked his life trying to protect us." Said Mother.

"_In the end it's nice to have a family." _Though Serena resting in her Mother's arms. Later all the other girls were relaxing in the hot springs, Sonic and Tails were arguing.

"So Lita how's living with Tails?" Asked Mina.

"I love living with the furry little guy!" Said Lita "it's great to have someone to talk to!"

"When can we go home Sonic?" Asked Tails.

"When The Dark Kingdom is no more." Said Sonic.

"I can't take living with Lita!" Said Tails. "Yes the food is good, but the atmosphere isn't really live able, I have to hear her swoon over the many boys she sees and she always tries to get me to snuggle with her like a stuffed animal when she goes to bed!"

"Yeah well since she lives alone she's the best candidate to be living with so just go with it ok?" Sighed Sonic. "But I think it's funny about how after 2 days you have been already going through such Hell!"

"Serena!" Said Lita, "Don't give up. You'll have more chances!"

"I'm okay." Said Serena. "Because I've got great friends like you guys! By the way how did you guys get here?"

"Luna told us." Said Ami.

"That and we're not going to let you have all the fun by yourself." Said all the girls as they dunked her under the water. And they all began to play in the water.

"I know this has been hard so to make it up to you let's hang out all day tomarrow get you out of Lita's just you and me again." Smiled Sonic.

"Thanks!" Said Tails in a sigh of relief.

Back at Eggman's Base.

"So your flabbiness." Said Scratch. "What now since we're no longer in league with the Dark Kingdom?"

"We will have one last attempt." Said Eggman. "Our weapons are ready but ready the Egg Horsehead!"

"Yes Dr. Eggman!" Said Grounder and he and Scratch scrabbled the robots.

"One last game, and if I lose again. Well. That's ok, I always have a plan B. up my sleeve." Snickered Eggman.


	39. Horsing Around

Horsing Around

The fallowing day after the battle at the hot springs. Eggman was getting ready for one more attack.

"Is the Egg Horse Head ready?" Said Eggman.

"Wouldn't you like to use our secret weapon against the sailors this time?" Asked Scratch.

"I would love to but when we used him against Malachite he took too long to charge his laser so for now I will work out his bugs and I will use my other creations to fight the Sailors." Explained Eggman.

"He's all set to go!" Said Grounder giving him a thumb up.

"Good!" Said Eggman, his creation walked into the room. It was a man size robot covered with knight's armor except his hands that were human hands and not horse hooves, It also had a black horse head with glowing robotic red eyes, it had a helmet on his head with his snout out from the cover of the metal with his ears sticking out. Complete with a huge battle axe and a small round shield.

"I got the idea one day after playing a game of chess!" Laughed Eggman. "He's based off the knight. Let us be on our way!" And he and his robot left his base.

"Wait for us!" Squawked Scratch as he and Grounder went after Eggman.

Back at Tokyo Tails was sitting on the sofa polishing a chose emerald.

"You got a chose emerald?" Asked Lita walking into the room with two bowls of rice, one for herself and one for Tails.

"Yeah," said Tails, "Sonic gave me one after all we have three." He put it down and began to eat the rice.

"So let me tell you about my day." smiled Lita.

"_Oh please no!" _thought Tails with a depressed look on his face. Tails finished his rice as there was a knock on the door. He opened it and there was Sonic.

"Finally!" Sighed Tails very loudly.

"Have I lied to you?" Asked Sonic, "Come on, today is just you and me."

"Great!" Cheered Tails, "let's go!"

"Wait!" Called Lita. "But it was a little too late." Tails and Sonic already left the complex and Lita missed them.

"You left your chaos emerald." Sighed Lita moving back to the table and picking it up. "So this is an emerald." She actually began to feel the radiating power. "Wow! I guess I can see why everyone appears to be after these gems, and they're very pretty, I would love to get one of my own."

Just then the phone rang Lita answered it and it was Serena.

"Hello, Lita?" Said Serena.

"It's me." She said.

"Hi I was just wondering, since my parents took Luna to the vet for checkup we could head to the Arcade!" Suggested Serena.

"Ok Tails ran out on me so I've got nothing better to do." Said Lita.

"Great I'll see you there!" Cheered Serena and she hung up.

"Looks Like I got my plans!" Said Lita getting shoes on, she took one more look at the Chaos emerald, she didn't say anything so she just pocketed it then she left. After about fifteen minutes of walking she finally arrived at the Game Corner.

"Hi Lita!" Called Serena. They met up with each other just standing outside the front door. "So what are Sonic and Tails doing?"

"I don't know." responded Lita. "Sonic said something about spending the day with just the two of them and he just left, he seemed like he couldn't wait to leave, I guess the guy really just wanted to spend the day with Sonic."

Then they walked inside and sat at the tables at the snack bar.

"That or he just wanted to really leave you place!" Shrugged Serena.

"Oh come on!" Laughed Lita, "Tails wouldn't be like that! I'm sure he loves living with me! I saw the chaos emerald he has, I would love to own one."

"I would love to own one to." Said Serena, "I almost had the first one we won ours but Luna was too afraid that I would be to impulsive and would just hawk it for cash."

"Speaking of Luna how is she?" Asked Lita.

"Oh she's going through hell." Giggled Serena, "She is scared of getting a shot, hey when you have a pet you gotta take it to the vet."

"Good Point." laughed Lita. "You think Artemis is going through the same thing?"

"Probably it's the only thing that makes me happy every time she bosses me around." Smiled Serena.

"Hey Serena!" Called Andrew running up to both her and Lita with an excited look on his face. "You'll never guess what I saw in on my exploration in the forest two days ago!"

"What exactly?" Asked Serena.

"Take a look!" Said Andrew flashing his pictures of Sonic and Tails battling Tuxedo Mask. "I saw Sonic and Tails battling a monster that was burning the forest I almost got eaten but Tails flew me away! It was amazing!"

"Uh," stammered Serena, "yeah that's the hedgehog that was in the news recently."

"I guess ummm he would be an honor to meet one day!" Said Lita trying to look innocent.

"I'm gonna send these to Rita she'll never believe me!" Smiled Andrew.

"I'm sure she'll love them!" Sweated Serena.

"Uh, I know I would?" Said Lita not knowing what exactly to say.

"Ok, why are you two acting so nervous?" Asked Andrew, "do you two know something I don't?" But before Lita and Serena could think of a ok story to tell him, they heard screaming coming from the outside on the road people running up the street.

"Well that's not good!" Said Andrew.

"_Oh thank god!" _Lita and Serena thought at the same time.

They all looked out the window and saw Eggman's creation roaming the streets with his henchmen and smashing buildings, cars, and lamppost, and he easily smashed all the police cars racing towards it with its axe or it could destroy the front ends just by punching to hoods once they got close enough.

"Good, my creation, make this city bow before me!" Said Eggman.

"It's Eggman!" Screamed Lita and Serena.

"He's been in the news also, but in a negative way!" Said Andrew, "I'll go get my camera!" Andrew just seemed happy while everyone is in a panic.

Serena and Lita nodded and they both ran into the bathrooms and locked the doors then they both too this opportunity to transform.

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"_Jupiter Power Make Up!"_

They both ran to the door, but Sailor Moon crashed her face into the door.

"Sailor Moon!" Sighed Sailor Jupiter, "Have you forgotten that the door is locked?"

"Uh, yes," stammered Serena. And she reached for the lock and undid it then they rushed out the door and then they ran out the arcade door.

"Hey! Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter!" Called Andrew, "It really is just a great day for photos! Hey Serena…" he looked around and noticed that she wasn't there. "Hmm, I guess the commotion must have scarred her and Lita away."

"Freeze!" Shouted the police pointing their guns at the Egg Horse Head.

"They resist us!" Said Grounder.

"We must clear this rifraf for when the Sailors arrive!" Said Scratch.

"Right!" Said Eggman he snapped his fingers and the Horse Head snorted loudly and he blew fire like a dragon from his mouth and nostrils and it blew up the cop cars like two bombs.

"Enough of this!" Shouted the voice of Sailor Moon.

"Oh?" Said Eggman with delight. Turing his head.

"I won't allow you to create havoc on our fair town!" Said Sailor Moon, "I am the Sailor Warrior of love and Justice Sailor Moon."

"Likewise Sailor Jupiter!" She said.

"And in the name of the moon!" And they both posed. "We Shall Punish You!"

"At last!" Said Eggman, "now is my chance Horse Head get them!" Horse Head whinnied and charged at the Sailors and swung its huge axe at them downward but the sailors dodged in time. The axe hit the road and too out a large chunk of it and the blade wasn't even scratched.

"I'm gonna get cleaved!" Cried Sailor Moon as she hit the ground and the badnicks just laughed.

"Not as long as I'm around!" Said Sailor Jupiter. "I'll zap him, If I can't blow it up, maybe I can at least shut it down."

_Supreme Thunder!_

The lightning flew but Horse Head raised his shield and the lightning was just absorbed by the shield.

"What?" Shrieked Sailor Jupiter.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Laughed Eggman.

"You really don't want me to answer that." Grumbled Sailor Jupiter.

"See the spike on the center of the shield? It's made to also be a conduction rod, and the handle I made with hard rubber! Good luck trying to zap him!" Explained Eggman.

"Ha!" Laughed Scratch "the one big edge you have against us, we managed to find a way around! A HA HA HAAAAA!"

"Don't worry!" Said Sailor Moon hammering on the keypad on the communicator, "Help is on the way! You just keep him busy"

"No problem!" Winked Sailor Jupiter. She charged at Horse head and he began to swing his axe to slice Sailor Jupiter in two she threw out her arm and grabbed and the robot threw down the shield and tried to push Sailor Jupiter but she grabbed it with her other arm and they were both locked and struggling to push each other down.

"Wow, she sure is tough!" Said Grounder.

"Which is all the more reason for me to have her join my glorious empire!" Shouted Eggman.

"You haven't thought of everything!" Grunted Sailor Jupiter, and used her attack again.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

The Horse Head just absorbed all the lighting and didn't short circuit.

"What?" Shouted Sailor Jupiter and Horse Head managed to throw her down.

"Or perhaps I did!" Laughed Eggman, "Show them the present I've given you!" And Horse head's chest opened up and revealed the red chaos emerald then it closed it.

"A chaos emerald?" Shouted Sailor Moon, "good thing I told Rei to that we're up against Eggman."

"So this is no ordinary foe we're dealing with!" Grumbled Sailor Jupiter standing up.

"Now get them!" Ordered Eggman. Horse Head Blew fire at them but there was a small moments reprieve showed up.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

The other Sailors arrived when Sailor Mercury's mist put out the fire.

"It's about time you showed up!" Sighed Sailor Moon.

"Yeah otherwise you would be well done or medium rare!" Laughed Sailor Mars.

"Good!" Laughed Eggman "the Gangs all here! Now I can capture you all!"

"Just so you guys know that machine has a chaos emerald powering it!" Pointed out Sailor Moon.

"Well that just made thing ten times more harder!" Shouted Sailor Mars.

"Allow me!" Said Sailor Venus. And she used her attack.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The beam flew but just bounced off the armor.

"You're new to this aren't you?" Laughed Scratch.

"Your magic attacks are far too weak against our technology!" Laughed Eggman.

Sailor Venus grabbed onto Sailor Mercury with much fear on her face while Sailor Jupiter wrestled with the Horse Head again.

"Tell Me!" Panicked Sailor Venus, "you must have beaten these guys before! How did you win?"

"_Fire Soul!"_

Mars used her fire on the Horse Head but the fire just went out. The Horse Head used his own fire on Mars after kicking Sailor Jupiter down.

"Well uh," stammered Sailor Mercury, "if it wasn't Sonic coming to our rescue. Then usually would gain power from a chaos emerald!"

"DO WE HAVE ANY CHAOS EMERALDS?" Shouted Sailor Venus.

"I still have that green one!" Said Sailor Mars taking out the one from her pocket.

"Oh goodie!" Said Eggman "One chaos emerald for me! Today is my lucky day!"

"Everyone come together and touch it!" Said Sailor Mars, everyone came together and touched the emerald and they all gained power from it.

"All right!" Said Sailor Mars, "now he's ours." Eggman just smirked. Then the Sailors threw their attacks at it.

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Bubble Spray!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

All the attacks exploded on the horse head but he emerged from the smoke unharmed.

"WHAT?" Screamed Sailor Moon. "That always works!"

"You fools!" Said Eggman "you were far outmatched against me from the beginning he's also being powered by a chose emerald, do you honestly think that just because you have one yourselves your still any match for me!"

"So even though we are stronger with the emerald, we're still too weak!" Panicked Sailor Mercury.

The Horse Head whinnied and charged at the Sailors and swung its axe at them and they all jumped away in time.

"Enough of this!" Shouted Eggman, "Scratch Grounder! capture them and bring them before me!"

"Ok!" Said Scratch and Grounder taking out their guns and pointing at them.

"What will we do!" Shouted Sailor Venus.

"It's either fight or get captured!" Declared Sailor Mars.

"Oh wait!" Said Sailor Jupiter just remembering something. She reached into her pocket and took out Tails Chaos Emerald. "Everybody look at what I got!"

"Another Chaos Emerald?" Cheered Sailor Moon.

"It _is _my lucky day!" Cheered Eggman, "capture them now!" Scratch and Grounder fired their nets and Sailor Mars thought fast and used her fire.

"_Fire Soul!"_

Her flames scorched the nets and burned them.

"You idiots! I wanted you two to use the laser binders!" Screamed Eggman.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Said Scratch and Grounder, not realizing how badly they screwed up. But while they were doing that the sailors all touched the second emerald and got times two emerald power. Then they tried their attacks again.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Bubble Spray!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The Beam and Lightning melded together while the fire and bubbles melded with the Tiara. The Tiara attack went to the Horse Head and blew it up.

"Grrrr." Growled Eggman, "You may have won this round, but next time you will meet something that not even Sonic can defeat!" And he began to rise but he failed to notice that the other attack wasn't meant for the robot.

"We got a present for you Eggman!" Called Sailor Jupiter. He turned around and panicked. The attack hit him and caused many small explosions and his skin was turned bright red as his hair and mustache went stood up and his hair and mustache was charred black.

"You'll Regret This!" Screamed Eggman as he rushed off still giving off small explosions. The Sailors Smirked at Scratch and Grounder while they panicked and ran after Eggman.

"We won!" Cheered Sailor Venus.

"Not only that!" Said Sailor Jupiter as she walked over to the explosion site and picked up a radiant red jewel.

"The red Chaos Emerald!" Cheered Sailor Moon.

"That was chaotic," sweated Sailor Venus, "I think I want to go home and take a nice long hot shower!" The girls waved bye to each other and they all parted ways.

"Yes!" Cheered Andrew holding his camera, he was standing at least three blocks away from the fight. "That was incredible! Now Rita will love me even more when I show these to her!"

Later that night Tails returned and this time Sonic decided to stay a while before heading out again.

"Had fun?" Asked Lita as she handed him and Sonic a few rice balls.

"Yes," said Tails, "so sad that it's over."

"I had quite a bit of excitement myself!" Smirked Lita.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sonic snacking on a riceball.

"Here!" Cheered Lita flashing the red emerald.

"A chose emerald?" Cheered both Sonic and Tails.

"We had another close encounter with Eggman today, we beat his robot and took the chaos emerald that was powering it." She explained then she tossed Tails back his chaos emerald. "You know it was actually you who saved us! You forgot it when you left."

"Uh," giggled Tails scratching the back of his head, "thanks I guess."

"So," smiled Sonic, "that makes five, now only Beryl has one and Knuckles has one."

"We'll need all seven if we're going to save the world." Said Tails.

"I know we can do it!" Smiled Lita.


	40. Ami, Tails, and Tuxedo Mask's Showdown

Ami, Tails, and Tuxedo Mask's Showdown

On hot day in Africa, Rita was in a safari outfit and studying some fossils when all of a sudden she was shaded by a strange figure, she looked up and saw a man standing over her.

"Who are you sir?" Asked Rita, the man was none other than Endymion staring at her with evil eyes.

"I've been looking for you, Rita Nishimura." Smirked Endymion. "Or, should I call you Rikokayder, one of the seven Shadow Warriors!"

"What are talking about?" Whimpered Rita afraid of what would happen, Endymion threw the black crystal and it spun around and worked its magic on her.

"Now, come back to us once again!" Shouted Endymion. Yellow waves emitted from the crystal and Rita screamed in pain as she was absorbed into the black crystal all that remained was her safari hat. Endymion stared at the black crystal and saw Rita inside it staring to see where she was, and next to her was game machine Joe pounding on the walls. Fallowing is also the cat Butler and the priest.

"There!" Said Endymon with glee, "That leaves three more."

Back in Japan it was a cold and snowy day. At Ami's the phone was ringing and she answered it.

"Hello, this is Ami Mizuno." She said.

"Oh," said a male voice, "is this Ami? It's me, Greg."

"Oh, Greg!" Cheered Ami, "It's been so long."

"Ami, do you have a T.V. nearby?" Asked Greg.

"Yes, I do, but…"

"Please turn it on immediately!" His voice sound as if he is disturbed by something. Ami turned on the television. And it showed Yumeno Yumemi on the news and it said she is missing. "With Miss, Yumemi five out of the seven Monsters are missing! The next target is."

"Wait Greg!" Said Ami with a combination of confusion and sadness.

"Believe me," said Greg, "this is something I found out thanks to a residual ability to foresee the future."

"Greg, where are you now?" Asked Ami worried "I'll be there right away!"

"No!" objected Greg, "If you meet me, you'll be involved in this trouble, too. More importantly, please

protect Miss Rei's grandfather. If you don't, something terrible will happen. Please, stop the Dark

Kingdom from achieving their ambitions and you will need Sonic and Tails for what lies afterward! Bye."

"Greg! Greg!" Cried Ami. And he hung up the phone.

"This is how it should be." Said Greg leaving the phone booth and looking up in the sky. "_To be honest I _

_was going to ask her for help,but I can't trouble Miss Ami and her friends anymore than I already have, I _

_just wish I could see her before the terrible thing that scientist will do to her." _

He walked up the street and he passed by Lita who was walking in up the sidewalk.

"Oh?" Said Lita catching a glimpse of him, "Wasn't that…" he communicator began to buzz and she

answered it. "Yes this is Lita." Luna appeared on the screen.

"Lita!" Said Luna alarmed, "there has been an incident! Get Sonic and Tails and come to the HIkawa

shrine quick!"

"Oh, okay." Said Lita, and she ran off.

The Dark Kingdom

Malachite was approaching Beryl's throne, he bowed.

"Queen Beryl," he said, "please tell me, why are we gathering the former Shadow Warriors now?"

"It is true, they were purified by the Crescent Moon Wand and turned back into their human forms."

Explained Beryl, "However, by using the power of our dark energy and the Black Crystal, we can turn

them back into monsters again."

"But they were already defeated by the Sailor Warriors once." Said Malachite, "Are they not useless to

us?"

"Ha!" Laughed Beryl, "you know nothing! Once the seven Shadow Warriors are united together, they

will merge into one being and the biggest, most powerful monster will be born! And when that happens,

we will be able to put an end to the Sailor Warriors, once we get the silver crystal, we will crush Sonic

and Eggman."

"Then, all the more reason!" Said Malachite, "Why did you assign this task, not to me, but to Endymion?"

"Do you have a problem with my decision, Malachite?" Snarled Beryl.

"No, that is not what I meant." Said Malachite getting defensive.

"Then, let us sit back and watch Endymion's handy work." Said Beryl.

"Yes, my lady." Grumbled Malachite.

The Hikawa Shrine

Rei's Grandpa and Chad were out shoveling snow, everyone was inside the meeting room.

"I see." Said Rei, as Ami finished telling what just happened. "But are Greg's predictions that accurate?"

"Yes, with a very high probability." Sighed Ami.

"So this is where Eggman could be?" Asked Tails apparently not interested in what the girls were doing, sitting with Sonic staring at a piece of paper.

"Most likely," said Sonic, ponting at it.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Mina.

"While we were out when you guys were battling Eggman to get his chaos emerald me and Tails paid a visit to the Island again.

"But we decided to leave Knuckles alone that time." Said Tails. "Instead we picked up this in a box in a cave, near the Marble Garden Ruins." and he flashed it to the girls. "This is a map of the whole Island."

"With this we will try to find Eggman's base because odds are this is where he's hiding." Explained Sonic.

"The Dark Kingdom must be gathering the Seven Monsters and plotting to do something terrible." Explained Artemis.

"All right!" Said Lita standing up, "let's go Ami!" Said Lita.

"What?' Said Ami confused, "Go where?"

"Where else? We have to protect Greg, right?" Declared Lita.

"But we don't even know where he is." Whimpered Ami.

"We know he's somewhere in town." Said Lita proudly, "If we look around, we'll run into him. We'll leave guarding Grandpa to you guys."

"Oh, Sonic, Tails!" Said Ami, "Greg wanted me to say something to you guys!"

"Tails will you go with her while I deal with this?" Asked Sonic. Tails went to Ami as Lita pulled her up and pushed her out the door and Tails just fallowed. Then Serena just started crying.

"What's wrong Serena?" Asked Luna sweating.

"I feel so sorry for the heroine in this comic!" She cried, apparently she was reading a comic and wasn't listing the whole time.

"Hey!" Snapped Rei, "Don't read my comics without permission!"

"Oh come on," pleaded Serena who immediately stopped crying. "Just a little?"

"No, you can't!" snapped Rei, "you'll make them dirty with your tears!" And she lunged at Serena and they began to fight.

"These girls." sighed. Luna.

"The future of the sailor warriors." Sighed Artemis.

"I bet I could beat the dark kingdom in one day." Said Sonic focused on the map, not even looking up from it.

Back on the streets Darien was looking around for Greg on the street corner.

"He should be around here." Said Endymion in his civilian clothes as Darien looking around the streets. The walking signal flashed and all the people crossed the street. He took notice of Greg crossing the road. But Sadly Darien cut him off. "Greg Urawa I presume?"

Greg jumped and began to shiver possibly from either the snow or of fear.

"You're Endymion of the Dark Kingdom." Shivered Greg.

"That's right." Darien snickered, "Since you can see the future, I see making such a guess is a piece of cake. So, have you seen what is in store for you as well?"

"Yes. You're going to trap me inside the black crystal, right?" Stated Greg.

"Very good. Now why don't you quietly come with me?" Snickered Darien.

"I'm sorry, but someone told me something once and ever since then, I've decided to make my own destiny." Said Greg trying to be brave.

"What do you mean?" frowned Darien.

"In other words, I'm not going to just give up!" said Greg loudly. "MURDERER! HELP ME!" And Darien looked about as all the people turned towards him and they surrounded and crowded him.

"No, I'm not!" Panicked Darien waving his hands defensively as people surrounded him, Greg managed to escape.

Lita and Ami were walking down the sidewalks as Tails was flying above on the building tops.

" Lita, let's go back." Said Ami as they stopped, "I feel bad for Greg but there's nothing we can do in this situation."

"What are you saying?" Asked Lita loudly, "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Oh, no," said Ami blushing, "not a boyfriend. He's just a friend." Lita just sighed sadly.

"Ami, are you saying that seriously?" She asked.

"What? Yes.." stuttered Ami slightly distracted.

"Greg loves you, you know!" Said Lita trying to get that fact into her head.

"Just what are they talking about?" Said Tails landing on a store roof watching them from above but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I know. But we have an important mission, so I can't return his feelings." said Ami turning and leaning against the glass of a window of a television shop.

"If you keep telling yourself that, you'll regret your youth!" Said Lita loudly, "Even champions of justice should be allowed to love! What's wrong with dating a boy you like?"

"Same reason I can't get too familiar with Sonic and Tails, after this is over they will return to their world and we may never see them again."

"Ami," sighed Lita, "you're just running away from it! You're Scared to be in love! That's why you come up with all kinds of excuses, Sonic and Tails have nothing to do with it! So you don't have to deal with Greg! Why can't you be more honest with your feelings?"

"That's not…" stammered Ami. Just then a snowball hit Lita in the head she rubbed the snow off and looked up and saw Tails waving to her reminding her and Ami that he's still up on the roofs.

"Look there he is!" Pointed Ami seeing Greg running from something.

"Is that it?" Wondered Tails seeing Greg to.

"Sure I can understand why you might hesitate, but.." Pondered Lita out loud. But Ami chased after him before Lita could finish. "Oh, wait, Ami! I'm not finished talking!" Ami stopped to speak to Lita.

"I saw him!" She cheered.

"You did?" Said Lita running up to her.

"Let's go!" And they both ran after him.

"Uhhhhh!" Groaned Tails not knowing what was going on and he flew in their direction.

Greg was running down the alley and he stopped in front of two figures in the light it was Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury.

"Ami! No Sailor Mercury.." said Greg Relived

"Long time no see, Greg." said Sailor Mercury.

"OK! "Shouted Tails flying to the ground and his body completely covered in snow, it was as if he was a fox shaped snowman. Like a dog he just shook it off, "Oh, yeah don't worry about me I'm fine!" He had an extremely angry face on.

"Sorry," said Sailor Jupiter, "I guess we must have forgotten about you."

"DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Screamed Tails.

"Tails!" Said Greg, "Good to see you again!"

"You're safe, now that we're here." Said Sailor Jupiter, then and evil laugh fills the air the laugh of Endymion.

"What reassuring bodyguards." Said Endymion and the two sailors and Tails took a fighters stance and he leapt down from a fire escape.

"Darien!" Panicked the Sailors.

"You come back for more!" Mocked Tails.

"Darien?" Grunted Endymion "Someone else also called me that before. But you have the wrong person my name is Endymion!" He threw an angry hand at them then everyone just stared each other down.

"Sailor Mercury, let me handle this. You take Greg!" Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Me to!" Said Tails stepping forward.

"No, I'll fight with you!" Said Sailor Mercury also stepping forward.

"What are you saying?" Shouted Sailor Jupiter, "Our priority is to protect Greg, right?"

"Okay! Greg this way!" Said Sailor Mercury and she took him and ran away.

"Darien….No, Endymion!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter making martial arts stances. "I don't really want to fight against you, but considering the situation, I'm not going easy on you!"

"Like Sonic said, Maybe we can beat you back to your senses!" Said Tails going into the air with his fist ready.

"Just what I would have wanted." Endymion smiled Devilishly, "But will you two be able to handle me all by yourself, I wonder? I can see that you're weak without Sonic to hold your hand!"

"Neither of us are alone!" Said Tails.

"We'll just have to give it our best shot!" Growled Sailor Jupiter, and she used her attack.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

Endymion slid to the side and dodged the attack.

"Is that it?" He mocked.

"No!" said Tails curling up and using his spin dash at him and he ducked and dodged the attack. He laughed but it was cut short for he was struck from behind. "You sick little fur ball!"

Sailor Mercury was running down the streets and she had her communicator active.

"This is Sailor Mercury! I have Greg under my protection!"

"That's my girl, Sailor Mercury!" Said Mina as Rei and Serena continued to fight over the comic and Sonic just sat on a chair having a drink and just watched Rei and Serena fight, and the map was rolled up next to him.

"But Darien showed up, and Sailor Jupiter and Tails are fighting him right now!" Explained Sailor Mercury. Just then Rei and Serena just stopped and listened once Sailor Mercury mentioned Darien.

"Will Sailor Jupiter be all right by herself?" Asked Mina.

"Come on! Tails is with her, she'll be alright." Laughed Sonic.

"Sailor Moon Please help us!" Cried Ami. "The Crescent Moon Wand is the only way we can restore Darien!"

"Serena!" Called Luna.

"Okay…" said Serena dizzy, Rei had just pulled the comic from her hands and she fell over backwards, "Let's go Luna.."

"Hurry up!" Shouted Luna as she rushed Serena out the shrine.

"I'm coming to!" Said Sonic running out with her.

Back at the fight Sailor Jupiter was throwing quick punches and jabs at him but Endymion dodged them just as fast. Tails tried to attack from above but Endymion just backflipped out of the way in time. Jupiter threw a punch at Endymion but he just caught it with his left hand. Jupiter just backed away and Tails tried to swoop down and kick him but he just ducked and Tails missed.

"What's wrong?" Laughed Endymion, "Are you done attacking already?" Sailor Jupiter retook her stance and Tails rose up.

"I'm just getting started!" She declaired.

"You both have quite an admirable fighting spirit." Smiled Endymion. "But, I cannot just keep playing this game. So, I will go on the offensive now." The he threw jabs at Sailor Jupiter and threw quick kicks at Tails and they also dodged them just as quickly. But she backed up too far and she tripped over a nearby trash can Tails moved and helped her to her feet. Endymion just stared them both down.

Endymion threw a punch at Jupiter and she shrieked as she awaited the pain, but his fist just stopped a few centimeters away from her face. Tails Charged to do the same to Endymion but he just smacked him away with his other forearm. Endymion pulled his fist out of Jupiter's face and left.

"As I thought, you are no match for me alone. You are way too weak without the hedgehog!" Said Endymion walking away. "Polish your skills more and fight me again."

"Damn it!" Cursed Jupiter.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Tails, "Take that back!" He whipped his face and he rose into the air and he chased after Endymion.

"Tails wait!" Called Jupiter but Endymion and Tails were already gone.

Back on the streets Sailor Mercury was still running with Greg.

"Sailor Mercury I have a request." Said Greg and they stopped running. "Look. If we're going to run, we should go this way." And he pointed to the fair, it was nighttime so it was closed up.

Nearby Serena and Luna were running up the sidewalk.

"It's so cold! It'll ruin my skin, that Sonic is such a show off just running ahead like that." Whined Serena.

"Come on, run faster! It'll warm you up!" Said Luna in a happy tone.

"Easy for you to say!" Whined Serena, and she slipped on the ice on the sidewalk and fell on her rear and began to cry. "Ouch! It hurts!" Just then Sailor Jupiter approached from behind.

"Serena!" She called.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Said Serena relived.

"I'm glad. We made it in time!" Said Luna.

"No, you didn't!" said Sailor Jupiter, "say Luna, Endymion or Tails didn't come this way, did they?"

"What?" Asked Luna.

"Shoot where did they go!" She grunted looking around.

Back at the fair Greg and Sailor Mercury were wandering around.

"Greg," said Sailor Mercury, "why do you want to come here?"

"It was my dream to go to an amusement park with you." Said Greg sheepishly.

"Greg!" Said Sailor Mercury softly. Greg sighed with relief, "Now, I have nothing to regret. Let us go in separate directions from here."

"We don't know when the Dark Kingdom might come back for you." Said Ami.

"But you will need Sonic and Tails for what will come later said Greg but for now I will say goodbye."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ami alarmed.

"I've found the resolve to take them down with me." Said Greg, "you just go and stay near Sonic and Tails. Please, I want you to fulfill your own mission which is defeat the Dark kingdom and get rid of the mad scientist. After all I was never human to begin with. If the sacrifice of my unworthy life could save the world.." Tears began to wallow in his eyes, Sailor Mercury just smiled.

"You and I are really the same." She laughed, "We're always trying to avoid something."

"What?" Yelled Greg surprised.

"My friend told me that I need to be honest with myself." She explained.

"Ami!" He sniffed she leaned against the rails outside the Farris wheel.

"Sacrificing yourself is certainly very admirable, but if you're honest with what's in your heart, don't you feel that you want to make it through alive?" She smiled at Greg, "Aren't you forgetting that there are people who will grieve over your death? Let's both stop running away." Greg frowned and looked down.

"Let's take on any obstacle head on, no matter what it is!" Sailor Mercury Cheered.

"Ok," smiled Greg, "but stay close to Sonic and Tails, don't let Eggman capture you!" Then all the lights suddenly turned on.

"That sounds wonderful, Sailor Mercury." Said the voice of Endymion.

"Where are you!" Shouted Tails showing up to Mercury and Greg.

"Tails?" Said Sailor Mercury, "How did you get here?"

"After the fight Endymion left Sailor Jupiter and he insulted us and I followed him to see if I could get him to take it back, but after he took me around the city a few times he led me here and, well, he just disappeared." He was just scratching his head.

"He's up there!" pointed Greg upwards and they all looked up and saw Endymion standing in the platform at the center of the Ferris Wheel.

"You're here!" Panicked Sailor Mercury.

Serena and Sailor Jupiter were running down the street and when they passed the fair Sailor Jupiter noticed that the lights are on.

"Hey Serena look!" She called and they both saw the fair.

"That's!" shouted Serena.

"Let's go!" Said Luna, and they all ran to the fair.

Back at the Ferris wheel Endymion leapt down from the platform and stood off from the three.

"Darien, I won't hesitate to beat you anymore! Prepare yourself!" Declared Sailor Mercury throwing a defiant finger in his direction.

"You're going to take back what you said!" Shouted Tails, going into the air.

"How promising!" Laughed Endymion. "I was planning to wait until the Ferris wheel's lights brought the other sailor warriors here, but you are saying that is not necessary then." Mercury tried her attack.

_Bubble Spray!_

The fog did no good, Endymion lunged forward and jumped into the air.

"Before I fight you, I am going to take care of my business first!" He shouted, "he took the black crystal and began to work its magic on Greg."

"Oh no you don't!" said Tails, he tried to spin dash to save Greg but the magic deflected Tails away.

"Oh, no! Greg!" Screamed Sailor Mercury.

"AMI!" He screamed and he was absorbed into the crystal.

"Thank you for waiting." Said Endymion taking back at the crystal, Sailor Mercury was shedding tear, of anger she had the mutual look to go with it.

"You're terrible!" Cried Sailor Mercury. "Darien, No, Endymion of the Dark Kingdom! I will never forgive you!"

"Geez I can't wait till you return to normal!" Sighed Tails. Sailor Mercury began to make poses like Sailor Moon.

"It's time for you to take a cold shower and reflect on what you've done!" Declared Sailor Mercury.

"If you want to get your boyfriend back, then just destroy this black crystal." Laughed Endymion, "But of course, that is only if you can defeat me."

"Then let's fight!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

"Don't worry I'm here to!" Said Tails hovering in the air.

Endymion charged at them and his cape began to glow. Endymion then became Tuxedo Mask.

"Out of my respect for you two I will fight you in earnest!" Laughed Tuxedo Mask.

"_There's no way I can beat him at this rate , but I have no choice, I have to try." _Sailor Mercury thought. Then she charged at Tuxedo Mask and she used her attack again.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

"Is that all you can do?" Laughed Tuxedo Mask and he spun his cane around and blocked the attack. Tails swooped to the crystal to Tuxedo Mask but she swung his cane and hit Tails away but Sailor Mercury tried the same thing, and she swooped and grabbed the crystal.

"Impertinent little.." grumbled Tuxedo Mask.

"I'm also just trying to fulfill my mission before I fight you!" Smirked Sailor Mercury, "TAKE THAT!" And she slammed the black crystal against the ground and it shattered and all the captive people were freed they all laid on the ground unconscious.

"Yeah! We did it!" Cheered Tails.

"Way to go buddy!" Said Sonic hopping from the roof of the Merry Go Round.

"You were just watching again?" Asked Tails scratching his head.

"No I just arrived, and with them!" Sonic pointed next to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Luna all arrived.

"Everyone!" Cheered Ami.

"Sailor Mercury, you look much better now!" Smiled Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes, and I owe it all to you, Sailor Jupiter and especially you Tails!"

"Don't mention it!" Said Tails landing and waving to her.

"Oh, so you already shattered the ambition of the Dark Kingdom." Smiled Serena.

"Yeah looks like you won't have to lift a finger." Laughed Sonic.

"Sailor Moon you have to restore Tuxedo Mask!" Reminded Sailor Mercury.

Tuxedo Mask gave a cold look to all the heroes.

"I will take care of all of you together!" Snarled Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon just pointed at him.

"If you're interested in recycling, why don't you just stick to cans? Greg and the other were leading peaceful lives. I can't forgive you for trying to use them once again!" Sailor Moon posed. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sonic and Tails leaped in front of Sailor Mercury and Jupiter and began to spin and they used their attacks.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

"_Bubble Spray!"_

Sonic and Tails shot to Tuxedo mask who was just charging at the Sailors and the attacks succeeded and Tuxedo Mask was stunned.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Ordered Luna. She used the wand.

"_Moon Healing Escalation!"_

"No!" he screamed as the magic was working his true memories returned and so did his true purpose.

"It's working!" Cheered Sonic.

"Just a little more!" Said Luna, "increase the energy even more!"

"_Refresh!"_

And he reverted Back to Darien.

"We did it!" Cheered Sailor Moon "We got Darien back!" She fell to her knees and began to breathe heavily.

"Good job, Sailor Moon!" Praised Luna.

"What the!" Shouted Tails, and a strange darkness engulfed Darien and it vanished, Darien with it.

"No," sighed Sailor Moon.

"The Dark Kingdom's handy work." Said Sailor Mercury.

"NO!" yelled Sailor Moon as she began to cry.

The Dark kingdom Beryl put the unconscious Darien on the restoration bed and she placed a stronger dose of black magic.

"As I feared, Endymion's memories of his past were still not completely erased, in that case once more, I will transfer our great ruler's energy into his body, and make sure he becomes a loyal servant of the Dark Kingdom this time." Said Bery with a real focused look on her face.

The next day Ami and Greg were back on the Ferris wheel enjoying the ride and each other's company.

"You say I need to stay close to Sonic and Tails?" Said Ami.

"Yes, do not Let Eggman capture you! If so terrible things will happen to you and those who care about you!" Warned Greg with a serious tone Ami gulped and refocused on the ride.

"We should come here again!" She smiled.

"Ok." Blushed Greg.

The other girls were on the ground looking up, Sonic and Tails were dressed head to toe in odd clothes to make it seem like they were little kids a blue raincoat sunglasses a scarf and a funny hat.

"I hope Ami doesn't forget the mission," grumbled Serena, "if so who will be our leader?"

"That's your job." Pointed out Mina.

"You're not jealous are you?" Mocked Rei.

"It's ok," said Sonic adjusting his sunglasses, "it could be worst you could get a huge fan who automatically assumes that you're their love so they constantly brag about it and won't stop bear hugging you!"

"Do you have someone who fit that description?" Asked Lita.

"Unfortunately." Sighed Sonic.


	41. Mina's Tragic Past

Mina's Tragic past

One night Ami, Lita, Rei, and Tails were inside the arcade using Luna's game as a computer to check locations in the city.

"No, no, no," said Ami as the computer zoomed in on coordinates. "So I guess that leaves…"

"Sorry I'm late!" Said Luna walking through the door.

"Oh, I am dead tired." moaned Serena sluggishly moving inside slouched over herself.

"How was it?" Asked Ami.

"The Japanese confectionery store we checked wasn't the doorway to the Dark Kingdom's hideout." Said Luna.

"I see." Sighed Ami looking back at the screen. "So these aren't the places either. Monsters are appearing one after another from the Dark Kingdom. There has to be a doorway for them somewhere."

"Rei, how about the places you guys checked?" Asked Luna.

"No leads what so ever." said Rei.

"Not one place that looked like the entrance to a hideout." Said Lita.

"All that leaves is Mina." said Luna.

"I'm so tired!" Whined Serena.

"Serena, everyone's working hard, so be a little more patient!" Scoweled Luna.

"But, I'm Starving!" She whined.

"What did you just eat at that confectionery?" Said Luna annoyed.

"Three plates of sweet dumplings and two cups of jelly with fruits!" She cheered. "It was good, but she started to cry again, but that's not close to being enough!"

"You guys are pretty rowdy in here." Said Mina. Who had just arrived with Artemis.

"Ok guys here I am!" Said Sonic walking inside after Mina.

"How was it?" Asked Ami.

"We checked all public baths in Tokyo, but we found nothing!" Said Mina.

"No dice in old where houses either." said Sonic.

"I see. Thanks for your hard work." Smiled Ami.

"So Sonic how is the emerald count?" Asked Lita.

"Well," said Tails counting with his fingers, "we have three, you guys have two, Knuckles has one, and Beryl has one."

"Nice!" said Rei, "Only two left!"

"Why don't we call it a night and go home for today?"Asked Lita.

"Good idea." said Ami, and she attempted to logged off the computer. But the screen flashed to the sun and strange dark spots are growing on the surface.

"This is!" Shouted Luna, "as they all gathered around the screen. Just like before!"

"The way the sunspots are spreading." Said Artemis, "It's just like when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"What!" Everyone panicked.

In the Dark Kingdom everyone was speaking to queen Metalia and Endymion was resting in the bed in front of Metalia.

"Once the sun is blanketed by sunspots, I shall be brought back to life from my eternal slumber." Said Metalia.

"Queen Metalia will be revived?" Asked Malachite and Beryl nodded.

"Once Queen Metalia is revived and we get hold of the Silver Crystal, the world will become mine." Smirked Beryl.

"The day you will hold the Silver Crystal should not be too far away." Said Malachite.

"Why?" Asked Beryl.

"I found somebody who knows Sailor V's true Identity." Smiled Malachite.

"What is it?" Asked Beryl.

"She is a policewoman who works for Interpol in England." Said Malachite. "I received information that she used to care for Sailor V like a younger sister."

"Sounds interesting." Said Beryl. "Sailor V is certain to be related to Sailor Moon in some way. I will leave this to you."

"Yes, my lady." Bowed Malachite.

"What is it?" Beryl asked Metalia, and two pink arms left her tank and entered into Endymon.

"This man possesses the same wavelength of energy that I do." Said Metalia, "He is worthy of inheriting my energy."

Eggman's Base

Grounder was rolling through the halls in the base, Scratch was nearby in same hall looking in out window watching the other badnicks working or practicing fighting Sonic and the Sailors until Grounder glimpsed at the temperature on the thermometer of the outside temperature.

"Huh?" He said he tapped it. "Strange the temperature lost ten degrees in the last hour."

"Let me see." said Scratch and he moved to a telescope and looked up.

"What are you two morons doing?" Said Eggman passing by.

"Doctor!" Shouted Scratch looking in the telescope in the sky. "The Sun!"

"What?" He growled pushing Scratch aside and gazing into it. "My word! This is incredibly strange activity indeed. All those huge sunspots!"

"What's causing it?" Asked Grounder.

"I'm not sure but I bet Beryl knows something." said Eggman, scratching his chin. "Too bad we broke our alliance before I could get information out of her."

"What will we do?" Asked Scratch.

"Don't worry," said Eggman, "we stick to the original plan. We can't lose!"

Back at Serena's house she sat up in her bed.

"What is it?" Asked Luna.

"Tuxedo Mask.." sighed Serena

"You must have had a bad dream again." Said Luna hoping on the bed. "I understand how you feel Serena, but it's bad for you if you keep worrying. You need to get enough sleep and eat properly." Serena nodded but she unknowingly bit into a sweet bun.

"I have no problem with eating properly, but.." moaned Serena.

"I guess I just wasted my time worrying about you." grumbled Luna sweat dropping.

"Somehow, looking at the moon makes sweet buns taste better." Smiled Serena moving towards the window and opening it. "Oh, I'm so happy!" She was getting ready to bite into it again but Artemis leaped through the window and bounced off her face and shoved the sweet bun down her throat.

"Sorry Serena." Said Artemis.

"What's wrong?" Asked Luna.

"It's terrible! Mina's disappeared!" panicked Artemis.

"Water.." gagged Serena choking, Give me water.

"I wonder if she's found any leads to the Dark Kingdom's hideout?" Said Luna.

"If she did, she would take me with her." Said Artemis.

"Water!" Gagged Serena.

"Don't you have any idea where she might be?" Said Luna.

"There is one thing." Said Artemis. "She got a phone call from a woman named Katarina. This might have something to do with that woman."

"Gua!" Went Serena getting the bun down her throat. "I thought I was gonna die!"

"Idiot." sighed Luna.

Meanwhile at a apartment Mina was sitting at a table slouched over and a woman with short brown hair, blue eyes, and red spheres for earrings.

"Mina," she said, "No Sailor V. I was surprised when I learned that you were well." She walked over to Mina who was unresponsive. "Why didn't you let me know that you were alive? I hear you still transform into Sailor V to do good deeds. And to fight the robots."

"Yes." moaned Mina.

"I want to help you, too." Said Katarina. "Say your friends with the sailor warriors, and the animals, aren't you? Won't you introduce them to me?"

"What about Allan?" Asked Mina, "Is he doing all right?"

"Yes he's all right." Smiled Katarina. She showed Mina a picture of the man he is a tall man with short brown hair. "Allan wanted to see you, too."

"Katarina, I guess you kept wearing that necklace." Sighed Mina.

"Of course." Said Katarina, "you gave it to me for my birthday, after all. Anyway, I want to be of some use to you, too. Please introduce me to the sailor warriors and the animals."

"Katarina, you are a great international police officer," sighed Mina, "but this is our problem. I don't want to expose you to danger!" She stood up. "I'm glad I had a chance to see you again. Thank you. Goodbye!" And she ran out the door. Then Malachite appeared in the room.

"Master Malachite…" said Katarina.

"It does not seem more questioning will help us." Growled Malachite. "Transform into the monster Papillion and attack that girl!" Then he worked his magic on Katarina and she broke through the window as a monster.

At the docks Mina was staring at a picture of this Allan and she began to cry and she hugged it. A yellow butterfly flew by her face.

"A butterfly at this time of year?" And a giant blade swung at her from behind and she dodged it just in time for the blade to get embedded into the ground. The attacker was a monster that looked just like a humanoid moth in a green furry leotard. And two big yellow wings and green flash with two big black insect eyes on the red hair and the right arm was a blade shaped like a scythe.

"If you died once, you should just let me kill you!" Laughed the monster Papillion.

"You're a monster, aren't you?" Shouted Mina taking out her transforming stick. "All right!"

"_Venus Power Make Up!"_

"What?" Shouted Papillion, "Mina really was Sailor Venus?"

"_Crescent Beam!"_

"You're wasting your time." Said Papillion. She raised her arms and began to sparkle and the attack was dissipated. Venus gasped.

"I know the way you fight." Shouted Papillion. "Take this!" She fired green glowing weaponised butterflies at her they surrounded her and began to lift her up in the air and she screamed as her arms were pulled into the air. "I know your weaknesses, inside and out!" Sailor Venus got a better look at Papillion and noticed that she was wearing the same necklace that she gave Katarina.

"You're Katarina?" Sailor Venus struggled to say. "Why?" And she wailed in pain again.

"Now," smirked Papillion, "tell me the identity of your friends!"

"Katarina, please…" Sailor Venus struggled to say.

"Sailor Venus!" Shouted Artemis, arriving with Luna and Serena.

"Oh! What Should I do?" Panicked Serena, "That monster looks tough!"

"Serena!" Said Luna noticing the boat nearby, "let's get on that thing and get out of here!"

"What? That's impossible!" Whined Serena. "I don't know how to pilot a boat!"

"Then, why don't you turn into a Sailor?" Shouted Luna annoyed.

"Oh, right!" Smiled Serena taking out her transformation pen.

"_Moon Power! Turn me into a cute sailor!"_

That is exactly what she became a girl in a white sailor suit. Luna and Artemis leaped on Papillion and during the struggle she fell over the rail on the right and the cats jumped of just in time and Mina was freed.

Serena caught her as she fell from the air.

"Let's get out of here while we can!" Said Luna loudly.

"Okay!" Nodded Serena, and they got on the motor boat and sailed away.

"How did you find me here?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"We hit all the hotels that had a Katarina staying there." Explained Artemis.

"Then we found that she was staying at the Hillside Hotel with a view of the pier." Said Luna.

But as they were escaping Papillion shot out of the water.

"Where did they go? I won't let them escape!" She saw the boat and she chased after it.

"Gah!" Shrieked Serena, "It's coming!"

"All right," said Luna, "time to go full speed ahead! And the boat picked up speed, It looks like we'll make it!"

"Serena, Thanks a lot!" Said Sailor Venus.

"No problem!" Winked Serena. But she took notice that Sailor Venus was frowning.

"Serena!" Called Luna, "let's find shelter in that luxury liner anchored over there!" Serena turned her head and saw the ship Luna was speaking of.

"Roger!" She said. They turned to the ship and climbed over the rails onto the side of the ship. "Oh! I can't take anymore!"

"Quit dragging your feet!" Ordered Luna.

"You were just sitting on my head!" Whined Serena.

"Anyway, let's hide somewhere." said Sailor Venus. Papillion knew where they were at and arrived at the ship not long after Serena did.

"Where are they hiding?" She grumbled. And she continued to search.

Serena and the others were walking through the dining hall.

"Looks like there's nobody here, at all." Serena pointed out.

"Don't let your guard down." Said Artemis. "The monster is aware that we got on this ship."

"By the way," said Luna to Venus, "you were calling that monster Katarina. Just who is she?" Sailor Venus just frowned and said nothing.

"Luna," sighed Serena, "sometimes, there are thing people don't want to talk about."

"It's ok." said Sailor Venus softly. "It was about six months ago." And she began to explain her life before joining the other sailors. "I got information that one of the Dark Kingdom's monsters was in England, so I went to London. There I fell in love with a man I have met named Allan. Then, one day I came across a crime in progress. A man was being chased by a police woman, he found a little girl and held her hostage, then he changed into a monster. Using my powers I defeated that monster and saved the girl."

"That officer was Katarina, after that we became good friends. She taught me English, and acted as my confidante too. I adored her like a big sister, and she took care of me like I was her younger sister. One day we went to the fair and I also introduced Allan to Katarina, and the three of us had a lot of fun together. Then one day there was a crime at a old where house. I ran inside to catch the criminal and to my surprise he threw a grenade at me and the building exploded."

"I managed to escape, but barely, I was badly hurt The explosion got some attention and as I was limping up from the alleyway next to the burning building I saw Allan, Katarina showed up and she told him that I died in the explosion. They both held on to each other, that was when I first realized that without my knowing it Allan and Katarina had…"

"I had disappeared from their lives. In fact I believe I may have been caught up in the battle against Eggman early."

"How?" Asked Luna.

"When I returned to Japan there were these robots that were looking for some girl they sort of looked like Eggman but only if he was a robot, they captured me and some man with short blonde hair used magic to destroy them." She continued.

"Jadeite." pointed out Luna.

"I thought it would be happier for them if I just pretended that I was dead." Sighed Sailor Venus.

"You devoted yourself to fighting against the enemy." Said Artemis, "In order to forget those sad memories."

"No!" peeped Serena. "I don't like that. That's so terrible."

"Serena." Sighed Sailor Venus. Just then the lights flipped on and Papillion walked into the room.

"Are you so happy you're going to be killed by me that you're crying?" She snickred. "This place will be your grave."

"I'm in a bad mood right now!" Grumbled Serena. "You better watch out or you'll get hurt!"

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"What?" Gasped Papillion, "you are Sailor Moon?"

"At this point, I don't care if you found out who I am!" Sailor Moon said harshly.

"I am the sailor warrior of love and justice Sailor Moon! And she did her pose and in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Enough of your nonsense!" Shouted Papillion, she raised her blade and charged at the sailors again.

"I won't run away today!" Declared Sailor Moon. "I'll never forgive anybody who crushes an innocent girl's love! Papillion charged at her again and she used her attack."

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The tiara hit Papillion and knocked her back and knocked the necklace she was wearing away also. Sailor Venus picked it up and began to tear up.

"Please save her!" Pleaded Sailor Venus. "She was turned into a monster because of me! She knew I was a Sailor Warrior, that's why the Dark Kingdom used her. None of this is her fault!"

"You adored her like your own sister and she betrayed you!" Shouted Sailor Moon.

"Please help her." Cried Venus.

"But she stole your boyfriend!" Shouted Sailor Moon.

"But she's the person Allan fell in love with." Cried Sailor Venus, "Please."

"Okay, then!" Said Sailor Moon, and she used the Crescent Moon Wand.

"_Moon Healing Escalation! Refresh!"_

"Katarina!" Shouted Sailor Venus as she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Mina," she moaned as she hugged her back. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Sailor Venus said softly.

"I didn't know your feelings," explained Katarina, "I thought you were still a child."

At sunrise morning everyone was at the pier except Sonic and Tails, they stared at Mina who was staring at the ocean.

"What in the world happened to Mina?" Asked Rei.

"She looks so sad." Said Ami.

"Should we go to her side?" Asked Lita.

"We should just let her be by herself." Said Serena, "Because Mina is much more grown up than we are."

"This is how it should be." Said Mina to herself she began to stare at the picture of Mina and Allan. "The person he chose is Katarina. As long as they're happy, that's all that matters." A gust of wind came in and blew the picture away, and she just let it go.


	42. Message From The Distant Past

A Message From The Distant Past

One night Luna was out and about, she had an excited look about something because she was running to Serena in a hurry.

Serena was sleeping in her bed and she was talking in her sleep again.

"Tuxedo Mask, where are you?"

"Serena!" Called Luna coming in through the window, "Wake up big news!" Serena opened her eyes. But was still asleep.

"Tuxedo Mask I love you!" And her eyes turned to hearts.

"Serena!" Shouted Luna, "Sailor Venus and Artemis found the entrance that leads to the Dark Kingdom's hideout!"

"What did you say?" Shouted Serena jumping up.

Everyone later all got together at the abandoned pet shop that sold Sammy the Channelas they all stared down an abysmal doorway that looked like an underground tunnel.

"I finally found it!" Said Sailor Venus proudly.

"Good work Sailor Venus." Praised Sailor Mars.

"Finally this will come to an end!" Said Tails relieved.

"Then I can go back to doing what I do best and bash Egghead!" Smiled Sonic. "So let's do this!" Then everyone leapt down into the tunnel. Luna and Artemis ran ahead, Sonic and Tails took the middle and the Sailors to the rear.

Something in the cave caught the cat's attention and they leaped down another tunnel. A strange green dragon made of green mist caught up behind the Sailors. Sailor Venus took notice of it.

"Energy!" Panicked Sailor Venus and the dragon roared and it turned into Malachite.

"I would love to welcome you ladies to the Dark Kingdom, the animals are mere dead weight but since they have rare jewels I'm sure we can make an exception." He snickered, "but the preparations are not done yet. So I will take you somewhere more fun. Sonic and Tails stood off between the Sailors and Malachite."

"Give me a break!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter and she used her attack.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

Malachite just used his powers and warped out of the way and the lightning missed him.

"Sailor Moon!" Yelled Malachite. "If you quietly hand over the Silver Crystal, I will let you live! And Sonic! Hand me over the chaos emeralds and together we can take down Eggman!"

"I'm thinking the same, Malachite! If you tell me what you've done with Tuxedo Mask, I won't punish you!" Demanded Sailor Moon.

"You honestly think I would trust you after all you put me through!" Screamed Sonic in disbelief.

"What impudence!" Shouted Malachite, "I shall send you to the chaotic world of multiple dimensions!"

"Chaotic world of multiple dimensions?" Asked Sailor Moon confused.

"It may be the primitive era in Africa when dinosaurs roamed." Explained Malachite, "Or it could be the era in Europe when fierce wars broke out."

"I don't wanna be sent to a messed-up world like that!" Cried Sailor Moon. Malachite made a hand symbol and he threw a strange magic at the heroes, they were sent back and Sailor moon dropped the Crescent Moon Wand.

"The Silver Crystal will be mine!" Yelled Malachite lunging for it. The crystal glowed and smacked Malachite's hand away and it sank into the portal with the heroes.

The Heroes all screamed and saw time race past them and the development of humanity and all living creatures. The wand glowed and they were all laying unconscious in some old ruins.

"Where are we?" Asked Serena getting up and looking around.

"These are the ruins of Silver Millennium," said a older female voice, "the land of gods that once attained the pinnacle of glory."

"Silver Millennium?" Asked Serena, she looked up in the sky and saw a bright light and it morphed into a lady she looks like and angel, but the strange thing was she looked almost exactly like Serena but her hair was a very light shade of green, she wore a elegant white gown and had four fairy wings on her back.

"I am here to bring you a message from the distant past." Said the lady.

"Is this a twin sister of yours?" Asked Sonic, Serena looked behind her and saw Sonic on his feet standing on a pillar staring at the woman.

"Nice to meet you Sonic!" said the lady.

"How do you know me?" Asked Sonic shocked.

"That and all your questions about what brought you and your friend here will be answered." Said the lady. "I am the incarnation of the Moon Goddess, Serene. I am the Queen of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity. I am your mother in the past. Sonic, ever since you, Tails, Eggman, and the Island appeared at our world, my spirit could do nothing more that watch you guys, that's how I know your names."

Why? Asked Sonic.

"Because I didn't know about the visitors for your world," said Serenity, "I had to be sure that I didn't bring an apocalypse."

"What? You're my mom?" Said Serena stunned, Sonic jumped at that statement. "What do you mean by that?" The other woke up and arrived at the scene.

"I revived Luna and Artemis from their cold sleep, I had them make contact with you and watched over all of you." Explained Serenity as she moved to a stone and shrank to the size of a small doll. She created a blinding light and it projected a vision of the past when the Silver Millennium was alive.

"_We are long-living life forms born on the moon. Our mission is to protect the sacred will passed down to us on the moon, the legendary Silver Crystal, and to watch over and aid the progression of Earth's evolution."_

"_Remember, Serenity.. of the time when you were living as the princess of the moon. Serenity, you adored the green trees and wind of the beautiful blue Earth, and often gazed up at it. Then you found love._ She showed the vision of Princess Serenity standing on the balcony of the Moon castle and staring up at the earth."

"Princess Serenity!" Called Prince Endymion, and she looked down at the gardens and saw the prince.

"Prince Endymion!" Called Princess Serenity.

"Please pardon me for being late to the ball." Bowed Endymion,

"I have been waiting for you." Smiled Princess Serenity.

" Something terrible has happened." Said Endymion with fear. "Most of us on Earth have been brainwashed by Beryl."

"Beryl?" Asked Princess Serenity confused.

"Beryl has been possessed by an evil energy called Metalia and now she is taking advantage of the human's yearning for the longevity of your people, and getting ready to attack the moon!" Explained Endymion.

"Who is there!" Shouted a guard, apparently Endymion shouldn't have been there.

"See me in the ball!" Called Endymion as he ran away and the guards chased after him.

Back in the present time the cats were running through the tunnels.

"Where did everyone else go?" Asked Luna.

"Even if it's only us!" Artemis shouted, "We have to find the Dark Kingdom's hideout! Little did they know a floating monitor up at the roof of the tunnel was watching their every move."

The cats came outside the tunnel and they found themselves in an icecap with a horrible blizzard flowing.

"What is this place?" Shouted Luna, as Artemis was struggling to stand on his feet.

"The north pole?" Shouted Artemis.

Back in the vision Princess Serenity was going to the ball and as she was sliding her hand donw the rail of the stairs hers was touched by Endymion but he was dressed as Tuxedo Mask.

"Princess may I?" he asked. They began to dance Tuxedo Mask pulled her into his arms and began to whisper. "There is no doubt that a bitter war is about to break out between your people and us Earth people. I may be your future enemy, so it would be bad for my identity to be known for now. So please pardon my appearance." Then they continued to whisper and tango.

"You will be my enemy?" Whispered Princess Serenity.

"Metalia is not a human being. She is a mass of evil energy." Whispered Tuxedo Mask. "Beryl is a witch. By using the power of Metalia, she will try to conquer the moon and Earth." Later they both showed up on the balcony. "If we do nothing, this moon will be destroyed. We must not waste a moment in obliterating Metalia, who possesses an enormous amount of evil energy. And crushing Beryl's ambitions!" He took her arms in his hands, "I would like your help in this Serenity. Will you believe what I just told you?"

"Yes." smiled Princess Serenity. They closed their eyes and kissed each other.

"Later the evil army arrived and strange enough they were traveling on an evil black mist through space."

"This is terrible!" Cried Luna running through the halls of the castle.

"The people of earth are attacking us!" Screamed Artemis. Dark lightning struck the kingdom and destroyed the pillars and some of the castle. The sailor soldiers of the past used their attacks on the dark mist.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The attacks did nothing and the mist shot at the ground and created a fissure and it sent the Sailors flying. The evil army touched the ground and begun the invasion. Queen Beryl stood on a rock and watched her army pillage and burn.

"HAHAHAHA!" She laughed, "Starting today, I will rule both Earth and the moon! I will not allow anyone to defy me!" She raised her staff in the air and made a bold declaration, "Our beloved Metalia this is the birth of our Dark Kingdom!" She used her staff and laid waste to what's left of the castle, the head of the army, who was Malachite and the other three generals of the Dark Kingdom, just laughed at the destruction.

Princess Serenity just stared at the sky from the balcony as her castle crumbled around her Beryl appeared in front of her and she just gasped.

"So," Beryl said with a slick tongue, "you are princess Serenity?" She lunged at her, "I will destroy that pretty face of yours!" She was going to attack with her staff but a red rose shot and stopped it. Endymion was standing a few feet away from her on the right.

"Beryl I will never forgive you if you lay even a single finger on the princess!" Snapped Endymion.

"Endymion!" Shouted Beryl. And he stood between Beryl and Princess Serenity. "Why do you protect the princess of the moon? You are the prince of Earth. If you just marry me, you could be king of both the moon and earth!"

"Beryl, you are being misguided by Metalia!" Shouted Endymion, "who possess evil energy. Wake up! Rid yourself of the evil mind!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Beryl, "I will kill you, too!" She used her powers and she was pulled into a wind and carried Endymion away as both he and the princess cried their names. Princess Serenity jumped off the balcony and reached for Endymion's hand and she caught it but Beryl used her powers again and separated them. Queen Serenity along with the cats, ran to the scene in time to see both the princess and Endymion flouting in the air for they are dead.

"Princess!" Cried Luna.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Beryl, "She is dead! The Moon Princess is dead! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Queen Serenity fell to her knees as she cried, she then took out the Silver Crystal and attached it to the Crescent Moon Wand and then it began to glow.

"Queen Serenity, if you use the Silver Crystal," sobbed Luna, "your life…"

"My life is nothing compared to peace on the moon and Earth." Said Queen Serenity sadly. She raised it above her head and chanted the spell.

"_Moon Healing Escalation!"_

The magic was being worked on Beryl and her army.

"WHAT!" Screamed Beryl staring into the light. The Shadow warriors were sealed away and the ghost of Metalia floated above in the sky and the magic hit it and it growled in pain and disappeared.

"Lady Metalia!" Screamed Beryl as her form was ripped apart and vanished, her army has done the same thing, and all the evil beings were gone and the light has returned to the kingdom.

Back at the North Pole Luna and Artemis were huddling with each other to keep warm. Until Artemis collapsed in the snow.

"Artemis, hang in there!" Cried Luna.

"I'm fine." Said Artemis getting back up, "What about you, Luna?"

"No, I'm fine. I can't die until we find their hideout!" Shouted Luna. Then they both walked on until they approached a volcanic crater with a dark flux pouring out into the air.

"This is!" Said Luna with delight.

"We've found it!" Said Artemis relived, and the monitor was a few feet away from them and it was still watching them. "Finally we've found the entrance to the Dark Kingdom's hideout!"

"We need to tell everyone right away!" Shouted Luna, and they turned around but they were cut off by Malachite who appeared before them.

"But it is already too late." Smirked Malachite.

Back in the vision.

"Luna, Artemis," said Queen Serenity weakly she was laying on a broken pillar.

"Yes?" They both said sadly.

"The Silver Crystal can be used for peace if it is used with the energy of a good heart." She clutched the crystal in her hand. "But, if it is used with the energy of an evil heart, it will become a terrible weapon." She gulped as she felt pain overcome her.

"Queen Serenity!" Cried the cats.

"I have been able to seal Metalia away with the Silver Crystal, but there is no knowing when she might be revived again." Said Queen Serenity even weaker than before. "This crescent moon wand can only be used by a descendant of this kingdom. If Metalia should return to life again in the future, give this to Princess Serenity and protect the peaceful world."

"Yes, my lady." Sobbed the cats. "Princess Serenity and all of our sailor warriors, I wish there was a way to have them avoid this, may your love be fulfilled in the future on Earth." She raised her hand and the crystal and it rose into the air and all the residents were put into spheres of light and were carried off into the air. "In the future on earth, please live happy lives." She cocked her head and shut her eyes and her head rolled over, this was her last breath, she is now dead.

The wand fell out of her hand and it flashed and it put the cats into capsules and they joined the people and left, and the vision ended.

"What about me?" Shouted Sonic, "you said you would answer my questions!"

"Sonic there was a time when the power of the Sailors were given to you. That was an attack of knighthood." Explained Serenity.

"Knighthood?" Said Sailor Moon confused.

"You see this attack can only be done by those who were chosen by destiny who are born to protect and serve the Sailor Warriors, like knights, Sonic, Sailor Moon is the leader, the other sailors could lend you their powers to fight, it was your destiny to protect Sailor Moon. Funny I never thought it would be a hedgehog, there are others for each Sailor try to see if you can find the others." Continued Serenity. "But you should know, this attack can only be performed in very special circumstances."

"Well," said Queen Serenity, "While my body died I soon learned that my spirit lost none of its potency. I was still wanting my people to not be into battle with Beryl again so once I figured out that Beryl's seal was beginning to break, my spirit traveled the stars searching for a solution. I came upon a distant planet, this was your world." Then she projected another vision.

"I sense a power from this planet." said Serenity's spirit staring at the planet from afar. "This is much more stronger than Metalia, maybe this can help us!" Serenity's spirit flew down into the planet and saw the Island. "The power is there!" She flew into a temple and fallowed her senses until she came to the shrine of the Master Emerald in the Hidden Palace.

"This room, so foreign, so strong, is it good or evil? I cannot say." She flew to the top of the stares and saw the source and gasped. "This giant green gem! These seven multicolored jewels! I can feel a consciousness inside this giant gem." She got on her knees and bowed before the Master Emerald and began to pray and beg to it.

"Please! My kingdom has been destroyed by evil, I was able to seal this evil away at the cost of my own life! Destiny must have brought me to you! Please I'm this evil is due to return soon and I don't want the people to suffer it as they have before! You can easily do something about it! Will you not help them?"

The Master Emerald had no response it didn't glow or show any reactions.

"My daughter and her love will suffer if you don't do something!" And Serenity began to tear up. "I don't want them to die like I did! Please help them!" Still no response.

"Hey you! What are you doing here!" Shouted a voice, Serenity turned and Saw Knuckles staring at her. "You're transparent, you're a spirit!" Serenity jumped and flew up and away and the vision ended and the heroes were returned to the present time.

"We…" cried Sailor Moon.

Traveled into the Past. Cried Sailor Jupiter.

"So that's why the Island floated to earth!" Said Tails.

"The Master Emerald was answering the prayers of the queen!" Said Sonic, "but I think she didn't expect to get trouble from Eggman, or us to arrive either."

"So you being here is a real blessing!" Said Sailor Mercury. You are destined to protect Sailor Moon, and there are others who are destined to be like that to, but for us."

"This is defiantly a life changer!" Said Sonic scratching his head, "but when Beryl is gone at least my job is done."

"Now, we know why we're Sailor Warriors." Said Sailor Mars.

"Help!" Cried Luna, and everyone turned to see Malachite as he threw a magic spell at the cats and they were sent flying by the spell.

"Luna! Artemis!" Everyone cried. "They both hit the ground unconscious."

"I won't let you hurt them!" Shouted Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon? It can't be!" Shouted Malachite. "I sent you into the chaotic world of multiple dimensions!"

"You won't always get your way in this world!" Sailor Moon shouted, "Thanks to you, we've recovered our past memories!"

"Now I know what brought me here!" Said Sonic, "I guess it was also fate that also brought Eggman here."

"So we will…" said Sailor Mercury taking a stance.

"Thank you for that!" Shouted Sailor Mars also taking a stance.

"Don't give me that sass!" Hissed Malachite, "You're still wet behind the ears!"

"Give back Tuxedo Mask!" Shouted Sailor Moon, "No, Endymion!"

"Hand over the Chaos emerald you have and leave forever!" Shouted Sonic.

"I will if you quietly hand over the Silver Crystal." Hissed Malachite.

He created two dark magic blades and threw them at Sailor Moon and she was cut all over and fell and Sailor Venus caught her.

"You're more sinister than I imagined!" Yelled Sailor Mercury. "I'll never forgive you!"

"We are inside my own space." Said Malachite making more blades. "Will your attacks still work against me, I wonder?"

"We can still beat you!" Said Sonic taking out his two chaos emeralds, and Tails taking out his, and Sailor Mars and Jupiter taking out theirs.

"Those chaos emeralds will be mine!" Shouted Malachite.

"Everyone we have to combine our powers!" Instructed Sailor Venus. The emeralds glowed and then all the heroes glowed with them. Then the Sailors used their transformation sticks to create a wall of power.

"_Mercury Power!"_

"_Mars Power!"_

"_Venus Power!"_

"_Jupiter Power!"_

"Everyone!" Called Sailor Moon, as Malachite threw the blades and they cut the Sailors. "Even if you repaid us with nicer haute couture dresses, I would never forgive you for cutting up a girl's clothes!" Then she used her wand.

"_Moon Healing Escalation!"_

The light left the wand and the power all went into Sonic's body.

"Ok!" Said Sonic "I'm feeling the power now! I guess this is that knighthood thing again!"

"I am one of the Great four of the Dark Kingdom, Malachite! On my pride, I will not yell, Refresh!" He made another blade and threw it at Sailor Moon, Sonic flew up and curled into a spin dash and charged at Malachite and the Blade bounced off of Sonic and went back at Malachite it sliced him through the stomach and Sonic sped and finished him off.

"Impossible!" Grunted Malachite. As his blood splattered on the ground. "With my own weapon, and the filthy rodent! Zoisite! Guide me to the world where your soul is drifting!" And he faded, symbolizing that he is now dead.

The power went away.

"Sailor Moon." moaned Luna, "that was tremendous power."

"She's different than usual!" Said Artemis.

"Princess, Serenity, the Dark Kingdom's hideout is at D-Point in the North Pole." Said Luna.

"If you don't hurry, the sunspot will expand!" Cried Artemis. "We have no choice but to launch a surprise attack!"

"Okay! We'll march into the Dark Kingdom right away!" Said Sailor Moon.

"Not yet," said Sonic, "before we do, we gotta pay a visit to our friend Knuckles, I believe we will need the chaos emeralds for this fight!" Said Sonic.

Eggman's base.

"So," said Eggman twiddling his mustache as the flying screen flew away from him, he was the one spying through the monitor. "Malachite is dead, and Beryl's end is coming. Our time to strike is coming up. SCRATCH! GROUNDER!"

"Yes your putredness!" Scratch and Grounder ran through the door stumbling over each other until they stud up and saluted the doctor. Saluted Scratch and Grounder.

"Now is the time!" Said Eggman, "take the weapon and perform the task I have assigned you, not even you idiots can screw this one up!" They all walked to a chamber where Eggman's _Secret Weapon_ was awake and ready to receive orders. "I have a job for you." Then the whole room and Eggman and his badnicks broke out in maniacal laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_A/N for the anonymous who is interested in what comes after this story, I hate to break this to you but I have no plans for now or later to create the third season of Sonic X. But if you are interested in what comes next, then you will just have to keep reading, and thanks for standing by it anyways. And thanks for standing by it. (for everyone else). _


	43. Tragic Final Battle

_A/N there will be quite a few changes in minor details this chapter but don't worry, I know I will deliver the goods anyways. _

Tragic Final Battle, Sonic vs Knuckles

The new was flashing all around the world about the sunspot it's beginning to grow to an abnormal size. It's also causing strange weather phenomena around the world. Luna and Artemis were watching through a T.V. on display in a shop.

"We have to do something about it soon." Declared Artemis, he and Luna were wrapped in bandages due to their run in with Malachite.

At Serena's house she prepared dinner for her family, the kitchen was a mess with scraps and dirty dishes, and cooking utensils.

"Okay," cheered Serena with a happy look on her face. "Everyone, thank you for waiting! This is Serena's special curry and rice! Everyone was staring at it with frightened looks."

"I'm so touched that you cooked dinner!" Sweated father trying to sound proud.

"Oh, dad," smiled Serena, "you're making such a big deal out of it!"

"Okay, everyone shall we dig in?" asked Father.

"Is this really edible?" Asked Sammy staring at the food.

"How rude!" grumbled Serena, "It looks bad, but the taste is for real!" She took a spoonful and ate it, everyone leaned inward to look at her reaction and she started to cry.

"What's wrong, Serena? Is something the matter?" Asked Father. Serena gagged and let out her tongue and it was bright red.

"It's spicy!" She cried.

"I knew it." Sighed Sammy.

Later everyone gathered at the Hikawa shrine.

"Finally, it's time." Sighed Mina.

"I can't wait!" Said Lita cracking her knuckles.

"I can't believe we've finally come this far." Said Ami.

"Hey, hey Rei!" Called Serena she moved to Rei's ear and began to tease her. "Did you at least kiss Chad before you left?"

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" Asked Rei blushing.

"Because if something were to happen, you'd regret it!" Teased Serena.

"Nothing like that is going to happen!" Screamed Rei. Serena fell flat on her bottom.

"Ouch!" Cried Serena, "You're mean! I was just worried for you Rei!"

"It's none of your business!" Snapped Rei.

"Serena, let's stop thinking about 'What ifs'." Said Mina.

"Like me? When this is all over. I'm planning on having a full-blown romance!" Said Lita blushing.

"Love huh?" Thought Ami out loud, "maybe….me to." Then everyone gathered around Ami for they were stunned at that response.

"What about you guys?" Asked Rei, to Sonic and Tails.

"Well first we need to get the Island back to our world." said Tails.

"Then we need to give Eggman the boot from this planet!" Said Sonic, "then we might as well return home."

"Do you have to go?" Asked Ami sadly.

"Afraid so." Said Sonic, "after all that's me and Tail's home!"

"Come on!" Said Artemis approaching with Luna.

"Everyone Makeup!" Ordered Luna.

"And Lita and Rei give me the chaos emeralds!" Ordered Sonic, "for what's to come they need to stay with good hands and we'll need them all to be in one place when the time comes!" Lita and Rei reluctantly took out their emeralds and handed them to Sonic.

"_Moon Prism Power Makeup!"_

"_Mercury Power Makeup!"_

"_Mars Power Makeup!"_

"_Jupiter Power Makeup!"_

"_Venus Power Makeup!"_

"Ok me and Tails will go pay a visit to the Island, when our business with Knuckles is done, we'll be joining you guys soon." Explained Sonic.

"Be careful guys!" Waved Tails, and they sped off to Angel Island. The Sailors all joined hand and concentrated, when the moonlight shown on them they began to float in the air.

"Sailor Teleport!" Shouted Artemis. A circle was embedded in the ground around them and they vanished and a dark portal was left in the circle.

"This is for when Sonic and Tails return." Explained Luna.

"May everyone come home safely." Prayed Luna.

"Ok!" Said Sonic as they arrived at the Island in little time.

"Let's go to the palace and meet Knuckles!" Said Tails.

At the North Pole.

"It's COLD!" Shivered Sailor Moon. "How can you all act like there's nothing wrong?"

"Shut up!" Snapped Sailor Mars, "if you stand up straight, you won't be cold! When it's cold it's cold no matter what you do!"

"This certainly doesn't bode well." Said Sailor Mercury typing on her computer with her visor on. "Found it! A large amount of evil energy is being released from over there!" She pointed to the east at the volcano with Dark Flux coming out of it.

The Dark Kingdom Beryl was watching the Sailors approach through her crystal ball.

"Queen Metalia will be revived shortly." said Beryl, "I will not allow you to interfere!" She stood up and spoke to her army. "Whoever wants to give them a death sentence, come forward!"

"Please allow us," said a female voice, "the DD Girls, to take that assignment!" And six girls who look like garden nymphs stepped forward.

"Wait!" Called Sailor Mercury and the Sailors stopped marching. "The evil energy reading is growing stronger!" Then all of a sudden the blizzard stopped.

Back at the Island Sonic and Tails was standing outside the palace doors.

"Remember the plan?" Asked Sonic.

"Right!" Said Tails, "like you said, the girls are waiting for us, we need to hurry."

"Good!" Said Sonic giving Tails a thumbs up, and Sonic went inside first. Sonic ran down the palace walls until he found the shrine. "HEY KNUCKLES! COME'ON OUT!"

"What do you want Sonic?" Grumbled Knuckles running down from the shrine stairs.

"I hate to do this to ya," smiled Sonic, "but I need the chaos emerald you got!"

"Huh!" Puffed Knuckles "if you want is so badly then maybe you wouldn't mind fighting for it!"

"I knew you would be too hardheaded to just be cool about this!" Said Sonic cracking his fist and he and Knuckles charged at each other.

At D-Point

A strange mist surrounded the Sailors and they all put their guard up when something appeared in the mist. It was Tuxedo Mask hanging with his arms chained, chained to what is a mystery. He looked like he was completely beaten almost to death.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Whimpered Sailor Moon. He groaned and Sailor Moon started to run towards him but was stopped by Sailor Mercury.

"Wait!" Shouted Sailor Mercury, "It could be a trap!"

"This would usually be a trap." Said Sailor Jupiter with a look of stupidity on her face.

"But.." whimpered Sailor Moon.

"You get targeted first because you're so simpleminded!" Shouted Sailor Mars.

"I'll check into it right now." Said Sailor Mercury scanning the scenery.

"Help Me, Sailor Moon." Begged Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon tried hard to fight running to him. "Sailor Moon…"

"I just can't leave him like that!" Cried Sailor Moon fighting through the other sailors and running up to Tuxedo Mask but the other Sailors tackled her down.

But he's suffering! How can you ignore him like that? Cried Sailor Moon. But only Sailor Mercury seemed to notice that Tuxedo Mask's eyes glowed red and he had a evil smile on his face.

"Everyone, watch out! He's a monster!" Cried Sailor Mercury. The sailors looked behind them to see Tuxedo Mask shoot many vines out of his body and attempt to grab the Sailors but they managed to dodge it.

"Told you so!" Screamed Sailor Mars.

"I'm so sorry!" Cried Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask changed into one of the DD girls and the vines really turned out to be her arms and when they came back to her they reformed her arms. "Hey, monster! How dare you trick me? I was a fool for being so gullible, but you're bigger fools for crushing a girl's innocent feelings! Because, because, you've seriously made me mad! So now…"

"You talk too much!" Scoffed Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon hung her head before talking again.

"Anyway!" Sailor Moon shouted and she did her pose, "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Then the other DD girls appeared behind their leader and the Sailors just gasped.

"Oh! Six?" Gasped Sailor Jupiter.

"We were expecting your animal friends but it seems they're missing an action!" Laughed one of the girls. "You guys don't stand a chance against us in D-Point!" The girls vanished and the same setup with Tuxedo Mask appeared again.

"Sailor Moon, I love you." Said Tuxedo Mask weakly.

"What kind of ninny would fall for the same trick twice?" Said Sailor Mars, but to her surprise Sailor Moon rushed over to him again, and like before the Sailor tackled her down. "Don't fall for it as I'm saying that!"

"But what if he's the real thing this time?" Cried Sailor Moon. Like before vines shot out of his body and they managed to dodge it again. The sailors rushed Sailor Moon away but Sailor Jupiter stood back and decided to fight.

"Don't underestimate us!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter attempting to use her attack.

_Supreme!_

But before she could use it the illusion changed from Tuxedo Mask to Andrew.

"Andrew!" Cried Sailor Jupiter. Then he got an evil look on his face and from underneath Sailor Jupiter the vines shot out and more vines shot out from Andrew and Sailor Jupiter became binded tightly by all the DD girls. As they all surrounded her. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter attempted to free her.

"Moon Tiara….."

"Fire…."

But the DD girls moved more closer to Sailor Jupiter. But the Sailors stopped the attack.

"We can't Jupiter will get caught in our attack!" Said Sailor Mars frightened.

"Don't worry about me!" Sailor Jupiter struggled to say. "Hurry, go to where Queen Beryl is!" The DD girls attacked Sailor Jupiter with lighting running through the vines.

"You've got some nerve using electric shock against me!" Smirked Sailor Jupiter trying to hang on.

"What!" Shouted the DD girls. And Jupiter attempted to use her attack anyways.

"_Supreme Thunder!"_

"You impertinent little.." grumbled one of the girls and the lightening shot them all off her the lighting hit the ground and the resulting clash caused a giant formation of sharp icicles to stick up and spread out from where the lightning hit. They all looked and gasped in great despair at what they all saw. They all ran up to Sailor Jupiter who's body was slightly charred, due to the lightning she used and the attack by the girls. However she used all her strength in that attack so she looked as if the end was near. In her weak condition the cold air wasn't good for her condition.

"Jupiter!" Cried all the Sailors.

"Everyone.." she said weakly.

"We're coming to help you!" Cried Sailor Moon struggeling to climb the formation of icicles.

"I'm done.." continued Jupiter. "Instead everyone hurry to where Queen Beryl is."

"No!" cried Sailor Moon reaching for her. "We can't we have to all go together! Lita, remember what you told me? That you'd have a full-blown romance when you got back! That's what you told me." Sailor Moon began to sob and tear up. "You shouldn't lie! The king of Hell will yank your tongue out."

"There's no time for crying, princess." Said Jupiter as her eyes began to close. "Come on, cheer up!" And her eyes closed she is now dead, the rest of the Sailors gasped as they realized that Jupiter was now gone.

"LITA!" Screamed Sailor Moon. "YOU CAN'T DIE!"

Back at the Island

Sonic jumped along the walls towards Knuckles and tried to give him a kick to the head from behind but Knuckles swung his fist around and punched and he blocked Sonic's kick.

"Huh your eyes are quicker than your feet!" Scoffed Sonic.

"You won't win this!" Knuckles threw a punch at Sonic but Sonic flipped backwards thus dodging. Sonic tried spin dashing but Knuckles caught him and kicked him back and he hit the wall.

"Not bad!" Said Sonic coming out of his spin. "_Anytime now Tails! We can't waste time!"_

Back at D-Point

"Come on let's go!" Said Sailor Venus sounding brave.

"No!" squealed Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Said Sailor Venus disgusted.

"If this is what we have to go through, we should just give them the Silver Crystal." cried Sailor Moon.

"What are you saying?" Said Sailor Mars angered.

"That's right. That's what we should've done from the start!" Cried Sailor Moon rushing towards the volcano. "Listen, Queen Beryl! You can have the Silver Crystal!" The other Sailors caught her and stopped her. "Let me go! Because I have this, that's why Lita… I just want to get this over with and go home…" To shut her up Sailor Mercury smacked Sailor Moon across the face.

"I'm sorry," uttered Sailor Mercury, "but please understand. Don't waste Jupiter's death." There was a silence until the computer started beeping. "They're coming! You three go on ahead. I'll hold them here."

"But!" Said Sailor Mars freighted.

"Past this point, we'll need your powers since you have stronger attacks." Explained Sailor Mercury. "Besides I'll catch up with you guys when Sonic and Tails get here!"

"Ami, you're not going to.." stammered Sailor Moon.

"I won't die." Said Sailor Mercury, but her tone sounded as if she wasn't so certain.

"That's a promise?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes!" Smiled Sailor Mercury. Venus and Mars pushed Sailor moon towards the volcano and Sailor Mercury took her stance and got ready to fight. "Come and get me!" In the distance another illusion was made and this time it was Greg instead of Tuxedo Mask, luckily Sailor Mercury didn't fall for it. "So, I get to see this kind of illusion too." She tapped her earring and the visor turned on and it showed the truth but suddenly the screen became distorted.

Fire erupted from the ice and the blaze began to race towards her and she used her attack.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

It put out the fire and the DD Girls shot out from the cooled rock and they circled and created asphere of fire and tried to hit Sailor mercury with it but she managed to doge it, then she scanned it.

"It's an illusion, but it has real heat!" She read. She got a better look at the DD girls and she made a discovery. "Okay, the origin of this illusion is the stone on her forehead!" The fireball moved towards her and she continued to pound the keyboard. "I'll have to get rid of the origin of the illusion." She raised her arms to the air and called out her attack.

"_Bubble Spray!"_

A bubble enveloped Mercury as the fireball engulfed her. Inside the fireball Mercury was fine but the DD girls wrapped their vines around Mercury and they hit her with strong fire magic.

"Hurry up and turn into a roast pig!" Shouted the lead girl.

"How rude!" Said Sailor Mercury weakly.

"Then how about a baked potato?" Mocked the second girl.

"DIE!" Shouted the lead monster turning up the juice on the fire magic, Mercury screamed in pain and weakly raised her arm with the computer in it.

"Looks like this will be the last time I use this." Said Sailor Mercury weakly. She used what's left of her strength and used the computer to smash the gem on the girl's forehead. The fire dispelled and there was a crater of icicles.

"Damn her!" Shouted the lead girl. "I can't use my illusions anymore!" They raised into the air and vanished.

The other Sailors looked back to see a crater and a dead Sailor Mercury in it.

"Ami's….Ami's." cried Sailor Moon. "Ami's Dead!"

"Don't cry like a baby every single time!" Said Mars firmly. Sailor Moon looked back at her. "Remember, more enemies will be coming at us!"

"But..But I never expected something like this.." Sailor Moon whimpered.

"_Damn it Sonic where are you!"_ Thought Sailor Venus.

Back at the island Sonic was spinning at Knuckles but he went low and managed to punch Sonic in the stomach and he launched him upwards and he hit the ceiling. He curled up again dashed at Knuckled and he drove him flat into the ground making a small crater and knuckles lying in it.

"Not bad!" Breathed Knuckles standing up. Sonic and Knuckles were both breathing heavily and in a standoff.

"_Tails what are you doing? Hurry up!" _Sonic panicked in his head.

Back at D-Point a red circle surrounded Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus was quick to notice it and she pushed her out of the way just in time for the vines to snare Sailor Venus and raise her into the air.

"Stop it!" Cried Sailor Moon. "You can have the Silver Crystal, just let Mina go!"

"If you do that I'll never forgive you!" Shouted Sailor Venus. They pulled her into the ground and the others looked down and saw nothing but only heard voices.

"Fool!" Shouted the Lead DD girl. "Begging for her life won't do you any good! We'll take the Silver Crystal after we kill all of you! Then we can focus on the Hedgehog and take the Chaos Emeralds! First we'll take care of this one!"

A bright glow came from the hole and Venus wailed in pain.

"MINA!" Screamed Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Under the ice Sailor Venus managed to raise her finger and use and beam.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

She pointed directly at one of the DD girl's head and it obliterated the one. They let her go and she was burning in midair under the ice and it shot up and Sailor Venus was laying in the geyser of icicles with the vines of the one DD girl she destroyed still around her, but she to is now dead.

Back at the island. Sonic charged at Knuckles and Knuckles charged back they Sonic kicked at knuckles and Knuckles punched at Sonic they both managed to successfully strike each other at the same time.

"Sonic!" Called Tails waving the chaos emerald above his head, in the air, atop the steppes to the Master Emerald.

"What!" Gasped Knuckles.

"That was a distraction!" Laughed Sonic, "for now we will have to leave and help our friends but we'll settle this later! Come on Tails!" Sonic rushed out the door with Tails catching up and Knuckles just screamed at his failure and punched the ground.

"Ok!" Said Sonic racing through the halls back to Hikawa. "We gotta get to D-Point!" Tails nodded and they both raced.

At D-Point

Sailor Mars was finished taking Sailor Moon away from the sight of a dead Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Moon." Said Sailor Mars.

"What?" Sobbed Sailor Moon.

"We always fought, but it was fun." Said Rei slightly sad but trying to hide it.

"Why are you saying that!" Screamed Sailor Moon.

"I have to say it, just in case something happens." Laughed Sailor Mars.

"We said we weren't going to talk about 'what ifs'!" screamed Sailor Moon.

Then the five remaining DD girls appeared and Sailor Mars Stepped forward.

"Oh, wait!" Cried Sailor Moon catching her shoulder. "I understand! I'll do the rest by myself! I'll beat them all and beat Queen Beryl, and I'll come home, so, Rei, go back home ahead of me! And Make sure Sonic and Tails don't fallow! I don't want you guys to die!"

"You still have the final big battle ahead of you, so conserve your energy." Said Sailor Mars smiling at Sailor Moon. Then she became really cheerful. "Oh come on, no one says I have to die!" She pushed Sailor moon off her and winked at her. "Okay, Rei's gonna go take care of them real quick!" She charged into battle.

She aimed her fire but the DD girls went underground and created a giant snake of ice rocks underneath her and it snapped Sailor Mars up like a snake it stopped and made a big pile of rocks.

"Rei?" Said Sailor Moon dead inside. One DD girl popped out of the ground next to Sailor Moon and it tried to grab her with the vines. But a strong fire shot out of the pile and incinerated the girl. "Rei!"

"How dare you!" Screamed the lead girl as lights shot out between the cracks and Sailor Mars screamed in pain. The pile blew up and the DD girls rose up from the pile and stared at Sailor Moon.

"Now, that finally leaves just the princess." Laughed the lead girl as she showed Sailor Mars's body wrapped in vines and completely motionless.

"REI!" Screamed Sailor Moon.

"Prepare to die!" Shouted one of the girls readying her vines. But Sailor Mars grabbed onto the vines.

"I'm not done yet." Said Sailor Mars struggled to say.

"_FIRE SOUL!"_

The fire traveled up the vines and incinerated the girl. There was an explosion and Rei was laying inside her own formation of icicles.

"Just like you said, I should have kissed Chad." Sailor Mars said. "I really wish I had." She closed her eyes for she, like the others is now dead.

The three other DD girls watched from afar as Queen Beryl spoke to them.

"Leave her to me! I need you three to wait incase Sonic and Tails come your way!" She ordered.

"Yes my Queen!" Said the last DD girls.

The Hikawa shrine Sonic and Tails arrived but everyone was starting to take notice of the world becoming dark.

"Hey Luna! Artemis! We're back!" Called Tails.

"Good," smiled Luna, "hop through this hole and you guys will arrive at D-Point! Be quick I have a bad feeling about something happening there!"

"Don't worry!" Said Sonic, "We'll protect them!" They smiled and Sonic and Tails jumped into the portal and it closed.

Meanwhile Sailor Moon was curled up and was mourning the deaths of her friends.

"Mina, Ami, Rei, Lita," she cried, "I know, this is just a dream. It's just a dream. When I wake up, Everybody will say, 'Good Morning!' just like always. And Rei will call me, 'Clumsy Serena'…" Just then She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the spirit of Sailor Jupiter looking at her, in fact the spirits of the other sailors were there to.

"Come on, cheer up!" She said.

"Serena be strong!" Smiled Sailor Mercury.

"Don't give up hope!" Said Sailor Mercury.

"Serena stand up!" Said Sailor Mars. Sailor moon turned and smiled at her ghostly friends. "We'll always be together!"

"Everyone!" Cried Sailor Moon they all were silent.

"Now, run!" Said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" She smiled. She turned and began to run towards the volcano. "That's right! I'm not alone! Never alone!"

At Eggmans Base as it turns put his monitor was still there, scratch and grounder were out taking care, of a, _special task. _As it turns out he was watching the whole thing.

"OH! HOHOHOHO!" He laughed eating a bag of popcorn. "So! All but the princess is dead! This will make things much easier to make them my servants! Oh I can't wait to see how this turns out! Maybe Beryl will be the only thing I'll have to worry about." Then he went to the intercom and made an announcement.

"Soldiers of the Eggman Empire! Ready our other secret weapon! I'm going to prepare earth for my coming! Start the countdown to victory!" All the robots cheered and Eggman smirked and went back to his monitor to see the rest of the battle.

The Dark Kingdom Endymion was still lying and taking the energy of Metalia, he rose up gave a evil laugh and put on a evil smile.


	44. Serena's Everlasting Wish

Serena's Everlasting Wish

"_So, this is the Dark Kingdom's stronghold."_ Thought Sailor Moon staring at the volcano_. "Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita.. I'll do my best to the very end!"_

In the Dark kingdom Queen Beryl was watching from her crystal ball.

"So, little girl, you have come. I will show you what Hell is!" She snickred. Then at that time a red sphere of magic was racing towards Sailor Moon, it caught her and she screamed as it carried her away. At the same time the portal opened and it let out Sonic and Tails.

"So!" Said Sonic, looking around, "This is D-point! Witch way did the Sailors go?"

"This way!" Said Tails, he pointed towards the Volcano. "That crater defiantly looks suspicious, that and there are footprints in the snow they went in that direction."

"All right!" Smiled Sonic giving Tails a thumbs up, "Let's go!" They ran towards the volcano.

With Sailor Moon it seems that the red sphere took her to a dark room and it dumped her on the floor.

"Welcome, Princess! You have done well to come this far!" Said the voice of Queen Beryl hiding in the shadows, then she stepped out and showed herself. "I praise you for a job well done."

"Queen Beryl." whimpered Sailor Moon.

Back in the snow.

"Huh!" Laughed Sonic as he and Tails ran through the snow. "If they come this far then maybe they already defeated Beryl!" But something caught Tails eye he stopped flying and he gasped.

"SONIC!" He screamed very loudly. Sonic stopped and looked at Tails, he looked like a mixture of sad and scared.

"What is it?" Asked Sonic going back to Tails, he moved and pointed to the left with a shaking finger. Sonic looked and he also gasped, it was the formation of ice which held Jupiter's dead body. "Come on!" They ran towards her.

"Jupiter!" Called Sonic leaping up to her body on the ice and began touching her face. "Wake up! Open your eyes!" He checked her pulse and no response. He shook his head at Tails and they both looked really sad. Sonic looked forward and his jaw dropped. "Oh No!" They looked and saw the other ice formations and the other Sailors bodies, they checked their bodies and sure enough the signs all pointed to the fact that they're dead.

"Oh god!" Stuttered Sonic Shaking.

"Who could have done this?" Said Tails falling to his knees.

"Sailor Moon is missing!" Pointed out Sonic. "It either means she's still alive or she died later down the road." His hand clenched into a fist, "Standing here crying won't stop Beryl! Come on Tails! She'll pay for this!"

"Don't be sad!" Said the three remaining DD girls rising over a mound of snow. "You two will be joining them soon!

"You did this?" Said Sonic giving them a mean look, "Bad move! Bad move."

The Dark Kingdom.

"Yes, I am Queen Beryl." She said still half the shadow was covering her, until all of it shined on her, it also revealed Endymion kneeling next to her kissing her hand, she turned to her prince. "Endymion, Kill the princess!"

"As you wish." Said Endymion standing up next to her. He leaped into the air and charged at Sailor Moon pulling out a sword and attempted to slice her in half, Sailor Moon rolled to the side before she was hurt. She took out the crescent moon wand and chanted the words.

"_Moon Healing Escalation!"_

The magic was hitting Endymion but it wasn't working.

"You are wasting your time." Mocked Beryl. "You are still not a full-fledged princess. Even if you use the Silver Crystal, you will not be able to remove Queen Metalia's power from Endymion's body. Stop wasting your time and quietly hand me the Silver Crystal." Sailor Moon tried harder but still no avail. Endymion leaped behind her he slashed at her, she scooted back but she got a small slit on her belly but no serious damage has been done.

Back with Sonic.

Sonic and Tails marched towards their opponents with a fire burning in both their eyes.

_Background music begins, song, Open Your Heart._

"All right," said Sonic almost sounding crazy, "we are defiantly going to make you feel what you given them!"

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Smirked the Lead DD girl, Sonic and Tails charged into battle but so did the DD girls. Sonic already took the initiative and moved faster and struck one of the girls and she was launched backwards and she crashed into the side of the Volcano.

Tails flew upwards and dove down and landed a big punch on another one of the Girl's face and she fell into the ground.

"You guys are easy!" Laughed Sonic falling to the ground and landing on his feet. "I would teach you girls an extremely harsh lesson using the Chaos emeralds but unfortunately we don't have all of them yet, so we'll just do this the old fashioned way."

"We underestimated you!" Said the Lead girl with a bitter look on her face. "But you shouldn't make that mistake yourself!" Just then the other two DD girls shot their vines out of the ground and snared Tails just then the third one snared Tails as well.

"SONIC HELP!" Screamed Tails struggeling. Sonic Just spun and ripped right through the vines, the girls screamed in pain as Tails was freed.

"You underestimated us far more than you'll understand!" Smiled Sonic he spun back in order to cut through one of the girls but the one was quick and threw her vines and caught sonic mid spin, the other girls threw their vines and also wrapped Sonic.

"HAHAHA!" Laughed the Lead girl, "we got you now!"

"Don't bet on it!" Smirked Tails. Just then the DD girls also began to spin around really fast as they had to release Sonic from their grasp, stunned from dizziness, Sonic's target was still sighted so he charged forward as he cut through his target and the girl died.

The other girls growled and they turned their sights on Tails as he charged a spin dash and dashed away and leapt up from a snow mound as one of the girls threw their vines at him but she missed. Tails went upwards and back down in time to finish off the second girl.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed the lead DD girl, realizing that she was now alone and stands no chance against her new adversaries.

"You guys had it coming!" Said Tails flying through the air, "after what you did! Now it's time for you guys to feel what the Sailors felt, just as Sonic said you would from the beginning!"

"You're finished!" Smirked Sonic whizzing through the air, "Come on Tails!" Tails flew towards Sonic and joined his hand they both did a double super spin dash and the DD girl's life flashed right before her eyes.

"This is for Sailors, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus!" Sonic and Tails shouted right before Sonic and Tails finished her.

"Yeah!" Cheered Tails, "We did it!" He and Sonic slapped high fives.

"All right! Now for the volcano!" Said Sonic as he and Tails continued to the Dark Kingdom.

The Dark Kingdom Endymion created a black rose in his hand.

"Sailor Moon!" He said coldly. She cocked her head from the ground and looked at Endymion. "Die!" He tossed the rose at her and it expanded into a netting that snared Sailor Moon it had sharp thorns and other black rosebuds, then it used magic lightning to zap Sailor Moon, and she wailed in pain.

"Hmhmhmhmhmmm, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Laughed Beryl.

"My lady!" Called the voice of a monster.

"What is it?" Beryl answered.

"There are more intruders! They entered the Castle and are taking us out one by one!" Cried the monster in fear.

"What are talking to me for!" Snarled Beryl "Kill those intruders!"

"Darien!" Cried Sailor Moon just staring at Endymion's evil face, she screamed even louder, the vines rotted away and she collapsed on her back. "Darien." Endymion moved towards her and he did nothing, except kick Sailor Moon hard in the stomach and sending her flying across the room. Then he grabbed her by the neck and held her up.

He used his evil magic and used it to torture Sailor Moon as her screams continued.

"Soon, the sun will be covered entirely by sunspots and Queen Metalia will be revived." Laughed Beryl She reached behind her and took out a familiar blue gem. "So sad, I may not have to use this great power after all! That's enough Endymion." The Magic stopped and he just dropped Sailor Moon on the floor.

"Allow me to end this!" She created a sharp crystal shard in the shape of a Javelin and pointed it at Sailor Moon and threw it, but a blue streak shot out and shattered the Crystal in midair, the streak whirled around and struck Beryl and she fell to the ground.

Sonic appeared standing on her throne as Tails flew right up next to him. Sonic waved his finger at her.

"Tsk Tsk!" He went.

"Grr, So!" Shouted Beryl standing up. "So you're Sonic The Hedgehog! If it weren't for your nosy actions I would have succeeded by now!"

"Sorry to be a royal pain your highness!" Mocked Sonic, "but your game is over! Me and my buddy took care of your army so you're that's left! Why don't you surrender while you still can!"

"Sonic! Tails!" Said Sailor Moon relived.

"But the game is just getting fun!" Said Beryl "You're just in time to see the end of the princess! Endymion cut off her head!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Sonic getting ready to charge at him. But Beryl rose her arm and the floor moved up underneath Sonic and it cause him to trip.

"Oof!" He went, he looked back at her.

"This is my dominion Hedgehog!" Laughed Beryl, "I'll deal with you and your bratty fox friend myself! But right now I'll need a little help." She took out the Chaos Emerald and held it above her head. "Oh mighty Chaos Emerald! Now I call upon your powers to help me crush my enemies and grant me victory!" Her body glowed and Beryl eyed herself in surprise as she never felt such power pulsing through her body.

Sonic charged at Beryl but she shot dark flux at Sonic and it sent him backwards and he hit the wall. Tails tried to hit her from behind but that did no good, because Beryl sensed him and she threw red magic ropes at Tails and like Sailor Moon it snared him and began to shock him.

Sonic got up and tried to strike again, but Beryl threw a barrier around sonic and he flew back at the wall and Beryl used her magic again and moved the alls to created two bounding bars. Sonic was forced to into the bounds and his arms and legs were cuffed to the wall and the bindings Became red hot and Sonic screamed loudly as the binds burned his flesh.

"NO! SONIC! TAILS!" Screamed Sailor Moon.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Beryl really loudly. "This emerald grants me more power than I could even dream of! But I still want that crystal! Endymion what are you waiting for kill her!" Sailor Moon struggled to reach for the Crescent Moon Wand. "It's no use! Soon, Queen Metalia will be revived!" Endymion readied to decapitate Sailor Moon. "When she fills this world with her dark energy by using the Silver Crystal, She is certain to utilize its power to the maximum. And then I will take the chaos emeralds from you Hedgehog! Then Metalia will have all seven and we shall blanket all existence into nothingness! Everything you all have been doing will have been meaningless!"

Endymion raised his blade, then Sailor Moon's Tiara began to glow and she used it on Endymion and it hit him right in the stomach. Endymion gagged and fell over as the tiara spun in the air and finally hit the ground.

The torture stopped on Sonic and Tails but all they could do now was watch. Endymion grunted and stood back up he breathed heavily.

"Hmph," went Beryl, "Endymion has Dark Energy within him. You will not be able to defeat him so easily." He turned and faced Sailor Moon again.

"Stop…" whimpered Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon." Endymion growled and he raised his sword.

"Stop…" whimpered Sailor Moon louder.

"DIE!" Screamed Endymion as he raised his sword to kill Sailor Moon.

"STOP!" Sailor Moon screamed. He stopped for a moment and Sailor Moon took out the locket she received from Darien. The music began to play. "Please remember. I am Serenity. In the distant past, we swore to love one another. I am Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"Anyone who opposes the Dark Kingdom must die!" Snarled Endymion.

"You are being corrupted by the bad energy." Said Sailor Moon softly, "Please regain your gentle heart.." Endymion just stood still with a determined look frozen on his face. "I don't want to. I don't want to fight you!" Endymion calmed down and lowered his sword and Stared at Sailor Moon in the eyes. "So Please!" He slowly touched the locket and his body glowed white and he was returned to normal.

"WHAT? NO!" screamed Beryl.

"Darien!" Called Sailor Moon as he fell to his knees and dropped his sword.

"Serena," said Endymion weakly, a red rose symbolizing his recovery fell out of his sleeve. "Thank you." They both smiled at each other. Sonic and Tails, while they still couldn't move, were happy to see their reunion.

"Darien, I'm so glad!" Said Sailor Moon as they hugged each other.

A fire was burning in Beryl's eyes.

"I will not forgive you, Princess!" Said Beryl bitterly, she created a huge sharp black crystal. "Trying to Steal Endymion from me again! I will not forgive you!" She threw it at them both. Endymion acted quickly and threw a red rose at the Crystal and it broke through the crystal and stabbed Beryl in the left breast. The crystal just broke into several shards as Endymion ducked and covered Sailor Moon but unfortunately many of the shards impaled Endymion's back, he winced in pain.

"DARIEN!" Screamed Sailor Moon. Beryl dropped the chaos emerald and struggled to stand up.

"Endymion why do you protect that girl?" She gagged, "If you had married me, you could have been the king of all the worlds!" She heard cracking noises and she looked at herself and noticed that she was literally breaking apart. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Darien hang on!" Cried Sailor Moon, she flipped him onto his back. Beryl fell to her knees.

"How can something like this defeat me?" Coughed Beryl, the rose began to glow white. "Energy?" She observed the couple. "Is Endymion's love for that girl destroying my body?" She began to disappear by sinking into the floor. "I won't accept it! I will never accept it…." She was gone and Sonic and Tails were freed. They struggled to get over to the couple, after all many areas of their bodies were in extreme pain.

"Darien! Darien!" Cried Sailor Moon.

"Hurry, leave this place!" Said Endymion weakly.

"What?' Asked Sailor Moon blankly.

"Go back to being an ordinary girl," continued Darien. "And find a cool boyfriend or something." Tears were wallowing in Sailor Moon's eyes.

"You're the coolest Darien." Sniffed Sailor Moon.

"Sonic, Tails, thanks for your help, you guys can go home now, I know we can never, in a millennia be able to repay you guys for all you've done for us."Said Darien.

"Thanks." smiled Sonic clutching his burned areas.

"It would be great if you went and saw out world!" Sniffed Tails, tears were wallowing in his eyes as well. Endymion breathed his last breath and closed his eyes, his rose shed its petals and wilted, this symbolized that he is now dead.

"Darien!' Sobbed Sailor Moon, "DARIEN!" She hugged his body and cried all over, Tails released his tears, as Sonic clutched an angry fist.

Down in Metalia's chamber Beryl was breathing heavily and layed on the floor as she pleaded to her spiritual leader.

"Queen Metalia, please lend me your power. Please give me the power to defeat that hateful girl!" She shouted.

"Very well." Said Metalia, "the time has come to bestow hatred and suffering to all living creatures in this universe. Queen Beryl, kill everything and everyone and turn the world pitch-black!" The tank broke and Metalia's spirit flew and Merged with Beryl, she screamed as the merging commenced.

Back with the others.

Sailor Moon attempted to move in and kiss Endymion's body but she stopped before she could.

"I'm sorry, I can't kiss you." Sighed Sailor Moon, "Rei, Ami, Lita, And Mina they all died before they could even kiss the boy they loved. So, I can't find happiness just by myself. I'm sorry Darien."

"Don't worry," said Sonic, "you still have friends, like us!"

"Thanks guys!" Said Sailor Moon, "you guys really have done so much for us! I shall be eternally gratefull." She stud up. "There are still things I have to do. Watch me I'll do my best." The roof began to collapse and the heroes walked out the door as the castle caved in.

A dark flux shot out of the ice outside and from the hole a dark flower budded from it, it bloomed and it showed an entirely new Queen Beryl, she was as tall as a skyscraper and her hair stood up like Marge Simpsons, her purple dress became bright red. Her skin became pale green and horns grew out of her shoulders.

_A/N Hehe, Simpson's humor!_

"Finally, I have obtained the energy of Darkness." Laughed Beryl, "I will rule this world! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I will go!" Said Sonic.

"No, please!" Pleaded Sailor Moon.

"Tails watch over her!" Said Sonic as he marched towards Beryl, Sailor moon tried to stop Sonic but Tails restrained her, She looked at Tail's face and she realized that Tails believed in him and she should do the same.

"Hey Beryl!" Called Sonic marching towards her, he was twitching from the burns he still suffered. "It's over for the good of the future of earth I'm taking you down!"

"You honestly think you can beat me as I am now!" Laughed Beryl, "not only that I can see that you are still hurt! I can crush you like the vermin you are!"

"Maybe not now but there was something you left unchecked!" Said Sonic with determination.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Beryl with doubt.

"This!" Said Sonic, he held out the chaos emerald Beryl once had.

"HA!" Mocked Beryl, "that little jewel means nothing to me as of now!"

"Just you wait!" Said Sonic he held out the other chaos emeralds. They all joined in a circle around Sonic's head. "Finally I have all seven Chaos Emeralds!"

"And what do you plan to do with them?" Laughed Beryl. Sonic just smirked and closed his eyes. He rose into the air as the emeralds began to glow.

_Background Music starts, song, Sonic Adventure 2 Event 11_

"Tails what's happening?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"This happens when Sonic, or other chosen few gather the seven Chaos Emeralds," Tails explained, "he can unleash their power in a way that makes him unstoppable!" Sonic opened his eyes and began to fly into the sky as the chaos emeralds spun really fast and they sank into his chest. "When Sonic gathers all the Chaos Emeralds he uses their power to transform himself into…." A bright flash occurred and Sonic's body became bright gold his quills all stood up and, an aura of golden light surrounded him, he stared at Beryl.

"SUPER SONIC!"


	45. Looking Back and Looking Forward

Epilogue: Looking Back and Moving Forward.

"Super Sonic?" Said Sailor Moon staring at the Golden Hedgehog, "I can see that this is a force not to be taken lightly."

Eggman's Base.

"Finally! The Grand Finale!" Cheered Eggman eating more popcorn. "One she's gone, I will already win! OH,hhohohohoho!"

_Background Music Begins, Song, Live and Learn._

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Beryl, "is this some kind of joke? You think you can beat me by simply changing colors and being able to fly?"

"I'll show you joke!" Sneered Sonic charging forward with his fist pumped and ready to hit Beryl and he punched her right in the mouth.

"GAAAHH!" Whailed Beryl rubbing her lips, "So this is the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. This greatly exceeds the power of the Silver Crystal. All right I understand your might! Prepare to die Hedgehog!"

Sonic charged forward again and Beryl threw a dark ball at Sonic and he just ripped right through it and he struck Beryl in the forehead and she fell over and stood back up. Sonic came around for another attack but Beryl blinked and she vanished and not until after Sonic went through did she reappear in the same spot.

She then conjured the ice to move up and engulf Sonic, but as soon as she did the ice shattered, Sonic was spinning to protect himself. Sonic broke out but right when he did he noticed that Beryl shot dark flux at Sonic and he was hit and thrown back. Sonic quickly regained himself.

"HA!" He mocked, "is that the best you can do!"

"With the Power of Metaila with me you can't win Sonic!" Shouted Beryl. Sonic charged at Beryl again and she created more powerful Flux and shot it at Sonic, but before it could hit, Sonic vanished just as fast as a person could blink.

"WHAT?" Beryl Shrieked and Sonic hit her on the head from above and she went down with her face in the snow.

"You do not think that your evil spirit is enough to beat me?" Laughed Sonic, "Do you think you could win by transforming into a monster? But regardless I will make you pay for all the people you hurt, even your own servants that you walked all over just to get what you want!"

"It's incredible isn't it?" Asked Tails smiling at how Sonic was wining.

"I guess." said Sailor Moon, but she began to get an odd feeling as if there was something she must be doing.

"I'm sick of your meddling!" Growled Beryl picking her head up and standing back up. "I must crush you then I will claim the chaos emeralds, and I will be rid of that spoiled Princess and you!" She let out a huge roar and she threw her hands together and launched a big wave of Dark Flux at Sonic and Sonic quickly charged right at it and they were both locked to move in to strike the other.

"Why do you keep getting in my way? After all I'm not threatening to take over your world! Why do you protect the people of this planet even if they saw you they would hunt you down?" Snarled Beryl sending more power to keep Sonic away.

"Because I've met people who know better than to just hurt me because I'm something far beyond their comprehension!" Shouted Sonic struggling to move in towards Beryl. "Besides seeing you act so selfishly and seeing you take pleasure in the deaths of others is more low than I would give Eggman any credit for! Besides, I think this planet is really cool, and I don't need a reason to be nice and to help someone in trouble!"

"I've got to do this!" Said Sailor Moon charging towards the Battle.

"Wait! That's dangerous are you nuts?" Cried Tails.

"Then I will show you that your kindness and your beliefs are nothing more than a mere illusion!" Shouted Beryl, but Sonic curled and began to spin and began to move slowly towards Beryl, she gasped as Sonic broke through the magic and struck her in the neck. Beryl coughed and struggled to stand up. Sonic quickly moved around and hit her in the back of the head as her face fell into the snow again. Beryl let out a huge cry and quickly stood back up. They both had fire in their eyes up until they had a small interruption, out of the corner of their eyes they noticed Sailor Moon approaching.

"You did well Sonic, but please I will handle this!" Said Sailor Moon.

"I can do this! You've been through enough!" Said Sonic Staring Beryl down.

"Please Sonic!" Cried Sailor Moon, "just as it was your destiny to come here and fight for us, it's my destiny to stop this witch! Please let me fulfill it." Sonic wanted to argue some more but he looked in Sailor Moon's eyes and he learned that there was no talking her out of it and he understands what she's asking.

"Ha!" Laughed Sonic, "Okay Beryl looks like you just earned a time out for now!" He left and went to the sidelines

"So you have come princess." Sneered Beryl, Sailor Moon stopped walking and they stared at each other. "This time you will die, and I will use the Silver Crystal to end that rodent!" Then she created another dark flux and threw it at Sailor Moon and it created a giant glacier where she stood, the top of it spread out and she was standing on it like a platform. Only this time she was no longer Sailor Moon but Princess Serenity, she stood in her white dress and held the Crescent Moon Wand in her hands.

Back in Japan dark energy was swirling about in the skies, everyone on earth took notice of it and was afraid.

At Serena's house the cats were getting worried.

"It's the end." Panicked Artemis, "The end of the world has come! Queen Metalia's dark energy has been released!" Luna shook and began to run where the portal once was, but Artemis stopped her. Wait Luna!

"Out of my way! I'm going to D-Point!" She cried.

"It's useless! There's nothing we can do now!" Shouted Artemis.

"I know all that! But at this rate, Serena will.. She'll unleash the power of the Silver Crystal! I guess Sonic was wrong about the Chaos Emeralds! Serena will die just like Queen Serenity!" Cried Luna.

"I know! But there's no other way to save the world now." Said Artemis sounding scared.

"Don't do it Serena!" Cried Luna to the sky. "Don't unleash the power of the Silver Crystal! If you do, Serena, you're going to die!"

"There was a long silence between Beryl and Princess Serenity." Until she raised the Silver Crystal. Beryl threw the Dark flux at Princess Serenity again and the princess quickly unleashed the power.

_Moon Healing Escalation!_

The magic of them both clashed and between Beryl and Serena they both struggled to hit the other.

_I'm Sorry I'm not straight forward_

_I ran say it in my dreams_

_My thoughts are about to short circuit_

_I want to see you right now_

"Why? Why do you go to such lengths to defy me!" Shouted Beryl, "You dream of a beautiful future, but little do you realize that this world is already ugly and filthy!"

_Moonlight that makes me want to cry_

_Midnight that keeps me from calling_

_Because I'm so innocent,_

_What should I do the heart is a kaleidoscope_

"No! I have faith!" Shouted Princess Serenity.

"In love?" Shouted Beryl in disbelief, "Friendship? Or, in the trust between people? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I have faith in this world that everyone tried to protect! Even when other who are not of it want to protect it as well!" Screamed Princess Serenity, Beryl's' eyes shifted towards Sonic and then to Tails also flying towards the battle.

"Fool! There is nothing left to believe in this rotten world!" Shouted Beryl. She sent more power into her magic.

_Guided by the light of the moon_

_We will meet again_

_I count the sparkle of the constellations_

_To foretell the future of my love_

_We were born in the same land_

_Miracle Romance_

_Together once again weekend_

_God grant us a happy end_

"Please! Please, Sliver Crystal.." Pleaded Princess Serenity, "Make me believe even more in the world that everyone had faith in!" Then memorable things that her friends said to her began to pour into her mind.

_Past present future I'm crazy for you_

_The fond memories of when we met_

"You shouldn't talk so casually about love. Hehe!" Smiled Ami.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I don't care for Chad like that!" Snapped Rei.

"So what if he already has a girlfriend? We just have to go for it!" Smiled Lita.

"As long as they're happy that's all that matters." Sighed Mina.

"Come on! Troubles will always come your way! You shouldn't look back and feel bad but run forward to the adventure!" Laughed Sonic.

"Hey as long as me and Sonic are with you, there's no need for tears!" Smiled Tails. The memories ended.

_I'll never forget you're gaze_

_For among the thousands of stars_

_I can find you_

_You even turn coincidences into chance_

_I love that way of life_

" Everyone!" Cried Princess Serenity.

"Now that I have obtained the energy of darkness, I will not be sealed away by the Silver Crystal again!" Screamed Beryl, The power between the two became even stronger.

"Come you can do it girl!" Cheered Sonic.

"Yeah what Sonic said!" Laughed Tails.

"Everyone, lend me your strength.." called Princess Serenity. "Please!" Then the spirits of all the other Sailors reached out and grabbed the wand. Sonic and Tails could see them as well.

_Coming across a strange miracle_

_We will meet again and again_

Sonic appeared in front of Tails and Smiled.

"Come on little bro!" said Sonic holding out his hand, Tails grabbed it and he felt some of the super powers transfer to Tails. The Sailors called out their powers to stop Beryl.

"_Mercury Power!"_

"_Mars Power!"_

"_Jupiter Power!"_

"_Venus Power!"_

"_Moon Prism Power!"_

The Crystal absorbed all the magic, even the stuff from Beryl, Sonic and Tails appeared in front of the Sailors and smiled at them.

"I know you said it was you who had to do this!" Said Sonic.

"But you don't mind if you receive a little help don't you?" Asked Tails. The Sailors Smiled Back and Sonic and Tails both curled up and charged up a double Super Mega Spin Dash.

_I count the sparkle of the constellations_

_To foretell the future of my love_

_We were born in the same land miracle Romance_

_I believe in it Miracle Romance_

"What is this?" Cried Beryl, then a giant pink magical sphere engulfed Sonic and Tails as it grew to an enormous size.

"NOW!" Shouted both Sonic and Tails, they released and both charged at Beryl and she screamed as the light of both the Silver Crystal and the seven Chaos Emeralds obliterated her on contact. Princess Serenity reverted back into Sailor Moon and she fell on her back as her life slowly left her the pink sphere was enveloping the whole area with light, Sonic and tails still haven't returned from it.

"Everyone thank you." She said weakly. "When I wake up in the morning, a pure curtain of lace is rustling in the breeze. The cuckoo clock in the room says it's 7 o'clock, and Mom's voice says, 'You'll be late if you don't get up!' I'm still half asleep, and I think 'Please let me sleep for 3 more minutes.' I'm late for school every single day like clockwork, my teacher makes me stand out in the hallway, and I get failing grades on my tests."

"The crepes we'd all eat on the way home. We'd gaze dreamily at a party dress in a show window. The little things bring such joy and I'm happy. I wish I could go back to that kind of normal life. I want to go back."

The light went away and Tails flew back to Sailor Moon and Sonic closely behind. Sonic reverted back to normal as the emeralds left his chest and floated around his head. Tails checked her and she too is also dead.

Tails hugged Sonic and began to cry.

"Sonic!" Sobbed Tails, "All of them are gone! They were all young and had their whole lives ahead of them and they never got to experience any of the good things at all!"

"I know," said Sonic as a tear rolled down his cheek. "What was it all for, if they went to save the world only to die. But I often pondered on these kinds of thoughts all the time. What good is saving the world if you can't savor the fun that comes from a safe environment?"

"What was it all for?" Cried Tails.

"I can defiantly say this!" Said Sonic, "We let millions of people be able to. If we were all to worried about what _we _did then selfishness would corrupt us and there would be no salvation anyone even for ourselves."

"So at least we save the world for everyone else?" Cried Tails letting go of Sonic.

"Right," said Sonic looking up at the Stars as the black magic of Metalia left the sky. "I just wish that they could be given a second chance." Just then The Silver Crystal left the Crescent Moon Wand and the wand sparkled and faded into nothing. The Emeralds Began to glow.

The Master Emerald.

"What's going on here?" Shouted Knuckles as the Master Emerald shined a great radiance.

Back at D-Point the emeralds left Sonic and the silver crystal went into the center of the circle and they all glowed really bright.

"What's going on?" Asked Tails.

"It looks like the emeralds are having some kind of a reaction towards the Silver Crystal." Explained Sonic, "this really is astounding!" Then six lights left six of the emeralds and they all traveled to the five dead sailors and the dead prince of earth.

Just then Sailor Moon took in a huge gasp as the air refilled her lungs.

"WHAT?" Shouted Tails, "It's a miracle!"

"I'm alive!" Said Sailor Moon.

"Yes, said Sonic, "and those other lights! Maybe they worked on the others!" Sonic Picked up Sailor Moon and they raced all over D-Point and the remains of Beyrl's castle and sure enough everyone was on their feet and alive again.

"Thanks Sonic!" Cheered all five of the Sailors as each of them hugged him and planted one on his cheek.

"I owe you one!" Said Dairen as he shook Sonic's hand.

"Ok!" Sighed Tails you guys can if you want, "I'm just so happy that's you're back!" The sailors all cheered as they all grabbed Tails and hugged him tightly.

"But really the Silver Crystal must have done something with the emeralds to bring you guys back!" Explained Sonic.

"Really?" Asked Sailor Mercury. Little did they know that the emeralds did more for them, the light that was inside the emeralds was now glowing in the memory banks of their brains.

"We now stand victorious!" Said Sailor Mars as Sailor Venus just let go of Tails.

Just then the portal opened up right next to them.

"I guess we can go home now!" Said Sailor Jupiter. Everyone stepped through it and they reappeared in a city block in Tokyo and the sun was rising people were just stepping out of their homes for the fact that the crisis has been averted.

"This will make a great story to tell our children one day! laughed Sailor Jupiter. But their victory was cut short as evil familiar laughter filled the air.

"Oh no!" panicked Sailor Moon.

"Not him again!" Shouted Darien as he took out a rose and became Tuxedo Mask.

They looked around but they saw nothing.

"GUYS LOOK!" Shouted Tails as he point to a jumbo Television the screen that had Eggman on it, as he was ready to give a important speech.

"Hello citizens of Earth!" Eggman began, this message was playing on all televisions and computers in the world. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Doctor Eggman the world's greatest scientific mind, and I have some very exciting news for you! Exciting me, yet catastrophic for you! I will be taking over all of planet earth it will bow down to a new order of the Eggman Empire!"

"You people will bow down to me or you all will suffer the wrath of my ultimate machine!" The screen flashed to show an old weapon that Sonic once defeated in the past. "My brilliant space station and weapon of ultimate destruction, The Death Egg!"

"Haven't I seen that thing in a popular American science fiction movie franchise?" Asked Sailor Moon.

_A/N Surely you know what she's referring to_.

"I blew that thing up back in my world not too long ago before coming to earth!" Shouted Sonic, "I guess he must have salvaged it just for this purpose!"

The screen became a picture in picture as Eggman became the big half.

"If you don't wish to see the power I have then I suggest that all world leaders surrender their power to the Eggman Empire within the next 48 hours otherwise this bad boy will be launched into space and you will be doomed! OH! HOHOHOHOHO! Oh and as for the brute squad that will certainly try to stop me this is for you! Congratulations for offing Beryl for me! But for that you sealed your own fate! You really had me going when you all died!"

"How does he know what happened?" Asked Sailor Mars shocked.

"Never underestimate what he can do!" Said Sonic, "he must have had a hidden camera somewhere and spied on the whole battle!" The message continued.

"So! If you guys or anyone else thinks they can stop me! Well you have 48 hours, BRING IT ON!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then the screen switched to a timer counting down from 48 hours. Then havoc really broke out as people screamed and began to run wild from their houses to the streets, some stopped and stared at the heroes.

"I guess we better get moving. Said Tails, "I just wish we could have rested before going to beat Eggman."

"Correction!" Squawked the voice of Scratch they looked next to them and saw Scratch and Ground standing on the sidewalk. "You Sailors will be coming with us!"

"Yeah! You guys can't beat us this time!" Laughed Grounder, they both charged at them and Sailor Mars and Jupiter just moved in front of them and kicked them hard in the middle and they both screamed and fell apart.

"Hey no fair"! Whined Grounder as his head rolled across the ground.

"You guys are total wimps!" Mocked Sailor Mars, "It doesn't take much to hurt you!"

"Yeah but this time you can't win!" Laughed Scratche's Beak. "Hey Sonic! Here's another blast from the past for you!" Then a robot flew down and everyone gasped as they all saw the robot who was a hedgehog with red eyes and three large metal quills and yellow energy core in the belly and a jet on the back. All the witnesses screamed and ran from the scene.

"Two Sonics?" Gasped Sailor Mercury.

"Not exactly." said Sonic looking really angry. "This is a robot Eggman created for the sole purpose to destroy me! I guess you didn't learn your lesson at Stardust Speedway! Metal Sonic!"

"You're in for it now!" Said Scratch as he reconnected his right arm and Grounder reconnected his nose.

"Get them Metal Sonic!" Shouted Grounder and Metal Sonic charged forward really fast and kicked down Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask before anyone knew what happened.

"No!"Screamed Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars used her attack.

"_Fire Soul!"_

The fire just touched Metal Sonic and went out. Metal Sonic moved Charged a laser from his chest and fired it at Sailor Mars while it missed her it hit the pavement and one of the rocks that shot up and clunked Mars on the head and knocked her out.

"Don't worry!" Said Sonic, "I still have the Chaos Emeralds!" He took out one but nothing happened. He looked at it and gasped. "Uh oh!"

"What?" Asked Sailor Jupiter startled.

"I used too much of the emeralds power!" Said Sonic, he showed the Sailors that the emeralds look like nothing more than mere rocks. "To battle Beryl, and deliver that final attack and revive you guys!"

"WHAT WILL WE DO!" Screamed Sailor Moon as Metal Sonic snuck in and picked up Sailor Jupiter and flew up high and dropped her on her head and she also is out.

Metal Sonic turned himself into a missile and shot himself at Sonic but he leapt out of the way and unfortunately Tails was behind him and he took the attack he was thrown backwards and hit the side of the building now he was out.

"Oh Tails!" Sighed Sonic shaking his head.

Sonic charged at Metal Sonic and they started to clash at each other as they kept throwing themselves at each other. All the Sailors could do is watch.

Metal Sonic moved away from Sonic quickly landed a sneak attack on the back of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon's head and knocked them out.

"Hey! What about me!" Said Sonic, funny he said that, because Metal Sonic performed the missile trick again but Sonic dodged, unfortunately Metal Sonic moved up and caught Sonic's head and threw him to the ground and that put all the heroes out.

"A HA A HAAAAAAA!" Laughed Scratch as he and Grounder finished putting themselves back together. "We actually won!"

"Yeah it feels really good to be a winner for once!" Cheered Grounder.

"Let's take them back to his putredness!" Laughed Scratch he looked at the chaos emeralds. "Pah He has no use for these now!" The tossed them back to Sonic's body.

"I never liked this green one!" Said Grounder and he attempted to pick up Jupiter. "This one's heavy can you give me a hand here?"

"You weakling!" Mocked Scratch and Grounder picked up her shoulders and Scratch picked up her legs. Metal Sonic picked up Sailor Mercury.

"Weren't we supposed to be taking them all to the Doctor?" Asked Grounder.

"Yeah but this is all we can do for now!" Grunted Scratch, "don't worry we'll just make two trips! Besides you're forgetting! WE WON!" They both gave a laugh. As they walked back to Eggman's base and Metal Sonic just flew back with Sailor Mercury in hand, they all laughed while doing it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Ending Song, Princess Moon_

_Around and around_  
_The moon merry-go-round_  
_Changing into the slighty cool dress of pearl_  
_Always there, watching over it all_  
_Moon, Moon Princess_

_In the day it's the scent of flowers_  
_At night it's the shining of the stars_  
_And there lies the world that no one knows of_  
_She puts on the white slippers_  
_And crosses the bridge to the white moon_  
_Dreaming of that sweet kiss_  
_Lives the royal princess_

_Offer your prayers to the moon_  
_And someday it will bring you happiness_

_Around and around_  
_The moon merry-go-round_  
_Changing into the slighty cool dress of glass_  
_Always there, watching over it all_  
_Moon, Moon Princess_

_A/N The fallowing is a preview of to what comes next this is like the format of the Previews of the other stories in Sonic Adventure 2_

Queen Beryl has been vanquished but this is only the beginning, The Sailor Warriors and the Prince of Earth have been saved from death and the Dark Kingdom is no more.

On an Island that floated away from Sonic's homeworld has sank into the seas not too far off from the coast of Japan on planet Earth, and before the heroes could rejoice in peace another threat has emerged by Dr. Eggman threatening for earth to surrender or face destruction with his repaired space station, The Death Egg, and also called out Sonic and the Sailors to bring the challenge to him.

Before the heroes could act to stop him they were ambushed by Eggman's underlings and his revived secret weapon, Metal Sonic.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury have been kidnapped, soon to be transformed into slaves, Knuckles The echidna is still in the dark about these events and is still getting in Sonic's way, The Silver Crystal, the Master Emerald, the seven Chaos Emeralds, Angel Island, once these things all come together it will either be Salvation, or Armageddon.

Sonic The Hedgehog 3 and Sailor Moon, Peace is but a dream.

_A/N This concludes Sonic the Hedgehog In Sailor Moon. I would like to extend a special thanks to all my reviewers and readers, thanks for standing by it from beginning to end. I will be taking a month off and once that time has come and gone I hope to see you again in the sequel, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sailor Moon. _


End file.
